La fierté du Lion
by Meijishi
Summary: Lorsque Lucy tombe enceinte de l'enfant de Loki, ce dernier déterminé à la protéger des dures lois du monde des Esprits, et des ennemis qui veulent son enfant mi-humain, mi-esprit… seulement s'il peut survivre de nouveau à l'exil dans le monde des Humains
1. Règles brisées

**La fierté du lion**

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne suis pas la personne qui a imaginé cette merveilleuse histoire. Cette personne se trouve être _Wild Rhov,_ j'ai tout simplement voulu vous faire partager cette histoire que j'ai **traduite** et **uniquement traduite** de l'anglais. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et si vous laissez des reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront toutes transmises à l'auteur qui a écrit cette fanfiction.

_Une fanfic sur Fairy Tail_

_Par Wild Rhov_

_« Je suis contraint, non pas de couiner comme une souris soumise et docile, mais de rugir comme un lion plein de fierté dans ma profession. » John Steinback_

Chapitre 1 :

**Règles brisées**

C'était le 10 août et une vague de chaleur frappait durement la ville de Magnolia. Dans le hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia appréciait un jus exotique frais. Natsu se battait contre la glace de Gray, ce qui était aussi agréable bien qu'elle souhaitait que le fougueux dragon slayer cesse d'augmenter la température.

**« Alors ? »** commença Mirajane en minaudant doucement. « **Comment ça va toi et Loki ? »**

Lucy soupira et secoua la tête. **« Pouquoi… pourquoi les gens demandent-ils toujours ça ? »**

La barmaid rigola innocemment. **« Parce que vous êtes si mignons ensemble. Tu es une constellationniste, il est un esprit céleste du Zodiaque… » **Elle agita ses mains, semblables aux plateaux d'une balance, comme si les deux parties du yin et du yang y étaient équilibrées.

**« Précisément » **grogna Lucy. **« Les relations entre les Esprits Célestes et leur propriétaire sont interdites. La relation entre nous deux doit rester professionnelle. »**

**« Doit ? » **fit Mira avec une lueur dans les yeux, puis en se penchant sur le comptoir du bar elle ajouta : **« Tu as l'air déçue ? »**

**« Ridicule ! Loki est… grossier ! » **répondit la mage céleste en grimaçant. **« C'est un playboy ! De plus, un playboy immortel. Imagine le nombre de femmes qu'il a eu au cours des âges ? »**

**« Tout au plus des expériences pour savoir comment réellement plaire à une femme. » **

Lucy ignorait que la douce Mirajane pourrait dire une chose pareille un jour. **« S'il n'était pas un esprit, je serais trop inquiète des maladies si j'envisageais quelque chose. Par ailleurs, si j'avais le moindre intérêt pour lui je serais juste une conquête féminine de plus. »**

**« Mais Loki t'aiiime »** dit Mira en faisant la moue. **« J'aime particulièrement quand il t'appelle « maîtresse ». Es-ce que tu as déjà vu comme Gray devient furieux quand Loki fait ça ? Mets un collier et une laisse à ce gros minou et… »**

**« Assez ! » **Le rouge monta aux joues de Lucy à sa suggestion.

Elle finit son verre et essuya la sueur dans son cou à l'aide de ce dernier pour se rafraîchir, et elle blâma cette canicule étouffante**. « Je ne pourrais pas plus me moquer de ce que Gray pense… »**

La constellationniste fut prise d'assaut par un Natsu qu'elle ne put esquiver, facilement projeté à travers la pièce par Gajeel. Mira la regarda mettre une main leste sur sa joue en riant des non-dits.

**« Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce que pense Loki. **

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lucy arriva chez elle, elle sentit la cuisson des Nikujaga dans la cuisine. Souriante, elle secoua la tête.<p>

**« Que ferons-nous si Natsu apparaît devant moi ? »**

**« Si je le connais bien, il lutte encore avec Gajeel »** déclara un homme dans la cuisine.

Elle glissa ses chaussures à côté de la porte.

**« Que ferons-nous si Erza vient me rendre visite ? »**

**« Elle est en mission, de plus elle ne reviendra pas avant deux jours. »**

**« Gray se ramène aussi de sa propre façon, tu sais… généralement nu. »**

Cette fois elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Lucy secoua la tête et se sourit à elle-même. Vraiment, pourquoi était-elle si méchante avec lui ? Une tête surgit au-delà de la cuisine et Loki la dévisagea. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, ses yeux verts sombres de prédateur cachés par des ombres, ses traits anguleux comme une bête noble, mais tout était contrebalancé par le tablier à froufrous qu'il portait contenant un visage souriant de chaton trop Kawaii (mignon).

**« Si ce sale exhibitionniste ose s'introduire dans ta maison »,** grogna Loki,** « je lui dirais de garder ses mains loin de ma femme, et le frapperais si fort qu'il oubliera tout ce que j'ai avoué, ensuite je le déposerais les fesses nues devant la porte d'Erza et je la laisserais agir avec lui. »**

**« Ce serait presque un combat ordinaire entre vous deux… jusqu'à la dernière partie, et c'est peu dire ! »**

Loki sourit et haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance. **« Je dois trouver des moyens plus inventifs de lui enseigner qu'il ne doit pas jouer avec ma femme. »**

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Lucy en l'entendant parler ainsi, mais son visage dériva, ses yeux se baissèrent tristement et elle se tourna vers sa chambre.

**« Lucy ? »** Loki retourna rapidement éteindre le four et se précipita à sa suite, laissa tomber le mignon tablier alors qu'il la rejoignait. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Regarde-moi, si je suis encore possessif je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis un lion, tu sais… j'ai ma fierté. Sais-tu que dans la nature, quand un lion mâle reprend sa fierté, il tue tous les autres mâles pour éradiquer toute concurrence ? Je pense que je suis plutôt apprivoisé comparé à ça. »**

**« Ce n'est pas toi » **dit-elle distraitement.

Elle essaya de lui tourner le dos, ne voulant pas gâcher une belle nuit avec ses préoccupations idiotes. Mais Loki la retenait par les bras, laissant savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement face à son silence.

**« Mira a de nouveau parlé de toi. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tous comprennent pour nous et… et j'ai peur »** murmura-t-elle. **« J'ai peur que s'ils le découvrent… si tu as des ennuis… Je… je ne veux pas te perdre. »**

Loki lui sourit. **« Parce que je suis ton plus grand Esprit Céleste ? »**

Elle le frappa méchamment à la poitrine **« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »**

**« Je sais » **sourit-il, l'étreignant dans le dos. **« Et c'est bien. Nous n'aurons aucun ennui. »**

**« Le contrat entre les Esprits et leur possesseur stipule clairement… »**

**« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé pour une telle clause » **sourit-il, brossant les cheveux de la nuque de Lucy et soufflant doucement dessus pour la calmer.

**« C'est… c'est illégal » **fit la constellationniste.

Il soupira et fit un pas en arrière **« Techniquement tu as raison et je dois le reconnaître. Veux-tu que nous en restions là ? Si c'est ce que tu désires réellement faire je ferais marche arrière. »**

**« Non, tu ne le feras pas. »** sourit-elle, connaissant sa personnalité par cœur.

**« Bon ok, je reviendrais flirter sans cesse mais je rentrerais à la maison une fois le combat terminé. Nulle part il est écrit que les lois interdisent aux Esprits de tomber amoureux, Lucy. Ca sera l'enfer, Taurus ne se taira jamais à propos de ton charmant corps, et même Sagittarius est épris. Même si ce sont des sentiments à sens unique… Je déteste amener les choses comme ça », **soupira-t-il,** « mais Karen et m… »**

**« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit »** interrompit-elle, ne voulant pas penser comment cette vile femme avait trahit Loki et Aries… en particulier Loki, qui était amoureux d'elle.

Il se blottit contre sa nuque **« Tant que nous sommes prudents, tant que tu n'es pas… tu sais », **rougit-il, **« enceinte ».**

**« Oh l'enfer ! Non, est-ce que c'est possible ? » **demanda-t-elle, bercée par les bras réconfortant du lion. Elle étira sa main en arrière et commença à le caresser derrière l'oreille. **« Je ne pensais pas que les Esprits Célestes pouvaient avoir des enfants »** ajouta Lucy.

Ses caresses provoquèrent un ronronnement de plaisir venant du fond de la gorge du lion. **« C'est arrivé une seule fois. L'enfant a grandi et est devenu incroyablement puissant. Tu as dû entendre parler de lui. »** Il s'arrêta pendant que sa mémoire se rappelait de cette sombre époque. **« Zeref. »**

Lucy fut troublée à ce nom **« Pas possible ! Zeref était le fils d'un Esprit Céleste ? »**

**« A l'époque les parents pouvaient être difficilement blâmés. Aucune humaine n'était tombée enceinte d'un Esprit, c'était censé être impossible. Après ce désastre, une règle a été instaurée : les Esprits ne peuvent pas avoir de rapports intimes avec des humains de sexe opposé. J'ai brisé cette règle et je la briserai encore, la raison est simple… Je t'aime, Lucy »** soupira-t-il, la serrant encore plus contre lui. **« Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil la première fois que je t'ai vue. Alors que tu mettais ta vie en péril pour moi, ça m'a touché. Karen… » **Il soupira profondément. **« Elle était puissante et je l'aimais beaucoup, mais cet amour s'est transformé en une haine croissante. Mais toi… tu es encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, même si tu penses le contraire. Et plus encore, tu es généreuse, attentionnée. » **Il frotta son menton contre la tête de Lucy, ronronnant plus fort. **« Tu te soucies de nous, Esprits Célestes, comme si nous étions de véritables personnes. Même Plue est plus qu'un animal de compagnie pour toi, Lucy » **lui dit-il.** « Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé une autre personne – femme, homme ou esprit – depuis aussi longtemps que j'existe. »**

Elle avait déjà entendu ces mots auparavant, le premier jour où il l'avait courtisée, mais ça avait le don à chaque fois de la désinhiber. Elle craignait que Loki ait des ennuis, mais elle ne pouvait nier ses propres sentiments. Malgré le fait qu'elle dise le contraire devant les autres, le traitant froidement devant tous, mentant sur leur relation purement professionnelle, même à Mirajane, Erza et Lévy sa plus proche amie des trois, elle ne pouvait pas dire non au lion.

**« Maîtresse »** ronronna-t-il, frottant son menton contre elle.

En entendant cet appel, un frisson fut envoyé à travers tout son corps. **« Tu sais, Mira a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui. »**

Il lécha son cou et commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de son chemisier. **« Qu'a-t-elle dit aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Elle a dit que je devrais te mettre un collier »**

Il rigola à l'idée. **« Mira est une perverse qu'il faut enfermer, et les colliers sont pour les chatons. Je suis un lion sauvage, à moins que… »,** ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bestiale, **« tu aimerais me voir avec un collier ? Miaou ! »** fit-il vigoureusement.

Lucy gloussa à cette pensée et fondit dans les bras du lion. Loki pencha doucement le dos de la constellationniste sur le lit et commença le « toilettage » de chaque partie du corps de Lucy.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le hall de la guilde, Lisanna laissa sa conversation avec Alzack et Bisca pour se rendre au bar afin de parler à sa sœur.<p>

**« Hey, Mira-nee, j'ai une question à te poser, mais c'est plutôt embarrassant. »**

Mirajane servit une autre boisson à Elfman **« Ils sont dans mon tiroir du haut, parmi les chaussettes, dans la boîte rose. Ils sont nervurés pour ton plaisir. »**

**« Qu-quoi ? »** haleta Lisanna, abasourdie par ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille et garder son sourire innocent ?

Elfman s'étouffa dans sa tasse puis dit **« Natsu devrait acheter le sien. Un vrai homme fait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour sa dame. Et que fais-tu avec des choses comme ça, nee-san ? »** Il comprit l'allusion dans un sursaut instinctif de protection fraternelle.

**« Oh non, l'enfer ! »** rougit vivement Lisanna **« Natsu et moi… nous ne sommes pas… »**

Juvia regardait intensément Cana avec un air pincé tandis que cette dernière lui lisait son avenir amoureux. **« Si Gray-sama et Juvia font **_**cela**_**, Juvia peut s'auto-nettoyer** **et elle ne tombera jamais enceinte. Gray-sama n'aura jamais à se préoccuper de telles choses comme ça. Juvia est aussi naturellement lubrifiante. »**

**« Okay, euh… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire » **déclara Lisanna d'un air embarrassé.

Cana gloussa en regardant ses cartes. **« **_**La reine du sceptre**_** mais inversé : une femme blonde va se mettre en travers de votre relation. »**

Juvia détourna la tête et grommela **« Une rivale en amour. »**

Cana retourna la carte suivante **« **_**Les amants**_**… »**

**« Ah ! La bonne fortune »** la coupa Juvia.

**« Non car elle est inversée : de la frustration dans l'amour. **_**Le pendu**_** : un changement devrait arriver et il sera temps de lâcher prise. **_**Les trois épées**_** : une relation brisée, le chagrin, peut-être une relation à trois et quelqu'un sur le point d'être blessé. **_**L'étoile inversée**_** : les rêves seront brisés. **_**Les huit en coupe**_** : déception amoureuse, il sera temps de le quitter dès que la tentative aura échouée… Wow, Juvia, tu as une sacrée malchance pour ton avenir amoureux. »**

Juvia se leva, frappa du pied et cria **« Juvia ne croit pas en ces absurdités superstitieuses ! »,** puis elle se rua loin de la table de Cana.

Lisanna était encore en train de calmer le feu de ses joues. **« Non, c'est Lucy. »**

**« Ah, je peux t'aider dans le domaine de l'amour »,** sourit lascivement Cana. **« Cela s'appelle la Double Tentative en manquant son coup. »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas ça »** cassa Lisanna, perdant presque son sang-froid. **« Je ne suis pas en… euh… non ! »**

Cana bascula une carte vers le bas. **« Voyons voir ce qui t'attend, hein ? **_**Six en coupes**_** : un ancien amant va réapparaître, hummm. »**

Elle continua de retourner ses cartes et les regarda intensément. Lisanna était à présent d'un rouge ardant et sentait qu'elle se tortillait en pensant à ce que diraientles gens.

**« Il s'agit de Lucy et Loki. Ces deux-là sont… je veux dire… Eh bien, le sont-ils ou ne le sont-ils pas ? »**

Grey arriva derrière eux. **« Le sont-ils ou ne le sont-ils pas quoi ? »** dit-il en les menaçant du regard.

Lisanna connaissait ce regard, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler comment le Gray d'Edoras était éperdument amoureux de Juvia. L'imaginer lui et Lucy ensemble était trop bizarre. Bien sûr, Edo-Gray portait aussi cinq couches de vêtements en été alors que ce Gray…

**« Où sont tes vêtements ? »** soupira Mirajane avec un sourire de réprimande.

Gray regarda vers le bas. **« Bon sang, je l'ai encore fait ! »** Il s'élança vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses vêtements.

Mirajane prit son départ comme une réponse rapide.

**« A propos de Lucy, elle insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y ait rien entre elle et Loki, mais Erza est allée lui rendre visite la semaine dernière et… elle a entendu certaines choses… » **

Lisanna rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. **« Mais nous avons un problème. Lucy connait la contraception magique, pas vrai ? »**

Mirajane chercha les concernés et dit, consternée : **« Il est rare que les médecins la connaissent. »**

Elfman regarda Mira d'un air suspicieux. **« Comment sais-tu cela, nee-chan ? »**

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua : **« Je suis sûre que nos deux tourtereaux sont prudents. Pourquoi es-tu inquiète pour Lucy ? »**

**« Eh bien… » **se tortilla Lisanna. **« Parce que vous voyez, les Esprits Célestes… »**

* * *

><p>Je veux te faire l'amour comme un animal<p>

Je désire te sentir à l'intérieur

Je veux te faire l'amour comme un animal

Tu me rapproches de Dieu

A travers chaque forêt, au-dessus de chaque arbre,

Au sein de mon estomac, mes genoux m'abandonnent,

Je bois le miel venant de ta ruche

Tu es la raison pour laquelle je reste en vie

* * *

><p>Lucy haletait de plaisir tandis que Loki allait et venait en elle. Sa chambre, déjà chaude grâce au soleil de la fin de journée, était remplie d'un épais parfum provenant des bougies à la vanille, de la fraise du lubrifiant et de leur ébat musclé. Elle était appuyée sur ses mains et ses genoux, il saisissait les hanches de Lucy derrière elle comme un animal. Parfois elle percevait un ronronnement profond dans la poitrine de l'Esprit Céleste tandis qu'il s'efforçait de tenir le plus longtemps pour elle.<p>

**« Ils m'appellent un lion »** fit-il, riant nerveusement entre ses dents serrées. **« Mais, Dieu, tu es le vrai animal ici. »**

**« Loki »** haletait Lucy.

Il saisit la poitrine massive de Lucy comme des pompons contre les draps. La sueur coulait sur le visage tendu du lion et des gouttes tombaient sur le dos arqué de sa compagne. Brusquement, il se pencha sur elle, un peu à l'arrière de son cou. Lucy cria de douleur alors qu'il mordait à cet endroit, et tout sens de la décence disparu. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en souciait plus, elle ne se préoccupait plus de ses voisins qui martelaient les murs pour faire cesser le bruit. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra, frissonnante, à plat ventre sur le lit.

Loki ressentit un intense flottement autour de lui alors que Lucy agrippait les draps et hurlait dans son matelas. Tout ce qu'il put gérer avant de perdre le contrôle fut quelques va et viens. Alors que l'extase déferla en lui, il grogna tel un lion la proclamant sienne. Puis sa crinière hirsute retomba et son corps s'effondra sur celui de sa compagne. Il y avait à présent une minute qu'ils haletaient. Lucy se mit à rire avec lassitude et Loki la rejoignit doucement, trop heureux pour savoir seulement pourquoi ils riaient, trop amoureux pour s'en soucier. Il l'embrassa là où il l'avait mordue, car il l'avait mordue assez fort pour lui laisser des marques de dents, puis lentement il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

**« Comment finissons-nous toujours dans cette position ? » **demanda-t-elle en roulant sur le dos pour observer le plafond.

Il joua machinalement avec ses seins. **« Je suis un lion. J'aime cette position. »**

**« Tu m'as mordue plus fort. »**

**« C'est un instinct. Quand vient l'accouplement, le lion tient sa lionne par l'arrière du cou pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. »**

**« Tu vas me déchirer la peau un jour. »**

**« Vas-tu me détester si je le fais ? »**

Elle gloussa alors qu'elle pensait à cela. Bien sûr qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée ! Elle pourrait même aimer cette brutalité.

**« Tu n'es certainement pas une petite fille timide » **sourit-il paresseusement. **« Laisse-moi changer cet état de fait » **dit-il en pointant le préservatif usager. **« Alors je vais te laisser faire ce que bon te semble de ce lionceau. Peut-être aurais-je droit à un massage si je te laisse t'assoir dessus ?**

**« Déjà avide de plus ? »** sourit-elle. **« Je n'ai guère eut le temps de reprendre mon souffle après les deux dernières… non, trois dernières fois. Tu pourrais te luxer un muscle si tu gardes ce rythme. »**

**« Nous en sommes déjà rendus à trois fois ? » **songea-t-il.

Elle regarda sur la table de nuit et vérifia les sachets ouverts.

**« Ouais, c'est la troisième, je devrais en acheter plus. »**

**« Wow ! Trois fois… c'est tout ? » **fit-il avec une moue de déception. **« Je suis loin de la moyenne. »**

**« C'EST TOUT ? » **s'écria Lucy.

**« Petite Léonita, » **sourit-il en utilisant le nom de l'animal, il alla vers elle. **« Il y a un autre fait sur les lions que tu dois comprendre. »** Il la lécha lentement du cou jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. **« Un lion mâle peut s'accoupler jusqu'à quarante fois par jour pendant quatre jours d'affilée, renonçant même à se nourrir pour rendre sa lionne heureuse. »**

**« Qu… quarante fois ? »**, répéta Lucy, bouche bée. **« Tu… tu plaisantes j'espère ? »**

Le regard de sa compagne stupéfaite, mélange de terreur et d'excitation, lui plaisait. **« Je ne plaisante pas, mais renoncer à la nourriture ne semble pas drôle du tout. Que dirais-tu d'aller manger le bon repas Nikujaga que j'ai cuisiné ? Tu iras à la boutique spéciale pour nous réapprovisionner… et nous verrons bien combien de temps cela nous prendra pour travailler ces trente-sept autres fois. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mois plus tard <strong>

Lucy marchait lentement dans le hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ses pieds traînaient légèrement, et quiconque prenait la peine de lui prêter attention pouvait voir que ses cheveux étaient plus mous qu'à l'ordinaire, son visage un peu blême et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil.

**« Bâtard glacé ! » **entendit-elle, suivis par un rugissement de dragon. Elle fut aisément frappée de loin par un gobelet, mais put esquiver un revêtement de table volant à moitié pris dans la glace et fumant, car l'autre moitié était en feu.

**« Imbécile ! Tu as faillis atteindre Luce ! » **cria Gray en rejoignant Natsu, deux fois plus féroce pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Lucy se dirigea vers le bar et tarauda pour obtenir l'attention de Mirajane.

**« Ah Lucy ! Tu as été absente pendant un moment. »**

**« Je suis allée en… escapade, à un stage… »** dit-elle en rougissant un peu. **« Je suis rentrée il y a une semaine, mais j'ai été malade depuis. »**

**« Oh, c'est terrible ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? J'ai un peu de thé au gingembre. »**

**« Cela me semble vraiment parfait, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de parler à Maître Makarov. »**

Mira trouva bizarre qu'un mage malade veuille parler au maître de la guilde. Après tout, si elle a dû prendre un certain temps prolongé de… **« Je vais lui dire à ton sujet. Un congé maladie n'est pas très grave ici. Pourquoi ? Une fois Alzack a attrapé un virus dans la jungle et… »**

**« Non, j'ai besoin de parler avec lui »** insista-t-elle.

Elle mit soudainement une main à sa gorge et regarda dans le vide comme si elle était sur le point de rendre sur place.

**« Bien sûr, bien sûr »** déclara Mirajane, espérant la calmer. **« Il est à l'infirmerie pour prendre ses médicaments. Il semble que Natsu soit allé en mission sans toi la semaine dernière, et il a détruit un village de montagne. »** Elle rigola comme si une telle destruction était un peu indigne d'obtenir la contrariété du Maître.

Lucy marmonna un merci et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, refusant l'offre de Cana lui proposant un concours de boisson. L'infirmerie était le quartier le plus calme de la guilde. Elle était conçue pour bloquer les chahuts des mages de Fairy Tail afin de ne pas déranger les mages blessés se reposant. Makarov venait d'avaler un verre d'eau et fit claquer ses lèvres.

**« Ah Lucy-chan. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu n'es pas malade ? »**

**« Quelque chose dans le genre »** soupira-t-elle en s'affaissant sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Makarov avait l'air inquiet pour l'un de ses marmots. **« Master, je déteste demander ça après tout ce que la guilde a fait pour moi… »**

**« Si tu envisages de nous quitter, oublie ça »** dit-il en balançant sa main avec un geste empathique. **« Tu es trop importante pour cette guilde. »**

**« Non »** sourit-elle, et il sembla vraisemblablement content d'entendre ça. **« J'ai… peut être besoin de la guilde pour me protéger à nouveau. »** Elle le regarda et vit Makarov faire une moue en voyant la jolie blonde les larmes aux yeux. **« Master… je suis enceinte. » **

**Fin du chapitre 1**

* * *

><p><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, ni Nine Inch Nails. Ce disclaimer s'applique à tous les chapitres et toutes les citations précédent les chapitres à travers toute l'histoire de cette fanfiction. Si les auteurs objectent mon utilisation de ce copyright, je le respecterais et supprimerais les passages incriminants de ce document.

Donc c'est ma première Fanfiction sur Fairy Tail ! Bon crochet ? Je suis en train d'écrire cette histoire à la fin de l'Arc sur l'examen de rang S. Il me semble que les choses sont révélées au sujet de Zeref. Je n'ai aucune idée s'il est juste un humain qui se trouve être surpuissant ou un demi-Esprit, comme je l'ai mentionné dans ce texte. Ça expliquerait certaines choses… comme pourquoi est-il toujours vivant ? Oh, et Lucy n'écoute pas 'Closer' des Nine Inch Nails, ce morceau passait tout simplement en boucle dans ma tête quand j'écrivais cette scène. Maintenant il peut passer en boucle dans la vôtre ! La ligne « Tu es la raison pour laquelle je reste en vie » concerne totalement Loki.

Aussi, je n'ai aucune formation pour le Tarot, ainsi les cartes que j'ai mentionnées pourraient être fausses. Si vous vous y connaissez dans le tirage des cartes de Tarot et pouviez me dire les cartes appropriées à la situation sans amour de Juvia, je serais très heureuse.

**« AYE ! »** =^..^=

**« Pas toi Happy. »** ^_^


	2. L'enfant du Lion

**La fierté du lion**

_« Père – A Dieu lui-même nous ne pouvons pas donner un nom plus saint. » William Wordsworth_

Chapitre 2 :

**L'enfant du Lion**

Pour une fois, le hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail était silencieux. Seuls quelques chuchotements occasionnels, des mouvements de chaises ou des bruits de chopes, et des reniflements désagréables brisaient le silence, comme des morceaux verres volant en éclats.

**« Ca faisait un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé »** murmura Macao à Wakaba.

Le fumeur de pipe hocha la tête, secouant ses cheveux allongés. **« C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes âgées dans cette guilde. Quand elles sont enceintes, neuf fois sur dix elles prennent leur retraite pour élever leurs gosses. »**

Reedus arrêta son croquis représentant une scène au bar où tout le monde était si tranquille. **« Mais si Lucy prend sa retraite, elle devra abandonner ses clés, non ? Elle possède dix des douze clés d'or. Elle ne les abandonnera jamais ! »**

**« Si elle les abandonne »,** réalisa Macao, baissant la voix, « **elle le perdra… lui. »**

Ce _lui _était cet homme sur le croquis de Reedus, un spectacle pathétique et rare dans cette guilde, alors l'artiste avait voulu capturer cette image pour montrer cette autre facette de leur groupe aimant s'amuser en temps normal. Loki était assis au bar entre Gildartz et Lisanna, tous deux veillant sur lui avec des expressions inquiètes tandis que Mirajane le poussait à boire quelque chose de relaxant. Les bras de Loki étaient repliés sur le comptoir, son menton reposant sur le sommet, et il regardait devant lui l'air absent. De temps en temps, il secouait la tête alors qu'il essayait de faire s'emboîter tous les éléments ensembles.

**« Nous… étions très prudents. Tout le temps. A chaque fois, putain ! » **dit-il, angoissé.

Lisanna lui caressa le dos comme un propriétaire caresserait son chat sur le point de voir le vétérinaire. **« Les objets qu'utilisent les humains pour éviter une grossesse ne fonctionnent pas sur les Esprits Célestes parce que… même le latex n'endigue pas l'élément magique. J'ai posé la question à Mira-nee, et elle m'a répondu que la contraception magique était le seul moyen sûr. »**

**« Je ne savais pas » **murmura lourdement Loki. **« Je n'ai pas… personne ne pouvait savoir. Ce n'est pas censé être possible. Pourtant… la dernière fois aussi… »**

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage, les portes de la guilde menant à l'extérieur éclatèrent comme un cube de glace se brisant. Une lance blanche scintillante trancha l'air, manquant de justesse les autres membres de la guilde et manquant de poignarder le tonneau de bière de Cana alors qu'elle en était à la moitié. Ce fut la poitrine de Loki qui reçut l'éclat de glace. Du sang jaillit, ainsi qu'un scintillement doré, de l'énergie spirituelle. Lisanna s'éloigna en haletant, Gildartz bondit sur ses pieds.

**« Gray, pas ici, pas maintenant »,** avertit-il, le regardant sérieusement.

Les yeux bleu sombre de Gray étaient comme des flammes vivantes, à moitié fou de jalousie, et pourtant ils contenaient aussi une lueur de terreur, de la peur pour une amie. Au lieu de reculer, il tourna sa main et Loki cria alors que la lance de glace se tordait dans un bruit spongieux.

**« Gray, arrête… »** plaida Mirajane.

**« Toi… putain de… bâtard »,** fit Gray, bouillonnant fielleusement.

Macao utilisa sa flamme violette pour faire fondre la glace. Son visage était resté placide, sympathisant avec l'adolescent.

**« Assez… »** fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Pendant ce temps, Wendy se précipita pour soigner Loki. Gray marcha vers lui. Pour une fois, il était entièrement habillé, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas dans son état d'esprit habituel. Il marcha jusqu'à Loki et lui écrasa l'épaule, lui arrachant ensuite la lance de glace. Loki était déjà pâle à cause de l'orifice dans sa poitrine, mais la magie de Wendy lui redonna vite ses couleurs.

**« Toi, écoute-moi, espèce de putain de petit chat sauvage »,** menaça Gray doucement. **« Pour chaque douleur dont elle souffrira, je t'infligerai dix fois pire. Pour chaque larme qu'elle versera alors qu'elle traverse un véritable enfer angoissant, tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu garder ton pantalon en place, je prendrai trois gouttes de ton sang. Et si – le ciel nous en préserve – si elle meurt en couches, si elle meurt parce que ton bâtard démoniaque est trop puissant pour son corps fragile, si elle meurt parce que certaines fichues règles ont été brisées – une règle que tu connaissais – à ce moment-là tu me serviras ainsi » **siffla-t-il, se penchant si près que son nez touchait presque celui de Loki. **« Je te traquerai dans tout le royaume même si tu t'enfuis loin de moi, et je te torturerai tous les jours le restant de ma vie. Soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt années seront sûrement une goutte dans l'océan de l'immortalité d'un Esprit comme toi, mais je ferai de chaque minute un cauchemar tel que tu t'en souviendras, peu importe le nombre d'ères que tu vivras. »**

**« Ne te gênes surtout pas » **soupira Loki misérablement. **« Si… si la pire chose vient à arriver à Lucy, je serais responsable de sa mort. Ce qui revient à une condamnation à mort par l'exil. Je pourrais vivre trois ans dans ce monde, et si durant ces trois ans tu veux me torturer, tu es libre de le faire. Je le mériterais. »** Il baissa la tête et sa crinière hirsute tomba sur son visage. **« Je le mérite »,** répéta-t-il avec fatalité.

Gray recula, ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment haïr un homme ainsi quand Loki semblait déjà tourmenté par la situation.

**« Où est-elle ? »** explosa Natsu, enjambant la porte dégivrée et brisée. **« Toi ! »**

**« Oh non pas lui… » **soupira Mirajane.

**« Ces deux-là… » **ajouta Gildartz et, dépité, il secoua la tête.

Natsu garda son doigt pointé sur Loki tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. **« Toi ! » **répéta-t-il quand il arriva au bar. Son poing recula et prit feu, éclairant l'atmosphère morose de la salle. Wendy recula en protestant qu'elle venait tout juste de soigner Loki. Lisanna ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Loki, mais Natsu se figea dans cette position. Loki ne broncha même pas. Ses lunettes furent arrachées lorsque Gray le frappa, et toute la guilde put voir ses paupières devenir roses, se mêlant aux larmes qu'il versa par crainte pour la survie de Lucy. Il semblait prêt à accepter le coup de poing enflammé comme s'il pouvait purger son péché.

**« L'aimes-tu ? »** rugit Natsu.

Loki cligna des yeux dans la confusion. **« Plus que tout dans ce monde ou dans l'autre. »**

**« Vas-tu rester à ses côtés ? » **le coupa Natsu, presque férocement.

Loki s'autorisa à sourire mais sa réponse n'en était pas moins sérieuse. **« Je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte, Natsu. Je ne pourrais jamais la quitter, elle ou notre enfant, et si quelqu'un veut m'en empêcher il faudra me combattre et me tuer. »**

La flamme s'éteignit et le poing de Natsu se baissa. **« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Lucy est ma nakama (camarade), et si tu peux la rendre heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors »,** sourit-il largement, **« Elle est où ? Je veux voir le bébé. »**

**« Imbécile ! »** grommela Gray, mécontent que ce dernier ait pris la nouvelle avec plus de maturité que lui… bâtard rose ! **« Le bébé ne sera pas là avant neuf mois. »**

**« Whaaa ! C'est trop long d'être enceinte. »**

**« Sérieux, mais t'es de quelle espèce ? »** foudroya Gray.

**« Il ne naîtra pas dans neuf mois ! »** annonça Polyussica, sortant à grands pas de l'infirmerie. **« Humains puants »,** grogna la vieille femme aux cheveux roses. « **Vous ! Vous sentez un peu moins que les autres »** fit-elle à Loki. **« Vous êtes le père ? »**

**« Je… pèr… o-oui. »** Loki eut un sourire maladroit alors qu'il réussissait finalement à s'appeler Père !

Polyussica le regarda de haut en bas, l'inspectant. **« Esprit céleste. Léo, n'est-ce pas ? Un lion. » **Son froncement de sourcil constamment tiré vers le bas s'était accentué. **« Maintenant ça prend tout son sens. C'est inquiétant. »**

**« Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que Lucy va bien ? »** demanda Loki, inquiet.

Poluchka le foudroya du regard. **« Miss Heartfilia demande à se faire avorter. »**

**« Quoi ? »** haleta Loki, sentant son cœur se vider.

**« Pas question ! »** protesta également Gray.

Il y avait une minute ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais après avoir vu le bonheur sur le visage de Loki à l'idée de fonder une famille, il a presque - presque - voulu le soutenir.

**« Elle craignait que vous ayez des ennuis avec le monde des Esprits, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait y mettre fin. Après mon examen, j'ai dû l'informer qu'elle était trop avancée dans la grossesse. »**

**« Trop… avancée ? »** demanda Loki confus. **« Mais c'est impossible, même si c'est arrivé lors de notre première fois… »**

**« J'ai estimé qu'elle est tombée enceinte il y a un mois. »**

Loki cligna simplement des yeux. Natsu avait le visage froncé, ne comprend rien. Gray était resté en retrait, hésitant.

**« Mais », **dit doucement Mirajane. **« Un mois ce n'est pas trop tard pour un avortement. »**

Elfman la regarda fixement. **« Comment sais-tu ça, nee-chan ? » **Elle ne répondit pas.

**« Pour un humain, non. Un mois et le fœtus est à peine plus qu'un amas de cellules. Quand bien même elle serait un être humain normal portant un fœtus normal, à ce stade du développement un médecin peut toujours effectuer la procédure d'avortement. Cependant, ce n'est pas une grossesse normale, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Pour elle… ou devrais-je dire pour **_**lui**_**… »** dit-elle en pointant un doigt noueux vers Loki. **« Cette grossesse est trop difficile, et je ne peux pas y mettre un point à ce stade. Dites-moi Léo : ne vous arrive-t-il pas de connaître tous les faits sur les lions ? »**

Une rougeur monta à ses joues. **« Quelques-uns. »** Bien sûr, il connaissait tous les effets pervers en réalité.

**« Saviez-vous que la période de gestation d'une lionne n'est que de seulement 110 jours ? »**

Les femmes de la guilde eurent leur mâchoire qui se décrocha tandis que la plupart des hommes se regardèrent, désemparés.

**« Lucy met 110 jours pour digérer ? »** demanda Natsu, confus. **« Elle doit être constipée. »**

**« Gestation, pas digestion, crétin ! »** le cassa Gray.

**« Puisque vous êtes des humains malodorants et si simples d'esprit, permettez-moi de reformuler ceci »,** grommela Polyussica. **« La gestation humaine - la période pendant laquelle les parents font **_**les polissons **_**pour aboutir à un bébé tortillant et pleurant – est de 280 jours, à plus ou moins quelques jours. Lucy Heartfilia porte le fils du lion, grandissant en elle au rythme d'un lion, 110 jours, se développant deux fois plus vite qu'un fœtus humain normal. Ce n'est ni naturel, ni sans danger. Avez-vous un mage spécialisé dans les soins ? »**

Wendy se reprit **« Oh moi ! J'ai un peu de connaissance. »**

**« Ne sois pas modeste », **la gronda Shalulu. **« Elle est la… »**

**« Dragon du ciel, parfait »,** l'interrompit Polyussica au grand dam de Shalulu. **« Je vous assigne à elle. Elle aura besoin d'une aide quotidienne, d'autant plus que le fœtus a commencé sa poussée de croissance. Ses hormones se déchaîneront avec deux fois plus d'intensité qu'une femme ordinaire. Son indisposition le matin paraîtra doublement mauvaise aussi. Vous, Léo, vous devrez faire face à cela. Maintenant que tout le monde dans la guilde connait la condition de Miss Heartfilia, il serait mal avisé que des rumeurs se propagent. Il y a des légendes sur les enfants des Esprits Célestes, et les gens seront après elle. Puisqu'elle ne pourra pas gagner d'argent en partant en mission, elle devra demeurer sous la protection de la guilde. Makarov a déclaré qu'elle s'installera dans le dortoir des filles. Qui d'entre vous est la punaise se prénommant Gray ? »**

**« Moi »,** répondit le mage de glace avec une voix profonde.

**« Vous sentez encore plus mauvais sans vos vêtements, mon garçon. » **Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les avait enlevés. **« Miss Heartfilia demande que vous déplaciez ses affaires dans le dortoir des filles et que vous donniez au propriétaire de son logement le loyer du mois dernier. »**

**« Je vais t'aider ! » **lui offrit Natsu.

**« Aye ! »** fit Happy en chœur.

Polyussica le scruta de haut. **« Dragon de feu, Natsu ? »** Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. **« Elle a demandé à ce que vous ne touchiez à rien. Elle ne veut pas retrouver ses affaires en morceaux. »**

**« Hey ! »**

**« Ha ! »** ricana Gray.

**« Elle ne peut voir que peu de visiteurs parce qu'elle est faible. Elle sera affaiblie durant toute cette épreuve. Je suggère que le lion et le dragon céleste passent les premiers. »** En disant cela, Poluchka se tourna pour repartir.

**« Hé, attendez ! » **cria Loki.

Il attrapa son épaule afin d'arrêter son départ précipité. Elle le foudroya du regard et il sentit quelque chose semblable à de l'acide brûler sa main.

**« Quand le bébé naîtra, sa croissance sera aussi accélérée ? Et… Eh bien, les lions ont jusqu'à quatre petits par portée… » **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incertain d'être heureux à la possibilité d'avoir plusieurs bébés, et même plus, il était terrifié de ce que ça pourrait signifier pour Lucy.

**« Si elle était une lionne, vous pourriez avoir un réel problème. Heureusement pour elle, c'est une jeune femme humaine en bonne santé et en âge de procréer. Elle a une ovulation d'un œuf par mois. Elle portera un enfant, mâle, et humain aussi loin que je puisse dire. Quant à la façon dont il va se développer, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'étais pas là quand le dernier métis Humain-Esprit est né. Vous étiez là à cette époque, Léo. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Loki porta son regard sur le côté, ce dernier voilé d'une ombre douloureuse du passé.

**« Quelqu'un peut faire des recherches sur cet événement ? Je ne m'en soucie guère. Je fais cela uniquement parce que je le dois à Makarov, mais ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin, lion, et ne m'appelez pas tant que le travail n'a pas commencé. »** Puis la vieille ermite claqua la porte.

Wendy vint vers Loki et tira sur sa manche. **« Nous devrions aller voir Lucy. »**

Loki fit un pas mais trébucha dans une table et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche de lui, le regard immensément vide. Secoué par l'émotion, sa main atteignit sa poitrine droit jusqu'à son cœur qu'il serra.

**« Loki ! »,** s'écria Wendy, inquiète**. « C'est ta blessure ? Aaaah, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment formée pour soigner les Esprits Célestes. »**

**« C'est… c'est bon »** lui dit-il, en caressant sa tête un peu trop durement.

Elle recula avec une moue mignonne qui s'effaça quand il la fixa de son regard vide. **« Ca… ça ira… bien »,** se dit-il à lui-même. **« Ça sera… Lucy… elle… »** Il sentait son monde échapper à tout contrôle. **« Okay… elle doit être… »**

**« Bien sûr qu'elle le sera. »**

Loki leva ses yeux, déchiré d'effroi, mais Natsu se tenait là, imposant et son large sourire insouciant était contagieux. Les autres de la guilde tout autour d'eux commencèrent à sourire eux aussi, comme Loki à son tour.

**« Lucy nous a, toi et moi, et même le bâtard glacé. »**

**« Tête brûlée » **fit sèchement Gray.

**« En plus, elle a toute la guilde » **poursuivit Natsu.

**« C'est vrai ! »** s'écria Lévy, les autres acquiesçant.

**« Tu vois ! Un bâtiment entier de nakama (camarades). Donc pas de problèmes, Lucy aura un bébé deux fois plus vite mais elle est doublement plus forte qu'une femme ordinaire, donc ça ne sera pas un souci pour une combattante comme elle. Puis elle passera un peu de temps à l'élever, et avant que tu apprennes qu'elle est revenue travailler chez nous, le bébé sera grand et fort, et il pourra rejoindre la guilde un jour. Je vais lui apprendre à faire fondre la glace. »**

Gray le foudroya du regard. **« Tu es censé enseigner aux enfants à ne pas jouer avec le feu. »**

**« Il tomberait malade à trainer avec un pervers au sang froid comme toi. »**

Alors qu'ils recommencèrent un autre combat, Wendy tira de nouveau sur la manche de Loki. Cette fois-ci, il se leva, grand et raffiné. Tout à coup, il sentit le soutient de tout son entourage, de ses amis qui seraient toujours là pour Lucy… même s'il avait à souffrir pour son crime.

Il partit avec la petite fille et son chat à l'infirmerie. Lucy était assise sur un lit avec un drap recouvrant ses jambes, riant alors que Makarov lui racontait une histoire du passé. Wendy se précipita vers elle pour s'occuper de ses soins, mais Loki resta sur le seuil de la porte, la regardant d'une nouvelle façon.

_« Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours. Je veux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et grisonnante, je veux aussi veiller sur elle à travers chacune de ses réincarnations, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps »_se dit-il à lui-même.

Lucy assura à Wendy qu'elle n'était pas une gêne pour elle, et accepta même que la petite fille devienne sa sage-femme même si cette dernière n'avait jamais vu la naissance d'un bébé. Puis ses yeux capturèrent une teinte orange familière et elle sourit à Loki. Il marchait, plaçant ses pieds l'un devant l'autre lentement et délibérément, se rapprochant d'elle et de l'endroit où son cœur se sentait le plus à l'aise et s'éloignant ainsi de ses craintes qu'il ressentait dans le hall de la guilde.

**« Donc. » **Lucy haussa timidement les épaules. **« Un garçon. J'espère que ça te va ? »**

Avec des yeux doux, Loki toucha légèrement la joue de Lucy. **« Tu dis encore des bêtises, Léonita. Un fils ? Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas me remplir de fierté ? »**

Il embrassa Lucy et cacha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour que cette dernière ne puisse pas voir ses larmes de joie. Makarov tira judicieusement Wendy à part et lui demanda de le suivre à la bibliothèque où elle pourrait rechercher tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir sur la grossesse. Il regarda une dernière fois le couple, fit la moue et secoua la tête. Un couple si adorable ! Ce qui leur arrive est une honte. Makarov s'était promis de mettre son cœur et son âme sur la touche pour leur bonheur. Il avait promis à Lucy de la protéger même si les Esprits Célestes venaient eux-mêmes les punir, elle et Loki. Quelle était l'utilité d'une guilde si elle ne pouvait protéger une des leurs si elle est affaiblie ? Quand même… c'est tellement dommage…

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :

Merci de me rejoindre pour un nouveau chapitre. 110 jours et Lucy est déjà à 30 jours, donc il ne lui reste plus que… 80 jours ! De plus, n'est-il pas bizarre que Natsu réagisse avec plus de maturité que Gray ? En même temps, l'un est jaloux alors que l'autre ne veut que le bonheur de son amie.

**« AYE ! Mais je suis déjà ton ami. »**

**« Pas toi, Happy. Et oui, tu es mon ami. »**

**« AYE, Sir ! » =^..^=**


	3. Parrains et bon père

**La fierté du lion**

_« Il est plus facile de devenir père que de l'être. » Kent Nerburn_

Chapitre 3 :

**Parrains et bon père**

_Donc, mère, c'est-ce qui s'est passé cette année fatidique. J'allais soudainement devenir une maman, chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé et, franchement, je me sentais complètement prise au dépourvu. Est-ce que j'avais envie de cela ? Je me le demande encore maintenant, en regardant le chemin parcouru. A l'époque j'étais surtout effrayée, même si j'essayais de rire de la situation. Je suppose que l'idée d'avoir mal m'inquiétait certainement. Mais je pensais à ces terribles batailles dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvée et dont j'ai survécu, alors pousser un bébé hors de mon ventre ne pouvait pas être pire. J'ai eu peur de l'avenir aussi. Je craignais la façon dont ce bébé allait changer ma vie, détruire ma carrière de mage, et j'avais peur de faire une horrible mère. Une de ces jeunes filles inexpérimentées dont on a tous entendu parler, celles qui finissent avec des voyous pendant que leurs enfants deviennent des délinquants. _

_Une partie de moi a vu cela comme un lourd rideau s'abaissant sur la Scène des Possibilités, mon rôle dans cette pièce étant terminé. L'ensemble des célibataires disponibles avec qui j'ai pu jouer librement, flirter, et que j'ai pu reluquer sans culpabilité, s'est rapidement effacé. Je me suis vite retrouvée seule sur cette scène sombre, écoutant en sourdine les applaudissements du public disant « Bien joué Lucy, bien joué », mais il n'y eut jamais de rappel. Les rappels ne sont pas en option dans cette production. Ces possibilités s'en sont allées et j'aimerais encore être une personne normale, pas une actrice glamour piégée dans les coulisses de ce monde banal qu'est la vie de famille avec Loki en costume d'amarante. Ce qui me donnait des frissons. Voulais-je vraiment que mon Loki soit mon Seul et Unique ? Désirais-je offenser à l'extrême cette foule de célibataires pour ce dandy d'Esprit Céleste ? Ai-je été préparée à toute une vie avec lui ? Je vieillirai, notre enfant grandira, mais Loki ne changera jamais, il ne sera jamais vieux. Il devra toujours partager son temps entre moi et le monde des Esprits, et cela me déprime. Encore plus que le fait de ne pas se sentir du tout préparée à élever cet enfant. Je veux dire, hé ! C'est de moi que nous parlons ! Je ne peux même pas prendre soin de deux grands garçons comme Natsu et Gray… comme… Gray._

Le nouveau lieu de vie de Lucy, Fairy Hills - le dortoir des filles de Fairy Tail - était plus grand que sa maison. La chambre lui étant attribuée était une chambre faisant le coin du couloir, loin du hall d'entrée, donnant sur le moins de voisins possibles à importuner. Elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose, car si Loki et elle désiraient « du temps seuls » il était préférable que toute la population féminine de Fairy Tail ne les entende pas. Ruchio laissa à contrecœur Loki y vivre aussi, uniquement parce qu'Erza insista en disant qu'il devait être avec Lucy.

Lucy paniqua devant les futures 100 000 Jewels de loyer à donner pour le mois alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de missions, mais Erza lui assura qu'il avait été fait une exception. Makarov voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité dans un endroit proche des mages et à proximité de Wendy au cas où elle aurait des complications. Lucy se sentit soulagée tandis qu'Erza lui expliquait que son loyer serait inscrit sur une ardoise et qu'elle pourrait payer par la suite à son propre rythme et sans intérêts. Lucy voulut remercier Erza de lui avoir obtenu ce genre d'accord, mais elle se sentit également démoralisée quand elle réalisa que sa dette s'élèverait à 300 000 Jewels et probablement plus puisqu'elle risquait de vivre à Fairy Hills après la naissance du bébé.

Tout au long de cette première semaine, Loki ne la quitta pas, l'aidant à déménager ses affaires. Il déballait les boîtes, répondait à tous ses besoins jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne sache plus quoi faire à part écrire son roman. Elle ne savait pas où il allait la nuit – sûrement ne pouvait-il pas rester très longtemps dans le monde humain – mais quand ils étaient au lit, il lui faisait toujours des câlins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lorsqu'elle s'éveillait, il s'affairait déjà à préparer du thé et des crêpes.

Thé et crêpes… les seules choses que son estomac pouvait contenir dans la matinée. C'est devenu rapidement un rituel : se réveiller, vomir dans le seau à côté du lit, se glisser dans la salle de bain, vomir de nouveau, prendre une douche, s'habiller, se brosser les cheveux, vomir une dernière fois, se rincer la bouche puis s'assoir pour le petit-déjeuner avec Loki. Au moins le thé au gingembre contenait assez de miel pour la débarrasser du goût de bile.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils nettoyaient les restes de leur repas, Loki se glissa derrière Lucy. Il l'enlaça et posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa compagne.

**« Soit ma cuisine est trop riche, soit le bébé se forme rapidement »,** sourit-il.

Elle voulut le frapper pour lui avoir dit qu'elle était grosse. Quand elle se retourna avec une humeur fracassante, elle vit un regard tendre dans les yeux du lion. Son ventre était à peine gonflé, juste assez pour rendre ses jupes habituellement serrées inconfortables, mais il la regardait comme si elle faisait la gloire de la féminité.

**« J'aurai probablement des vergetures comme les vieilles femmes »** fit-elle.

**« Avec cette peau souple ? »** ronronna-t-il, faisant courir ses mains jusqu'à ses bras. **« Impossible ! Mais… est-ce douloureux ? » **demanda-t-il, le regard véritablement inquiet. **« Grandit-il trop vite pour toi ? Polyussica a dit… »**

**« Je vais bien »,** dit-elle en riant. **« Wendy a une pommade magique et elle me fait des contrôles tous les jours. Bien que ce soit très embarrassant, en réalité »,** admit-elle, penaude. **« Tout le monde me gâte. »**

Loki la rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue. **« C'est un moment spécial pour toi, pour cette fois tu es autorisée à être traitée comme une princesse. Mais pour moi… » **ronronna-t-il en se penchant en avant pour frotter ses lèvres contre elle, tandis que sa main parcourait les douces collines cachées par son chemisier. **« Tu seras toujours… ma maîtressssse ! »** Il avait une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux.

Elle se sentait toute petite sous ce regard intense, comme une souris devant un lion.

**« Léonita »,** ronronna-t-il avec un grondement.

A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi, elle avait immédiatement l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec cette humble souris devant le Roi des Animaux. Elle l'agrippa, inclina la tête et le laissa venir à elle en le suppliant de l'embrasser. Loki émit un râle alors qu'il goûtait à la saveur persistante du sirop d'érable. Il se gardait d'aventurer sa langue dans la bouche de Lucy, savourant cette douceur. Ses mains voulurent griffer sa poitrine et la posséder, mais il avait lu que les femmes enceintes voulaient plus de tendresse dans ce domaine. Il fit plutôt courir ses pouces, sur leurs conseils, en rond et tout autour des tétons, ce qui les fit se raidir, et il les pressa contre le fin coton.

**« Loki » **gémit-elle, respirant déjà difficilement.

Il baissa les yeux vers son visage rougissant de plaisir.

**« Veux-tu rester ici aujourd'hui ? »**

Elle hocha la tête en haletant puis céda à la bouche avide du lion. Lucy bourdonna alors que la main de son compagnon glissait sous son corsage et berçait ses seins. Loki abandonna la bouche de Lucy pour faire traîner des baisers sur sa gorge, ainsi il pouvait entendre la difficulté qu'elle avait à se taire. Elle était si timide dans ce dortoir, elle avait peur de faire un bruit que les autres pourraient entendre. Il aimait jouer avec elle, essayant de la forcer à pousser un cri inattendu, quelque chose qui la ferait rougir de honte. Il dégrafa le haut de sa chemise et donna au téton rose un long et lent baiser. Les lèvres de la jeune femme se serrèrent pour étouffer son cri. Il voulut sucer le second, mais tandis qu'il atteignait l'autre avec l'extrémité de sa langue, le lion donna au mamelon raidit une petite morsure, rien de douloureux mais juste assez pour la faire crier. Ensuite il força ses lèvres closes et lui fredonna de rester tranquille. Voir son combat le fit sourire avec sadisme.

Les hormones qui sévissaient en elle étaient hors de contrôle. Loki sentit que ses lapements étaient bien plus intenses que d'habitude. Elle agrippa la boucle de la ceinture du lion et tira d'un coup sec, le forçant à arrêter ce jeu tortueux avec ses seins si sensibles et à revenir à ses lèvres. Elle bougea ses hanches contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulevée. Il poussa un doux gémissement, surprit par l'insistance de Lucy. Il la serra contre le comptoir de la cuisine, se frottant contre elle en de lentes poussées jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le souffle coupé. Elle atteignit son pantalon et le toucha à travers ce dernier, obtenant ainsi un grognement plus fort de Loki. Il savait qu'il devait être doux, mais bon sang il voulait la ravager !

Précisément au moment où les choses étaient sur le point de se déchaîner, la porte s'ouvrit et ils entendirent le sourd cliquetis métallique incomparable de l'armure d'Erza. Lucy glapit, bouscula Loki sur le côté et rabattit son chemisier. Loki lui se détourna, rougissant de honte alors qu'il rajustait son pantalon.

**« Je viens avec des cadeaux » **annonça Erza. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle vit les vêtements en désordre de Lucy et l'ennui de Loki. **« Suis-je arrivée au mauvais moment ? »**

Loki prit d'assaut l'espace le séparant de l'évier pour terminer la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. **« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer et enlever tes chaussures quand tu es à l'intérieur. »**

Erza haussa les sourcils devant ce côté domestique du lion.

**« Ne fais pas attention à lui », **dit Lucy à Erza, la prenant par le bras et l'emmenant dans le salon, laissant le soin à Loki de nettoyer la vaisselle.

Erza secoua le paquet-cadeau pailleté, attaché avec un ruban bleu frisé pour bébé.

**« C'est un hochet pour bébé. On m'a appris qu'un bébé qui peut secouer un hochet vraiment fort va grandir pour devenir un guerrier et ne jamais avoir peur. J'ai testé tous les hochets du magasin. Ce fut le plus résistant. »**

**« Est-ce… est-ce vrai ? »** Lucy avait envie de rire à l'image d'Erza testant des hochets pour enfant. Elle allait sûrement envoyer un mot d'excuse au propriétaire du magasin probablement traumatisé.

**« Je les ai secoués très fort »,** insista sérieusement Erza. **« Il m'est revenu cher aussi. »**

**« Un hochet ? »** demanda Lucy, troublée.

Erza ouvrit le sac et en sortit le petit jouet. Il ne semblait pas différent d'un hochet normal.

**« Oui, parce que j'ai cassé onze autres hochets, avant celui-ci, en les testant. Même si je pense que je n'aurais pas dû les rembourser car ils étaient de toute évidence de mauvaise qualité. »**

**« Justement, vue la difficulté, combien de fois les as-tu secoués environ ? » **murmura Lucy en donnant une légère secousse au jouet.

« **Je dois t'avertir de quelque chose »** fit Erza en prenant un siège. **« Quand je suis revenue de ma mission, j'ai entendu certaines personnes parler dans une taverne. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais j'ai entendu les mots 'enfant du monde des Esprits' et 'la volonté de Zeref'. J'aurais pu ne pas y prêter plus d'attention, sauf que pendant que je faisais les courses j'ai réalisé que Loki était du monde des Esprits. Ce qui veut dire que c'est de ton bébé qu'ils parlaient ? Et qu'a à voir Zeref avec ça ? »**

Il y eut un bruit de fracas dans la cuisine et Lucy s'y précipita pour voir que Loki avait laissé tomber des plats et s'était assis maladroitement à la table. Sa tête reposait dans ses mains, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entre-ouverte et haletante, le visage pâle et en sueur.

**« Loki ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as été absent pendant quelques temps. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner dans le monde des Esprits et te reposer. »**

**« Ils sont après toi »** souffla-t-il, horrifié. **« Merde, ils sont déjà après toi. La guilde était censée garder ça secret. »**

**« C'est devenu le ragot des membres de la guilde »** les avertit Erza. **« C'est clair que n'importe qui aurait pu les entendre. Nous devrions avertir le Maître que ce n'est plus un secret. Tu auras également besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Tes jupes semblent être douloureuses pour toi. »**

**« C'est juste un peu serré** » fit Lucy, haussant des épaules.

**« Faisons du shopping ! » **décida fermement Erza. **« De plus, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tester les vêtements de bébés. Tu n'auras qu'à me montrer. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas les tester. Tu les achètes seulement si tu les trouves mignons** » soupira Lucy.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui est mignon pour les bébés, j'avoue, je… je ne sais rien sur les bébés. »** La femme guerrière rougit en admettant une telle faiblesse. **« Je suis une femme, on penserait que je saurais, mais pour moi ce n'est pas un instinct avec lequel je suis née… C'est honteux, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Lucy se sentit désolée pour son amie Erza, la regardant maladroitement.

**« Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Bien, nous allons faire du shopping. Je pourrai te montrer un peu, bien que… », **dit-elle en riant, **« je ne connaisse pas grand-chose non plus. Je vais pouvoir marcher parce que mes pieds gonflent si je ne reste pas en mouvement. »** Elle regarda de nouveau Loki. **« Sérieusement » **lui murmura-t-elle, **« je ne peux pas t'aider si tu t'entêtes ainsi. Retourne là-bas et repose-toi. Je t'appellerai ce soir quand Wendy arrivera pour mon examen médical. » **Elle donna un petit baiser au lion puis partit avec Erza.

Loki resta là où il était, écoutant Lucy et Erza quitter le dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'un enfant aussi rare ne serait jamais découvert ? A-t-il pensé qu'il garderait Lucy enfermée pendant neuf mois… non, seulement soixante-dix jours de plus. Soixante-dix ! Un peu plus de deux mois et le bébé serait là. Ça lui semblait impossible.

Le mieux qu'il puisse faire à présent était de rester avec elle et d'assurer sa sécurité. Au moins elle était hors de danger avec Erza. Tandis qu'elle s'était éclipsée, il y avait tellement de choses à nettoyer. Il lava la vaisselle, coupa les légumes pour la soupe et les mit sur une ébullition lente, puis il commença à trier les boîtes emballées de Lucy.

**« Cette femme a beaucoup trop de livres »** soupira-t-il.

Les livres sont la pire des choses à déplacer. Ils sont si lourds ! Au milieu de son organisation d'une autre étagère, la porte s'ouvrit. Loki se tendit et se transforma, prêt à sauter sur un éventuel ennemi. Seulement il vit des cheveux roses avec une écharpe en écaille, suivis d'un petit chat bleu.

**« Yo ! » **fit Natsu avec un sourire radieux, levant la main en guise de salutation.

**« Aucun de vous ne sait frapper ? » **soupira Loki, détendant la tension de ses épaules.

**« J'ai dû me faufiler puisque c'est le dortoir des filles. »**

**« Lucy est ici ? » **demanda Happy avec optimisme.

**« Elle est sortie faire du shopping avec Erza »** grogna Loki.

**« Hé ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »** demanda Natsu avec enthousiasme.

**« Puisque tu y es ici, Lucy veut que ce divan soit en face de la fenêtre. »**

**« Yosh ! »** s'écria Natsu.

Il souleva facilement le canapé tout seul, bien qu'il renversa une lampe qui fut sauvée de justesse par un mouvement rapide d'Happy. Natsu posa soigneusement le canapé à la place désignée par le lion puis s'assit dessus, allongeant son bras sur le dossier de ce dernier.

**« Mais je voulais dire, faire plus que cela. Puis-je vous aider avec le bébé ? Je sais que les finances de Lucy sont toujours un problème, donc je veux acheter quelque chose dont vous auriez besoin, les gars. »**

Loki pensa à la requête du dragon slayer. **« Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas certain, mais je suppose que nous aurons besoin d'un berceau, d'un couffin, de vêtements… »**

**« Je vais lui acheter un berceau, le plus impressionnant que je puisse trouver. Après tout », **dit-il avec un énorme sourire,** « je voudrais être son parrain. »**

**« Hein ? Parrain ? »**

**« Ouais, les parrains achètent des trucs cool aux bébés et vont à toutes les fêtes d'anniversaire, et ils portent des costumes cools et s'assoient autour du bébé pour qu'il caresse le chat. J'ai déjà Happy, donc je suis à la moitié du chemin. »**

**« Aye ! »**

**« Je ferais un meilleur parrain que ce bâtard glacé. Gray n'a même pas de chat et il ne reste jamais dans ses vêtements, et encore moins dans de beaux costumes. Donc oui, un berceau c'est une idée géniale. »**

Loki rigola quand Natsu s'en alla à la hâte, suivit de Happy. Il était heureux car Lucy avait des amis fidèles, même s'ils étaient une poignée. Il tint sa tête dans ses mains, prit d'un vertige, puis retourna à l'organisation des livres. Une heure plus tard, avec seulement quelques cartons vides pour tous ses efforts, on frappa à la porte.

**« Ils viennent tous quand elle n'est pas là… » **soupira Loki. **« Au moins celui-là frappe avant d'entrer. Entrez ! »** La poignée tourna lentement et Gray rentra.

**« Désolé, j'ai dû me faufiler parce que c'est le dortoir des filles. Lucy est à la maison ? »**

**« Elle est avec Erza. »**

Gray fixa froidement Loki puis baissa la tête, honteux. **« A propos de la semaine dernière, je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué » **murmura-t-il. **« J'ai dépassé les limites. » **

**« Ca va »** sourit Loki, faisant un geste de la main pour apaiser la tension.

**« J'ai fait ça… » **Il sortit sa main de derrière son dos, montrant un mobile pour bébé avec ce qui ressemblait à des gemmes de couleur. **« Il est fait dans une glace spéciale qui n'est pas froide au toucher et qui ne fondra pas. Aucun des bords n'est tranchant, donc il ne pourra pas se couper. »** Il paraissait beaucoup moins enthousiaste que Natsu et se contenta de poser le mobile sur une caisse. **« Je viens donner ça à Lucy. » **Il commença à tourner le dos pour partir.

**« Gray ! » **appela Loki, l'arrêtant. **« Tu aimes beaucoup Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Gray regarda en arrière, sous le choc, et s'affaissa légèrement. **« C'est si évident, hein ? Ça n'a plus d'importance à présent, elle a choisi avec qui elle voulait être. Je respecterai cela, tant que tu la rendras heureuse. Je vais t'accepter et continuerai d'être son ami. »** Il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte mais fit une pause, un débat faisant rage sur son visage. **« Hé, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais… quels sont tes projets maintenant ? »** Loki inclina la tête, confus. **« Tu sais, tes projets ! » **Gray rougit d'avoir à dire cela plus clairement. **« Comme, est-ce que tu vas… tu sais, l'épouser ? »**

Loki le regarda, vraiment stupéfié. **« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. J'ai pensé à ça. Je suis un gentleman, je pense que je devrais le faire, mais… j'ai déjà enfreint les règles. L'épouser pourrait mettre encore plus de fautes sur Lucy. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sans danger d'être lié à moi comme ça. »**

Gray réfléchit à ces paroles et vit le combat sur le visage du lion. **« Tu n'as pas les choses faciles, pas vrai ? » **Il se tourna sur le côté et attrapa la poignée de la porte, sur le point de partir, quand quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa derrière lui. Gray regarda en arrière pour voir que Loki s'était effondré. Il se précipita auprès de ce dernier et vit que l'Esprit avait pris de nombreuses teintes pâles.

**« Oy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Accroche-toi, je vais prévenir Wendy. »**

**« Non ! »** Loki saisit le poignet de Gray et le mage de glace le regarda avec étonnement. Le lion avait les dents serrées et du mal à surmonter l'immense agonie qui s'emparait de lui. **« Ce n'est pas quelque chose… quelque chose que Wendy peut guérir. » **Il sifflait, haletant avec difficulté. **« Elle a déjà essayé. Juste… Aide-moi juste à m'installer sur le canapé. »**

Gray l'attrapa sous les bras, le tira puis le souleva jusqu'aux coussins du canapé. Loki n'avait plus la force de bouger.

**« Est-ce que c'est le fait de rester trop longtemps dans le monde des Humains ? »** demanda le mage de glace alors qu'il ajustait un oreiller sous la tête transpirante de Loki.

**« Je ne suis pas retourné dans le monde des Esprits depuis que j'ai appris la grossesse de Lucy. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine, mais je ressens déjà les effets. La dernière fois il m'a fallu trois mois pour développer une tolérance. »** Gray était assis sur ses talons.

**« Mais Loki… »** murmura Gray, inquiet. **« Dans trois mois le bébé de Lucy sera là. »**

Loki regarda sur le côté. **« Je sais. Je vais être un énorme poids pour elle. »**

**« Merde ! Bien sûr que tu le seras. Elle est enceinte ! Elle ne peut pas perdre son temps à te dorloter. Tu as besoin d'être fort pour elle. »**

**« Je sais ! » **hurla Loki. **« Je le sais, mais… mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. » **Il se tendit vers le haut, ressentant une vive douleur, respirant difficilement à cause de cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement se détendre un peu. **« J'ai peur, ok ? Les Esprits n'ont encore rien dit. Peut-être qu'ils ne le savent pas encore.** **Si j'y retourne ils pourraient le découvrir et je suis terrifié à l'idée d'y retourner, même pour un instant, et de ne pas pouvoir revenir vers elle. Je ne peux pas courir le risque. Comme j'utilise ma propre magie elle devrait être en mesure d'invoquer d'autres Esprits Célestes… » **

**« Ce n'est pas le problème ! »** cria Gray. **« Elle a besoin de toi. »** Il s'arrêta brusquement, secoué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Loki leva les yeux sous le choc. **« Elle… a besoin de toi, Loki »** admit Gray comme une défaite. **« Tu es celui qui sais mieux que quiconque la protéger. »**

**« Aquarius est forte. »**

**« Aquarius est trop téméraire et pourrait aussi bien la blesser. Taurus est également trop abrupte. Qui d'autre pourrait-elle appeler qui s'assurera également qu'elle n'est pas blessée ? Si jamais elle est en danger, elle aura besoin de toi avec toutes tes capacités. »**

**« Que suis-je censé faire ? » **craqua Loki. **« Retourner dans le monde des Esprits, tenter ma chance et prendre le risque de la quitter peut-être pour toujours, lui attirant éventuellement plus d'ennuis ? Je ne suis pas resté ici uniquement parce que j'ai peur de la punition »** soupira-t-il en regardant sur le côté. **« Je me demande continuellement ce que pourrait faire le Roi des Esprits au sujet de Lucy et du bébé. S'il me punit, je l'accepterais, mais qu'en est-il pour elle ? Et s'il cherchait à la punir ? »**

**« Natsu et moi pourrions la protéger ! » **répondit immédiatement Gray.

Loki se mit à rire ironiquement. **« Contre le Roi des Esprits ? Je doute même que Maître Makarov puisse lui tenir tête. Il n'est pas un simple adversaire humain. C'est un Esprit, immortel et plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il accorda une faveur à Lucy la dernière fois, mais… cette fois c'est grave. Ce bébé, ce n'était pas supposé arriver à nouveau. Si ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduit, il mettra en danger le monde des Esprits autant que le monde des Humains. »**

**« La dernière fois ? »** demanda Gray, confus.

Les yeux de Loki se voilèrent. **« Zeref. Il était un sang mêlé Humain-Esprit. Ce n'était pas contre les règles à l'époque, mais l'Esprit qui est le père de ce garçon… » **Loki fit une pause et se tint la tête, submergé par une autre vague de vertiges. **« Il a été sévèrement puni en étant séparé de son amour. Il ne pouvait aller à elle, même quand cette dernière l'appelait. Elle a probablement dû penser que ce salaud s'était enfui, la quittant parce que c'était un lâche. Elle était toute seule pour affronter cette grossesse et a élevé cet enfant par ses propres moyens. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le monde des Esprits. Il n'a jamais vu le bébé, pas avant que Zeref ne soit devenu… eh bien, le Zeref que nous connaissons tous, le mage sombre et maléfique. Par la suite, sa mère est morte, je ne sais pas comment, et le contrat entre elle et l'Esprit fut brisé. Un mage fut le nouveau propriétaire de la clé et cet Esprit fut appelé à lutter contre ce fils qu'il avait engendré… ce fils qu'il n'a vu qu'une seule fois, le jour où il a aidé à le vaincre ! »**

Gray vit une sombre tristesse passer à travers les yeux de Loki. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de poursuivre. **« Il y eut les douze Esprits Célestes du Zodiaque, de nombreux esprits mineurs, les dragons, plus une armée aux proportions épiques pour l'arrêter »** relata Loki. **« Après, la plupart des Esprits Célestes ont convenu qu'une telle chose ne devait pas arriver une nouvelle fois, qu'il valait mieux… »** Il le regarda tristement. **« Qu'il valait mieux… pour l'enfant… de ne pas voir le jour »** murmura-t-il lamentablement. Il regarda Gray avec de la détermination dans ses yeux ombragés. **« Je ne peux pas les laisser faire cela à Lucy. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire. Lucy… elle est si heureuse à ce sujet »** sourit-il avec une douce amertume. **« Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse nuire à elle ou l'enfant. C'est pourquoi je resterais ici, même si ça me fait mal, même si ça me tue, je ne laisserais pas Lucy toute seule, pas comme ça, bon sang ! »**

Gray le regarda avec suspicion. **« Loki… tu… »** La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**« Nous sommes rentrés ! Oh salut Gray ! » **sourit Lucy.

Loki s'assit rapidement, souriant immédiatement comme si rien ne s'était passé. **« Bienvenue à la maison. Comment était le shopping ? Tu as acheté quelque chose de mignon ? »**

**« Mmm-hmm »** acquiesça Lucy en hochant la tête, exhibant quatre sacs de magasins différents. **« Il me restait un peu d'argent depuis le dernier travail que j'ai fait, alors j'ai décidé d'acheter tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour plus tard, tu sais, quand je me transformerai en citrouille. Nouveaux pantalons et nouvelles jupes, chemisiers bien larges, nuisettes et un soutien-gorge pour les mamans qui allaitent, car je vais probablement le faire aussi. »**

Erza intervint avec encore plus de sacs. **« La nuisette est vraiment mignonne, Gray. »**

**« Comme si je m'en souciais »** rougit-il en détournant le regard.

Lucy vit le mobile posé sur une caisse. **« Gray, est-ce pour nous ? »**

**« Ouais, je m'ennuyais alors je l'ai fait »** répondit-il en haussant les épaules un peu maladroitement.

**« C'est beau »** admira Lucy en le tenant en l'air pour voir les pierres glacées et multicolores scintiller dans la lumière du soleil. **« C'est un peu comme si le bébé allait avoir son propre lustre. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grand-chose »** marmonna-t-il. **« Il… il n'y a rien dont vous auriez besoin, les gars ? Un berceau ? »**

**« C'est Natsu qui achète le berceau » **dit Loki.

Erza gloussa pour elle-même. **« Il est déjà en compétition pour le poste de parrain, hein ? »**

Gray tourna vite son regard vers eux. **« Quoi ? En concurrence ? » **Il se mit à réfléchir avec assiduité **« Un landau ! Un bébé a besoin d'un transport, non ? Natsu ne penserait jamais à quelque chose comme ça. Et une poussette. Et… et une chaise haute ? »**

**« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'assoir tout seul »** lui répondit Erza.

« **Un landau alors. Comme ça vous pourrez toi et Loki aller marcher autour de la ville, et vous pousserez le bébé, le montrerez à d'autres mamans, et puis vous pourrez aller au restaurant avec le bébé ou marcher le long de la rivière comme une famille. » **

Lucy était stupéfaite de l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve. **« Gray, c'est agréable de voir que tu penses à nous comme ça. »**

Il se réjouissait de la voir heureuse. **« C'est tout ce que je désire, te voir sourire. »** Il commença à marcher mais s'arrêta à la porte, se retournant. **« Loki ! »** l'appela-t-il. **« Je pense que tu seras un bon père, ne la quitte pas, ok ? Il vaut mieux que tu sois à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. » **

Loki hocha la tête fermement puis marcha jusqu'à Lucy pour lui donner un baiser sur le front tandis qu'elle commençait à jaser sur les choses qu'elle avait vues dans le magasin pour bébé. Gray regarda Loki un instant de plus. Comment Lucy ne pouvait-elle pas remarquer qu'il était pâle ? Ou l'avait-elle vu, et ne disait-elle rien pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Erza regarda Gray. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui fit un hochement silencieux de la tête, l'approuvant. Elle savait ce que ressentait Gray. Elle voyait bien le désir sur son visage quand ils partaient tous en missions. C'est pourquoi elle essayait toujours de faire en sorte que Lucy s'assoit à côté de lui dans le train. Pourtant Lucy avait choisis. Erza savait ce qui devait travailler Gray - elle avait entendu parler de l'attaque qu'il avait fait - et le voir agir de façon mature, en les aidant, en les encourageant même, la rassurait.

Gray secoua la tête. C'était quoi le problème ? Aussi longtemps que Lucy était heureuse, il le serait. Par ailleurs, les paroles énigmatiques de Loki au sujet de Zeref l'inquiétaient.

Il quitta le dortoir des filles pour se diriger vers la librairie de la guilde.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

Note de la traductrice :

Un long chapitre aujourd'hui où il y a plusieurs passages humoristiques, notamment avec Erza qui teste les hochets... J'aurais bien aimé le voir dans l'anime, je pense que ça aurait été amusant. Enfin je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je pense que ça vaudrait le détour ! ^_^

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre qui m'a régalée quand je l'ai lu. ^_^

Je vous offre un petit aperçu du chapitre 4 qui s'intitule : La volonté de Zeref

On y retrouve Gray à la bibliothèque de la guilde, en compagnie de Wendy et Shalulu. On en apprend un peu plus sur Zeref aussi.

Et puis c'est l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne que nous ne connaissons pas…

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !**


	4. La volonté de Zeref

**La fierté du lion**

_« Pour la majorité d'entre nous, le passé est un regret, l'avenir une expérience. » Mark Twain_

Chapitre 4 :

**La volonté de Zeref**

Dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, Gray trouva Wendy et Shalulu. La jeune fille avait emprunté les lunettes de lecture rapide de Lucy afin qu'elle puisse grâce à elles lire rapidement la grosse pile de bouquins l'entourant, qui avait pour sujet le développement des enfants et le travail de sage-femme. Il était amusé par la manière dont la jeune fille studieuse, portant ces lunettes, était totalement focalisée sur les livres, tout ça à l'intention de Lucy. Le mouvement qu'il fit attira l'attention de l'enfant aux grands yeux qui le regarda curieusement.

**« Ah,Gray ! »** sourit Wendy. Elle retira les lunettes et les posa à côté d'elle.

Shalulu les ramassa et les adapta à son petit visage de félin, puis commença à feuilleter un livre. Gray vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de recettes pour cuisiner des fruits de mer.

**« C'est la première fois que je te vois dans une bibliothèque. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas venir dans de tels endroits. »**

**« J'aime lire »** lâcha-t-il, tirant déjà sur sa chemise.

Sans même lever les yeux, Shalulu le gronda : **« Garde tes vêtements ! Tu es dans une bibliothèque » **le forçant ainsi à arrêter cette habitude.

**« Bien »** bougonna-t-il. **« Je voulais juste rechercher quelque chose sur Zeref, peut-être que si on en apprend plus à son sujet, on pourra aider Lucy avec ce problème de bébé des Esprits Célestes. »**

**« Oh! J'ai un livre là-dessus. »** Wendy plongea dans sa pile épaisse de livres, renversant une autre pile au passage. **« Oui, celui-ci. »** Elle transporta un ouvrage avec une ancienne reliure, et un titre assez long et ternis :

_Zeref : une étude sur la vie, les œuvres et les horreurs du Mage Noir_

**« Je l'ai lu parce que Loki m'a dit qu'il était un sang mêlé Humain et Esprit », **expliqua Wendy en manipulant le livre comme s'il pouvait y avoir une malédiction écrite à l'intérieur. **« Malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de descriptions sur Zeref lui-même, juste des infos sur ce qu'il a fait, les guerres qu'il a déclenchées, le Grand Rassemblement qui finalement l'arrêta, et le chaos qui s'ensuivit après que ses créatures aient été relâchées. Le chapitre concernant son enfance est remplit de faits historiques, des choses se passant dans le monde autour de lui, mais pas grand-chose sur Zeref lui-même. Je suis plutôt déçue. » **Elle fronça les sourcils. **« On ne connait vraiment rien sur son enfance. »**

**« C'est logique »** souligna Shalulu, retournant page après page. **« Il a vécu dans les temps anciens. C'est déjà de la chance que les historiens sachent quoi que ce soit sur lui. »**

**« Mais ils ne disent même pas où il est né, s'il est allé à l'école. Ils ne savent même pas réellement son âge ou qui étaient ses parents. »**

Gray fronça les sourcils. **« Rien sur ses parents ? »**

**« Pas grand-chose. Sa mère se prénommait Naomi, et il est dit qu'elle était une célèbre mage constellationniste à l'époque. Peut-être pourrais-je regarder davantage si elle était réellement célèbre. Le fait est que je ne sais pas _à quelle époque _regarder. Il n'y a rien du tout sur la période où elle était enceinte de lui. Le livre ne dit même pas qui est le père ou même le fait que c'était un Esprit Céleste. Je suis choquée que ce ne soit pas un fait bien connu. »**

**« Eh bien, je ne l'aurais certainement pas su non plus si Loki ne l'avait pas mentionné »** dit Shalulu d'un air hautain, son livre de cuisine terminé.

**« Je n'en ai également jamais entendu parler »** convint Gray.

**« Oh. Eh bien, je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur ce Zeref, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'il était à moitié Esprit. Quand même, cela semble être un fait important perdu au fil du temps. »**

**« Sauf si certaines personnes ne voulaient pas que les autres le sachent »** déduisit Shalulu. **« C'est peut-être bien les Esprits Célestes eux-mêmes qui ont caché ce fait aux êtres humains. Sinon, certaines guildes noires auraient pu vouloir créer un nouveau Zeref tout simplement en contraignant un Esprit à s'accoupler avec un mage puissant. »**

**« Mais… c'est ignoble ! »** s'exclama Wendy.

Shalulu dû acquiescer. **« C'est une bonne raison pour laquelle les anciens auraient caché la vérité sur cette naissance. »**

**« Donc il n'y a rien sur le père ? »** songea Gray avec déception. **« Alors c'est un livre dont je n'ai pas besoin. »**

**« Hein ? Tu veux connaître le père de Zeref, et non pas sa mère ? Oh, d'accord »,** comprit Wendy en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, réfléchissant. **« C'est logique. Sa mère est décédée il y a plusieurs siècles, mais son père est un Esprit immortel, donc il doit toujours être vivant. »**

**« En supposant qu'il n'ait pas été tué pour avoir enfreint les lois du monde des Esprits »** ajouta tranquillement Shalulu.

**« Eh bien, je pourrais regarder quelles clés possédait Naomi »** décida Wendy. **« Il existe généralement des dossiers sur ces choses-là. Et puis Lucy pourra demander à cet Esprit ce qui s'est passé. Je parie qu'il sait tout ce qui est arrivé. »**

Gray se tourna pour quitter la bibliothèque. **« Non… je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. »**

Pendant ce temps, dans un pays lointain s'élevait une large et vaste montagne où la neige ne fond jamais complètement, le ciel formait d'épais nuages et il semblait que de la neige allait tomber de nouveau. Dans une caverne au sommet d'une crête escarpée, éclairée seulement par des torches, se trouvait une ancienne grotte où était représentée la peinture d'une ancienne bataille. Des formes horribles de ce qui ne pouvaient être que des démons, et un puissant ennemi noir maitrisant la foudre, se battaient contre une armée qui périssait sous la menace sombre. Une autre image plus basse sur le mur de pierre montrait les démons tombant face aux Dragons et à de plus petites créatures ailées. Le sombre ennemi s'enfuit et l'armée s'avança, triomphante. Une autre section du mur montrait un trou dans les cieux. Les Dragons étaient assez puissants pour lutter contre ce dernier, mais les plus petites créatures ailées furent balayées dans l'abîme. L'armée craignant le trou céleste s'enfuit, poursuivie par les démons restants. Puis un héros arriva avec une foule de petits êtres derrière lui, seulement douze guerriers, bien qu'ils ressemblaient à des animaux. Un des leurs, difficilement reconnaissable dans la peinture ancienne, était aux prises avec le sombre ennemi tandis que les onze autres guerriers s'occupaient des sbires de ce dernier.

Et finalement, la victoire ! Le soleil brillait encore, l'ennemi fut enterré sous une montagne, mais si une personne regardait attentivement la dernière peinture rupestre, le héros n'était pas présent avec l'armée célébrant la victoire. Il se tenait sur le côté avec son armée de douze guerriers, à l'opposé de la fête. L'évitait-il ? Faisait-il le deuil ? Était-il le genre de personne qui sauvait la mise et partait avant les remerciements ? Cette scène était ouverte à toutes les interprétations possibles, mais elle donnait une humeur mélancolique à ce qui était autrement une liesse collective pour la fin de cette bataille épique.

**« Le temps est venu »,** siffla une voix sinistre dans la grotte aux flambeaux. **« Une magicienne des Esprits Célestes de l'ouest doit enfanter un fils du monde des Esprits. »**

**« Vraisemblablement, n'y a-t-il cesse de jouvencelles comme celle-ci ? »** demanda une voix mélodieuse dans un discours archaïque. **« Et quel est le coupable concupiscent d'alors ? »**

**« J'ai ouï-dire que son compagnon se prénommait Leo le Lion. »**

**« Leo ? »** La femme semblait médusée, troublant sa parfaite sérénité. Lentement elle réfléchit, se détendant à cette idée. **« Leo… mmm, oui, ledit Esprit que moultes pucelles désiraient dans leur couche. Et il est véritablement… **_**habile **_**dans mes souvenances. Au moins la coquine a le goût fin. »**

**« Le damoiseau est puissant. Son descendant devrait être magnifique, ma Maistressssse ! »**

**« Ces ouï-dires sont-ils confirmés ? »**

**« Le Lion demeure journées et nuitées aux côtés de la jouvencelle. »**

**« Mais… rien d'assuré. »**

Il y eut une légère pause, puis la voix sifflante reprit avec un soupçon d'inquiétude à l'idée de déplaire à la femme. **« Je ne puis confirmer en cet instant, Maistresssssse ! »**

**« Cela est vrai »,** songea-t-elle avec un murmure sensuel. **« Es-tu assuré que l'enfant est de Leo ? »**

**« De cela aussi, nous ne pouvons être assurés. Le damoiseau prend soin d'elle, mais la jouvencelle est maistresssssse de dix des douze clés d'or et moultes clés d'argent. »**

**« Déjà dix, hum ? Alors il se pourrait que… mais que nenni, Leo est l'unique qui oserait outrepasser… Très bien, je dois la voir moi-même. Je souhaite voir si cette jouvencelle est vraiment celle que nous désirons. »**

**« Cela ne devrait point être aisé, Maistresssssse. Elle réside dans le royaume de Fiore, protégée par le Lion et les enfants des dragons de feu, de fer et du ciel… avec leurs chats volants. »**

**« Les Exceeds ? Sont-ils réapparus ? D'autant plus surprenant. Comme jadis, hum ?** **»** Elle eut un petit rire désabusé.

Une forme svelte d'un violet foncé se leva et se glissa tranquillement dans la grotte. Seuls ses cheveux noirs s'écoulant jusqu'à ses genoux faisaient le moindre bruit tandis que ses mèches se déplaçaient contre sa robe coulante. Elle marchait le long de la paroi, montrant la scène de la seconde bataille des créatures ailées prenant d'assaut les démons, et ses doigts caressèrent le dragon cracheur de feu.

**« Les dragons… et les Exceeds… de nouveau réunis pour protéger un enfant du monde des Esprits. Tout s'aligne à la prophétie. Parviendront-ils à protéger le rejeton ou en sera-t-il comme à l'époque… avec **_**lui**_** ? »** Elle mit un doigt entre ses lèvres humides, trainant sur la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure. **« Je m'interroge si je puis abuser Leo et le faire rejoindre nos rangs ? Cela ne devrait point être ardu. Après tout, il a avoué que j'étais sa plus grande bien-aimée. »**

**« Le damoiseau ferait un puissant allié »** fit doucement la voix sifflante.

**« Certainement, mais c'est quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Je devrai user de la Clé de son Cœur. » **Elle tournoya sur elle-même.

Les flammes chatoyantes montraient son visage aussi pâle que la neige extérieure, aux traits plus durs que les murs de pierre de la grotte, ses yeux couleur onyx perçants comme la pierre, ses lèvres anémiques, et autour de sa gorge d'ivoire un court collier tenant une perle d'argent brillante à la lueur du feu.

**« Amène-moi à cette damoiselle… ce contenant du successeur de la Volonté de Zeref. »**

**Fin du chapitre 4**

Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :

Les ex-copines peuvent être de méchantes garces ! Rappelez-vous dans le chapitre précédent, Erza a entendu 'enfant du monde des Esprits' et 'la volonté de Zeref'. Nous y voilà ! La maman de Zeref 'Naomi' est un nom japonais et non hébreu. Pas de raison particulière à ce choix, il y a juste une chose, c'est que j'aime ce prénom. Naomi 直美 qui signifie « honnêteté », « droiture » et « beauté »… un joli nom !

Note de la traductrice :

L'auteur utilise pour le dialogue entre cette femme et la voix sifflante un langage ancien, ce qu'elle a appelé du 'Old English'. Il a donc fallu que j'adapte la traduction des phrases en langage ancien, et j'ai choisis le vocabulaire du Moyen-Âge. Je vous laisse un petit lexique car certains mots vont vous paraître compliqués je pense…

_Lexique :_

Enfanter : 'donner naissance à'

N'y a-t-il cesse : 'y a-t-il constamment'

Jouvencelle : 'femme/demoiselle'

Concupiscent : 'aux penchants pour les plaisirs sensuels'

J'ai ouï-dire : 'j'ai entendu'

Jouvenceau : 'jeune homme'

Moult : 'beaucoup'

Pucelles : 'vierges'

Dans leur couche : 'dans leur lit'

Dans mes souvenances : 'dans mes souvenirs'

La coquine : 'la libertine'

Maistresse : 'maîtresse'

Maistre : maître

Que nenni : 'non'

Outrecuidant : 'impertinent'

Cela ne sera point aisé : 'ça ne sera pas facile'

Puis-je abuser : ici dans le sens 'puis-je séduire et tromper'


	5. Mystère étoilé

**La fierté du Lion**

_« Sans un souhait, sans volonté,_

_Je me tenais sur cette colline silencieuse_

_Et regardais le ciel jusqu'à_

_Ce que mes yeux soient aveuglés par les étoiles et toujours_

_Je regardais le ciel. » Ralph Hodgson « Le chant d'honneur. »_

Chapitre 5 :

**Mystère étoilé**

Sur une colline herbeuse derrière Fairy Tail, Lucy et Loki observaient les étoiles tout en reposant sur une couverture. Le ciel d'automne était clair et sans lune, laissant les étoiles briller dans toute leur splendeur. La constellation du lion était basse dans le ciel occidental, comme un lion prêt à bondir.

**« Alterf »** signala-t-il. **« Algenubi, Rasalas, Adhafera, Algieba… »**

**« Algebra ? »**

**« Algieba, idiote. »** Il rit en étreignant Lucy contre lui tandis qu'elle utilisait son bras comme un oreiller. **« Celles-ci composent la tête. Regarde en bas d'Algieba et à droite »** souligna-t-il tandis qu'elle regardait le mouvement que faisait le bras du lion. **« C'est Al Jabbah, la crinière. Puis tu continues vers le bas et tu verras Regulus, le Cœur du Lion » **dit-il fièrement. **« A la droite de Regulus c'est Subra, qui forme les pattes avant. Regarde à la gauche de Regulus, tu peux observer un triangle : Chertan la hanche, Denobola la queue et la croupe Zosma. Et toutes ensemble elles forment la constellation du Lion. » **

Elle acquiesça joyeusement. Bien sûr elle savait déjà tout ça, sa mère lui enseignant l'astronomie autrefois. Quand sa mère énumérait les constellations, elle en parlait comme si elles étaient vivantes. Plus tard, Lucy découvrit pourquoi sa mère semblait familière avec Taurus, Aquarius, Capricorn et bien d'autres... Sa mère était leur gardienne. Quand Lucy était enfant, elle les utilisait pour faire un souhait toutes les nuits aux étoiles. Il y en avait une en particuliers qu'elle sentait être son étoile à souhaits. Elle le regardait à présent et se rappela des paroles de sa mère.

**« Celui-là, Lucy, est Leo le Lion. Il est le leader du Zodiaque et il est très fort. C'est un combattant, féroce comme un lion et aussi noble qu'on peut l'attendre du Roi des Animaux. »**

**« Dis, maman, quelle est cette luminosité ? C'est comme un cœur battant dans la poitrine du lion. »**

**« Tu as raison Lucy-chan. C'est le cœur du lion, Regulus. »**

**« Regulus ? »**

**« Oui, une étoile spéciale. Vraiment… très spéciale. »**

Lucy n'a jamais appris pourquoi sa mère pensait que Regulus était une étoile particulièrement spéciale. Elle avait une fascination pour les formes des constellations, mais les étoiles individuellement étaient… juste des étoiles.

**« Loki, que signifie Regulus ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un câlin.

**« Cela signifie **_**Petit Roi**_**. Ce serait un bon nom pour ce petit gars »** dit-il en caressant le ventre de plus en plus bombé. **« Nous pourrions le surnommer Reggie. »**

**« Je ne pense pas. Tu utilises Regulus pour tes attaques. C'est juste une magie titulaire. »**

Loki se sourit à lui-même. **« Regulus est beaucoup plus que cela. C'est spécial. Vraiment… très spécial. »**

Lucy releva la tête, abasourdie qu'il ait dit exactement la même chose que sa mère autrefois. **« Pourquoi cette étoile est si spéciale ? »**

Loki avait un de ses sourires si mystérieux. **« Sans son Cœur, le Lion ne peut rugir. »**

Lucy le regarda avec suspicion. Regulus n'était-il pas tout simplement un anneau magique de quartz ? Bien sûr, sa Lumière magique était immensément puissante, mais… c'est juste un anneau comme ses clés étaient justes les Clés des Esprits Célestes, seulement des objets qui donnent à un mage une source externe de magie. Comme les étoiles ne faisaient que donner une forme aux créatures célestes, la magie est le support qui forme le talent du mage. Alors pourquoi avait-il le visage comme ça, avec un petit sourire ironique et des yeux qui cachent un secret ? Quel secret correspondait à Regulus ? Pourquoi a-t-il aussi fasciné sa mère ? Comment une seule étoile pouvait-elle être aussi importante ?

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne vas pas nommer notre fils ainsi. »**

Loki se releva sur un coude. **« Répète ça encore. »**

**« J'ai dit que tu ne nommeras pas notre fils Regulus »** fit-elle sèchement, détestant se répéter.

**« Non, juste la dernière partie »** exhorta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle souleva un sourcil, confuse, puis eut un petit rire quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire **« Notre… fils. »**

**« Oui » **sourit-il en se penchant sur elle pour diffuser de la chaleur dans tout son corps. **« Cette partie. »**

Il lui donna un long et doux baiser qui la fit soupirer. Il sourit à son visage béat. **« Alors que dirais-tu de Venant, c'est l'ancien nom de Regulus. Comme ça on pourrait l'appeler Venny. »**

**« J'y songerai »,** sourit-elle.

**« Ah mais peut-être qu'il y a un autre nom que tu voudrais donner au bébé. Je sais que certains Humains aiment nommer leur enfant d'après leurs parents. »**

**« Pas moi » **grimaça-t-elle. **« J'aurais trop peur qu'en grandissant il devienne comme mon père. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de préférences. Je ne connais aucun nom beau et fort. Pourquoi es-tu décidé à le nommer d'après cette étoile ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? » **Cette question commençait à brûler en elle.

**« Regulus » **dit-il en se rallongeant aux côtés de Lucy et en regardant dans les cieux, **« n'est pas une étoile ordinaire. »**

**« Elle est assez brillante »,** admit-elle.

**« En effet ! C'est l'une des plus brillantes du ciel, constitué d'un système de quatre étoiles. C'est la plus proche de l'écliptique et elle est une des trois étoiles de première importance qui sont occultées, ou recouvertes, à la fois par la lune et les planètes. »**

**« Ce qui signifie qu'elles sont parfois cachées »** réalisa-t-elle.

Une étoile qui ne brille pas toujours semblait encore moins spéciale qu'une autre qui est constante. Il lui sourit encore plus. **« Cela rend le fait de la voir encore plus spécial. » **Il lui donna un autre petit baiser. **« Dans les temps anciens, Regulus ou Venant comme on l'appelait alors, était connu en tant que Roi des Etoiles. C'est l'une des quatre Etoiles Royales, gardiennes du ciel. Précisément, Regulus était le gardien du Nord, Aldébaran du Taureau était le gardien de l'Est, Antarès du Scorpion était le gardien de l'Ouest et Fomalhaut Piscis Austrinus était le gardien du Sud. C'était le bon temps »** soupira-t-il. **« Moi, Scorpio, ce bon vieux Taureau pervers et ce cinglé de Poisson étions vraiment respectés à l'époque, chacun de nous étant traité comme un roi. Tout au long des âges, des cultures différentes ont toutes vues cette constellation uniquement pour ce que je suis. D'autres cultures ont pu voir ces étoiles comme quelque chose d'autre, une Grande Ourse par exemple, mais la plupart reconnaissaient le Lion. Les noms ont changé, bien sûr : Pi-Mentikeon, Urgula, Urmah, Aríh, Al-Asad, Aṙyuç, Ser, Burj Asad, Shishiza, Sze Tsze, Glùm Daao Sĭng-dtoh, Su Tử, Asleha, Simhan, Pop, Leontos, Leya, Aslan Takımyıldızı, Aryo, Kosÿre, Leòmhann, Oroszlán, Artan, Jalopeura, Lejonet, Leo. Je réponds à tous ces noms, mais bien peu m'appellent à présent.**

**« Tu es passé par tous ces noms ? »** fit-elle, bouche bée.

**« A des âges différents, dans différents endroits. »** Il rit insouciamment. **« Sais-tu que j'étais autrefois vénéré ? C'est vrai ! Des temples furent construits rien que pour moi. Encens, sacrifices, vierges… bon, pas vraiment des vierges »** gloussa-t-il. **« Ou tout du moins s'il y en avait, personne ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Les anciens croyaient que le monde a été créé lorsque le soleil se leva dans la constellation du Lion. Les gens priaient le Lion qui apparaissait au printemps. **_**Entrant comme un lion, sortant comme un agneau**_** : c'était moi et Aries, nos constellations, la mienne montant au commencement de Mars, et la sienne descendant à la fin du mois. C'est poétique, non ? Le lion apportait le printemps**, **apportait un nouvel espoir et les gens se réjouissaient de ma venue. Ils chantaient des chansons, dansaient, portaient des masques de lion… »** Il s'interrompit avec une triste nostalgie à cette gloire perdue. **« C'était il y a longtemps. C'est certain que cela ne se produit plus à présent, si peu de personnes respectent les Esprits du Zodiaque de nos jours. »**

Lucy fit la moue et détourna le regard. Ce faire rappeler ce que _immortel_ signifiait la peinait. Qu'était-elle dans l'intervalle de la vie de cet Esprit ? Un simple clin d'œil et elle serait partie, il sera sous les ordres d'un nouveau maître, un millier d'années passeraient et il aura probablement même oublié son nom. Cela l'attristait.

Loin sur la colline étoilée, elle pouvait à peine voir les lumières de la ville de Magnolia et la silhouette sombre de Fairy Tail.

**« Tu penses que tu n'es pas respecté ici ? »**

**« Qui dans ce monde me reconnait en me voyant ? Bon sang, j'ai été dans cette guilde pendant trois ans et personne n'a deviné qui j'étais. » **Il lui sourit. **« Toi tu as deviné. Tu t'en es rendue compte facilement. »**

**« Parce que je suis une constellationniste. »**

**« Exactement. D'autres mages célestes m'auraient probablement reconnus aussi, mais… mais personne d'autre. »** Il fronça les sourcils. **« Je ne suis pas sûr si je dois en être heureux ou triste. C'était bien à l'époque, mais j'étais solitaire. Avoir l'une des Clés d'Or voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, mais nous n'étions que rarement utilisés. Seuls les plus puissants pouvaient nous brandir convenablement. »**

**« Oh ! »** railla-t-elle. **« Parce que quelqu'un de faible comme moi n'a pas seulement une mais dix clés d'or, ça signifie que c'est bien pire maintenant qu'à l'époque ? Eh bien excuse-moi ! » **siffla-t-elle, roulant au bord de la couverture loin de lui.

**« Tu es devenue d'humeur changeante. » **Loki se mit à rire, arrachant son dos du sol pour la mettre au-dessus de lui, pressant ses hanches. **« Le fait que tu aies obtenu autant de clés d'or à un si jeune âge montre que les autres personnes dans ce monde sont trop faibles pour les Esprits. Une puissance comme la nôtre est gaspillée par des mauviettes, nous prospérons si nous avons un invoqueur puissant. Depuis des siècles nous sommes devenus plus faibles et paresseux. Certains ont oublié notre force passée. Maintenant, enfin… nous t'avons toi. »**

Il sourit et caressa sa joue. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais à quel point elle était une constellationniste rare, qui non seulement faisait preuve de respect envers ses Esprits, ne les faisant jamais trop travailler, et ne rompant jamais le lien de leur contrat, mais encore se liant d'amitié avec eux. Une femme tellement rare et merveilleuse !

**« Les autres esprits célestes sont d'accord avec moi. Nous avons quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour nous laisser y aller à fond. Nous avons quelqu'un d'assez fort pour nous emmener dans de vraies batailles plutôt que de nous garder pour le divertissement. Nous avons un maître qui nous traite avec respect, et tu nous rends plus forts Lucy… Tu _me_ rends plus fort, et je t'aime beaucoup pour ça. Tellement… tellement fort ! » **

Il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux d'or brillaient comme une couronne sous la lumière des étoiles. Là où elle était perchée juste au-dessus de ses hanches à lui, elle était inclinée de telle sorte que la Voie Lactée entourait parfaitement sa tête comme un diadème céleste. Sa Princesse… non, sa Reine !

**« Il existe un dicton : 'Les femmes sont comme les étoiles… une seule peut faire de vos rêves une réalité'. Je suis chanceux d'avoir trouvé la bonne. »**

Les mots de Loki donnèrent à Lucy l'envie de fondre. **« Loki » **chuchota-t-elle, se sentant prête à pleurer. Elle commença à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais son estomac de plus en plus gros était sur le chemin.

**« Je commence à être ennuyée par cette chose »** murmura-t-elle, donnant un petit coup de poing dans son ventre gonflé.

**« Ne le sois pas. Ne sois jamais énervée ou en colère contre lui. »** Il frotta le ventre bombé. **« C'est notre fils qu'il y a là-dedans. Notre fils ! C'est un miracle, une bénédiction. Même si c'est un peu difficile de temps en temps, c'est tout de même un cadeau qu'il faut chérir, quelque chose dont on doit être fiers. Ici, repose-toi sur le côté. »** Il l'aida à s'allonger contre la couverture. « **Est-ce plus facile ? »**

**« Mmm-hmm »** sourit-elle béatement en se blottissant contre lui.

Il brossa les cheveux de Lucy en arrière et baissa le regard à la lumière des étoiles vers le visage de Lucy. **« Tu es si belle »** lui chuchota-il, remplit de bonheur.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément. Lucy gémit tandis que ses seins étaient pressés contre lui, une jambe instinctivement remontée sur le haut de la cuisse de son amant. Loki attrapa ses hanches pour la hisser plus près de lui, conscient de son ventre. Il pouvait à peine empêcher ses mains de s'aventurer sous le chemisier de maternité.

**« Loki »,** gémit-elle.

**« Je t'aime tellement »,** lui souffla-t-il tandis que ses lèvres se frottaient contre les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

**« Mais… en plein air… il ne faut pas… »**

**« Hé vous deux ! »**

Lucy se releva rapidement en position assise avec un visage couleur cerise. D'autres de Fairy Tail étaient également venus sur cette colline, utilisant cette nuit sans lune pour observer les étoiles.

**« Cana »** grogna Loki, se rasseyant et se frottant la tête. **« Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes maudites affaires ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour vous regarder tous les deux faire des cochonneries de débraillés. »**

**« Je trouve que c'est romantique »** soupira Lévy. **« Tu ne trouves pas, Gajeel ? »**

Le dragon slayer de fer grogna pour seule réponse et lança un autre clou dans sa bouche.

**« Loki a raison »** déclara Makarov alors qu'il regardait les étoiles avec ses marmots en mangeant une énorme sucette. **« Dans les générations précédentes, avoir une clé d'or était signe pour un mage céleste de talent. Posséder deux ou trois clés d'or signifiait que ce mage était vraiment exceptionnel, puisque vous les mages célestes vous avez à peine assez de force magique pour appeler un esprit du Zodiaque dans une bataille, encore moins plusieurs. » **Wendy alla s'assoir près du Maître et regarda vers lui. **« Mais Lucy a utilisé jusqu'à cinq clés du Zodiaque en un jour ! » **Makarov se sourit à lui-même. **« Ce qui démontre sa force intérieure. Je suis heureux que nous ayons un mage d'une telle force dans notre guilde. » **

Lucy modéra le compliment. « **Pas du tout ! Il existe des constellationnistes beaucoup plus forts autre part. Je suis faible, vraiment ! »**

**« C'est cela ! »** Loki étreignit les épaules de Lucy pour la garder au chaud malgré l'air d'automne.

**« Ouais, tu le rends **_**plus fort**_**, Lucy »** rigola Mirajane.

**« Aye ! »** en convint Happy. **« Un couple vrrrrrraiment mignon ! »**

**« Ne roule pas ta langue comme ça ! » **grogna Lucy, reconnaissante envers l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues rouges.

Soudain elle aperçut Gray la regardant d'un peu plus bas sur la colline, avec Juvia qui le suivait et se rapprochait de sa couverture. Elle souhaitait que Gray ait l'air moins mélancolique. Elle avait eu une fois le béguin pour lui mais n'a jamais eu de soupçons qu'il l'aimait dans son dos. Alors comment pouvait-il être jaloux ? Ou Gray était-il le genre de personne qui sont dégoûtées par les démonstrations d'affection en publique ? Si oui, Juvia allait être un peu déçue.

**« Lucy est forte ? » **demanda Natsu en pensant à ce concept étrange. **« Aurais-je pu me tromper ? »**

Lucy le regarda avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. **« Natsuuu »** grogna-t-elle.

**« Je pense que, peut-être que pour un mage céleste elle est forte » **décida-t-il, heureux de sa logique.

**« Aye ! »** intervint Happy.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » **cria-t-elle, sur la défensive. **« Est-ce que tu sous-entend que les mages célestes sont par nature faibles ? As-tu une idée de la quantité d'énergie magique qu'il faut pour faire le lien entre notre monde et le monde des Esprits ? Je suis persuadée que tu ne serais pas capable de le faire, alors qu'une fois ton feu s'est engouffré dans mon corps, et je m'en suis servie pour vaincre un ennemi**. **Tu te souviens de ça ? » **

**« D'accord, d'accord, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage. »** Natsu fit la moue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était contrariée. **« Si tu es forte et que tu rends Loki encore plus fort » **raisonna-t-il, **« alors je veux me battre avec lui. »**

**« Pas ce soir » **rigola Lisanna, se penchant un peu plus près de Natsu et entourant ses mains autour de son bras musclé « P**rofitons tout simplement des étoiles. »**

**« Les étoiles sont ennuyeuses » **pleurnicha Natsu. **« Ce sont les mêmes chaque soir. Les gens sont plus intéressants, ils grandissent et deviennent plus fort. »**

**« Les étoiles sont faites de feu, tu le savais ? » **le poussa Lisanna. **« Peut-être que les étoiles deviennent plus fortes aussi, mais on ne le voit tout simplement pas. »**

Natsu regarda vers le ciel. Il soupira de frustration, plissant durement les yeux, puis il secoua la tête. **« Non, ce sont les mêmes que toujours. Mais Loki est un esprit, et les Esprits peuvent changer. Je veux me battre contre Loki ! »**

Loki savait à quel point il se sentait faible, Natsu allait gagner facilement, et puis il trouverait ça encore plus difficile de rester dans le monde des humains une fois le combat terminé. **« Une autre fois, Natsu. Nous devons tous les deux rester forts pour Lucy. S'il y a vraiment un ennemi là dehors, nous avons tous les deux besoin d'être en bonne santé et au meilleur de notre forme. »**

**« Exactement ! C'est pourquoi je veux me battre. Je deviens plus fort de cette façon. »**

Gray vit que Loki avait le regard plus hagard que la dernière où ils avaient parlés. Il chercha à attirer l'attention de l'Esprit du Lion avant que tout le monde ne voit la pâle lassitude dans ses yeux. **« Si tu es aussi fixé là-dessus, il y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour t'aider. Je vais t'accorder la possibilité de me battre. »** Il ressemblait à un prince permettant à un roturier d'embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe.

**« Mais tu es pourri »** répondit Natsu en fronçant des sourcils.

La bouche de Gray tomba grande ouverte de voir que Natsu a répondit ça si rapidement. « **Quoi ? Espèce de stupide cerveau enflammé, pourquoi est-ce que tu… »**

Lucy se mit à rire alors que cette paisible nuit était ébranlée par ces deux-là qui se disputaient encore une fois. Au milieu de leurs cris, Lucy se pencha vers Loki. **« Tu sais, Regulus n'est pas si mal comme nom après tout. Tu as également mentionné les autres noms que tu portais. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer nommer un enfant d'après son père – ça fait un peu vieux jeu – mais… Léjonet. J'aimais plutôt bien celui-là. »**

**« Léjonet ? »** sourit-il, l'embrassant fermement. **« Loki, Lucy et Léjonet… J'aime ça. Ca me rendrait très fier. Mais nous avons le temps de lui donner un nom. »**

Il la serra plus près de lui, mais son visage se tendit un moment sous la douleur. Il regarda vers le bas et fut heureux qu'elle soit blottie contre sa poitrine pour ne pas remarquer son moment de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement à son sujet. Il embrassa le haut de la tête de sa compagne et leva les yeux vers les étoiles avec un soupçon de lassitude.

**« Nous… avons encore du temps, et je veux passer chaque moment avec toi. » **Il se pencha à son oreille gauche afin que la guilde ne l'entende pas. **« Léonita »** souffla-t-il de façon sexy. Il fit frissonner la peau de Lucy. Loki rit à la réponse de sa compagne. Elle était si prévisible ! Il la tint contre lui et frotta ses bras pour la préserver de la fraîcheur du soir. **« Nous avons encore du temps. » **


	6. En punissant le lion

**La fierté du lion  
><strong>

_« La peur suit le crime et en constitue la punition. » Voltaire_

_Note de la traductrice : pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du chapitre 6 je poste juste après le chapitre 7 et bonne lecture à tous ^_^  
><em>

Chapitre 6 :

**En punissant le Lion**

L'observation des étoiles se poursuivit sans plus d'affrontements. Il se faisait tard, et tous commencèrent à bailler. Natsu s'était endormi recroquevillé sur les genoux de Lisanna. Makarov était complètement affalé par terre et ronflait bruyamment. Lucy continuait à somnoler contre le bras de Loki, seulement pour finir par se réveiller en sursaut, cligner des yeux deux ou trois fois, et somnoler de nouveau. La guilde décida finalement qu'il était temps d'aller au lit.

Alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison, Lucy se rendit compte que Loki ralentissait de plus en plus. A chaque fois il serrait les dents et trottinait pour les rattraper. Silencieusement, il lui faisait un sourire pour lui dire que tout allait bien, bien que son visage était devenu plutôt pâle et qu'il ralentirait encore. Lucy s'arrêta finalement. Les autres filles de Fairy Hills regardèrent en arrière pour voir si elle avait un problème.

**« Partez devant »** dit-elle en souriant, leur faisant signe de s'en aller. Puis elle saisit le bras de Loki. **« Nous allons faire une promenade romantique de minuit. »**

**« Soyez prudents » **les avertit Erza.

**« J'ai mon lion avec moi »** la rassura Lucy. **« Avancez, avancez ou vous allez devoir supporter nos mièvreries écœurantes. »**

Les filles continuèrent d'avancer et Lucy garda son faux sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour les voir. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Loki d'un air maussade.

**« Bon, alors depuis combien de temps es-tu dans le monde des Humains ? »**

**« Je vais bien »** dit-il en riant à travers ses dents serrées.

Le visage du lion était trempé de sueur et à travers sa poigne sur le bras de Loki, Lucy sentit que ce dernier frissonnait.

**« Quelle mine affreuse tu as ! Depuis combien de temps ? » **lui détourna son regard en direction de la ville, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. **« Loki… »** l'avertit-elle.

**« Trois semaines »** s'écria-t-il. **« Depuis le jour où tu as découvert. »**

**« Tout ce temps ? »** haleta-t-elle. **« C'est donc pour ça que je n'ai jamais ressentie de drainage de mon pouvoir magique. Tu te maintiens ici avec ta propre magie » **réalisa-t-elle, frissonnant en pensant à quel point cela devait être douloureux. **« Et tout ce temps ? »**

**« Ouais, eh bien, mon endurance est sacrément bonne »** dit-il ironiquement.

**« Retourne là-bas ! »** cria-t-elle.

**« Je ne peux pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne pense pas que je le puisse encore. »**

**« Je vais ouvrir la porte pour toi. »**

Elle mit la main à ses clés, mais il lui agrippa le poignet.

**« Ne le fais pas ! Même si tu forces l'ouverture… je… ne le fais pas » **dit-il en un soupir.

**« Mais Loki… »**

**« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'attirer des ennuis »** lâcha-t-il. **« Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. Je devrais plutôt te dorloter. »**

**« C'est ce que tu fais »** répondit-elle en riant, mais elle retint ses larmes en réalisant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et tout ça vraisemblablement en vivant dans un monde de souffrances.

**« J'ai le fort pressentiment, un instinct peut être, qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'attend de l'autre côté de ma porte, quelque chose de mauvais. Ils vont m'emprisonner. Ils vont m'enfermer et je ne serais plus en mesure de revenir à tes côtés. » **Dans la lumière des étoiles, il vit une larme rouler sur la joue de sa compagne. Il sourit à Lucy et lui essuya tendrement les joues. **« Ca va aller » **murmura-t-il. **« C'est déjà de plus en plus facile. »**

**« Menteur » **dit-elle en faisant la moue. **«** **Quand on rentrera à la maison, je veux que tu te reposes. Reste au lit ! » **insista-t-elle. **« Je vais appeler Virgo pour prendre soin de tout. Elle a déjà été une femme de ménage une fois, après tout… Tu auras juste à te reposer, d'accord ? » **Elle renifla de nouveau. **« Reste tout simplement en vie. Si tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, si tu as déjà des problèmes, alors… alors nous te garderons ici. Nous savons que tu peux survivre pendant trois ans. Peut-être que si tu te reposes beaucoup, tu pourras même rester plus longtemps. Le bébé sera né et le Roi Moustachu verra que tout va bien, que ça ne se passe pas de la même façon qu'à l'époque. Le bébé ne sera pas maléfique comme Zeref… Tout ira bien » **insista-t-elle avec une voix brisée de désespoir. **« Tu pourras alors retourner là-bas. Tu… pourras rentrer chez toi. Et tout redeviendra comme avant. »**

Les yeux du lion semblaient luire dans la lumière des étoiles, mais ils n'étaient plus féroces ou prédateurs à présent. Ils étaient doux et tristes, comme une bougie en déclin sur le rebord d'une fenêtre par une nuit venteuse.

**« Ca ne sera jamais plus comme avant »** la prévint-il. **« Et cela peut prendre plusieurs années pour prouver que le bébé est une personne normale au cœur bon. Le roi des Esprits ne sera satisfait que le jour où l'enfant sera mort. Et honnêtement, nous ne savons pas combien de temps un enfant mi-humain et mi-esprit peut vivre. Après tout, Zeref est toujours vivant après tous ces siècles. »**

**« Aucune solution possible »** murmura-t-elle tristement. **« Ce n'est pas juste. »**

**« J'ai brisé les règles. Je mérite un châtiment. »**

Elle croisa les bras et fit une moue obstinée **« Tu as déjà dit ça une fois auparavant. »**

**« Et ne t'avise pas de dire que tu vas changer les règles » **la mit en garde Loki en haussant un peu la voix **« Si le roi des Esprits vient ici, tout est fini pour nous. »**

Il la saisit et la serra contre lui désespérément, la tenant comme si elle pouvait être aspirée dans une autre dimension à tout moment. Lucy enroula d'un air hésitant ses bras autour de lui. Elle sentait la poitrine du lion se secouer sous ses pleurs qu'il refusait fièrement de laisser tomber, et sa crainte qu'il refusait de montrer.

**« Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité » **murmura-t-il. **« Toi et le bébé. C'est tout. Si je peux vous garder en sécurité, si je peux vous tenir loin d'eux… cela mérite tous les sacrifices que je fais. »**

**« Ne dis pas ça »** sanglota-t-elle. **« Nous… nous allons trouver un moyen. Ensemble ! Nous allons trouver un moyen pour que tu rentres chez toi en toute sécurité. »**

Il prit le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et regarda la lumière des étoiles se refléter dans ses larmes. **« Je sens que je **_**suis**_** chez moi, et je ne veux plus **_**jamais**_** quitter tes côtés… plus jamais ! » **dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Mais Lucy sentit une fatalité urgente dans ce baiser, et ses larmes refusèrent de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle se serra contre lui, elle sentit de l'humidité contre les joues du lion tout comme sur les siennes. Loki rompit le baiser mais laissa son front reposer contre celui de Lucy, ses yeux clôts, souhaitant que ces larmes cessent de couler, juste qu'elles stoppent… _stop_ ! Il voulait être fort pour elle, mais à vrai dire à cet instant il se sentait comme un pauvre petit chaton errant et sans défense.

**« Si seulement »** murmura Loki, **« si seulement… je pouvais être humain. Je préfèrerais passer quelques décennies avec toi à mes côtés, plutôt que vivre une éternité et te perdre à jamais. »**

**« Ne dis pas ça »** rit-elle en reniflant de tristesse. Elle tendit sa main et essuya les larmes qui avaient l'air si déplacées sur le noble visage du lion. **« Tu es Léo le Lion. Avant, les gens te vénéraient, tu te souviens ? »**

**« Et tout ce que je veux c'est te vénérer moi aussi. »** Il sourit en voyant à quel point elle pouvait toujours être à couper le souffle même lorsqu'elle était triste. **« Ils doivent faire une nouvelle constellation : Léonita la Lionne. Pour que tout le monde puisse contempler ta beauté et envier le Lion. »**

Elle rigola en voyant à quel point cela semblait sentimental et à l'eau de rose, mais au moins il avait réussit à lui remonter le moral.

**« C'est ça, c'est ce que je veux voir : ton doux sourire. Je pourrais me maintenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra uniquement avec ce sourire. Que penses-tu de ceci : je te promets de me reposer à partir de demain si tu me promets de ne pas faire de bêtises. »**

**« Marché conclu ! » **dit-elle en hochant de la tête. **« Mais pourquoi à partir de demain ? »**

La lueur dans les yeux du lion devint de nouveau prédatrice. **« Parce que… je prévois de faire des ravages ce soir. »**

Son ton profond et dangereux ravit Lucy, faisant palpiter son bas ventre.

**« Cana m'a donné un indice sur ce que nous pourrions essayer, qui serait sans danger pour toi et amusant pour nous deux. » **Il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille son projet. Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent et ses joues prirent une teinte rose vif. Il atteignit ses fesses et les pinça, la faisant glapir. **« Je voudrais essayer ça ! »**

**« Vilain petit chaton »** dit-elle en souriant, agitant un doigt réprobateur vers lui, et pourtant elle en riait, désormais impatiente de rentrer le plus rapidement possible à la maison.

Loki enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de Lucy et la conduisit à travers les rues sombres de la ville de Magnolia.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

_Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :_

Afin de clarifier quelque chose, le chapitre 1 s'est déroulé le 10 août. Un mois plus tard, le 10 septembre, Lucy apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Et maintenant, ce chapitre se déroule trois semaines plus tard, donc le 1er octobre. J'ai vérifié pour en être sûre, et le lion est en effet dans le ciel ce jour là, bien qu'il soit un peu à l'ouest… comme un lion prêt à bondir ! Donc le 10 du mois d'août plus 110 jours de gestation… Lucy devrait accoucher le 17 novembre.

_Note de la traductrice :_

Je suis désolée, je vous traduis le chapitre en décalé par rapport à l'auteur, mais il m'a semblé bien de vous mettre ses petites précisions. ^^


	7. La colère du lion

**La fierté du lion****  
><strong>

_« La colère du lion est la sagesse de Dieu. » William Blake_

Chapitre 7 :

**La colère du Lion**

Un mois paisible s'était passé depuis cette nuit sans lune sur la colline. Lucy était à présent réveillée et voyait Loki allongé à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle aimait le regarder dormir. Il ronflait souvent ces derniers temps lors de ses petites siestes. Au moins son indisposition du matin était terminée. La jeune femme pouvait se réveiller et se faufiler hors du lit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle enfila une robe de chambre, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas la fermer sur son gros ventre. La future maman était contente d'avoir acheté une nuisette de maternité plus tôt. Lucy se faufila hors de la chambre, s'empara de ses clés et fut embarrassée quand ses clés se mirent à tinter. Mais Loki dormait toujours.

**« Comme un chat qui ne se réveillerait pour rien d'autre que du thon » **murmura-t-elle, souriant en voyant le visage paisible de Loki. Elle entra dans le salon où il y avait plus d'espace. **« Porte de la servante, ouvre-toi ! Virgo ! »**

La jeune bonne apparut et s'inclina immédiatement. **« Toutes mes excuses pour ma lenteur, Princesse. Vais-je être punie ? » **

**« Non, tu es au contraire venue vite. J'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner et de thé. Tout ce que tu as préparé la dernière fois pour Loki a bien fonctionné. »**

**« C'est un thé du monde des Esprits qui renouvelle notre vitalité »** expliqua Virgo. **« Normalement nous le buvons quand nous savons que nous allons nous absenter une longue période. Mon frère ne profitera pas pleinement de cette boisson s'il la boit ici, mais ça devrait atténuer sa douleur. C'est illégal de l'amener dans le monde des Humains. Je serai probablement punie. »**

**« Oh ! »** dit Lucy en faisant la moue. **« Eh bien, dans ce cas un simple thé fera l'affaire. »**

**« Pas du tout, Princesse. J'en ferai plus pour mon Frère. Si cela peut l'aider, alors la punition me convient. Mon Frère est puni trop sévèrement pour son amour pour vous, Princesse. »**

**« Virgo » **dit-elle à voix basse en jetant un regard rapide vers la chambre. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le monde des Esprits ? Vont-ils vraiment punir Loki à cause de… ça ? »** Elle montra son ventre énorme.

**« Je ne comprends pas. Mon Frère est déjà en plein milieu de son châtiment. S'il revient, ça ne sera pas différent. »**

**« Si, ça le sera ! Le renverront-ils simplement dans le monde des Humains, ou l'enfermeront-ils loin de moi ? »**

**« Cela je ne le sais pas. Je suis désolée, Princesse. Vais-je être pu… ? »**

**« Non »** l'interrompit Lucy, irritée. **« Fais le thé, et cuisine un autre repas copieux. Ce bébé aspire tout en moi. Il me semble que je mange tout le temps, et pourtant je me sens constamment affamée. Wendy a dit que je perdais de la graisse corporelle à un rythme impressionnant. En temps normal j'en serais ravie, sauf que je peux chaque jour **_**sentir**_** mon énergie quitter mon corps. Elle a dit que j'avais besoin de manger plus, mais honnêtement je ne peux pas ! »**

**« Je vais préparer quelque chose de riche en calories » **dit Virgo en s'inclinant.

**« Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies à faire ces choses-là. »**

**« J'aime la punition »** fit Virgo avec un léger sourire.

Les sourcils de Lucy se contractèrent. Quelle fille étrange ! **« De toutes façons, je dois partir tôt. Dis à Loki que je suis allée voir Wendy. Ils m'avaient prévenue du moment où le bébé atteindrait son pic de croissance, mais ça fait **_**sacrément**_** mal ! Oh, euh… ne dis pas à Loki que je suis partie parce que j'avais mal, juste… dis-lui juste que je suis allée à un examen de contrôle… ouais. »**

**« Comme vous voulez, Princesse. »** Elle s'inclina puis se mit au travail en organisant la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

Lucy mit une jupe de maternité extensible et un joli chemisier lâche avec des manches évasives légèrement transparentes. Si elle devait ressembler à une baleine, autant être une baleine à la mode ! Elle fixa un ruban dans ses cheveux, mit un peu de maquillage, se vaporisa un parfum agréable et sourit au miroir. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle sortit de la chambre du dortoir.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Loki se réveilla en s'étirant et en bâillant. Il sentit quelque chose de bon, quelque chose qui lui rappelait la maison. La maison… où était-il chez lui ? Pouvait-il toujours voir le monde des Esprits comme son foyer à présent ? Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Même s'il n'avait pas à endurer de punition, il voulait quand même rester dans ce monde, vivre aux côtés de Lucy. Pourtant ce monde l'a torturé sans relâche. Alors… où était-il chez lui ?<p>

Il abandonna cette pensée pour l'instant. Il se leva, s'ébouriffa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux gonflent de nouveau, et avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il sentait le merveilleux thé. Virgo était occupée à réarranger le garde-manger, mais elle cessa de classer les boîtes par ordre alphabétique quand elle entendit les pas de Loki.

**« Ah, mon Frère est debout. »**

**« Bonjour. Tu as encore apporté ça » **marmonna-t-il.

Elle mit le thé en face de lui. **« Il est encore chaud. Princesse dit que ça a aidé. »**

Il prit une généreuse gorgée. C'était comme si une énergie pure coulait de nouveau en lui.

**« Cela aide beaucoup, mais c'est illégal de l'apporter dans le monde Humain. »**

**« C'est vrai. Je pourrais être punie »** dit-elle impassiblement, bien que sa voix trahissait une certaine excitation à cette pensée.

**« Quelle fille bizarre » **fit-il en riant. **« Où est Lucy ? »**

**« Princesse est allée à un examen de contrôle. »**

**« Quoi ! »** s'écria-t-il, laissant presque tomber sa tasse de thé. **« Ai-je manqué l'un de nos bilans de santé ? J'ai dormis trop longtemps. Je suis un vrai idiot. »** Il repartit en courant vers la chambre à coucher.

**« Mon Frère, le thé ! Il perdra sa magie s'il n'est pas bu tout de suite. »**

Il sortit en courant, portant un pantalon froissé à la fermeture éclair ouverte, et une chemise déboutonnée jetée sur ses épaules. Virgo rougit et détourna son regard du corps à demi-nu du lion. Loki s'empara de la tasse de thé et engloutit la boisson d'une seule traite. Ensuite il s'occupa d'attacher sa chemise et son pantalon. Une fois qu'il fut habillé - quoique négligemment -, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Wendy et frappa. Il entendit un cri étouffé, puis la petite fille ouvrit la porte et regarda dehors.

**« Ah, Loki ! »**

**« Bonjour Wendy. Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Où est Lucy ? »**

Wendy avait envie de rire. Les cheveux du lion était fortement emmêlés, sa chemise était froissée, et il avait oublié de fermer la braguette de son pantalon.

**« Lucy est déjà partie. Elle a mentionné un passage rapide au magasin de bébé avant le petit-déjeuner, pour revérifier la commande de la douche de bébé qui arrive la semaine prochaine. Ça promet d'être amusant. »**

**« Je vois. Qui est allé avec elle ? » **

**« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr. Il me semble qu'elle y est allée seule. »**

**« Quoi ? »** cria Loki, effrayant la petite fille **« Mais elle ne peut pas, elle est censée être surveillée tout le temps. Erza ! »** rugit-il dans le couloir.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Erza sortit dans son armure de combat avec une épée à la main. **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »** demanda-t-elle sur un ton maussade.

**« Je veux savoir qui est parti avec Lucy. Elle est n'est pas là. »**

**« Elle est au magasin »** rappela Wendy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était bouleversé.

**« Dans un premier temps, ferme ton pantalon »** commanda Erza. « **Ou vas-tu en prendre l'habitude comme Gray ? »**

**« Hein ? » **Il baissa le regard pour voir une partie de son boxeur sortant par la braguette de son pantalon. **« Ah, désolé ! »** Il rougit et se détourna pour s'ajuster, tandis que Wendy gloussait.

Erza fit le tour des chambres en frappant aux portes. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour déterminer que tout le monde était encore au dortoir.

**« Alors… personne n'est allé avec elle ? »** demanda Loki, s'appuyant sur le mur du corridor tandis qu'il commençait à avoir un étourdissement.

**« Calme-toi Loki » **exhorta Wendy. **« Tu es faible. Tu as besoin de repos. »**

**« Elle est seule dehors »** cria-t-il, en ravalant un vertige douloureux **« Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. »**

**« Tout ira bien » **assura Lévy. **« Elle est toujours à Magnolia. Elle est juste allée au magasin. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était partie en mission. »**

Loki ne l'écoutait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il percevait une présence… quelque chose de sombre et familier. Il pouvait sentir que Lucy s'éloignait. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout autour de lui tremblait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait besoin de Lucy ! Sans elle, il se sentait comme en chute libre le long d'une falaise.

Il s'emballa soudainement et couru à l'extérieur de Fairy Hills pieds nus, trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds dans un mauvais élan. Wendy lui cria d'attendre et commença à le suivre, mais Erza lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter.

**« Laisse-le y aller » **lui dit-elle, regardant fixement la porte que Loki avait laissée ouverte dans sa sortie effrénée. **« S'il a besoin d'elle, laisse-le aller la rejoindre. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il a dit il y a un certain temps. Elle le rend plus fort. Loki souffre, donc peut-être que s'il est avec elle, il se sentira mieux. Simplement, laisse-le aller la chercher. »**

* * *

><p>En temps normal, Lucy aimait marcher le long du mur bordant la rivière, mais pas cette fois. Son ventre croissant lui ôtait son équilibre. Elle portait un petit sac, avec un simple petit maillot pour bébé qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle avait alors acheté. Elle savait que ses économies s'épuisaient, et que les filles de Fairy Tail avaient prévu de lui acheter une douche pour bébé la semaine suivante. Pourtant ce maillot était trop parfait. Si quelqu'un en achetait une copie exacte, le bébé pourrait tout simplement porter les deux, ce n'était que plus mignon. Elle chantonna une berceuse qu'elle avait entendue dans le magasin. Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir apprendre quelques chansons à chanter au bébé pour l'endormir. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander à Lyra.<p>

Au milieu de sa chanson, une femme s'arrêta soudain devant elle. Lucy dû s'arrêter également. La femme était magnifique ! Sa robe d'amarante mauve était l'image d'une robe royale du passé. Ses cheveux de jais descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux et s'étalaient à la perfection. Son visage était très pâle, comme une princesse qui n'aurait jamais vu le soleil, enfermée dans une tour d'ivoire.

**« Une bien bonne journée à vous, gente dame » **dit la femme. Ses mots et son accent étaient archaïques mais charmants.

**« Ah… oui, bonne journée »** déclara Lucy, étonnée. Elle essaya de se remémorer ses leçons sur l'étiquette simplement pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas grossière devant cette noble femme.

**« N'est-ce pas un merveilleux début de journée ? Un matin lumineux, comme si l'aube était sur le point de procurer des miracles ! Savez-vous que les femmes dégagent une certaine lueur dans leurs yeux quand elles vont enfanter ? »**

**« J'ai entendu dire** **ça » **répondit Lucy en riant et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. L'utilisation du Vieux Parler de cette femme était amusante.

**« En toute sincérité, Damoiselle, vous êtes simplement rayonnante » **sourit joyeusement la femme. **« Veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion, mais à quelle étape de l'enfantement êtes-vous ? » **

Lucy fit une pause. Comment pouvait-elle avouer qu'elle n'était même pas à quatre mois de grossesse alors que son ventre était si imposant ?

**« Je… euh… eh bien, c'est difficile à dire »** rougit-elle. **« A quel stade ai-je l'air d'être ? »**

**« Semblablement à un descendant qui devrait arriver dans les prochaines semaines, à présent. »**

**« Oui… quelque chose comme ça »** sourit-elle nerveusement.

La femme pencha la tête et sourit agréablement à Lucy. Cette dernière se demandait si elle paraissait aussi stupide qu'elle en avait l'impression, mais la noble dame n'avait montré aucune désapprobation.

**« Vous m'évoquez Naomi. »**

Lucy était confuse. **« Je vous rappelle qui ? »**

La femme ignora la question. **« Le géniteur de l'enfant doit être… honoré », **dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

**« Oh oui, il l'est ! » **Lucy hocha vigoureusement de la tête. **« Nous le sommes tous les deux. »**

**« Je le perçois. C'est admirable qu'il soit toujours avec vous. Je n'ai distingué nul anneau à vos doigts, demoiselle. »**

Lucy regarda sa main. **« Eh bien… c'est compliqué. »**

**« N'est-ce pas constamment le cas ? » **La femme couvrit délicatement sa bouche alors qu'elle riait doucement. **« Où peut-on trouver le père ? Je suis offusquée qu'il ne soit point avec vous, au vue de votre stade avancé. » **

**« Oh, il dort. »**

**« Il dort ? Ah, vous êtes-vous enfuie alors qu'il sommeillait ? »**

**« Exactement »** dit-elle en riant. **« Je devrais me dépêcher de rentrer avant qu'il ne se réveille. »**

**« Veuillez pardonner mes interrogations déplacées », **dit-elle humblement, **« mais un de mes plus abondants intérêts concerne la généalogie. Avec nul mariage, avez-vous dans la pensée de céder au nourrisson le nom de votre clan familial, ou celui du père ? » **

Clan ? Définitivement aussi archaïque que tout son discours ! Mais la question stupéfia tout de même Lucy. **« Nous… en fait nous n'avons jamais discuté de ça. » **

**« Ah, je saisis. Eh bien, probablement que la dénomination avec la meilleure **_**consonance**_** doit être adoptée. Vous, demoiselle, vous êtes assurément issue du clan familial des Heartfilia. Très ancien et très noble. Je reconnaitrais ces traits physiques quelle que soit l'époque »** sourit joyeusement la femme. Lucy leva un sourcil devant sa façon de dire les choses. **« Par conséquent la question est… de quelle famille est issu le père ? »**

Lucy déglutit. Loki n'avait pas de nom de famille d'aussi loin qu'il lui semblait. Il était Loki, Leo le Lion. **« Son nom… euh… est… est… Le-Leonita. »** Elle voulait se frapper pour avoir choisis ce nom.

**« Leo… nita ? » **dit la femme d'un ton ronronnant. **« C'est une confession suffisante. »**

Il était trop tard, Lucy vit le regard sur le visage de cette femme se métamorphoser en un regard diabolique.

**« Oh non » **chuchota-t-elle, laissant tomber son sac de courses pour atteindre ses Clés.

Les étourdissements de Loki s'aggravaient. Sa faim, lui venant du fait d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner, ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles. Il savait où se situait le magasin pour bébé - Lucy s'y était rendue plusieurs fois au cours des deux derniers mois - donc il prit la route que Lucy aimait emprunter, celle longeant la rivière.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda dans la rue et son visage se crispa. Son poing était serré, et son pouce parcourait la pierre bleue de son anneau. Il calma sa respiration tandis qu'il avançait lentement. Soudain, Loki s'agenouilla et se redressa avec un sac bleu pailleté attaché avec un ruban bleu frisé, le même que celui utilisé par le magasin pour bébé. Avec hésitation, il mit sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit un minuscule maillot pour bébé bleu pâle avec le visage jaune soleil d'un lion souriant imprimé dessus. A côté du sac se trouvait un trousseau de clés d'or et d'argent.

**« Lucy »** souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Loki déglutit difficilement tandis qu'une centaine d'émotions contradictoires le frappaient à la fois. Il voulait pleurer. Il voulait hurler. Il voulait boire quelque chose d'horriblement fort. Il voulait vomir. Il voulait s'effondrer. Il voulait courir. Il voulait abandonner. Il voulait se battre.

Au lieu de cela, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rugir.

Son cri résonna à travers les rues et ruelles, perturbant les mères dans leur foyer et effrayant les enfants qui jouaient dans les parcs. Son cri atteignait même les frontières les plus éloignées de Magnolia. Toute sa crainte, toute sa douleur et toute sa colère étaient exprimées dans le puissant rugissement du Lion.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Note de la traductrice :_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^ ^ Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…


	8. En mémoire du cérisier aux baisers

**Lion's Pride**

_« Alors que j'imagine ton visage souriant un pétale tombe du ciel_

_Je sais que nous allons vivre quelque chose de bien_

_Ce qu'on appelle le bel amour éternel_

_Je sais qu'un jour nous serons ensemble_

_Sous les cerisiers en fleur_

_Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu est que tu me désires à jamais... » Disha-Doshi_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span>

**En mémoire du cerisier aux baisers**

Deux heures plus tard, Loki s'assit au bar de Fairy tail, tambourinant ses doigts avec impatience. Quand Mirajane commença à pousser vers lui un verre d'alcool, il se saisit du verre et le but d'une traite.

**« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » **grogna-t-il. **« Elle savait qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas attendu ? »**

**« Lucy est une femme indépendante »** déclara la petite barmaid aux cheveux blancs. **« Elle s'occupe elle-même de ses propres affaires. »**

Il leva vivement son regard vers elle, comme si Mirajane avait contraint Lucy à faire ça. Non, elle avait raison. Lucy faisait souvent des folies. Peut-être qu'elle traînait trop avec Natsu et Gray. Loki décida que la seule personne à blâmer était lui-même pour ne pas être resté avec elle. C'était de _sa_ faute ! La sienne ! Quelle sorte de protecteur était-il ? Quelle sorte de père serait-il s'il ne pouvait même pas se réveiller pour accompagner sa dame à un magasin ? Tout était de sa faute !

_Tout est de ma faute !_

Il frappa le verre contre le comptoir. **« Un autre. »**

**« Tu en as eu assez, Loki. »**

**« **_**Un autre !**_** »** rugit-il.

Mirajane croisa les bras et lui fit sa moue la plus tenace. **« Si nous devons nous battre, tu auras besoin de tous tes sens. »**

Avec un cri de frustration Loki jeta le verre vers elle. Mirajane repoussa facilement le verre comme seule une personne habituée à aux bagarres pouvait le faire. Loki abattit férocement ses deux mains sur le comptoir et se pencha vers elle.

**« As-tu une idée de la douleur qui m'habite ? »** siffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **« Si ce verre atténue cette douleur, alors j'en veux. » **

Elfman avait déjà rejoint sa sœur pour la défendre. **« Loki ! »**

**« Mon Frère ? »**

Loki se retourna et vit Virgo, intimidée, être conduite dans le hall par Wendy. Elle tenait un plateau à thé en argent. La vue de son amie calma son esprit furieux, et il s'effondra sur son tabouret contre le bar. La servante mit le plateau en face de lui et s'activa, lui versant un thé vert-jaune.

**« Cela soulagera la douleur mieux que n'importe quelle boisson humaine. » **Elle remua le thé rapidement.

**« Je suis choqué que tu sois toujours là » **murmura Loki.

**« Princesse ne m'a pas renvoyée. Par ailleurs… »** Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé. **« … si je te quitte maintenant, mon Frère sera vraiment seul. »**

Loki resta bouche bée pendant un court moment, puis rit doucement. Il réalisait qu'aucune personne dans cette guilde ne le blâmait ou pensait que c'était de sa faute. Ils étaient là pour l'aider et le soutenir autant qu'ils le pouvaient. La guilde était sa famille, et le tatouage qu'il portait dans le dos prouvait qu'il était encore un membre de Fairy Tail. Il murmura un merci tandis qu'il prenait la tasse de thé que Virgo lui tendait et jeta un coup d'œil au liquide. **« Combien en as-tu apporté ? »**

**« Assez pour cinq autres infusions. »**

**« Et puis c'est tout »** réalisa-t-il. **« Tu ne peux pas repartir pour en rapporter. »**

**« Même si je rentrais, sans Princesse ici, je ne suis pas assez forte pour forcer l'ouverture de ma porte. Je suis désolée. Tu peux me punir. »** Il fit un signe de la main déclinant l'offre masochiste. **« Pourrais-tu m'aider à l'ouvrir ? »**

Loki prit une longue gorgée de thé, puis secoua la tête. **« Si j'étais dans le Monde des Esprits, peut-être. Je sais que je peux fermer de force la porte de quelqu'un d'autre, alors peut-être que je pourrais forcer une ouverture. Mais je ne peux pas appeler un Esprit en étant dans le monde Humain. »**

**« Alors c'est tout le thé que tu auras. S'il te plaît, utilise-le à bon escient. »**

**« Sers-toi aussi »** suggéra-t-il. **« Si tu prévois de rester ici avec moi, tu en auras besoin. Sinon, ça va bientôt commencer à te faire mal. »**

**« Ce sera ma punition pour avoir laissé Princesse partir seule. D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas être d'une grande utilité dans un combat. Lorsque nous trouverons Princesse, c'est mon Frère qui devra se battre pour elle. »**

Il poussa un soupir et dévisagea le thé. **« Je vais mieux, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre. Ca… fait toujours mal »** murmura-t-il. **« Beaucoup. »**

Natsu lui serra l'épaule. **« Alors nous nous en occuperons. Elle est notre nakama (camarade). »**

Gray s'approcha lui aussi. **« Nous allons la ramener. »**

Erza s'avança également. **« Nous devons d'abord savoir qui l'a enlevée. Une équipe de recherche est déjà partie suivre leurs traces. Heureusement, Lucy s'est parfumée ce matin. Gajeel fait partie du groupe de recherche. Avec son nez, ils la trouveront facilement. »**

**« J'aurais dû faire partie de l'équipe »** bouda Natsu. **« J'aurais foncé là-bas et l'aurais ramenée rapidement. »**

Gray tourna la tête de côté. **« C'est précisément pour ça qu'on t'a dit de rester ici, idiot. »**

Natsu s'emporta après lui. **« T'as dit quoi, avec tes yeux de Droopy ? »** Avant qu'ils ne puissent se battre, Erza leur donna à tous deux une frappe à la tête.

**« Ca va prendre un certain temps, je pense »** dit Levy à Loki en le rejoignant. **« L'équipe de recherche nous a signalé que l'ennemi utilisait le fleuve, se déplaçant à une vitesse incroyable. Ils ont probablement voulu éviter de laisser des traces. Si Gajeel n'avait pas un bon sens de l'odorat, nous n'aurions jamais deviné où ils allaient. Il est assez étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »** le loua-t-elle avec une légère rougeur.

**« Rentre chez toi Loki »** suggéra Erza. **« Repose-toi le plus possible. Nous te tiendrons informé dès que nous apprendrons quelque chose. »**

Loki lui lança un regard perçant. **« N'essayez même pas de partir et de me laisser à l'arrière. »**

**« Je te jure que nous ne le ferons pas »** acquiesça Erza solennellement. **« Virgo, reste avec lui. »**

**« Comme vous voudrez, Reine Guerrière. »**

**« Reine Guerrière ? »** demanda Erza, stupéfaite du noble titre.

Loki but d'un trait la dernière gorgée de thé. Il essaya de se lever, mais sa faiblesse le rattrapa. Virgo le retint sous le bras, équilibrant le plateau de thé de son autre main, et lentement elle l'aida à sortir. Dès que les portes se refermèrent sur les deux Esprits Célestes, il y eut un soupir collectif de soulagement à travers la guilde. C'était trop intense d'être dans la même pièce qu'un homme en deuil.

**« Il est impossible qu'il aille sur une mission dans cet état »** avertit Gray à Erza. Les yeux bruns d'Erza glissèrent sur lui. **« Si j'essayais de te laisser derrière, que ferais-tu ? »**

Il hésita, mais réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. **« Je me battrais contre l'enfer et même contre **_**toi**_** pour la rejoindre. »**

**« Précisément. Loki a même encore plus de raisons de se battre. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de sauver la femme qu'il aime, mais aussi son enfant. Il est faible mais il donnera tout ce qu'il possède dans cette bataille. Ce serait déshonorant pour lui d'être laissé derrière. »**

Le soleil se couchait. Loki s'étendit sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Lucy, tenant un lion en peluche, un cadeau fait par Happy destiné au bébé. Virgo vint s'assoir sagement à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà tout nettoyé deux fois avant que Loki ne lui dise de conserver ses forces. Ainsi, elle était assise sur un tabouret près du lit, les mains soigneusement jointes, regardant par la fenêtre alors que les minutes s'écoulaient.

**« Nous devrions parler de quelque chose d'heureux »** décida soudainement Virgo. **« Mon Frère, quand êtes-vous sortis ensemble pour la première fois, toi et la Princesse ? »**

Loki pensa que la soudaine conversation était étrange, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de se souvenir de temps plus heureux et de sortir son esprit de cette inquiétude constante. Il réfléchit et se ressouvint.

**« C'était le printemps, pendant une mission difficile. Lucy avait déjà utilisé trois clés d'or et finit par m'appeler. L'ennemi était un monstre, il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour harceler sexuellement Lucy, menaçant de la violer. Je suis devenu tellement furieux que je l'ais tué avec une attaque brutale que je n'avais pas utilisée depuis des siècles. »**

**« _Cette attaque là ?_ »**

**« Oui… Regulus Supernova ! Ensuite, nous avons vu qu'Erza était blessée à la jambe, alors je l'ai portée dans une ryokan (auberge). Lucy était tellement exténuée qu'elle a tout simplement oublié de me renvoyer, et je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je suis resté dans la chambre tandis que Lucy est allée aux onsen (eaux thermales).** **Quand elle est revenue, elle était étonnée de me voir encore là, mais elle ne me renvoya toujours pas. Elle commanda au room service pour nous deux. Nous avons mangé, bu… peut être un peu trop »** rit-il. **« Elle est devenue rouge et desserra sa robe plutôt révélatrice. Il était difficile de lui parler avec ces deux monts massifs de beauté féminine partiellement dévoilés. »**

**« C'est honteux ! » **fit Virgo en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne profiterais pas d'une femme ivre » **assura-t-il avec une moue de mépris. **« De toute façon elle était vraiment saoule, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Je pensais qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien au matin alors je lui ai avoué tout ce que je ressentais. Je devais le faire sortir de moi, je pense. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait honte, alors je l'ai portée jusqu'au lit. Je suis resté là toute la nuit au cas où elle serait malade. »**

**« Quand elle se réveilla, elle m'évita. Je devais toujours porter Erza, mais Lucy ne dit rien. Nous avons réussi à aller dans une ville où l'on pouvait louer un transport. Gray conduisait, Erza prit des analgésiques et dormit tout le temps, Natsu était stupidement malade comme d'habitude. J'ai dû le frapper pour le sortir de sa misère, puis j'ai essayé de les accrocher lui et Erza sur le même siège, les posant l'un sur l'autre. Alors seulement Lucy et moi étions éveillés à l'arrière. J'ai finalement demandé de savoir pourquoi elle me fuyait. Il s'avéra qu'elle se souvenait de tout ce que j'avais dis. Je me suis sentit tout bizarre après avoir entendu ça, alors dès que nous sommes revenus à la guilde, je suis parti. »**

**« Le lendemain, Lucy m'appela de nouveau. J'étais prêt à me battre, sauf que nous étions au beau milieu des cerisiers arc-en-ciel de Magnolia. Elle désirait les voir avec moi… juste nous. Elle avait étalé un pique-nique et tout. C'est alors qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit, perdant même le sommeil à cause de ça, et qu'elle en était venue à décider d'essayer une sorte de petit rendez-vous. Rien de plus, bien sûr : un dîner, des promenades, essentiellement des choses que nous avions déjà faites ensemble, mais seulement nous deux. »**

**« Je pouvais à peine croire qu'après tout ce temps à ignorer mon adoration et à refuser le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi, elle m'ait finalement pris au sérieux. Et elle était si mignonne et si timide quand elle me l'a dit ! Je sentais… que c'était la meilleure journée que j'ai passée depuis bien des siècles. Je voulais que ce soit encore un tout petit peu mieux, quelque chose d'extraordinaire que je pourrais ajouter à cette magique expression de l'amour, alors je l'ai embrassée sous les cerisiers. C'était vraiment le plus merveilleux des baisers ! »** soupira-t-il avec un sourire niais.

**« Un baiser parfait pour la Princesse »** accorda Virgo.

**« Nous l'avons caché à la guilde, mais je pense qu'ils étaient tous au courant. Les choses ont progressé rapidement… sans doute plus vite que nous le voulions. »** admit-il avec un rire gêné. **« Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Notre attirance était inéluctable. Sa beauté est enivrante, littéralement ! Je me sens ivre quand je suis avec elle, je ne peux pas penser logiquement, je dis des choses qui paraissent stupides, mais elle aime cela. Le mieux de tout, c'est que la douleur d'être dans ce monde s'efface dès qu'elle est près de moi. Je l'aurais aimée même si elle n'avait pas été mon maître, mais l'avoir, la protéger, être son chevalier en armure étincelante… cela rend la vie tellement plus merveilleuse. Et maintenant voilà, un bébé, une famille ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité… sauf »** réalisa-t-il de manière obscure, **« qu'avec tous les rêves, il y a une chance pour que ça tourne en** **cauchemars. Je prie pour que ce cauchemar finisse, que Lucy revienne saine et sauve, et qu'après nous puissions profiter à jamais de notre bonheur. »**

**« Ca semble si mignon »** dit Virgo sans même un sourire, même si elle avait l'air sincère. **« Mais mon Frère, pourquoi une Humaine ? Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant : Karen, Hoshi, Parisah, Naomi, Kéfira… »**

**« Parce que je les ai aimées »** répondit-il sèchement pour couper la liste. **« Je suis aussi sorti avec des Esprit Célestes. Il n'y a pas de différences pour moi. Une personne, qu'elle soit Humaine ou Esprit, peut tomber amoureuse. »**

**« Aimes-tu Lucy plus ou moins ? »**

**« Bien plus que Karen » **murmura-t-il.

**« Plus que Kéfira ? »**

Loki s'arrêta, et une ombre passa dans ses yeux. **« Ne mentionne plus jamais son nom de nouveau. »**

**« Tu as déjà dis qu'elle était la meilleure compagne que tu… » **

**« Ce qui s'est passé entre Kéfira et moi »,** cria-t-il, **« était peut-être la pire erreur de mon existence. » **

**« Lucy est-elle aussi une erreur ? »**

**« Non ! »** hurla-t-il. **« Lucy… Lucy me rend plus fort »** dit-il plus doucement, souriant tandis qu'il pensait à elle. **« Sa présence est apaisante. Tu le sens aussi, pas vrai ? »**

**« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sens aucune différence avec elle comme maître qu'avec mes autres maîtres. »**

**« Est-ce vrai ? »** dit-il en se souriant à lui-même. **« Cela doit vouloir dire que nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, comme deux étoiles qui seules brillent assez, mais qui, quand elles convergent l'une vers l'autre, éclipsent par leur brillance le reste des cieux. »**

**« Est-ce qu'un compagnon humain rend l'Esprit plus fort qu'un compagnon Esprit ? Est-ce que les autres compagnons Esprits ne sont pas aussi compatibles ? »**

**« J'sais pas »** répondit Loki en mettant ses mains derrière la tête et en regardant le plafond. **« Je suppose que c'est différent pour chacun. Pourquoi es-tu si curieuse, d'ailleurs ? »**

Virgo regarda vers la fenêtre. **« Je me demande parfois : pourrais-je tomber amoureuse ? » **

**« Toi ? »** demanda-t-il, sous le choc. Virgo… être amoureuse ? Même le lion avait du mal à imaginer ça. **« Eh bien, tu peux être la vierge, mais tu n'as pas à le rester. »**

**« Est-ce vrai ? »** songea-t-elle, incertaine. Elle se déplaça du tabouret vers le bord du lit. **« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider mon Frère, mais j'hésite un peu. »**

**« M'aider ? »** demanda-t-il, confus par ce qu'elle voulait dire et le lien d'avec sa curiosité sur l'amour.

**« J'ai un surplus d'énergie que je peux te prêter. »**

La bouche du lion chuta un instant, médusé devant l'offre généreuse, mais il se reprit et secoua la tête. **« Non, tu serais bien trop faible. »**

**« Je ne me battrai pas. Je peux partir une fois la Princesse secourue, mais toi tu es coincé ici. Je peux te donner un peu de mon énergie. »** Avec un visage rose, elle s'avança vers l'endroit où se reposait Loki sur le lit, et lentement elle grimpa au-dessus de lui.

Les yeux de Loki s'élargirent sous le choc. **« Ouah, Virgo, que… mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Hé ! »**

Elle prit ses menottes et, d'un touché, une seconde anse magique apparut sur l'extrémité de la chaîne ballante. Elle ferma chacune de ses menottes autour des poignets de Loki. Il était trop stupéfait par une telle audace pour la repousser, mais une fois qu'il entendit le son des menottes se refermant, le lion ressentit un moment de panique. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les chaînes, mais ne put que rapprocher les bras de la jeune femme vers lui.

Virgo commença à réciter une incantation. **« Enchaînés ainsi ensemble, j'invoque Spica. »** Elle ferma étroitement ses yeux alors qu'une lumière brillante l'enveloppait et que ses cheveux roses flottèrent sous l'énergie. **« Accorde moi ton pouvoir ! Spica : la Vierge Renouvelée ! »**

Loki sentit un flux déferler à travers les menottes, remontant ses bras et se propageant dans tout son corps. Il se raidit et son dos s'arqua sous une intense vague de picotements. Virgo serra les dents, mais elle s'accrochait aux bras de Loki. Une lumière pure et blanche les engloutis tous les deux, les brûlant et les purifiant en même temps, secouant les fenêtres de la chambre. Tandis que la vague augmentait en puissance, Virgo cria et saisit Loki fermement, complètement allongée au-dessus de lui et le tenant très fort pour surmonter la brusque poussée de magie.

**« V-Virgo »** prononça difficilement Loki à travers l'intense échange magique. **« Tu vas bien ? »** Il pouvait à peine voir à cause de la lumière aveuglante mais il pouvait l'entendre gémir et sentit le corps de la servante trembler.

**« Ca fait mal, et on se sent… si bien »** pleurnicha-t-elle, terminant dans une longue plainte. **« Léo… je… je… »** Elle pleura plus fort et l'écrasa dans son étreinte.

Loki était engourdi et avait des picotements dans tout le corps. Il sentait des vagues de pouvoir palpiter à travers son essence, le soigner et le rassembler en un être entier. Tandis que la vague commençait à diminuer, il se sentait comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer, et il haleta fortement. Quelle bouffée d'air pur !

**« C'était… wow »** s'écria-t-il en riant péniblement.** « C'est une sensation sacrément bonne. » **

Virgo haletait encore un peu lourdement, complètement vidée par la vague magique. Elle redressa le haut de son corps et regarda Loki adossé contre les oreillers, épuisé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de voir le visage de Loki en sueur et brillant sous l'extase. **« C'est le pouvoir secret de régénération de Spica : la vierge renouvelée. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis très, très longtemps. »**

Virgo se pencha soudainement et embrassa Loki. Les yeux du lion s'écarquillèrent. Il se débattit pendant un moment, mais il ne voulait pas la repousser au loin, surtout car ils étaient enchaînés ensemble. Virgo ronronna doucement et son corps glissa un peu vers le bas, vers un endroit que Loki ne désirait pas qu'elle découvre. La sensualité du doux râle de la servante fit paniquer Loki.

**« Stop ! »** cria-t-il quand la bouche de Virgo fut juste au-dessus de la sienne.

Virgo releva la tête et le regarda d'un air blessé. Puis elle vit le choc et la tristesse sur le visage du lion. Ses actions audacieuses lui vinrent à l'esprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'Esprit de la Vierge détourna les yeux pour que Loki ne la voit pas rougir. **« Je… je suis tellement désolée mon Frère. »** Elle se se dépêcha d'ouvrir les menottes, mais son empressement à s'enfuir la fit agir avec maladresse. **« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'est juste que… l'assaut de puissance… »**

**« Ce n'est rien »** murmura-t-il en la fuyant du regard. **« Peux-tu… euh… ne pas remuer comme ça quand tu débloques ces choses ? »** Il avait honte et était un peu en colère qu'elle fasse ça sans prévenir et sans lui demander. Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa réaction impulsive qu'éveillait une telle position, menotté avec une jeune femme en costume de servante juste au-dessus de ses hanches.

Des menottes ! Il faudra qu'il les utilise plus tard avec Lucy. On frappa à la porte et la voix d'Erza s'éleva.

**« Merde »** dit Loki en grinçant des dents. **« Dépêche-toi de déverrouiller les menottes. »**

**« Je suis désolée. Punis-moi maintenant. »**

**« Je _vais_ te punir, mais plus tard. Retire ces maudites menottes de mes poignets, Virgo ! »**

Dans un bruit sec, les fers se libérèrent alors qu'un coup plus fort était frappé à la porte. Loki sauta hors du lit, courut à travers la salle et ouvrit la porte pour voir Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Levy prêts à partir.

**« Nous venons d'apprendre quelque chose »** lui dit Erza. **« Ils ont découvert l'endroit où se trouve Lucy, mais en raison de la situation, l'équipe d'enquêteurs se tient prête jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en soutien. »**

**« Je viens aussi »** insista Loki.

**« Tout comme moi »** insista Virgo en ajustant sa tenue de bonne tandis qu'elle avançait vers la porte.

Erza leva un sourcil à l'apparence échevelée de la bonne, mais décida que c'était sans importance. **« Je m'en doutais aussi et j'ai prévu des moyens de transport pour nous tous. Ils sont déjà à la frontière de Fiore, mais ils se sont arrêtés pour la nuit. Si on se dépêche, on pourra y être avant qu'ils ne partent au matin**. **Avez-vous besoin de préparer des affaires ? »**

**« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est juste ici. »** Loki leva le poing et leur montra son anneau brillant. Au diable cette Virgo et son impulsivité, mais au moins ce qu'elle lui a fait lui donnait assez d'énergie pour ne pas trembler partout sous la douleur. Il se sentait capable de se battre contre n'importe quel ennemi.

**« Je devrais amener le thé »** dit Virgo en se pressant dans la cuisine.

Pendant que l'esprit de la Vierge avait disparu, Loki regarda d'Erza sérieusement.

**« Qui a fait ça et pourquoi en ont-ils après Lucy ? »**

**« Le pourquoi, nous ne le savons pas. Gajeel a déclaré que le kidnappeur ressemblait à une femme de la noblesse, et qu'apparemment ils sont pressés de quitter Fiore, donc c'est peut-être une rivalité entre aristocrates. Quant à savoir qui, nous n'avons que peu de connaissances. C'est une femme seule chevauchant une sorte d'embarcation fluviale, qui semble tirée par ce qui s'avère être un gros poisson qui peut parler et marcher sur la terre ferme. Gajeel a entendu le poisson dire un nom - Kéfira. »**

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent avec une expression d'horreur. **« Kéfira ? »**

Erza haussa un sourcil. **« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais ? »**

La figure du lion devint blanche. **« Cela ne se peut. Elle serait morte maintenant. »** Pourtant il avait l'air troublé. **« Avec un poisson qui marche, hein ? A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails. Elle est habillée comme une noble, a les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle. Tout ce que j'ai obtenu sur le poisson c'est qu'il peut marcher et qu'il est bleu. Gajeel n'est pas le meilleur en communication, même s'il a mentionné que l'ennemi sentait comme la neige… quelle que soit l'odeur que la neige est supposée avoir. »**

**« Ca sent bon »** assura Natsu. **« Comme des fleurs de trillium. »**

Virgo vint derrière Loki. **« Les descriptions correspondent. Crois-tu que ce sont eux ? »**

**« Cela s'est passé il y a plusieurs siècles »** murmura-t-il. **« Kéfira ne peut pas être encore en vie. »**

**« Il y a toujours des possibilités »** le mit en garde Erza gravement. **« Raconte-nous tout ce que tu sais en chemin. Dépêchons-nous ! »**

**Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

_Pour info :_ les fleurs de trillium sont inodores… sauf pour les Dragon Slayers.

J'ai reçu la permission de Disha Doshi d'utiliser son poème comme épigraphe de ce chapitre. Il est superbe et s'intègre parfaitement à l'atmosphère. « Beautiful endless love », l'amour d'un Esprit éternel exprimé sous un cerisier éphémère.

J'ai écrit un prélude à « La fierté du lion / Lion's Pride » qui s'appelle « Ephemeral Sakura, Eternal Love ». Ce n'est pas une obligation que de le lire, mais des parties de l'histoire apparaîtront ici. C'est seulement sept chapitres, courts et tendres.


	9. Egaux devant les poissons

**Lion's Pride**

_« Tous les hommes sont égaux devant les poissons » Herbert Hoover_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span> :

**Egaux devant les Poissons**

Lucy se réveilla avec un mal de tête et une faim lui rongeant douloureusement le ventre. Avec la croissance rapide du bébé, elle devait manger deux fois plus ces jours-ci. A l'instant, elle se sentait comme si elle avait jeûné depuis une semaine. Elle entendit des voix s'élever d'une pièce à côté.

**« Je sais à présent que la donzelle est le récipient auquel nous aspirons. »**

**« Et le nourrisson ? »** demanda une voix sifflante.

**« Il est en bonne santé. Je convoite toujours le lion pour que nos desseins se présentent ainsi que nous le prévoyons. Apporte des victuailles à notre convive, assure-toi de sa bonne constitution. Je dois me retirer. »**

**« Prenez garde, Maîtresssse. »**

Lucy gémit et mit ses mains sur sa tête douloureuse. **« Oww… hein ? »**

C'est alors qu'elle sentit des fers à ses poignets. Ils étaient rembourrés avec quelque chose d'écailleux mais de moelleux afin qu'elle n'ait pas mal en les portant, qu'ils soient juste un désagrément. Elle était si contente que Loki ne soit pas ne soit pas attiré par les menottes dans leur intimité ! Elle vit que ses bras s'étaient considérablement amaigris. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ?

**« Etes-vous éveillée, damoiselle ? »**

Elle sursauta en entendant ce son qui ressemblait à celui d'un serpent, bien que le ton ne fût pas menaçant. Elle était dans une pièce plutôt normale, sûrement une auberge en raison du décor fade, et le fait qu'elle soit sur un lit confortable.

**« La faim doit vous tirailler les entrailles, n'est-cccce pas ? Désirez-vous certaines victuailles ? »**

**« Hein ? Je suis… je suis désolée mais je ne connais pas bien le Vieux Parler. »**

**« Ah, mes humbles excuses. Je ssssuis peu verssssé dans votre langue, mais je vais essayer. Voulez-vous… de la… nourriture ? »**

Une créature sortit d'une pièce voisine. Lucy haleta et commença par à reculer d'effroi. C'était une sorte d'homme-poisson. Il se tenait debout sur deux jambes normales toutefois, au-dessus de la ceinture son corps était bleu-gris et écailleux. A l'endroit de ses bras se tenaient des nageoires gracieuses qui ressemblaient à des ailes translucides. Il se couvrait le devant du corps avec un pagne en argent portant le symbole d'un poisson, mais rien ne le cachait à l'arrière. A la place, il possédait une queue étroite et frisée avec des ailettes à son extrémité. Son visage semblait être un croisement entre celui d'un poisson et d'un dinosaure avec une énorme bouche. Son large museau avait des dents acérées et il portait une bague avec une pierre bleue à travers sa lèvre inférieure bombée. Ses yeux étaient ronds et ne clignaient jamais. Sur sa tête il avait des nageoires irisées tirées vers l'arrière semblable à une longue chevelure éclatante.

**« Vous ne vous êtes point… non, pardonnez-moi… vous n'avez pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour. C'est légèrement dérangeant pour les gens normaux, mais vous êtes en proie à… vous avez une grossesse avancée. A l'intérieur de vous l'enfant prend votre énergie sans relâche. Ssss'il vous plaît, mangez. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le bol.** « Comment je saurais que ça n'est pas empoisonné ? »** Ca sentait si bon que son estomac émit un long gémissement pour qu'elle se taise et mange.

**« Dans quel but vous aurait-on enlevée si c'était juste pour vous tuer ? Ma maîtresse et moi-même souhaitons vous protéger, vous et le bébé. Je vous le jure, nous ne désirons pour vous… nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »**

**« Vous le jurez ? »** le défia-t-elle avec obstination. **« Le jurez-vous sur votre honneur en tant qu'Esprit Céleste… Piscis Austrinus, le Poisson Austral ? »**

Il inclina la tête, admiratif. **« Pas étonnant que vous ayez les faveurs de Léo. Pour me percevoir aussi facilement, vous devez être exceptionnellement talentueuse. »**

**« La bague que vous avez à la lèvre vous trahit. L'Etoile Fomalhaut, la bouche du poisson. Elle ressemble à l'anneau de quartz bleu de Loki, Regulus. »**

**« Loki ? Est-ce le nom par lequel Léo sssse fait appeler de nos jours ? Intriguant. »** Il réfléchit un peu mais se sortit de ses pensées **« Moi ausssssi j'ai pris un pseudonyme. Je suis maintenant appelé Haftorang. C'est un honneur que de rencontrer la dame de mon ami. »**

**« Votre ami ? Vous m'avez enlevé loin de lui ! Quel ami ! »** fit-elle, moqueuse.

« **Peut-être pas le plus sage de ses amis »** dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur sa bouche massive. **« Au sujet de son anneau Regulus et celle-cccci, Folmalhaut… »** dit-il en touchant ses lèvres épaisses avec une des nageoires délicates lui servant de bras. **« Ils ne sont pas de simples quartz bleus, ni ne sont une puissance négligeable. Ils sont… spéciaux. »**

**« Spéciaux ! Tout le monde me dit ça et ne m'explique jamais pourquoi »** grogna-t-elle, irritée.

**« Est-ce vrai ? Ne savez-vous rien au sujet de cccces anneaux ? Eh bien, peut-être que je pourrais vous conter… vous dire une histoire. Mais d'abord… »** Il lui ouvrit les menottes. **« … mangez. Si votre ventre gronde encore plus fort vous ne ssssserez pas en mesure d'entendre mes paroles. »**

Lucy rougit de honte et décida de manger avant de s'évanouir de faim.

L'homme-poisson s'installa sur un tabouret. **« Vous avez déjà entendu parler des quatre Etoiles Royales, non ? Ou leur connaissance s'est-elle aussi perdue avec le temps ? »**

**« Loki m'a mentionné les Gardiens du Ciel… euh, Regulus du Lion, Fomalhaut du Poisson Austral, Antarès du Scorpion et Aldébaran du Taureau. »**

**« Ah, c'est bon de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas été oubliés. »**

**« Eh bien, en toute honnêteté, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des 'Etoiles Royales' avant qu'il ne me les mentionne. »**

**« Est-ce vrai ? Pas surprenant, mais néanmoins honteux. Ces quatre étoiles étaient les Gardiens, des nobles qui gouvernaient les cieux dans les temps reculés avant que ce dictateur méprisable ne prenne le pouvoir. »**

**« Dicta… Le Roi des Esprits ? »**

Il la fusilla du regard à ce nom. **« Il n'est pas **_**mon**_** roi. Encore une fois, je viens d'un autre temps, une ère plus pacifique. »** Il soupira en poussant un sifflement nostalgique. **« Les Etoiles Royales et les constellations assez chanceuses pour les posséder étaient à leur apogée. Le Lion était au nord, j'étais au sud, tels deux amis sssse regardant mutuellement de loin, égaux et opposés, mais… toujours égaux à mes yeux. »** dit-il avec chaleur en dépit de l'intonation sifflante qu'il possédait. **« Bien sûr, cela remonte au temps où le Grand Poisson du Sud comptait parmi les constellations principales, tel le consort du Verseau, et le père des Poissons. Vous êtes la maîtresse d'Aquariusssss, non ? Comment va-t-elle ? »**

**« Incroyablement hargneuse ! C'est un miracle qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore tuée. »**

Haftorang ouvrit sa bouche massive et se mit à rire bruyamment. **« Oui, c'est bien elle ! Va-t-elle bien ? Est-elle heureuse ? A-t-elle trouvé un autre compagnon ? »**

**« Euh, eh bien… »** Lucy grinça des dents, réticente à être celle qui lui donnerait de mauvaises nouvelles. **« Je suis gênée de le dire, mais… oui, elle sort avec Scorpio. »**

**« Vraiment ? C'est bien, c'est bien »** dit-il avec une expression triste mais reconnaissante. **« Ils ont toujours été proches. C'est un homme bon, un des anciens nobles, alors je lui fais confiance. C'est bon de savoir qu'il a été en mesure d'avancer après tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et mes enfants ? »** demanda-t-il avec impatience.

**« Les Poissons ? Je n'ai pas encore cette clé d'or. »**

**« 'Encore' ? Quelle ambittttion ! »**

**« Oh ! »** réagit Lucy, poussant un petit cri aigu en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. **« Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais **_**les attraper tous**_** comme certain on pourrait entendre dans de mauvaises publicités marketing. »**

**« Demoiselle, chaque Mage Céleste aspire instinctivement à posséder les douze Clés du Zodiaque. Les Poisssssons… »** soupira Haftorang en sifflant.** « Ils me manquent, même s'ils pensent que je suis un traitre qui est mort il y a plusieurs siècles. »**

**« Un traitre ? »** Lucy déglutit difficilement sa soupe. **« Pourquoi penseraient-ils ça ? »**

Haftorang se leva rapidement et ajusta son pagne d'argent. **« Ma maîtresssssse a des questions à vous poser. Mangez à votre suffisance. Il y en a encore. »** Puis il sortit brusquement.

Une fois que l'homme-poisson eut disparu, Lucy renonça à la cuillère à soupe et mit le bol à ses lèvres pour le boire entièrement. Elle mourrait de faim ! Elle lécha son bol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et sentit encore son estomac vide. Avant qu'elle puisse vérifier s'il y avait plus de nourriture, la porte s'ouvrit et la femme en violet entra en marchant lentement, suivie de l'homme-poisson se tenant à une distance de servitude.

**« Très humblement, je vous salue, Lucy Heartfilia, Princesse de Magnolia »** dit-elle avec noblesse.

**« Ouah, attendez… quoi ? »** Lucy était médusée. **« Je sais que certains aiment m'appeler comme ça, mais vraiment, je ne suis pas une princesse. »**

**« Ah, toutes mes excuses. Peut-être que les titres honorifiques sont différents de nos jours »** réfléchit la femme. **« Vous avez déjà pu vous entretenir avec mon compagnon Haftorang, l'Esprit Céleste de Piscis Austrinus. Haftorang, apporte plus de soupe pour notre invitée. »**

**« Bien sûr, Maîtresssssse. »** Il s'inclina de toute sa taille humaine, prit le bol et alla dans l'autre pièce.

**« Et vous êtes ?... »** demanda Lucy timidement.

**« Je suis Yamataikoku no Kéfira (Yamataikoku de Kéfira), Reine shaman de Kohinur. »**

**« Kohinur ? »** s'exclama Lucy**. « Cet endroit est au-delà du Royaume de Pergrande, de l'autre côté de Earthland. Vous êtes venu du bout du monde juste pour me kidnapper ? » **

**« Cela en vaut bien la peine, si nous pouvons vous sauver »** déclara solennellement Haftorang en lui apportant un autre bol de soupe et une demi-miche de pain frais.

**« Me sauver ? »** les foudroya Lucy. **« Pour un couple de kidnappeurs, vous parlez comme si vous pensiez vraiment me rendre un service. »**

**« Ne le faisons-nous pas ? »** demanda d'une voix onctueuse la reine Kéfira. **« Si vous étiez demeurée sans discontinuer tout contre votre soupirant, quel intervalle de temps se serait écoulé avant que le roi des Esprits ne vienne vous rendre visite ? »**

**« Vous parlez encore bizarrement »** grommela Lucy en boudant.

**« Maîtresse, elle n'a pas la pratique du dialecte de notre temps »** avertit Haftorang.

**« Pas plus que je ne parle le sien ! »** cassa la reine Kéfira, refusant d'adapter son langage pour Lucy. **« Mes yeux ont vu la gloire du Roi des Esprits »** avertit-elle hautainement. **« Vous ne pouvez le renier… non, vous seriez dans l'incapacité de vous tenir debout devant lui sans que vos genoux ne s'effondrent, tremblants de terreur. »**

**« Ouais, j'ai vu »** répondit Lucy de façon culottée. **« J'ai aussi rencontré le Moustachu. C'est sûr, il est gros et effrayant mais c'est un bon gars. »**

Haftorang pencha sa tête de surprise et d'un respect craintif. **« A votre âge tendre, vous vous êtes tenue debout devant le Roi lui-même ? »**

**« Bien sûr, plusieurs fois » **expliqua Lucy, la bouche déjà pleine d'un énorme morceau de pain auparavant plongé dans la délicieuse soupe épaisse.** « Notamment quand j'ai sauvé la vie de Loki. »**

**« Qui est Loki ? »** demanda la Reine.

**« C'est le patronyme actuel de Léo »** expliqua l'homme-poisson.

**« C'est exact. Et je l'ai sauvé du jugement du Roi des Esprits. Alors vous voyez, on est des bons copains, le Roi des Esprits et moi. Si jamais il revient… »**

**« Peut-être que par hasard vous avez pu éviter une fois sa colère »** siffla Haftorang, **« mais sûrement pas deux fois ! »**

Lucy le foudroya violemment du regard. **« Autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Tête de Poisson. »**

La Reine Kéfira rit de son audace. **« Je vous crois, bien uniquement parce que vous êtes trop jeune d'esprit pour mentir si pompeusement. Votre expérience est en effet importante, mais à peine plus que celle d'une jeune enfant ! Vous n'êtes pas un être à sous-estimer. Ce n'est point étonnant que Léo soit votre amant. Dites-moi »** fit-elle en souriant sournoisement. **« Possédez-vous déjà la clé qui ouvre son cœur ? »**

**« La clé de son cœur ? »** demanda Lucy, la bouche pleine.

**« Ne me prenez point pour une ignare, enfant. Vous n'êtes certainement pas devenue la partenaire du Lion sans rien connaitre au sujet de son cœur. »**

**« Le cœur… du Lion ? Vous voulez** **parler de Regulus ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Regulus ? »** gémit Lucy. **« C'est juste une étoile ! »**

**« 'Juste une étoile' ? »** rit la reine Kéfira en couvrant gracieusement sa bouche. **« As-tu ouïs cela, Haftorang ? Cette enfant présume que Regulus est **_**juste**_** une étoile. »**

**« Maîtresssssse, les gens de cet âge ne savent pas même quoi que ce soit au sssssujet des Etoiles Royales. Le fait qu'elle puisse les nommer prouve qu'elle possède un cran de sagesse de plus que le reste. »**

**« Vraiment, tant de choses ont-elles été oubliées ? »** demanda-t-elle avec une soudaine déception. **« Quel dommage ! Donc vous n'avez réellement aucunes connaissances sur la Clé du Cœur du Lion ? »**

Lucy haussa les épaules. **« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on parle d'une quelconque devinette romantique, ou est-ce que vous parlez d'une clé physique, comme pour les clés des Esprits Célestes ? Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une clé pour une seule étoile. Les clés sont pour les Esprits des constellations. Une étoile individuelle peut-elle aussi avoir son propre Esprit ? »**

Les yeux de la Reine Kéfira se rétrécirent méchamment. **« Enfant ignare ! Comment osez-vous offrir au grand Léo un enfant alors que vous ne savez strictement rien au sujet d'une chose aussi essentielle ! Si Léo vous aimait réellement, il vous aurait dévoilé tous ses secrets, particulièrement celui-ci. Vous n'êtes pas sa véritable bien-aimée. Vous êtes… une quelconque gueuse avec qui il a couché et avec qui a jeté son dévolu sur sa semence. Catin ! »** Elle leva la main pour la gifler.

**« Maîtresssssse ! »** cria Haftorang. **« J'ai promis que nous l'emmènerions seulement si nous la protégions. » **Il fixait Kéfira d'un air déterminé, et doucement il insista. **« Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. »**

La Reine Kéfira retint sa main et le regarda. **« Rappelle-moi juste qui est la maîtresse et qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une étoile déchue ? »** Sa main se détourna et s'abattit alors violemment sur la joue d'Haftorang. L'empreinte de sa main laissa une marque violine sur ses écailles bleu-gris. Puis elle se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte.

**« Quelle garce ! »** s'exclama Lucy avec dégoût.

**« Pardonnez-lui »** soupira Haftorang avec lassitude dans un long sifflement. L'homme-poisson se frictionna les ailettes irisées semblable à des cheveux sur sa tête. **« Kéfira n'a pas toujours été ainssssssi. Le temps n'a pas été tendre envers son état mental. Sa récente obsession ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »**

**« Il viendra pour moi »** répondit Lucy obstinément. **« Loki vous traquera jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. »**

**« Je l'espère »** sourit tristement Haftorang. **« Je regrette grandement ce vieux chat sauvage. Néanmoins, sa proximité avec vous est un risque. Il ne peut rester éternellement à vos côtés. Quand son heure sera proche, préférera-t-il vous laisser tous deux assister à l'agonie de sa mort, ou s'en ira-t-il simplement faire face au jugement ? S'il était forcé d'ouvrir sa porte tout près de vous, vous risqueriez d'atroces souffrances. Pour votre propre sécurité, nous vous avons enlevée. Pourtant si le Lion revient pour vous, je souhaite l'aider à vivre plus longtemps dans ce monde. Vous… »** Haftorang sourit, réalisant qu'il avait recommencé à parler de sa manière habituelle, bien que Lucy semblait avoir plus de facilité à le comprendre à présent. **« Vous semblez être une femme honorable. Vous êtes une lueur d'espoir dans sa vie et j'espère qu'il est un compagnon fidèle qui viendra vous chercher, parce que… je suis son seul espoir de survivre à cette punition injuste » **dit-il d'un ton triste.** « Pour mon vieil ami, je voudrais vous aider. »**

**« Vieil ami, hein ? »** marmonna Lucy en frottant le fond de son bol avec le dernier morceau de pain. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle avait mangé un demi-pain et se sentait encore affamée. **« Le vieux Moustachu appelait aussi Loki son 'vieil ami', mais pourtant voulait le voir mourir. »**

**« Mon amitié avec le Lion remonte bien avant l'arrivée du Roi des Esprits, et la dernière chose que je veux est de voir le Lion tomber dans un oubli éternel. Ne pensez pas du mal de lui parce qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit. Il voulait simplement vous épargner le passé tumultueux que lui et moi partageons. »**

**« Les Etoiles Royales ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui. S'il vous a seulement dit que Regulus était une de ces nobles étoiles, alors ça suffit. »**

Lucy regarda son ventre massif. Quelles sortes de secrets cachait Loki ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux Etoiles Royales ? Si elles étaient de nobles étoiles du ciel, pourquoi ne le sont-elles plus ? Elle possédait le Lion, le Taureau et le Scorpion, et ils ne lui avaient jamais rien dit. Ils n'agissaient pas comme des rois. Le Taurus qu'elle connaissait était trop pervers pour qu'elle puisse l'imaginer en taureau noble et majestueux. Elle frémit à cette pensée !

Et voilà que se trouvait devant elle la quatrième étoile, le Poisson Austral. Pourquoi Piscis Austrinus était-il ici ? Il n'était pas une clé d'or… alors était-il une clé d'argent ? Comment un Esprit Céleste qui était autrefois propriétaire d'une Etoile Royale en était réduit à lui servir sa soupe et à suivre une espèce de sorcière démodée ? Pourquoi les Etoiles Royales ont-elles perdu leur titre, et pourquoi les Poissons étaient-il l'Esprit du Zodiaque, et non leur père ?

Lucy décida de poser au moins une question qui la préoccupait. **« Comment… comment exactement avez-vous eu les Poissons ? Je veux dire, je sais que je possède ça »** dit-elle en désignant son énorme ventre. **« Mais j'ai entendu dire que les Esprits Célestes n'étaient pas censés être capables d'avoir des enfants. »**

**« C'est la croyance commune, mais je pense que tout dépend de la façon dont on est devenu un Esprit. »**

Lucy se pencha plus près de lui, intriguée. **« Comment êtes-vous… **_**devenu**_**… un Esprit ? »**

La porte s'ouvrit sur la femme en violet qui semblait flotter lorsqu'elle marchait. **« Nous avons été repérés par des ennemis. Nous devons nous hâter ! »**

**« Entendu, maîtressssse Kéfira. »** Haftorang aida Lucy à se lever. **« Nous devons y aller. »**

Lucy croisa les bras et frappa le sol du pied, campant sur ses positions. **« Je ne m'en vais pas d'ici ! »**

**« Si vous refusez de marcher, je vais être obligé de vous transporter dans ma bouche. C'est très efficace mais pas très plaisant pour le nez, m'a-t-on dit. »**

**« Ouch… »** fit-elle avec un mouvement de recul en regardant les dents tranchantes de la bouche massive. **« Non merci. »**

**« Alors marchez. Ce n'est point loin. »**

**Fin du chapitre 9**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

Voici une petite liste des différents noms avec leur signification :

_Haftorang, AKA "Piscis Austrinus", avec l'anneau de Fomalhaut_

**Piscis Austrinus :**** (**Le Poisson Austral) Aujourd'hui, les Poissons sont mieux connus et pourtant dans les temps anciens, le Grand Poisson était important et les Poissons sont ses enfants. La constellation apparaît avec sa grande bouche ouverte pour avaler l'eau que le Verseau (le porteur d'eau) déverse. En raison de cette association, je me suis laissé entendre que les deux avaient une relation. S'ils avaient été dans un anime, le Verseau serait une sirène et Piscis Austrinus serait son opposé, c'est-à-dire avec des jambes mais le buste d'un poisson.

**Fomalhaut :** (la bouche du poisson) en arabe فم الحوت _fum al-ḥawt__, _prononcé FOH-mahl-hout" ... Je l'appelle en plaisantant "foam-a-lot" (jeux de mot anglais), étoile importante située sur la pointe de la bouche de Piscis Austrinus. Les images de la NASA lui ont donné le surnom de « Œil de Sauron » (les images de Fomalhaut sur google images sont impressionnantes !) Il a été associé à l'archange Gabriel.

**Haftorang :** HAHF-tohr-ahng, et non pas "Haft orange" (^_^) est également orthographié « Hastorang », le nom persan de Fomalhaut. Dans la mythologie perse, Haftorang était une Etoile Royale connue comme « Le solitaire » et « Le veilleur du Sud », car elle est la seule étoile de première grandeur à être dans une zone du ciel autrement vide. Elle est associée à l'immortalité et au Dragon Dieu Syrien.

_Yamataikoku no Kefira, Reine shamane de Kohinur_

**Yamataikoku-Sino :** est le nom japonais d'une ancienne contrée du Japon, le pays de Wa, pendant la fin de la période Yayoi, la maison de la Reine shamane Himiko.

**No :** Japonais possessif の. Avant la montée de la féodalité, « no » était utilisé dans le clan de nommage, similaire à l'allemand aristocratique « von ». La dénomination japonaise est de cette forme : Nom/no/Prénom. J'aime à penser que le « no » correspond au « 's » anglais du possessif. Elle est donc « Kéfira du clan Yamataikoku ».

**Kéfira :** forme féminine du nom hébreu qui signifie « jeune lion ». Non elle n'est pas la sœur, tante, fille ou maman de Loki. C'est juste son nom.

**Kohinur :** du perse کوہ نور_Kōh-i Nūr, _qui signifie « Montagne de Lumière », également orthographié Koh-i-Noor, le nom d'un des joyaux de la couronne britannique et soi-disant maudit. La légende veut que l'homme qui porte le diamant Koh-i-Noor puisse gouverner le monde, mais en sachant toutes les tristesses du monde, de sorte qu'il ne puisse être porté que par un Dieu ou une femme. A ce jour, les seuls monarques à l'avoir porté sans connaître de tragédies sont la reine Victoria et Elizabeth II.

Donc oui, je prends le temps de nommer sérieusement les personnages. Les noms détiennent un grand pouvoir. Le nom d'une personne est son âme, construit sa personnalité, reflète leurs traits, raconte à tous quel type de personne ils sont !

_Coin de la traductrice :_

J'espère que ces notes vous ont apporté un éclaircissement ! Moi j'aime bien avoir ce genre de notes à la fin, ça aide à mieux comprendre les personnages et l'histoire. ^^ Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !


	10. Le Lion, la Vierge, et le Poisson

**Lion's Pride**

_« Laissez le lion, le bélier, et le poisson combattre._

_Oh Seigneur, laissez-moi être un homme pacifique_

_Parce que je ne comprends pas l'esprit des hommes violents._

_Quelque fois, la nature peut vraiment être une garce. » _

_Damion Suomi 'Le lion, le bélier, et le poisson'_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span> :

**Le Lion, la Vierge, et le Poisson**

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Lévy, Virgo et Loki arrivèrent dans un village rural idyllique à la frontière sud-est du Royaume de Fiore. La même rivière qui coulait dans Magnolia n'était ici rien de plus qu'un ruisseau s'écoulant tranquillement des montagnes avoisinantes. Leur groupe hétéroclite se distinguait parmi les agriculteurs en vieux habits de travail et les commerçants dans leurs robes de calicot imprimées et leurs costumes pittoresques. Les familles s'arrêtaient et regardaient la femme en armure blindée tirant une charrette massive remplie de bagages, l'homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux glacés portant un long manteau blanc, le Yankee aux cheveux roses et à l'écharpe écailleuse, le chat bleu, la petite fille avec le chat blanc, la mignonne érudite bleuette, la femme de ménage aux cheveux roses, et quand elles en arrivèrent à Loki, les femmes du village s'évanouirent.

**« Il est si beau ! »** chuchotèrent-elles entre elles. **« On dirait un prince. Est-ce que le reste du groupe sont ses serviteurs ? »**

Gray entendit cela. **« Tche ! Je suis le serviteur de personne »** railla-t-il.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Gajeel et son équipe de six hommes en face d'une vieille auberge. Le Dragon Slayer de Fer avait les bras croisés et une expression acerbe.

**« Surtout prenez tout votre temps »** dit-il avec exaspération. **« L'ennemi a quitté les lieux il y a trois heures. Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à un fort abandonné sur le bord de la frontière. Nous pouvons confirmer que Lucy est avec eux. »**

**« Est-elle blessée ? » **demanda rapidement Loki.

**« Elle marchait par elle-même, mais… eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment »** admit Gajeel en grattant sa tête hérissée. **« Mais elle semblait beaucoup plus maigre. »**

**« C'est le bébé »** expliqua Wendy. **« Je l'ai prévenue à ce sujet. Si elle saute ne serait-ce qu'un seul repas, c'est comme si elle jeûnait toute une journée. Si elle n'a pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner d'hier… »**

**« La Princesse n'a pas eu de petit-déjeuner »** expliqua Virgo.

**« Alors c'est encore pire ! »** s'exclama Wendy avec angoisse. **« Les ravisseurs ne doivent pas s'en rendre compte, mais pour le corps de Lucy le bilan est le même que de passer une semaine sans nourriture. »**

Loki serra les poings. Même sans être blessée, Lucy était en danger.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, ils suivirent Gajeel sur un chemin de terre rocailleux et arrivèrent devant un fort en pierre délabré avec des pics en bois formant un mur protecteur. La construction était petite et très sommaire mais elle protégeait toujours.

**« Bien »** commença Erza. **« Voici le plan… »** Avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire davantage, Natsu et Loki s'élancèrent en poussant des cris de guerre. Erza commença à leur crier dessus, mais il était trop tard. Elle commençait déjà à ressentir un mal de crâne. **« Quels idiots »** marmonna-t-elle.

**« Fire Dragon Roar ! »** cria Natsu. La boule de feu qui sortit de sa bouche alla détruire le mur extérieur en bois et mis le feu au bois pourrissant. **« Lucy ! »** brailla-t-il.

* * *

><p>Dans une prison verrouillée à l'intérieur du fort, Lucy releva la tête de son lit de camps en lambeaux et entendit une voix. <strong>« Natsu ! »<strong> Elle sourit de soulagement.

La reine Kéfira leva également les yeux. **« Ils sont arrivés après tout. Quel dommage. »**

**« Je sens que le Lion est avec eux »** dit Haftorang, le regard déchiré par une sensation d'empressement et d'inquiétude.

**« Réellement ? Cela rendra les choses plus aisées. Viens Haftorang, commençons. »**

L'homme-poisson s'inclina jusqu'à la taille. **« Oui, Maîtresssssse. Princesse Lucy, s'il vous plaît, restez ici pour votre propre sécurité. Léo vous rejoindra bientôt. »**

**« Natsu est avec lui, et je parie que Gray et Erza sont là eux aussi »** dit-elle fièrement. **« L'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous gagniez ce combat. »**

**« Est-ce vrai ? »** demanda-t-il, amusé. **« Je suis impatient de voir quelle force les guerriers de cette ère ont atteinte. S'ils sont aussi puissants que vous, je vais peut-être bien m'amuser. » **

**« Vous plaisantez ? Je suis la plus faible de l'équipe ! »** Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle devait se vanter, mais à l'instant elle priait furieusement pour que Natsu ou Loki arrive rapidement. Elle était affamée !

**« Je vais tester leurs mérites. Dans les temps anciens, l'étoile Formalhaut engendrait le test de la fidélité à ses idéaux. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quels ssssssont les idéaux de Léo ? »** Il la quitta en la laissant méditer sur cela, et rejoignit la reine Kéfira à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Loki suivait Natsu tandis que l'adolescent énergique se ruait à travers le passage remplit de mauvaises herbes entre le mur de défense en bois et la forteresse en pierre. <strong>« Lucy ! »<strong> cria Loki désespérément. **« Nous arrivons ! »**

**« Accroche-toi Lucy ! »** renchérit Natsu. **« Amenez-vous, bâtards ! Nous allons ramener Lucy chez nous à Fairy Tail. »**

Loki ralentit soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était terriblement bizarre. Quelque chose… de familier. Une puissance intense.

**« Natsu, sois prudent »** l'avertit-il.

Le mage aux cheveux roses s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. **« Quel est le problème ? »**

Au même moment, les portes massives de la forteresse s'ouvrirent en craquant et une femme en sortit. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux ébène et sur sa peau d'albâtre. Sa robe d'un pourpre profond, au corsage lacé avec un ruban noir, tournoyait à chacun de ses pas. Natsu fut secoué par la noblesse, la beauté et la mélancolie qu'elle dégageait.

**« Je me réjouis de votre visite, valeureux guerriers »** dit-elle avec un élégant accent antique.

Loki se figea et la regarda fixement, la bouche grande ouverte. **« Kéfira ! »** haleta-t-il.

Le regard de Kéfira se posa sur lui et elle sourit doucement, une pâle lueur dans ses yeux d'onyx. **« Et je te salue chaleureusement, mon cher Léo. Il s'est passé une éternité depuis que ton noble visage délecta mes yeux pour la dernière fois. Le temps t'a rendu encore plus charmant. »**

**« Alors c'est vous… Yamataikoku no Kéfira, Reine shamane de Kohinur. »**

**« Hein ? Une Reine ? »** demanda Natsu en la regardant de plus près.

Ses pâles lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire crispé. **« C'est bon de te revoir à nouveau. Ce costume est des plus amusants. Est-ce à la dernière mode ? Cela agrémente à merveille cette si belle figure. »**

Natsu fit la moue. **« Elle parle bizarrement. »**

**« Vous êtes toujours parmi nous ? »** demanda Loki qui était toujours sous le choc. **« Mais comment avez-vous… »** Il ferma les yeux, étonné, et secoua la tête. Le choc s'estompait lentement et ses yeux s'étrécirent de colère. **« Ca s'est passé il y a bien longtemps. Vous devriez être morte. Ils vous ont scellée… »**

**« Pas très bien. Je me suis échappée, même s'il a fallu plusieurs siècles. »**

**« Mais… comment ? »** cria-t-il. **« Comment êtes-vous toujours vivante ? »**

**« C'est simple. Zeref. »**

Loki et Natsu sursautèrent tous les deux à ce nom.

**« J'ai été l'un des professeurs de Zeref dans les arcanes de thaumaturgie, ce que cet âge a rebaptisé la **_**Magie Perdue**_**. Après qu'il m'a dépassée, je lui ai donc offert d'être l'un de ses cobayes pour tester l'immortalité. » **Ses yeux brillaient de folie intérieure. **« Ca a fonctionné ! J'ai été infusée par de l'énergie d'Esprit Céleste, et je n'ai pas vieilli depuis ce jour-là. »**

**« Infusée ? »** ricana-t-il. **« Quel Esprit oserait… ? »** Il s'arrêta et recula d'un pas alors qu'une personne lui venait à l'esprit. **« Oh non. Pas lui ! »**

**« Si »** confirma-t-elle en riant mélodieusement. **« Tu as été en mesure de le sentir depuis quelques temps maintenant, Léo. Après tout, vos destins sont liés. »**

Les autres traversèrent le brasier de l'entrée et s'éparpillèrent en entourant la Reine, se positionnant pour combattre. Kéfira les regarda avec désinvolture, semblant plus intriguée que préoccupée par leur nombre.

**« Tu as apporté des amis. Très bien. J'ai apporté le mien, le seul qui me resta depuis ton abandon sans cœur en ce jour fatidique. »** Elle tourna la tête vers une porte sombre. **« Viens ici. »**

**« Oui Maîtresssssse »** répondit une voix sifflante, et l'immense créature mi-homme mi-poisson approcha depuis le sombre fort.

Happy bava abondamment. **« Un gros poisson. Un gros… gros… poissooooon ! »**

**« Happy ? » **demanda Natsu, inquiet que le chat commence à marcher comme un zombie vers Haftorang. Il le prit par la peau du cou, mais Happy continuait d'avancer, ses jambes se déplaçant dans le vide. **« Oy, contrôle-toi ! As-tu été hypnotisé ! »**

**« Non »** souffla Shalulu. **« Il est tout simplement stupide. »**

**« Poissoooooon »** gémit le chat bleu, la bave coulant sur son visage.

**« Léo, mon vieil ami »** l'accueillit tranquillement Haftorang, souriant de ses dents acérées.

**« Maudit Poisson ! »** lança Loki en le foudroyant des yeux. **« Ils ont dis que tu étais un traitre, mais je n'ai jamais voulu les croire. C'était vrai après tout. Tu l'as rejoint. »**

**« Comme vous l'avez fait une fois »** répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Natsu se pencha vers Erza. **« Qui est la tête de poisson ? Un ami de Loki ? »**

**« Piscis Austrinus »** leur dit sombrement Loki. **« Le Poisson Austral. Il fut un temps où il a été un des plus forts Esprits Célestes existant. »**

**« Cccce fut il y a longtemps. Je réponds au nom d'Haftorang à présent »** corrigea-t-il, ce qui renforça le regard furieux de Loki. **« Comme tu t'es nommé en t'inspirant de 'Loki', cet escroc malveillant des vieux réccccits. Approprié pour celui qui nous dupa tous et cacha qui il était vraiment, même à ses amis les plus proches… et apparemment, même à ton amante. » **Il se tourna vers la petite femme de ménage à côté de Loki.** « Et comment vous portez-vous, Virgo ? Vous êtes plus mignonne que jamais, le reflet de votre maîtresssse. »**

**« Vous devriez être mort » **répliqua Virgo sans émotion. **« Traitre à tous les Esprits ! Ce que vous avez fait, je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner. Au nom du Zodiaque, je vais vous punir ! »** Elle prit une position d'attaque.

Loki mit un bras devant elle et s'avança de façon protectrice. **« Ce n'est pas ta vengeance, Virgo. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas assez forte pour te battre contre quelqu'un comme lui. »**

Virgo se redressa avec respect et reconnaissance qu'il la protège ainsi, mais elle était préoccupée par le terrible ton de sa voix. **« Mais mon Frère, ce n'est même pas une Clé d'Or. »**

**« Parce qu'il… est au-delà »** réalisa sombrement Loki. « **Chacun d'entre vous »** cria-t-il au groupe. **« Occupez-vous d'elle. Ne vous engagez pas contre le Poisson. Il est à moi ! »**

**« Ça a l'air personnel »** déclara Erza.

**« Oh, ça l'est »** dépondit Loki avec un regard foudroyant, jaugeant l'autre Esprit de haut. **« En tant que leader du Zodiaque, je ne peux pas le laisser impuni. »**

Erza vit le regard féroce sur le visage de Loki. Elle pouvait l'imaginer comme un lion sur le point de chasser une proie qui avait nuit à sa fierté. La faiblesse qu'il avait pu avoir auparavant avait disparu de son visage, bien qu'elle se demandait jusqu'où allait cette force en Loki. Mais ce n'était pas d'important. Avec un visage aussi déterminé, refuser au Lion sa proie serait suicidaire.

**« Nous allons te le laisser alors. Natsu… »**

Le Dragon Slayer courait déjà vers la reine Kéfira **« Rends-nous Lucy, sale garce de reine ! »**

**« Il n'apprendra jamais »** soupira Erza.

Natsu tendit ses bars à chacun de ses côtés. **« Avec ma main droite enflammée… et la gauche flamboyante… »** Il fracassa ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant lui. **« Lorsque vous combinez les flammes ensemble… »** Natsu tint ses mains au-dessus de lui et une boule massive et éblouissante de flammes se forma. **« Fire Dragon's Brillant Flame ! »** Avec un cri enragé, il jeta l'énorme boule enflammée sur la reine Kéfira.

Elle eut un petit sourire suffisant et rit doucement. **« Vous êtes assurément l'enfant d'un dragon. Très bien, dragonnet. »** Elle tendit ses bras au-dessus d'elle. **« Ecoute mon appel, Ô Ancien Dragon de l'abîme. »** Son bras mince couvert de sa manche drapée se tendit vers l'avant, un unique doigt pointé, et elle sourit à la boule de feu approchant. **« Eteins l'enfant du dragon… Flaming Waters of Leviathan ! »**

**« C'est grossier de pointer du doigt ! » **cria Natsu.

De son doigt sortit ce qui semblait au premier abord être un gigantesque flot d'eau, mais le bleu se transforma en un liquide enflammé. Cela percuta la flamme de Natsu et l'écrasa facilement, puis les flammes se dirigèrent vers lui.

**« Héhé… C'est l'heure de la collation »** dit Natsu en souriant. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à avaler la flamme bleue, mais juste avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, un instinct surgit en lui. Il sauta rapidement hors de la trajectoire et manqua de peu la déflagration.

**« Natsu… a esquivé la flamme ? »** demanda Wendy sous le choc.

**« Ce n'était pas une flamme »** réalisa Gray en étudiant le résidu scintillant. **« C'est de l'eau… mais pas vraiment de l'eau. »**

**« Vos instincts se sont affinés au niveau d'un maître Dragon Slayer, petit dragonnet »** le félicita la reine Kéfira.

**« Mon nez m'a dit que ce n'était pas comestible »** répondit Natsu, suspendu à un affleurement sur le mur du fort.

**« En effet, ce ne sont pas de simples flammes, mais les eaux brûlantes du Léviathan, le plus ancien de tous les dragons. Si vous l'aviez mangé, votre flamme se serait éteinte pour l'éternité. »**

Wendy eut un petit mouvement de recul. **« Vous voulez dire que Natsu aurait perdu sa magie ? »**

**« Pas du tout, mon enfant »** répondit-elle en souriant. **« Seulement son feu. »**

**« Mais la magie de Natsu, c'est le feu ! »**

**« Tu connais aussi la magie des Dragon Slayer ? »** demanda Natsu avec étonnement **« As-tu aussi été instruite par un dragon ? »**

**« 'Instruite par un dragon' ? »** demanda-t-elle, perplexe, puis elle sourit et gloussa doucement. **« Petit dragonnet, de mon temps les dragons n'auraient jamais osés enseigner cela, car nous serions certainement allés les tuer. Non, ma surprise vient de ce qu'un dragon ait pris un Humain comme élève. C'est du jamais vu, et pourtant vous êtes trois »** dit-elle en jetant un regard à Gajeel et Wendy. **« Les temps ont certainement changé. »**

Erza sourit d'un air sarcastique, car ce n'était plus une simple aristocrate kidnappant une héritière qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais quelqu'un qui connaissait la magie perdue. **« Virgo, Wendy, Lévy et Gray, allez trouver Lucy. Gajeel et les autres, nous nous occuperons en premier de la femme, et du poisson en second. »**

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un regardant les coups échangés entre Kéfira et Natsu pour déterminer précisément quelle sorte de magie elle utilisait, l'autre se ruant vers l'ancien bâtiment.

**« Pas si vite ! »** lança la reine Kéfira avec un regard furieux. **« Du chapitre 4, Ecriture 12 du livre de Zeref : Hidden Magic… The Punishers of Heaven : Nemesis ! » **Les pierres émiettées autour du fort devinrent noires et huileuses. Le groupe de Gray se figea pour voir quelle chose horrible était sur le point d'arriver. Les rochers bougeaient comme s'ils étaient vivants, et des bras armés de griffes, des têtes et des jambes se formèrent, transformant les pierres en une douzaine de démons.

Wendy cria et s'éloigna. **« Pas encore eux ! »**

**« Que diable sont-ils ? » **haleta Lévy, horrifiée.

Gray fit apparaître sa magie de glace, prêt à combattre. **« Des démons ! »**

Erza vit le problème. **« Merde ! Nouveau plan : chacun se débarrasse d'un de ces démons. Laissez la reine shamane à Natsu. **

Gajeel sourit férocement en faisant apparaître son cercle de magie. **« Ghehehe ! Ceux-là ont bien l'air d'ennemis que je peux massacrer, plutôt que cette bonne femme parlant bizarrement. »**

**« C'est parti ! »** cria Gray. **« Ice Make : Lance ! »** Des lances glacées jaillirent de ses mains et percutèrent une douzaine de démons.

Lévy tournoya et écrivit en l'air **« Solid Script : Fire ! »** Le mot FEU brilla pendant un moment puis s'embrasa pour foncer droit sur un groupe de créatures.

Gajeel sourit de façon vicieuse alors qu'il courait après trois démons. **« Iron Dragon's Club ! »** Son bras se transforma en un club de métal qui se sépara en trois pointes acérées pour frapper directement à la tête des trois créatures noires.

Le corps d'Erza brilla vivement, et pour certains elle apparue brièvement nue. **« Heaven's Wheel Armor ! »** Quand la lumière s'éteignit, elle portait une armure étincelante blanche et argentée d'où apparaissaient des ailes angéliques. Une roue d'épées était en orbite autour d'elle dans un cercle métallique lumineux. **« Dansez, mes lames ! »** Les épées plongèrent gracieusement vers les démons, transperçant des douzaines de démons en un coup, et effaçant presque toute la force maléfique. **« Aller Wendy ! Va chercher Lucy. »**

**« Compris »** répondit-elle en hochant de la tête et en se précipitant vers les portes d'entrée du fort.

Les yeux de la reine étincelèrent. **« Pas si vite, mes petits. Le plaisir ne fait que commencer. **_**Restore**_** ! »** Les démons qui furent vaincus reprirent soudain forme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucunes traces de dommage sur eux. Wendy s'arrêta brusquement et hurla tandis qu'elle se retrouvait instantanément encerclée.

**« Shalulu ! » **cria-t-elle désespérément. Le chat blanc fondit et attrapa la petite fille alors que quatre démons étaient sur le point de l'écraser.

**« L'Arc de la magie du temps ! »** réalisa Gray. **« Tout comme Ultear. Merde ! »**

Erza fronça les sourcils en voyant que leurs ennemis n'avaient pas diminué en nombre, et qu'ils semblaient même plus grands. **« Cela rend les choses un peu plus intéressantes. »**

* * *

><p>Quant aux deux Esprits, ils étaient immobiles, parlant seulement malgré les affrontements tout autour d'eux. Loki essayait de garder sa force magique active, mais il savait que la moindre bataille finirait mal. Même à pleine puissance, un combat contre cet Esprit Céleste en particulier se terminerait par un match nul dans le meilleur des cas.<p>

**« Comment vont mes enfants ? »** demanda Haftorang en faisant la conversation.

**« Tu veux parler des Poissons ? La dernière fois que je les ais vus, ils allaient relativement bien, compte tenu du fait qu'ils pensent que tu es mort depuis des siècles. Ils vont être furieux quand je leur dirai avec qui tu fais équipe. »**

**« Jaloux, mon vieil ami ? »** dit Haftorang en riant. **« Cela ne te ressemble pas. »**

**« Tais-toi »** cria Loki **« Je ne suis pas ton vieil ami. Peut-être que dans le passé nous avons été des nakama (camarades) – j'ai même pensé à toi comme à un frère – mais si tu collabores avec **_**elle**_**… »**

Il désigna du regard la Reine Kéfira, et la vit dévier très facilement le feu de Natsu. Même ses attaques les plus enragées ne la faisaient pas reculer d'un pas. Sa flamme liquide faisait sauter le Dragon Slayer partout, le faisant esquiver l'eau avec frustration. Elle semblait enflammer tout ce qu'elle touchait, bien que ça n'était pas un feu qu'il pouvait manger. Loki vit également les démons contre lesquels se battaient les autres, se faisant détruire seulement pour se régénérer encore et encore.

**« De toutes les maudites femmes de ce monde, pourquoi elle ? »**

**« Pose-toi la question à toi-même, Léo. Tu lui appartenais bien avant moi. »**

**« Je n'avais pas le choix »** cria-t-il, furieux. **« Quand elle a changé, quand elle est devenue… **_**cela**_** »** dit-il avec mépris, **« je suis parti. Encore que c'est à ce moment-là que tu es apparu, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande combien de temps elle a attendu. Son lit était-il seulement froid au moment où tu es monté dedans ? »** Il le regardait d'un air menaçant. **« Tandis que le reste d'entre nous combattait Zeref, tu t'es rangé à ses côtés. Tu as soutenu le mage le plus dangereux qui ait jamais existé. »**

Haftorang mit une nageoire sur sa hanche et le scruta sans ciller des yeux.** « J'eus alors mes raisons, tout comme je suis cccccertain que tu possédais les tiennes propres. »**

**« Parle la langue de cette époque, poisson malodorant ! »** s'écria Loki. Il secoua sa tête obstinément.** « Des raisons ? Je me fiche de tes soi-disant raisons. Il n'y a aucun pardon pour ce genre de péché. »**

**« Comme il n'y a pas de pardon pour accorder la vie à l'enfant que ta femme porte ? »** Haftorang rit dans un long sifflement devant le rictus furieux de Loki. **« Nous sommes les mêmes, Léo. Des parias ! Combien de fois le Roi des Esprits t'a-t-il emprisonné ou condamné à l'exil ? Combien de fois t'es-tu rebellé, encore et encore ? Je suis le seul à n'avoir aucune raison de faire face à ce vieux dictateur, parce que j'ai découvert la clé pour rester dans le monde des Humains indéfiniment. »**

**« Haftorang » **murmura Loki, méditant sur ce nom. **« Le Solitaire. »** Le demi-poisson rit, mais Loki le regarda d'un air dégoûté. **« Ton péché est **_**de loin**_** pire que le mien. »**

**« Tu crois ça ? Combien de temps te reste-t-il, Léo ? Une année ? Trois ans ? Dix ? Souhaites-tu laisser Lucy veuve, une mère célibataire luttant pour élever son enfant sans père par ses propres moyens ? Pourrais-tu faire cela de plein gré à la femme que tu aimes ? »**

Loki trembla légèrement et eut du mal à respirer. Comment ce poisson savait-il toujours piquer là où ça faisait le plus mal ?

**« Je connais tes idéaux, Léo. Tu ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à la femme que tu aimes, peu importe ce que ça peut signifier pour le reste du monde. Tu aurais pu arrêter Kéfira avant qu'elle ne prenne ce chemin, cependant tu l'aimais. Une fois tu as même tout sacrifié - pas seulement toi, mais le monde des Esprits tout entier - tout ça pour une femme que tu aimais. Tu le fais encore, mais cette fois te sacrifier serait-il réellement la meilleure chose pour Lucy ? Sans toi auprès d'elle, qui pourrait la sauver ? Kéfira veut l'enfant, et tu sais pourquoi. »**

Loki le fixa méchamment. **« Ouais, et tu aides cette garce ! »**

**« Je vais protéger Lucy de la seule façon que je le peux. Si je ne le fais pas, ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois arrivera à nouveau à Lucy… la fois où tu as été trop sot pour ton propre bien. »**

Cela détourna Loki de sa colère.

**« Tu pourrais la protéger bien mieux que moi, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu viennes avec nous. Qui d'autre sait ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs siècles et peut empêcher cette même force obscure d'entrer à nouveau dans ce monde ? Mourir ne servirait qu'à assurer la propre destruction de Lucy, comme ce qui s'est passé avant avec… »**

**« La ferme » **chuchota Loki en tremblant.

Haftorang le regarda lutter intérieurement. **« Tu as besoin de mon aide, mon vieil ami. Exploite le véritable potentiel que tu as déjà, et rien ne se mettra sur ton chemin, ni dans ce monde ni dans l'autre. Tu pourrais demeurer avec ta femme indéfiniment ! Grâce à la sagesse de Kéfira, Lucy peut aussi devenir immortelle. C'est le seul moyen pour ta famille de rester ensemble pour toujours, comme j'ai réussis à rester avec mes deux enfants. Penses-y, Léo »** insista-t-il avec une pointe de séduction. **« Vous êtes déjà deux âmes damnées, toi par les lois du monde des Esprits, elle par les limites du monde Humain. Cependant, avec notre aide vous pourrez vivre tous les deux pour l'éternité. Combien d'amours as-tu déjà eu à regarder mourir ? Combien de fois ta poitrine t'a rongé de douleurs devant tout ce que tu avais perdu ? Lucy serait comme nous. Ensemble pour l'éternité ! Si tu l'aime vraiment, c'est la seule façon de la sauver. »**

Loki ne bougea plus pendant un certain temps. Son visage était en proie à un combat intérieur, et sa respiration devint erratique. Il essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge s'était serrée devant cette offre formidable.

**« Trop beau pour être vrai » **acquiesça Haftorang. **« C'est écrit sur ton visage. Certes, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'un simple accord, et pourtant ce n'est pas plus difficile non plus. Nous en sommes la preuve. »**

Loki savait qu'il avait raison. Kéfira avait l'air d'être la même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quatre cents ans auparavant. Haftorang était encore en vie, en dépit du fait qu'il a vécu dans le monde Humain depuis les temps anciens.

**« Tu sais comment le faire, Léo. Seulement nous deux, depuis le début… seulement nous deux savions. Taurus était trop stupide pour le comprendre, et Scorpio a été si gravement blessé qu'il réprima tous les souvenirs de cette époque. Mais nous savions ce que nous avions perdu à l'époque, et nous savions comment le retrouver ! En tant que ton vieil ami, comme celui qui s'est tenu à tes côtés depuis le début des temps, je veux t'aider… toi, le **_**vrai**_** Roi des ccccieux ! »** déclara-t-il avec une profonde révérence, faisant resplendir ses nageoires en signe de respect.

**« Ne… ne t'avise plus de m'appeler comme ça »** grogna Loki.

**« C'était ton ancien titre. C'était ton héritage, de même que ceci, »** et sa nageoire toucha l'anneau à sa lèvre **« est le mien. Tu savais comment te sauver toi et ceux que tu aimes, mais ta fierté s'est mise sur ton chemin. Depuis combien de temps cette connaissance brûle-t-elle là où était… autrefois… ton cœur ? »** Loki ferma les yeux et agrippa sa poitrine. **« Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ? »** demanda Haftorang tristement, compatissant réellement avec lui. **« Pourtant tu sais comment soulager la douleur. » **Comme Loki se mit à bien y réfléchir… oui, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Haftorang ne bluffait pas. L'éternité était possible pour tous les deux. **« Je te propose ceci comme à un ami, Lion. »**

Le lion détourna les yeux. Il pourrait être libéré de la douleur. Il pourrait être sauvé de la limitation du monde des Esprits. Lucy et lui pourrait être ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps…

**« Loki ! » **s'écria Erza tout en tranchant en deux un ces démons noirs et gluants. Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation, mais c'était assez pour savoir que toute personne serait tentée.

Les cris de la guerrière le secouèrent, et Loki retrouva toute sa détermination.

**« Piscis… non, Haftorang »** dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. **« Tu as touché à quelque chose qui n'aurais jamais du être perturbé. Si Kéfira ne proposait ça que pour sauver Lucy d'une courte vie, je pourrais accepter, mais ce que tu as fais… la seule chose qui a toujours - **_**toujours**_** - été interdite, la dernière règle fixée par les Etoiles Royales elles-mêmes, une règle qu'un Esprit Céleste n'oserait jamais briser ! Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner un péché aussi profond.** » Il resserra son poing et un cercle de magie apparut au-dessus de son anneau.

**« Tu ne réalises pas que tu es déjà à mi-chemin »** soupira l'homme-poisson. **« Mais je dois t'avertir, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me battes. »**

**« Je sais déjà ça »** répondit-il en hochant de la tête solennellement.

**« Alors, pourquoi se battre ? »**

**« C'est simple. Ma fierté l'exige. »**

Haftorang ouvrit sa bouche massive et se mit à rire bruyamment. **« Ouiii ! Oui, c'est le Léo dont je me souviens. Trop fier, même pour se préserver, trop fier pour franchir le pas qui te réintègrera comme le vrai roi. Fierté et amitié par-dessus tout. Je ne devrais pas te tuer, mon vieil ami. Je veux que tu te joignes à nous, ne serait-ce que pour te voir retourner sur ton trône. Très bien, tu te battras avec cette petite bague de Regulus et je vais te donner un avant-goût - une simple gorgée - de la puissance dont j'ai hérité… de Fomalhaut lui-même. »**

Loki savait qu'il devait mettre fin à la bataille en un seul coup ou alors il ne serait jamais en mesure de durer longtemps dans un combat. Il se raidit également. Il ne le savait que trop bien, il lui était impossible de gagner. Cependant, pour Lucy, pour Fairy Tail, pour son orgueil, il devait tout donner.

**« Je vais y aller avec **_**cette attaque.**_** »** Il tendit son bras et la lumière rayonna tout autour de lui. Un immense pouvoir fit tourbillonner son manteau et hérissa ses cheveux. Son corps tout entier fut englobé dans une lueur jaune brillante. **« O Regulus, accorde-moi ta force. »**

**« Il te faut toujours le prier ? »** demanda Haftorang, amusé.

Le lion attendit impatiemment, et ses yeux brillèrent d'or et de vert. Il leva sa main, et elle commença à brûler d'un rouge ardent et de flammes orange. **« Regulus Solar Flare ! »** Il jeta son point en avant comme pour frapper quelque chose. Avec un cri, toute son énergie partit dans ce coup. Un faisceau d'or massif jaillit et perça Haftorang en travers du torse. L'homme-poisson trébucha en arrière en regardant ce faisceau.

**« Oooh, celle-ci ? »**

**« Une fois, j'ai juré que je n'utiliserais plus jamais cette attaque à nouveau »** grogna Loki. **« Tu me fais rompre une promesse. »** Ses yeux brillaient et derrière lui on pouvait presque voir l'image d'un lion s'inscrire dans l'énergie. **« Regulus… Supernova ! »**

Une lumière remplit le corps tout entier d'Haftorang, transperçant son nez, brûlant ses yeux, fissurant sa peau bleutée de part et d'autre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il se mit à rire, et à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait des faisceaux de lumière en jaillissaient.

**« Oui, Supernova ! La plus brutale des attaques ! »** exhorta le poisson. **« Détruisez vos ennemis avec toute votre force, mon roi ! »**

Loki serra les dents et tint bon tandis que toute son énergie, y compris tout ce que Virgo lui avait donné, fut concentrée dans cette seule attaque. La lumière explosa dans le corps d'Haftorang, et Loki cria tandis qu'il sentait la fuite de tant d'énergie le faire souffrir. Epuisé, il s'effondra à genoux, la respiration difficile. La douleur le frappa à nouveau à la poitrine et palpita dans tout son corps. Il agrippa son cœur et hurla d'agonie. Il tomba au sol tandis qu'il haletait et soufflait. Il était épuisé, complètement épuisé.

**« Était-ce vraiment… Supernova ? »**

Loki se contraignit à lever la tête. L'homme-poisson se tenait là, son pagne un peu roussi, mais à part ça indemne.

**« C'est pas possible ! »** haleta Loki, incrédule.

Haftorang éteignit en la pinçant la seule petite flamme rougeoyant sur ses maigres vêtements. **« Il fut un temps où les armées tremblaient à ce mot de **_**Supernova**_**, le coup le plus fatal des cieux, une attaque qui pourrait détruire une planète. Mais qui… qui n'est même pas comparable à la plus faible de tes attaques. Est-ce vraiment le niveau de ta force désormais, Léo ? Le roi de cet âge est-il tombé si bas ? Certes, tu es sûrement affaiblis d'avoir vécu si longtemps ici, mais… ce n'est pas la puissancccce de Regulussssss. » **Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, vraiment déçu. **« C'est une fraction, un simple fragment de ce dont tu as hérité. C'est l'équivalent d'un samouraï chevronné qui donnerait une pichenette à un enfant. »**

La tête du lion tomba dans la poussière, et des larmes de choc coulèrent sur son visage. Il frappa le sol et grogna **« Bon sang ! »**

**« Pauvre Lion »** soupira Haftorang avec compassion. **« Cela me fait mal de te voir comme ççççça. Mets de côté ta fierté pour une fois et admets ta défaite. »**

Loki grinça des dents. **« Défaite ? »** Il se força à se lever, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, et enfin il chancela sur ses pieds. Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand il regarda l'homme-poisson. **« Lucy est mon maître, mais plus que cela, elle est mon amie, mon amour, et elle sera la mère de mon fils. Il n'existe aucun moyen, dans les Cieux ou l'Enfer, pour me faire renoncer à ma fierté comme ça ! »**

Haftorang le regarda tristement un instant, attendant, espérant qu'il sentirait sa propre faiblesse et changerait d'avis, ou du moins espérant qu'il s'effondrerait d'épuisement de sorte que cela finisse. Toutefois, Loki resta fermement debout, les pieds écartés pour garder sa stabilité, bien qu'il haletait sous l'effort qu'il fournissait. Il se sentait comme s'il ne pourrait pas lever son bras pour se battre, mais il n'était pas près de tomber à genoux encore une fois.

**« Ainsi soit-il »** soupira Haftorang. **« Pour ce que ça vaut… je suis désolé. Je vais y aller doucement. Maîtresssssse ? »** cria-t-il à son attention.

**« Allez-vous enfin commencer à vous battre ? »**

**« Aye. »**

**« Ehhh ? »** Happy resta bouche bée sous la surprise, uniquement pour se remettre aussitôt à baver.

**« Je vois. Alors je vous laisse la place. »**

**« Oh non, certainement pas ! »** grogna Natsu, mais la femme disparut en un éclair. **« Hein ? Où elle est allée ? Hé, revenez et combattez-moi, je suis gonflé à bloc ! »**

Haftorang commença à briller de par sa puissance magique. **« Je n'ai pas besoin de prier Fomalhaut de m'accorder la force »** expliqua-t-il.

Sa bouche forma un énorme sourire. L'anneau sur sa lèvre inférieure brilla d'une lueur bleu-vert et le rendit trop lumineux pour l'apercevoir. Loki protégea ses yeux tandis que le poisson apparut transformé en une pure lumière d'eau. Une voix d'une immense puissance résonna en un grondement.

**« Je _suis_ Fomalhaut. »**

Le lion devint pâle et fit un pas en arrière, terrifié. **« Oh non… **_**Tout le monde, courez !**_** »**

Il était trop tard. **« Fomalhaut… Flick ! »**

Loki était heureux d'une chose. Il ne ressentit à peine l'attaque. La puissance qui jaillissait était trop intense pour que ses nerfs puissent l'appréhender, puis tout prit fin dans un sommeil paisible.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

_Je ne possède pas Damion Suomi et les prophètes mineurs. j'ai reçu l'autorisation de les utiliser leur texte dans mon histoire. Damion Suomi est un talentueux chanteur de folk américaine. Cette chanson m'a vraiment touché le cœur, alors j'espère que vous irez faire un tour sur YouTube.  
>Voici leur site:  www. damionsuomi. com (retirer les espaces)  
><em>

Le Léviathan : monstre marin décrit dans la Bible, parfois considéré comme un dragon.

Oui j'avoue, Virgo est complètement tirée de l'« Oshiokio » de Sailor Moon, c'était trop tentant ! ^_^

Le Solar Flare / Supernova est un combo mentionné dans la fic « Ephemeral Sakura, Eternal Love ». Vous pourrez ainsi voir ce qu'il fait à des gens normaux dans le chapitre 1. C'est génial mais un peu gore !

Au cas où je n'écrive pas assez clairement… Regulus est le Cœur du Lion, et la reine Kéfira veut la clé du Cœur du Lion. Haftorang dit « là où était autrefois votre cœur. » Loki maintient sa main serrée sur sa poitrine. Toutes ces paroles sont pertinentes et liées. Wouhou, mystère !

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de la traductrice :<span>_

J'ai pensé que ça pouvait intéresser ceux et celles qui voulaient plus de précisions, alors je vous l'ai traduit. Et je tiens à préciser que ce qui suit est une note explicative de l'auteur Rhov. ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes supplémentaires : <span>_

J'ai beaucoup mentionné les Etoiles Royales et beaucoup d'entre vous m'envoient des MP pour me demander d'où je connais tout cela, alors même si cela signifie faire une nouvelle note énorme, je vais vous apporter ces précisions. ^^

Dans la Mythologie Perse, les Etoiles Royales étaient des étoiles brillantes qui marquaient les quatre points cardinaux (Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest) et chacune d'entre elle était mise en évidence au cours de chacune des quatre saisons (Printemps, Eté, Automne et Hiver). Une en particulier, Regulus, était connue comme étant la Reine des Etoiles. Or en Perse, elles avaient des noms différents.

**Aldébaran**(Tascheter) du Taureau – équinoxe de printemps, Veilleur de l'Est

**Regulus** (Venant) du Lion – équinoxe d'été, Veilleur du Nord

**Antarès** (Satevis) du Scorpion – équinoxe d'automne, Veilleur de l'Ouest

**Fomalhaut** (Haftorang) du Poisson Austral – équinoxe d'hiver, Veilleur du Sud

Les Perses associaient ces étoiles et leur donnaient des directions – Fomalhaut du Sud, Régulus du Nord – mais à cause de leur associations saisonnières / directionnelles, de nombreux astrologues modernes et païens actuels les détournèrent. Je préfère les croyances d'origine plutôt que des interprétations contemporaines. Fomalhaut est dans le ciel Austral, donc pour moi c'est le Veilleur du Sud.

Quelle était l'importance de ces Etoiles Royales ? Elles étaient connues comme les Gardiens des Cieux, les Nobles du Ciel, les Veilleurs des Directions, les Brillants, les Seigneurs des Etoiles. Dans les toutes premières sectes mystiques des hébreux, ils ont été les Irin, les Veilleurs, un ordre élevé d'anges qui était assis au Conseil Suprême du Jugement de la Cour Céleste. Le livre apocryphe d'Enoch les appelle les quatre archanges : Michel, Gabriel, Raphaël et Phanuel. Certaines anciennes cultures les ont identifiés comme des cavaliers… les quatre mêmes cavaliers qui ont probablement inspiré « Révélations ». Les wiccas les connaissent en tant que Seigneurs des Miradors qui gardent les points cardinaux, « aident la croissance spirituelle de la Sorcière et qui l'escortent dans le prochain royaume après la mort physique » (_To Stir a Magick Cauldron_, Silver Ravenwolf, page 74). Les païens actuels évoquent les noms de ces étoiles dans l'« Appel du Mirador ». En bref, à travers l'histoire de l'Homme, elles ont été sacrément importantes !

**Fomalhaut,** « la Bouche du Poisson », était une étoile brillante dans une section du ciel austral autrement sans éclat. Il a été appelé « Le Solitaire » et fut utilisé dans l'ancienne navigation. Il était considéré comme l'archange Gabriel « qui préside tout ce qui est puissant » (livre d'Enoch, 40:9). Il a été associé avec le dieu perse Zal, et on croyait qu'il accordait du charisme et engendrait un test pour rester fidèle à ses idéaux (Haftorang le dit dans le chapitre). Piscis Austrinus (le Poisson Austral) peut être retrouvé dans la mythologie égyptienne à travers l'infâme poisson du Nil qui avalât le Phallus d'Osiris.

**Aldébaran,** l'Œil du Taureau, appelé aussi « le Suiveur » de la Pléiade, et alternativement connu comme l'Etoile de Bouddha ou les Yeux de Dieu. Le livre d'Enoch l'identifie à l'archange Phanuel. Aldébaran a été assimilé à la divinité perse de la lumière, Ahura Mazda, et il est dit qu'il est doté de la capacité d'engendrer le test sur l'honneur. Les égyptiens virent Taurus comme le Taureau d'Apis, censé être l'incarnation d'Osiris

**Antarès,** le Cœur du Scorpion, le « Rival d'Arès » a été associé à l'archange Raphaël. Pour les perses, il véhiculait la passion et engendrait un test de dépendance à l'intensité. Il était aussi l'une des quatre portes d'entrée pour le Monde Souterrain, et représentait le Dieu perse de la Mort. Il a également représenté la Déesse scorpion égyptienne Selkit, et est le symbole d'Isis dans les cérémonies des pyramides.

**Régulus,** le Cœur du Lion, vient du latin et signifie « Petit Roi », et en perse la « Reine des Etoiles ». Il était considéré comme le Roi de la Sphère Céleste, le Régulateur du Ciel, ou encore Le Royal, et fut connu dans l'ancienne Babylone comme étant simplement Scharrou, le Roi ! Il est utilisé en astrologie pour prédire l'avenir de la noblesse et l'ascension / la chute des nations. Il est associé à l'archange Michel, appelé dans le livre d'Enoch « le Miséricordieux, le Patient, le Saint ». Régulus était assimilé au mythique roi de Perse, Feridun, et on dit qu'il accorde le succès, la puissance de la position, et qu'il fait le test de la détention de la vengeance. Les égyptiens croyaient que le monde a commencé quand le soleil s'est levé dans le Lion.

Pas assez impressionné ? Il y a une théorie selon laquelle la convergence de Jupiter (la planète de Dieu), Vénus (la Femme Céleste) et Régulus (la Reine des Etoiles) donna la brillante étoile de Bethléem que les Rois Mages suivirent au moment de la naissance de Jésus. L'année 3 ou 2 avant J-C a eu une rare série de convergences qui se sont produites à la fois dans Virgo « la Vierge » et Léo « le Lion ». Pour plus de renseignements, allez voir dans Google « La naissance du Christ recalculée ». C'est une théorie approfondie mais intrigante impliquant de la science concrète, le symbolisme de l'astrologie et la prophétie biblique.

Dans ma propre mythologie, les constellations qui contiennent les Etoiles Royales obtiennent leur force de ces dernières, mais ils sont maintenant sévèrement affaiblis (le pourquoi sera expliqué plus tard). Ainsi l'anneau que porte Loki est un simple fragment de la puissance réelle de Régulus. C'est pourquoi Haftorang est tellement déçu par l'attaque de Loki. Alors pourquoi l'attaque « Flick Fomalhaut » d'Haftorang était-elle si puissante ? Eh bien je vais laisser ce mystère pour plus tard…

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette grande note et d'avoir eu la patience de me supporter jusqu'au bout !

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant :D<p> 


	11. Briser les Dents du Lion

**Lion's Pride**

* * *

><p><em><span>Note de la traductrice<span> :_ Amis du soir bonsoir ! ^^ Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre avant le 1er Février et je m'en excuse par avance... La raison ? Très simple : ma merveilleuse **Caladwen** correctrice que j'adore très très fort est partie en vacance et ne revient pas avant cette date.

Par contre la bonne nouvelle c'est que dès qu'elle reviendra et qu'elle aura finie de me corriger et d'approuver mon travail ^^ Vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ;)

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>« Brise leurs dents, O Dieu, dans leur bouche : enlève les dents terribles des jeunes lions, O Seigneur. » Psaumes 58:6<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>

**Briser les Dents du Lion**

Lucy était assise dans sa lugubre cellule munie de barreaux, essayant le plus possible d'écouter. Elle reconnut des cris qu'elle connaissait bien.

**« Fire Dragon's… »**

**« Ice Make… »**

**« Solid Script… »**

**« Sky Dragon's… »**

**« Requip… »**

**« Iron Dragon's... »**

Et puis… le silence. Il n'y eut pas même d'explosion comme finissaient la plupart des combats de Fairy Tail. Des cris et puis… plus rien. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle refusait de croire que Natsu, Gray et Erza combinés puissent être vaincus un jour. Au loin dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher lourdement. Elle se précipita hors du petit lit et courut vers les barreaux de sa prison, essayant d'apercevoir à travers qui venait vers elle. Elle ne reconnut pas le son des pas. Ce n'était pas le son sourd des bottes d'Erza, ni le son plat des sandales de Natsu, ni même le bruit que faisait Elfman.

**« Gray ? »** demanda-t-elle tandis que son espoir s'amenuisait. **« Gajeel ? »**

Personne ne répondit, et les pas ne se pressèrent pas à son appel. Finallement elle vit des écailles bleues-grises. Son cœur sombra et quand il entra dans la lumière vacillante, elle sentit son univers voler en éclats. Lucy tomba à genoux, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux bruns effrayés. Haftorang s'avança et la vit s'effondrer en le regardant, incapable de crier ou d'haleter. La bouche massive d'Haftorang s'étira vers le bas en une moue. Il plaça une clé magique dans la serrure et entra.

Lucy ne pouvait que regarder tandis que l'homme-poisson portait Loki dans ses ailerons lui servant de bras. Le costume du lion était déchiré et sale, il avait perdu ses lunettes de soleil et sa crinière orange ébouriffée était emmêlée avec de la saleté et des débris végétaux. Il avait l'air aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, sa bouche grande ouverte pendait pendant que sa tête vacillait lâchement contre le corps écailleux du Poisson. Lucy se couvrit la bouche, craignant le pire.

Haftorang s'agenouilla devant le lit et y déposa doucement Loki. Il remit même en place la veste du lion et brossa quelques mèches de cheveux avec ses nageoires translucides.

**« Ses blesssssures sont mineures »** assura-t-il Lucy. **« Cependant, son esprit est très faible. L'attaque qu'il a produite lui a probablement retiré bien des mois de vie. »**

Il tira vers l'avant la sacoche qu'il portait sur l'épaule. Il sortit de l'intérieur de cette dernière une tasse, un sachet et un flacon d'eau. Il répandit du sachet une poudre pailletée dans le fond de la tasse, puis y versa l'eau. Il prit une cuillère et remua rapidement le contenu.

**« Du thé du monde des Esprits. Ça l'aidera à reprendre des forces. Fais-lui boire ça. »**

Lucy sentait toujours qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout. Le manque de nourriture la rongeait. Elle avança sur le plancher du donjon, pris la tasse, souleva soigneusement la tête de Loki et versa un peu de thé dans sa bouche. Il gémit, avala mais ne se réveilla pas.

**« Et les autres ? »** murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'occupait de Loki.

**« Seulement assommés. J'ai vraiment essayé de produire la plus petite quantité d'énergie possible. Ils se réveilleront bientôt. Maîtresse Kéfira est une femme honnête. J'ai interrompu son combat donc elle ne les combattra avec le désavantage qu'ils possèdent et que j'ai moi-même créé. Elle continuera à les combattre équitablement dès qu'ils reprendront connaissance. J'ai simplement voulu tenir mon vieil ami éloigné du reste du combat pour ne pas le blesser. »**

Effectivement, quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, Lucy entendit Natsu crier **« Fire Dragon's Roar ! »**

**« Elle les a laissés dormir tout leur saoul ? »** demanda-t-elle, choquée. **« Elle ne les a pas tués alors qu'ils étaient à terre ? »** Ce n'était pas du tout comme la plupart des bandits qu'elle connaissait, qui les auraient au moins ligotés, si ce n'est carrément tués.

**« Est-ce ainsi que les guerriers en décousent de nos jours dans les batailles ? C'est une manière barbare de se battre. Maîtresse Kéfira vient d'une époque où se battre était une question d'honneur. »**

**« 'D'une époque'… ? »** répéta-t-elle **« Quel âge a-t-elle au juste ? La Reine shaman de Kohinur… mais c'était une République d'il y a 400 ans. »**

**« En effet, mais comme la famille royale n'a jamais été officiellement dissoute, Maîtresse Kéfira détient toujours son titre, comme elle continue à le faire depuis des ssssssiècles. »**

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Elle reposa la tête de Loki et déposa la tasse à côté d'elle. **« Je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas un Esprit Céleste, et pourtant je sens quelque chose similaire à un Esprit en elle. Qu'est-elle ? »**

Haftorang émit un long sifflement. **« Tu pourras le demander à Léo quand il ssss'éveillera. Je dois être témoin du combat de ma Maîtresse. »** Il se leva, quitta la cellule, la referma à clé et descendit le long corridor.

**« Et je ne reçois aucune nourriture ? »** lui cria Lucy. **« Humpf ! Je meurs de faim ici ! »** bouda-t-elle. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur son patient. **« Idiot de Lion ! Je parie que toi et Natsu vous êtes rués jusqu'ici tout d'abord et vous êtes fait balayer ensuite. »** Elle embrassa le front du lion. **« Merci. »**

**« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour… ma maîtresse »** réussit-il à dire. Un de ses yeux s'ouvrit, et un faible sourire vint à ses lèvres. **« Tu as perdu du poids. »**

**« Le meilleur régime de tous les temps. »** Elle riait et reniflait alors que du dos de sa main elle caressait les cheveux blonds et ébouriffés du lion.

**« Je suis désolé… j'ai perdu contre lui. »**

**« Ca va. »** le coupa-t-elle. **« Repose-toi maintenant. »** Elle était effrayée de l'avertissement d'Haftorang qui disait que la bataille avait pris au lion des mois de sa vie déjà bien raccourcie.

Loki se tendit et serra les dents, ayant du mal à s'empêcher de crier. Soudain son corps scintilla en projetant une onde verte et visqueuse. Lucy se couvrit la bouche alors qu'elle assistait au spectacle, impuissante. Elle avait déjà vu cet étrange aspect avant… lorsque Loki s'éteignait devant la tombe de Karen.

**« Non, s'il vous plaît… non »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Je ne… te quitterai… pas »** grinça-t-il.

Avec sa force de volonté si pure, Loki se battait contre sa douleur. Juste au moment où il pensait pouvoir la contrôler, il ressentit comme des épines lui transperçant le torse. Il haleta et agrippa son côté gauche, les yeux grands ouverts sous la douleur qui le frappait trop durement. Son corps s'arqua et ses jambes frappèrent le lit en même temps qu'il cherchait à combattre l'agonie.

Lucy ne pouvait plus supporter de le regarder ainsi. Elle pleura, voulant le garder près d'elle, mais sans savoir si le retenir était la meilleure chose pour Loki à ce moment-là. Les gémissements du lion lui transperçaient la poitrine de culpabilité.

**« Retournes-y »** dit-elle en sanglotant. **« C'est trop difficile pour un Esprit de guérir dans le monde humain. Tu vas réellement mourir. Je ne supporte pas de te regarder avoir autant de douleurs. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi. Alors… retournes-y. »**

Il haletait entre chaque attaque de douleur. Lentement, la douleur s'atténua. **« Je ne peux pas. Quelle sorte d'homme serais-je si je laissais la femme que j'aime dans un donjon juste pour une petite douleur ? Et ça me ferait bien plus mal si j'abandonnais mon enfant. Je ne peux pas le faire une nouvelle fois. »**

**« 'Une nouvelle fois' ? »** demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Loki eut l'air abasourdis et terrifié l'espace d'un instant. Il détourna la tête de son regard, honteux. Lucy sentit un frisson lui picoter les bras.

**« Ca… s'est déjà passé avant. Cette situation. Avec toi. »**

Elle regarda son énorme ventre, et sentit déjà les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête, refusant de croire ses craintes, mais pourtant cela avait du sens. Elle put constater que les pièces s'imbriquaient, créant une image qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, pourtant elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette dernière.

**« Loki, es-tu… le père de Zeref ? »**

Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne pouvait parler. Au-dessus d'eux, ils entendirent une explosion. De la poussière pleuvait sur eux, et quelques rochers émiettés tombèrent. Lucy mit sa main sur la tasse afin de la protéger de la saleté. Ensuite tout devint calme et gênant.

**« Son nom était Naomi »** débuta enfin Loki, regardant toujours le mur et se perdant dans ses souvenirs du passé. **« Elle vivait dans le royaume de Kohinur il y a 400 ans, c'était une mage constellationniste sous le règne de la Reine-shaman Kéfira. »**

**« Cette garce folle ? » **demanda Lucy.

**« Alors tu l'as rencontrée »** murmura-t-il. **« Kéfira et moi… étions amants »** admit-il en hésitant. **« A l'époque, bien que Naomi possédait ma clé d'or, Kéfira avait plus de contrôle sur moi. » **

**« Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la clé du Cœur du Lion. »**

Il la regarda, horrifié. **« Elle te l'a dit ? » **s'écria-t-il, son visage pâlissant davantage. **« Oh non, elle ne l'a pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Non, mais elle la veut. Elle pensait que je l'avais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Il se perdit dans ses pensées de nouveau, mais Lucy vit pendant un bref instant du soulagement sur son visage. **« Quelque chose de si puissant qu'il a été retiré de l'existence… ou du moins le supposait-on. Nous l'avions juste caché, uniquement au cas où le moment d'en avoir réellement besoin serait venu.** **Les Etoiles Royales… »** Son visage se fit plus douloureux. **« En résumé, la clé du Cœur du Lion est une façon de me donner un immense pouvoir, mais le propriétaire de la clé a un contrôle total sur moi. La Reine Kéfira avait ce genre de contrôle et a fait de moi son amant. Je l'ai vraiment aimée pendant une période, du temps où elle était magestueuse et idéaliste, gouvernant un paisible pays avec des citoyens heureux. Ensuite, Naomi est arrivée.**

**« Elle était une jeune fille calme, pas extrêmement forte, mais juste assez puissante pour m'invoquer. Uniquement moi. Ma clé était dans sa famille depuis des générations, un clan légendaire de mages célestes, il était donc prévu qu'elle en hérite. Je ne pensais pas tellement à elle au début. Elle était si frêle, de nombreux autres mages la taquinaient. Après tout, comment une mage si minuscule pouvait posséder l'Esprit le plus puissant du Zodiaque ? Elle comptait beaucoup sur moi, mais j'aimais prendre soin d'elle »** admit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. **« Je me sentais désolé pour elle face à tant d'attentes, non seulement de la part de son clan et de la Reine Kéfira, mais de tout le royaume. Le simple fait de posséder une clé du Zodiaque faisait d'elle une sorte de célébrité. Seulement elle rêvait d'une vie simple, loin des combats. Au sein même de la cour de la Reine, beaucoup de gens convoitèrent sa clé et essayèrent de la tuer. J'ai commencé à apprendre à franchir ma porte moi-même pour que je puisse être à ses côtés à chaque fois que je la sentais en difficulté. »**

**« Finalement, j'ai commencé à passer plus de temps avec elle, simplement pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas poignardée au détour d'un corridor. J'écoutais ses rêves, flânais et dînais avec elle, rigolant quand nous regardions des bardes dans des pièces de théâtre. L'amour grandissait progressivement, ce n'était pas quelque chose de spontané, mais je pense que cela l'a rendu encore plus fort. Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai embrassée. Cela… semblait si naturel. Même si elle travaillait sous les ordres de Kéfira, et bien que je sois considéré comme le **_**favori **_**de la Reine, nous… nous sommes mariés en secret »** murmura-t-il. **« Je l'ai aidée à s'enfuir du domaine de Kéfira, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'ouest ensemble. Nous étions libres, excepté que Kéfira continuait à m'appeler. Je ne pouvais pas désobéir à ses convocations. J'avais tout juste assez de contrôle sur moi la rejeter et rester fidèle à Naomi. Je voulais aussi ne pas céder à ses menaces. Quelle que soit la façon dont Kéfira exigeait de savoir où était allée ma Clé d'Or – elle ne se souciait pas de Naomi, seulement de la Clé – je ne voulais pas le lui dire. Un jour, elle me frappa. A cause de cela j'ai déclaré notre contrat rompu. »**

**« Uniquement parce qu'elle t'a frappé ? Mais quand tu étais avec Aries et Karen, pourquoi n'as-tu pas… »**

**« Parce qu'à l'époque, j'étais le Roi ! »** cria-t-il d'agonie. Lucy vit qu'admettre ce passé caché le tourmentait. **« Je… Regulus était le leader des Etoiles Royales, le Roi des Etoiles, et à travers sa puissance j'étais… j'étais le Roi des Cieux. »**

Lucy le couvrit la bouche alors que les questions inondaient son esprit. Comment une seule étoile pouvait accorder autant de pouvoir à une personne ? Pourquoi Loki n'était plus le Roi ?

**« C'est compliqué »** soupira-t-il. **« Mais j'ai sacrifié mon cœur. »** Il pressa à nouveau sa poitrine. **« J'ai renoncé à la puissance de Regulus pour pouvoir me libérer de la Reine Kéfira et être avec Naomi.** **C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire, mais il suffit de dire que j'ai été comme détruit, les dents du Lion ont été brisées et son rugissement réduit au silence. Je n'étais plus que la coquille pathétique du Lion que j'avais été. Sans mon pouvoir, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'abdiquer, et l'actuel Roi des Esprit à pris ma place à l'époque. »**

**« Tu m'as dit une fois »** chuchota Lucy **« que sans son Cœur, le Lion ne peut rugir. »**

**« J'ai seulement un fragment de ce cœur à présent »** dit-il en frottant son anneau. **« Par rapport à l'époque, mon rugissement ressemble au couinement d'un chaton nouveau-né. »**

**« Tu as tout donné… pour elle ? »**

**« Pas seulement pour elle. Il y avait de nombreuses raisons. En fait, je tenais bon obstinément face à la requête des Etoiles Royales de partir. Je ne pense pas qu'aucune de nos constellations n'ait apprécié, mais ma décision était définitive. Je ne me suis pas seulement affaibli, mais j'ai affaibli chacun de nous quatre : Piscis Austrinus, Taurus, Scorpio… Cela blessa Scorpio plus que ça ne m'a blessé. Il ne se souvient même plus d'avoir été lié aux Etoiles Royales. Il refoula tout afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre. Je ne suis qu'un salaud égoïste. »**

**« Je suis sûre que tu avais de bonnes raisons. »**

**« Oh, bien sûr. Enfin, quatre années se sont écoulées comme dans un rêve merveilleux. Je me suis concentré sur le fait d'être heureux avec Naomi, passant autant de temps que possible dans le monde Humain afin d'éviter les bouleversements de mon propre monde. Je me suis construit une tolérance en minimisant de plus en plus le temps que je passais loin d'elle. Nous avons parfois combattu des ennemis. Elle a même gagné Aries dans une bataille, mais nous avons surtout essayé de vivre tranquillement.**

**« Un jour elle est venue me dire qu'elle était enceinte. Ça ne devait pas être possible. J'ai alors pensé qu'elle avait dû me tromper. Puis j'ai sentis la vie en elle, tout comme je peux sentir ce petit gars. »** Loki fit un sourire, caressant le ventre de Lucy et déposant un baiser sur ce dernier. **« Les Esprits Célestes peuvent se sentir entre eux, et je savais que… que cette minuscule vie venait de moi. Mon fils ! J'étais… immensément heureux »** dit-il, comme si c'était qu'un euphémisme.

**« Je suis rentré à la maison avec une telle bonne humeur, si fier que je ne pouvais attendre pour le dire à tout le Zodiaque. Seigneur, je voulais le dire à tous les Esprits de toutes sortes ! Ils étaient tous heureux de me voir, moi leur ancien Roi, passer à autre chose et profiter de la vie. Nous avons fais la fête, chantant, riant… mais alors, si subitement que ça m'en donne encore des frissons, le jugement tomba. Le Roi des Esprits a appris au sujet du bébé. Ce n'était pas contre la moindre règle, mais… mais les règles changeaient rapidement sous son règne. »**

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent de haine durant un moment. Lucy essaya d'imaginer la situation. Il était le Roi des Cieux à peine quatre ans auparavant, et soudain il était tyrannisé par un nouveau roi. Cela a dû écraser sa fierté et le laisser amer.

**« Il a dit qu'il avait eu une prémonition, mais je pensais que c'était de la pure méchanceté. Il voulait seulement me garder là où il pouvait me voir, craignant que je puisse vouloir me battre contre lui. Je fus forcé de rester dans le monde des Esprits comme punition, et j'ai tout juste échappé à une condamnation à mort. J'ai essayé avec tant de difficultés d'obtenir la moindre information. Naomi avait Aries, mais il semblait y avoir aussi une règle qui interdisait à quiconque de me parler. Un jour, Aries m'a dit que le bébé était né. Elle a été punit pour me l'avoir dit, mais ça m'a rendu incroyablement heureux. Et triste. Je voulais aller les rejoindre. Je voulais… **_**tellement**_**… être là pour elle, pour tenir **_**mon fils**_** »** sanglota-t-il dans un hoquet. **« Mais je ne pouvais pas partir. J'ai faillis me tuer en essayant de m'échapper. J'aurais préféré être exilé plutôt que d'être mis de côté de force comme ça. »**

Loki s'essuya les yeux et ne regarda pas Lucy, refusant de lui montrer ses faiblesses. Elle était assise sur ses talons, les yeux embrumés en pensant à la façon dont il avait gardé cette immense douleur enfouie depuis si longtemps.

**« Je n'ai jamais revu Naomi »** murmura-t-il. **« J'ai été retenu… je ne sais pas combien de temps. Des années, peut-être des décennies. Et puis c'est arrivé si soudainement. J'ai été invoqué, et à ma plus grande surprise j'ai pu partir. J'étais de retour dans le monde des Humains, mais avec un maître différent. Son nom était Cheveyo. Tu as dû entendre parler de lui. »**

**« **_**Le**_** Cheveyo ? »** demanda Lucy, en état de choc. **« Le mage constellationniste le plus fort qui n'ait jamais existé ? »**

**« C'est bien lui. »**

**« J'imagine que c'est logique **» réalisa-t-elle. **« Les livres d'histoire disent qu'il était le seul mage Céleste à avoir collecté les douze clés des Esprits du Zodiaque. »**

**« Tout à fait. Il n'avait gagné que récemment ma clé lors d'un combat et n'avait pas eu le temps de passer un contrat. La bataille avait déjà commencé et il avait besoin de mon aide, tout de suite, dans le moment. »**

**« La bataille pour conserver Kohinur »** chuchota Lucy avec admiration. **« J'ai lu à ce sujet dans mes études sur Cheveyo. C'est quand il a obtenu la douzième clé. C'était toi ? »** dit-elle en restant bouche bée. Brusquement, Loki lui parut beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé.

**« Ouais. J'ai exigé de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Naomi. Il ne le savait pas, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Alors je lui ai dis que je voulais bien l'aider en ce jour, sans contrat officiel, et que notre contrat ne pourrait pas être convenu tant qu'il n'aurait pas recherché ce qu'il s'était passé. Cheveyo est un mage honorable, après le combat il entreprit des recherches. C'est alors que j'ai appris… Naomi… »**

La voix de Loki fut étouffée par de chaudes larmes. Il était impossible pour lui de cacher son chagrin seulement en regardant le mur. Ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots. Lucy tapota le bras du lion mais fut déchirée qu'il ait des sentiments si forts pour une autre femme… une femme qu'il avait aimée au point de se marier avec elle, de tout abandonner et de fonder une famille avec elle.

**« Il ne savait pas comment. »** Loki poursuivit vivement, malgré le fait que sa gorge fut contractée et douloureuse. **« Personne ne sait vraiment comment. Elle est allée en mission et n'en est jamais revenue. »**

Trois profondes respirations repoussèrent de nouveau cette peine dans l'enceinte vide de son cœur, où il l'avait cachée depuis des siècles, et à la troisième respiration ses larmes cessèrent. La colère prit la place du chagrin.

**« Seul Cheveyo sut de qui il avait pris la clé : la Reine Kéfira ! Apparemment elle a réussi à pourchasser Naomi et… et puisque je n'étais pas là… »** Il ferma étroitement les yeux. **« Kéfira a aussi été incapable d'ouvrir ma porte. Quand elle a été vaincue, Cheveyo a obtenu la clé. Il était immensément puissant, assez pour briser les barrières qui avaient été placées sur ma cellule. Ce pouvoir amplifiait mes propres capacités diminuées. Dans toute l'histoire, Cheveyo a été le seul mage à avoir été en mesure d'invoquer les douze Esprits du Zodiaque et de nous garder une journée entière à ses côtés. »**

**« Quoi ! »** s'écria Lucy. **« Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet. »** Elle se rappela vivement la fois où elle avait invoqué toutes ses clés à la fois, cinq clés d'Or et quatre clés d'Argent. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes et ça l'avait presque tuée. Alors invoquer les douze Zodiaques pendant toute une journée…

**« Il était incroyablement puissant, et a aidé un jour à établir les Dix Mages Saints, mais il n'était pas le meilleur propriétaire. Personnellement, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, mais je le respectais. Avec moi, il a finalement eu les douze Clés d'Or. »** Loki sourit avec détachement. **« C'était la seule fois où j'ai pu voir mes onze autres camarades tels qu'ils apparaissent dans le monde des Humains. Chacun d'entre nous, plus d'innombrables clés d'argent, et il pouvait nous appeler tous à la fois comme si de rien n'était !**

**« C'est là que j'ai appris qui nous combattions. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Cheveyo ou de sa guilde. C'était une force énorme, des mages venus des quatre coins du monde. L'histoire en est venue à l'appeler le Grand Rassemblement. Ils s'unirent pour combattre un seul mage, un mage incroyablement puissant, un sombre sorcier maléfique. J'ai entendu le nom de cet ennemi : Zeref ! Je connaissais uniquement ce nom à cause de la fois où Aries m'avait dit le nom de mon fils… Zeref ! »**

**« Cela a dû être difficile »** réalisa Lucy.

Il hocha tristement la tête. **« Pour le bien de mon nouveau maître, j'ai été forcé de me battre contre lui. J'étais là quand Zeref s'est fait capturer. J'ai aidé à sa capture. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Mon fils… cette chose sombre possédée par le Mal lui-même. Et il me connaissait. Il me vit et m'appela. Il a dit que sa mère lui avait parlé de moi. Et puis… il a souri. Il semblait vraiment heureux. Il a dit qu'il était content de me rencontrer enfin. C'était quand ils l'ont emmené. On nous a dit qu'il avait été scellé avec tous ses partisans, y compris la Reine Kéfira et Piscis Austrinus, le seul Esprit Céleste qui fut de son côté. »**

Loki ferma les yeux alors que des larmes s'écoulaient gouttes à gouttes.

**« Il était mon fils ! Je me demande parfois, si j'avais pu être là, si j'avais aidé à l'élever, aurait-il pu mieux tourner ? Serait-il tombé aussi bas s'il avait eu un père pour le guider ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais tout simplement pas ! Mais… mais je souhaite vraiment… Je prie pour qu'il ne fût pas toujours ainsi. Je prie pour que, pendant que Naomi était vivante, il ait été un bon enfant, un fils fidèle et serviable. J'espère… j'espère qu'elle est morte en étant fière de lui. »**

Lucy se jeta soudainement sur Loki. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris. Il était persuadé qu'elle le détesterait pour ne pas lui avoir tout dit dès le début. Le visage de Loki se fendit en un sourire et il la serra fort contre lui.

**« Je suis désolé, Lucy. Je suis désolé de ne pas être assez fort pour vaincre Haftorang et te sortir d'ici. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit au sujet de Naomi et Zeref. Je suis désolé que tu ais à passer par les mêmes choses horribles qu'elle a fait. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir dans la solitude ainsi. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se reproduire encore une fois ! »**

**« Naomi » **sanglota-t-elle **« savait probablement. Si elle t'aimait, elle savait que tu es la personne la plus loyale qui n'ait jamais existé. Tu es Léo le Lion après tout. Tu ne t'enfuis pas devant les difficultés, tu te bats ! Même si tu sais que c'est futile, tu te bats. Si elle était mariée à toi depuis quatre années, elle savait cela. Je parie qu'elle a dit à Zeref quel homme merveilleux tu es. Je parie qu'il était immensément fier de toi ! »** Elle le pressa plus fort alors que ses larmes l'étranglaient. **« Tu seras le meilleur père au monde ! Notre fils sera immensément fier de toi, et je vais l'élever pour qu'il devienne un homme bon. Je le jure »** cria-t-elle alors que le donjon fut secoué à nouveau par des explosions au-dessus d'eux. **« Je jure que je vais l'élever pour qu'il soit quelqu'un dont tu pourras être fier. »**

Loki fut sans voix pendant un bon moment. Finalement il sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux blonds en désordre de sa compagne. **« Et tu feras la meilleure mère du monde. Avec deux parents comme nous, notre enfant ne sera pas seulement si beau qu'il devra lutter contre des hordes de filles, mais il sera à jamais le plus chanceux de tous les enfants. »** Le donjon fut secoué à nouveau, et plus de rochers tombèrent avec fracas. **« Et **_**nous **_**serons chanceux s'ils ne font pas tomber ce fichu fort au-dessus de nous. »**

Bien plus haut, ils entendirent Erza crier : **« Natsu, arrête avant que tu ne fasses tout s'effondrer ! »**

Lucy fut obligée de rire et elle repoussa toutes ses inquiétudes d'un reniflement. **« Il semble qu'Erza s'en préoccupe elle aussi. »**

Loki se tourna vers elle, recherchant les émotions sur le visage de sa compagne. **« Es-tu en colère contre moi ? »**

Elle secoua la tête. **« Je suis désolée que tu sois passé par là. Tu devras me dire un jour comment tu as cessé d'être roi. »**

**« C'est une histoire que je ne veux pas raconter alors que je viens de recevoir une raclée par un autre membre des Etoiles Royales. »**

Elle lui tendit la tasse de thé. **« Alors bois avant que des rochers ne volent dans ta tasse. Et, Loki… »** Lucy se mit à sourire. **« Merci d'être venu me chercher alors même que tu es si faible. »**

Il pencha sa tête vers celle de Lucy. **« Ma fierté me l'exigeait. »**

**Fin du chapitre 11**

* * *

><p><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>

_Cheveyo :_ un mot amérindien de la tribu Hopi, qui signifie « Esprit Guerrier ». C'est un nom approprié, non ? ^^


	12. Un autre rugissement

**Lion's Pride**

* * *

><p><em>« Un lion dort dans le cœur de chaque homme courageux. » Proverbe Turque<em>

Chapitre 12 :

**Un autre rugissement**

Lucy avait la tête de Loki posée sur ses genoux alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit de sa minuscule prison, et elle brossait de façon indolente la frange touffue du lion. Il dormait avec ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, un sourire satisfait sur son visage alors qu'un ronronnement sourd de félicité grondait profondément dans sa poitrine. Lucy se tendit pour écouter par-dessus ce bruit. La lutte faisait toujours rage. Il lui semblait que des heures étaient passées, et elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se plaindre d'être affamée. Soudain elle entendit des pas rapides.

**« Lucy ? »** survînt un cri.

Loki se réveilla et Lucy se rua hors du lit. Elle se sentait misérablement faible. Ses jambes refusèrent de fonctionner et elle s'effondra comme un tas sur le plancher. Loki regarda par-dessus le bord du lit, inquiet.

**« Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Elle refusa de céder à son épuisement et se traina à travers le sol jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cellule.

**« Gray ? »** l'appela-t-elle, bien que sa voix fût trop faible pour crier sans qu'elle ne tremble. Ses lèvres semblaient sèches et gercées comme s'il s'était écoulé des jours sans une goutte d'eau. **« Nous sommes ici. »**

Un plus grand nombre de piétinements se fit entendre, et finalement Lucy vit le mage aux cheveux noir de jais. Elle riait et pleurait comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il dérapa pour s'arrêter lorsqu'il la vit et fit un pas en arrière.

**« Mon Dieu ! »** murmura-t-il.

Lucy ressemblait à un squelette. Les os de son bras se voyaient à travers sa peau translucide, son visage était devenu décharné avec des cernes sous les yeux, et à sa plus grande horreur même ses seins avaient rétrécis. Il secoua sa tête pour surmonter le choc.

**« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Natsu et Gajeel se chargent de la nana qui se prend pour une reine, et nous nous sommes enfin débarrassés des démons. Erza, Lévy et Wendy ont réussi à distraire la tête de poisson afin que je puisse me glisser jusqu'ici. »**

**« Vous êtes tous venus ? »** demanda-t-elle, surprise mais heureuse.

**« Bien plus. Mais la plupart ont été salement blessés. Ton Esprit de la servante a été durement touchée et elle a disparu. »**

Lucy baissa la tête. **« Pauvre Virgo, je l'ai laissée de côté ? »**

Il y eut un boum massif au-dessus d'eux et la forteresse gronda suffisamment fort pour faire tomber Gray de ses pieds. Une partie du plafond s'effondra et Lucy couvrit sa tête pour se protéger des rochers qui tombaient.

**« Ice Make : Shield ! »** Un parapluie de glace bloqua le plafond de la petite caverne et l'empêcha de s'écraser sur Lucy et Loki. **« Stupide Natsu ! Où sont les clés de la cellule ? »**

**« Haftorang les détient. Le Poisson. »**

**« Merde ! Bon, je vais essayer quelque chose. »** Gray alla jusqu'à la serrure et posa la main dessus. Un flux de glace remplit les zones vides de la serrure, se formant tout autour des mécanismes de l'intérieur. Il fit tourner la glace de côté mais rien ne se passa.

**« C'est une serrure magique »** lui dit Lucy.

**« Ok, ça rend les choses plus difficiles. Recule un peu. »** Il attrapa deux barreaux. **« Freeze ! »** De la glace sortit de ses mains et se répandit tout autour des barres en métal jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent en deux. Puis Gray prit du recul et donna un violent coup de pied dans les barres. Trois coups de pieds, et les barreaux se brisèrent. **« Peux-tu passer à travers ? »**

**« Je suis trop grosse, mais Loki le peut. Allez, essaie de te lever. »** Lucy le tira, mais Loki retomba dans un cri de douleur.

**« Il va falloir que je vous porte tous les deux pour sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »** réalisa Gray, calculant s'il pourrait se faufiler à deux reprises.

**« Prends Lucy »** insista Loki, se forçant à s'assoir. **« Elle est plus mal en point que je ne le suis. »**

**« Non, c'est faux. Je suis juste un peu affamée. »**

Loki et Gray la regardèrent tous les deux tristement en voyant à quel point elle paraissait mourir de faim.

**« Bon, je vais vous sortir l'un et l'autre. Ice Make : Sled !** » Un traîneau de glace scintillant prit forme. **« Ice Make : Floor ! »** Le plancher du fort gela, créant une longue rampe de glace bleue et blanche tout le long du couloir pour que le traineau puisse glisser dessus. **« Laissez-moi éclater encore quelques barreaux. » **

Alors qu'il gelait les barres, le fort trembla de nouveau. Un rocher tomba et frappa la tête de Lucy avant que Loki puisse l'attraper et la protéger avec son corps.

**« Tu le sais »** dit-elle en riant faiblement, **« je n'utilise pas mes Esprits comme bouclier. »**

**« C'est le Bouclier de l'Amour »** déclara-t-il en lui donnant un de ses sourires enjôleurs.

Elle rougit et regarda sur le côté, embarrassée. **« Roo, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

Les barreaux gelés se brisèrent et Gray passa à travers. **« Lucy, tu es la première.** » Il la souleva dans ses bras et fut choqué par sa légèreté, même avec un ventre dense de femme enceinte. Il enjamba prudemment les rochers tombés, passa à travers les barres de métal brisées et posa délicatement Lucy sur le siège du traineau. Il enleva sa veste blanche et la posa sur le siège de glace. **« Désolé si c'est froid. »** Puis il se tourna pour faire sortir Loki.

Le fort sembla s'incliner et des morceaux de plafond s'effondrèrent. Lucy cria, et Gray eut à peine le temps de former un bouclier au-dessus d'eux.

**« Natsu, arrête-ça ! »** brailla Gray en direction du plafond.

**« Loki ! »** hurla Lucy.

A l'intérieur du cachot, le plafond s'était écroulé, ensevelissant les deux jambes de Loki. L'Esprit se tendit pour se sortir de là, mais il était pris au piège. Gray jura dans sa barbe et s'élança vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les barreaux, le bâtiment craqua et s'émietta un peu plus. Gray eut à peine le temps de se jeter en arrière avant que des gravas ne tombent et se brisent au sol devant lui, bloquant le passage.

**« Fais-la sortir »** clama Loki. **« Je vais essayer de libérer mes jambes, mets-la juste en sécurité. »**

**« Je ne partirai pas sans toi »** dit obstinément Gray. Pourtant, alors qu'il marchait plus avant, un peu plus de plafond s'effondra.

**« Gray ! »** rugit Loki avec une pointe de désespoir. Lentement, son visage s'adoucit et ses émotions se calmèrent. Avec une détermination pondérée, il lui dit : **« Je laisse la sécurité de mon enfant entre tes mains. Je t'en prie Gray, emmène-la en lieu sûr. »**

Gray s'arrêta, perdu dans un âpre combat intérieur, mais un autre grondement lui fit prendre sa décision. **« C'est entendu. Je reviens tout de suite. Essaie de te dégager de certains de ces rochers. »**

**« Loki »** protesta Lucy.

Il lui sourit tristement. **« Je te reverrai bientôt, Léonita. »**

_**« Non ! »**_

Gray se plaça derrière le traineau et lui donna une forte poussée. Il se penchait vers l'arrière et pilotait alors qu'ils glissaient le long de la voie glacée, slalomant dans les escaliers et les couloirs. Lucy regardait derrière elle et criait le nom de Loki, mais elle ne pouvait plus le voir.

Loki les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de sa vue. Sinistrement, il regarda les décombres qui l'avaient piégé. Il jeta au loin quelques pierres, mais abandonna rapidement en secouant la tête.

**« Quelle galère »** murmura-t-il pour lui-même. **« Je ne peux même plus sentir mes jambes. »**

Il regarda la rampe glacée avec mélancolie, pensant avoir entendu Lucy crier son nom au loin. Au moins, elle se dirigeait vers un lieu sûr, et c'est ce qui importait le plus ! Il baissa la tête, et pendant que ses yeux étaient abaissés, il regarda son anneau. Il toucha la pierre bleue avec une nostalgie lointaine.

**« En ce moment-même, Regulus, je souhaiterais vraiment que tu puisses… **» Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire. Une douleur traversa sa poitrine et Loki se sentit de nouveau vaciller. Il tendit sa main et vit son énergie spirituelle s'échapper et revenir dans ce monde.

**« Bon sang »** ricana-t-il avec rage. Il regarda de nouveau la rampe glacée. **« Lucy… »** Il souhaitait pouvoir la ramener vers lui, la revoir juste une dernière fois, lui donner un baiser d'au revoir approprié. Il soupira d'un air misérable. **« Je suis tellement… tellement désolé ! »**

Lentement, Loki fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des siècles. Il enleva son anneau ! Il dirigea la bague d'argent vers un rayon solaire qui perçait les ténèbres du donjon poussiéreux et vit à quel point elle brillait. Cela provoqua un faible sourire sur le visage pâle et épuisé du lion. Puis, une fois de plus, il regarda le couloir par où Gray avait emmené Lucy au loin.

**« Prends soin d'elle, Gray »** chuchota-t-il. Un sourire hésitant souleva ses lèvres. Puis il pressa ses doigts sur l'anneau et ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait de ces derniers. **« S**_**ayonara**_…** Lucy. »**

* * *

><p>Lucy avait l'impression qu'elle allait être malade sur le traineau de Gray. Pourquoi sa rampe glacée devait faire des virages si dangereux ? C'était pire que les montagnes russes que Levy l'avait une fois forcée à faire au Festival de la Moisson de Magnolia. Elle était bien certaine que l'une des règles de ce genre d'attractions était « <em>Interdit aux Femmes Enceintes ! »<em>

**« Tiens bon juste un peu plus longtemps »** l'exhorta Gray, exerçant une pression sur le traineau pour minimiser les effets de la course. En un rien de temps, leur traineau atteignit la sortie du fort et glissa jusque sous un soleil éclatant. Erza et Wendy étaient sur le point d'entrer.

**« Ce poisson s'en est allé, et la femme a attiré Natsu et Gajeel loin de la forteresse »** expliqua Erza.

**« Un peu trop tard »** répondit Gray en fronçant les sourcils. **« Tout s'effondre. Loki est enterré dessous. Prends-la. »** Il désigna Lucy, enveloppée dans son manteau.

**« Aïe ! »** glapit Wendy. **« Lucy ? Est-ce bien toi ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** demanda la femme squelettique, confuse.

Erza prit Lucy dans ses bras. La blonde cria '_ouille'_ alors que l'armure plate frappait durement ses os saillants. **« Nous allons la prendre. Tu sors… »**

Soudain, le fort de pierre s'écroula. Erza bondit au loin avec Lucy qui hurlait. Shalulu fondit jusqu'à Wendy et l'attrapa, mais Gray fut pris dans les décombres.

**« Lucy ! Tes Clés ! »** Wendy était à présent dans les airs, mais elle fit tomber vers Lucy son trousseau de clés. Lucy en attrapa une d'un geste rapide.

**« Ouvre-toi, Porte de la Servante ! Virgo ! »** La servante aux cheveux roses réapparut. **« Trouve Gray, dépêche-toi ! » **

**« Oui, Princesse. »** Elle plongea dans la poussière, creusa rapidement un trou, et soudain Gray fut aspiré vers le sol et poussa un cri. Quand Virgo réapparut aux côtés de Lucy, Gray était dans ses bras et… nu.

**« Comment as-tu pu perdre tes vêtements dans un moment pareil ?** » vociféra Lucy.

**« Je ne sais pas »** lâcha-t-il. **« Demande à ton Esprit. »**

**« Vais-je être punie ? »**

**« Plus tard. Virgo, peux-tu creuser un trou pour sortir Loki ? »**

**« Pas sans savoir où se situe précisément mon Frère. Sinon, je risque davantage de lui nuire. »**

Lucy s'arrêta en tremblant légèrement. **« Ne le sens-tu pas ? Je pensais que les Esprits Célestes pouvaient sentir la présence des autres. »**

**« Je suis désolée, Princesse. Je ne sens pas mon Frère dans les décombres. »**

**« Non… Oh je vous en supplie, non »** murmura-t-elle en regardant la poussière se déposer. **« **_**Nooon**_** ! »** Elle essaya de se dégager des bras d'Erza et de courir vers le fort tombant en ruines, mais elle ne put faire que deux pas avant de s'effondrer. **« Je… je ne peux même plus marcher. Je ne peux pas… Loki ! »**

Gray grimpa sur les décombres. **« Loki ! »** hurla-t-il. **« Oy Loki ! »** Il tendit l'oreille, mais les rochers continuaient toujours à s'effriter. **« Aller, Loki, pousse un cri. Où diable es-tu ? »**

**« Loki ! »** aboyait Erza. **« Il n'a pas pu… non, il ne peut être vaincu aussi facilement. Il doit être sain et sauf. »** Elle se tourna avec détermination vers Virgo. **« Va le trouver ! »**

**« Je suis désolée, Reine Guerrière, mais je ne ressens pas sa présence ici. Vais-je être punie ? »**

Wendy commença à pleurer. **« Non… Il ne peut être… »**

**« Espèce de putain de bâtard d'Esprit ! »** hurla furieusement Gray en direction des ruines. **« Tu ne peux pas disparaître maintenant. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! Tout à l'heure, tu disais que vous vous reverriez bientôt. Es-tu un menteur ? »**

**« Gray »** fit tristement Erza, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

**« Tu m'as laissé la charge de ton enfant. **_**Comment oses-tu faire cela sans me demander mon consentement ! **_**»** vociféra-t-il. **« Natsu et moi sommes en compétition pour jouer le rôle de parrain. Alors tu ramènes ton cul ici tout de suite et tu choisis convenablement l'un de nous deux. Loki ! S'il… s'il te plaît ! »** supplia-t-il en regardant autour de lui, impuissant. **« Elle n'a pas besoin de nous, elle a besoin de toi ! Elle… a besoin de **_**toi,**_** bon sang ! »** Sa tête s'affaissa tandis que le chagrin s'installait en lui, mais pas avant qu'un pic de colère ne le traverse comme une flamme traversant la glace. **« Tu ne peux pas la laisser, sale fils de pute ! »**

Wendy sanglota tristement. **« Arrête, Gray. »**

Les larmes coulaient du visage de Gray pendant que son corps tout entier était secoué par la douleur. Le son doux des pleurs de Lucy derrière lui fit bouillonner son sang de rage. Tout à coup, ce dernier se mit à rugir vers le ciel, poussant un cri puissant qui résonna en échos, un cri animal, chargé d'émotions. C'était différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais entendu venant de lui, presque comme si l'Esprit du Lion était à présent entré en lui. Lucy leva les yeux, sous le choc, en entendant ce son. Il faisait gronder la terre et trembler les feuilles. Puis le rugissement se fana, et redevint le cri de frustration d'un être humain normal. Gray tomba à genoux et leva le regard vers le ciel.

**« Bon sang ! »** hurla-t-il en frappant le sol si durement que la saleté craquela sous son poing.

**« Loki… »** C'est après avoir prononcé ce dernier mot que Lucy s'évanouit soudainement.

Shalulu reposa Wendy aux côtés de Lucy. La petite fille se mit immédiatement au travail, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude devant l'état de santé de sa patiente.

**« Elle n'est pas bien du tout. Je peux la maintenir en vie, mais elle a besoin de soins d'urgence. »**

Gray regardait les derniers morceaux de son chemin de glace fondre. **« Je n'ai pas été suffisamment rapide »** murmura-t-il. **« Si j'avais brisé les barreaux plus vite… si je les avais sortis avant que le plafond ne s'effondre… Bordel, je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! »**

Au milieu de tout cela, Natsu avançait nonchalamment. **« Yo ! La nana, l'espèce de reine vient de disparaître encore une fois. Hey, vous avez libéré Lucy. Impressionnant ! Et qui a démolit le fort ? »**

Les yeux de Gray se réduisirent, menaçants. **« C'est toi »** chuchota-t-il.

Natsu ne saisit pas vraiment ces paroles et eut un fredonnement interrogatif.

**« Toi, putain de bâtard de tête brûlée, tu ne réfléchis jamais, tu tombes toujours dans l'excès même au détriment de tes amis »** dit-il avec dédain. **« C'est ta faute. **_**Tout est…**_** »** hurla-t-il, son cercle magique prêt à attaquer, **« … **_**ta**__**faute !**_** Ice Make : Arrows ! »**

Une douzaine de flèches glacées visèrent Natsu, et une d'elles lui écorcha la jambe.

**« Oy ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? »** cria le dragon slayer, surpris.

Gray cogna son poing dans sa main, et un cercle lumineux se forma. **« Ice Make : Geyser ! »** Il frappa ses deux mains sur le sol et une tour de glace se forma en un instant depuis le sol nu. Natsu réussit tout juste à éviter son attaque.

**« Bâtard, quel est ton problème ? »** cria Natsu, à présent en colère. **« Lucy est sortie et elle va bien. »**

**« Mais Loki… »** La magie de Gray faiblit.

**« Loki ? »** Soudain Natsu vit la grimace d'Erza et les larmes de Wendy. Il réalisa ce que le mage de glace voulait dire et son visage s'affaissa. **« Non… il y a pas moyen ! »** Il courut jusqu'à l'amas de pierres brisées, les attrapa et commença à les jeter sur le côté. **« Que faites-vous tous debout à pleurer ? Nous devons le déterrer. » **

Gray réalisa que Natsu avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de rejeter la faute sur qui que ce soit ou de se battre. Lui et tous les autres se mirent à appeler Loki, et ils creusèrent dans les décombres tandis qu'Erza portait Lucy dans ses bras avec Wendy qui la suivait, essuyant ses larmes et ses reniflements.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

_« Sayonara »_ est un adieu japonais à utiliser lorsque vous ne vous attendez pas à revoir une personne pendant une longue période… ou même à ne jamais la revoir !

_Note de la traductrice :_ Désolé pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre 12 vous a plu ^^ le 13 sera bientôt à suivre.

A partir de maintenant je vais essayer de vous publier un chapitre par weekend, j'espère que ça vous conviendra ? A bientôt :D


	13. Pleurer sous la pluie

**Lion's Pride**

_« Jeo haneul wi-eh banjjakineun byeol joonge niga chajajoon byeoljarigo boya._

_Neon gakkeum nareul areumda-oom chueokeuro ddeo-olryeobogetji eoreoljak donghwacheoreom._

_Jeo haneul wi-eh banjjakineun byeol joonge niga chajajoon byeoljarigo boya._

_Haengyeo niga bogo nae saenggake noonmul heureolkkabwa nae soneuro garyeojugo shipeo. »_

_**Traduction française :**_

_« Dans les cieux parmi les étoiles étincelantes, je repère la position de l'étoile que tu as trouvée pour moi._

_Tu dois y apporter de belles pensées de moi de temps en temps, comme un conte de fées._

_Dans les cieux parmi les étoiles étincelantes, je repère la position de l'étoile que j'ai trouvée pour toi._

_Mais parce que tu pourrais la voir et pleurer en souvenir de moi, je tiens à la cacher de ma main. »_

_~Rain, « Cassiopeia »_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 :<span>

**Pleurer sous la pluie**

Gray parcourut la longue montée de la colline jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Une pluie froide s'était abattue sur Magnolia, trempant ses cheveux noirs, et le petit vent frais de Novembre fouettait sa longue blouse blanche. Ses yeux tombaient de fatigue même s'ils brillaient d'une âpre détermination. Après tout, il avait été décidé qu'il devait être celui qui révèlerait cette nouvelle.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'entrée de Fairy Hills, la propriétaire du dortoir, Ruchio, sortit en grimaçant.

**« Un autre garçon vient dans mon dortoir ! Vous les mages êtes vraiment trop effrontés. Pas étonnant que la moitié d'entre vous n'aient pas de copine. »**

**« J'ai besoin de voir Lucy »** dit calmement Gray, n'ayant pas l'énergie de se battre ou même de se justifier.

**« Aucun garçon n'est autorisé… »**

**« Maman. »** Chico vint en soutien derrière Ruchio, ayant l'air calme avec son chapeau de chat effrayant et les fantômes encore plus effrayants accrochés à elle. **« Il est le coéquipier de Lucy et, apparemment, le parrain de son bébé. »**

En entendant ces mots, Gray regarda de côté avec culpabilité.

**« Ah, je vois »** acquiesça Ruchio. **« Bien, je suppose que je pourrais vous accorder la même clémence que j'ai donnée à votre camarade Esprit. Vous devrez vous signaler à Erza ou moi-même avant d'entrer dans le dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous êtes autorisé à vous rendre dans le hall, la bibliothèque privée et les locaux de mademoiselle Heartfilia, mais **_**nulle part ailleurs !**_** Vous êtes uniquement autorisé à frapper à la porte d'une autre fille si Lucy en fait expressément la demande, ou si c'est une urgence. »**

**« Ouais, j'ai compris »** murmura-t-il en passant devant elle. **« C'est pas comme si je voulais espionner les filles comme certains pervers que je connais. »**

Chico lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la porte de Lucy, puis Gray frappa un petit coup sur la porte. Le mage de glace écouta attentivement, n'entendit rien et frappa de nouveau. Vraiment, après qu'il a fait tout ce chemin et qu'il se soit préparé mentalement, elle n'était pas chez elle…

**« E-entrer »** l'informa une voix faible.

Gray ouvrit la porte et vit Wendy avancer en trottinant.

**« Lucy est par ici. »** Elle lui montra le chemin et le conduisit vers la chambre.

Gray la suivait lentement. Il s'était toujours sentit à l'aise dans l'ancien lieu de vie de Lucy, s'affalant là-bas avec Natsu et Erza, se faufilant parfois tout seul à l'intérieur quand Lucy était sortie. C'était comme une seconde maison pour leur équipe. Pour une quelconque raison, entrer dans ce lieu le rendait nerveux, comme s'il entrait réellement dans la chambre d'une femme. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'une partie de lui réalisait que, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, c'était la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Loki.

Lucy était allongée sur le lit, toujours maigre et reliée à une perfusion médicale que Wendy surveillait. Gray était heureux d'une chose : son visage avait l'air normal, ce n'était pas le squelette qu'il avait transporté jusqu'à la maison. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés dans ce style mignon de toujours, et elle avait quelques pages pour son roman posées sur une tablette pour qu'elle puisse écrire depuis son lit.

**« Gray »** lui dit Lucy en souriant. Sa voix était faible et vaporeuse. Même le fait de sourire semblait être un réel effort pour elle.

Il vit les Clés d'Or et d'Argent de Lucy sur le lit, et une en particulier était séparée des autres et semblait avoir été récemment utilisée. Gray réalisa tristement qu'elle avait dû essayer d'ouvrir désespérément la porte de l'Esprit du Lion depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance.

**« Tu sais probablement déjà ce que j'ai à te dire »** lui murmura-t-il.

Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur la Clé d'Or, et elle hocha la tête tristement. **« J'ai essayé de l'appeler… je ne sais combien de fois. Cela ne veut pas s'ouvrir, peu importe tous mes efforts. »**

Il se demanda combien de fois elle avait utilisé cette Clé depuis cet autre jour. Chaque tentative ratée devait être ressentie comme une défaite toujours plus profonde pour le cœur déjà douloureux de la constellationniste. Ça lui donnait envie de jeter ces maudites Clés au loin pour qu'elle cesse de se tourmenter.

**« Nous avons cherché de fond en comble dans les ruines »** lui déclara-t-il. **« J'ai conduit l'équipe directement vers la cellule où vous étiez tous les deux enfermés. Nous n'avons rien laissé derrière nous, pas un seul caillou. »**

**« Il n'était pas là »** répondit-elle, s'attendant à cette nouvelle. **« S'il était mort, son corps se serait estompé. Même chose s'il était simplement allé dans le Monde des Esprits. Dans tous les cas »,** chuchota-t-elle, **« il est parti. »**

Gray détestait voir les larmes que Lucy tentait de retenir avec tant de mal. **« Nous n'avons trouvé qu'une seule chose. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ça a été laissé derrière, mais je suppose qu'il l'a laissé dans un but, peut-être pour faire passer un message. »**

Gray fouilla dans sa poche et en retira un anneau en argent épais serti d'une pierre bleue.

Le visage de Lucy fut peiné de voir l'objet. **« Regulus. »** Elle prit l'anneau et l'examina de près. La pierre était vraiment d'une magnifique nuance de bleu, profond et mystique. Elle mit la bague à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Gray regarda sur le côté, mal à l'aise. **« Si c'est tout ce que… »**

**« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire »** fit Lucy vers le créateur de glace. **« J'aurais dû le faire tout de suite, mais je n'avais pas le cœur d'essayer. Je suis une faible lâche, après tout. »** Elle riait nerveusement. **« Si tu es ici avec moi, je pense que je pourrai y faire face. S'il te plaît, Gray »** dit-elle en souriant avec lassitude. **« Assis-toi un moment avec moi… juste au cas où. » **

Il avait le sentiment de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il fit le tour du lit et alla s'assoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Lucy ramassa ses clés et saisit celle qu'elle gardait toujours à côté de la clé de Léo.

**« Porte du Bélier, ouvre-toi ! Aries ! »**

Assis près de Lucy, avec son épaule effleurant la sienne, Gray sentit l'immense pouvoir magique que Lucy utilisait dans son invocation. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison avec sa magie de glace. Il avait toujours pensé qu'utiliser une Clé pour ouvrir une porte paraissait être quelque chose de faible, et il devait reconnaître qu'il ne pensait pas grand-chose d'elle lors de leur première rencontre, outre le fait qu'elle était un peu mignonne. Il pensait qu'appeler d'autres personnes pour se battre à sa place dans les combats était de la triche. Par ailleurs, quelle sorte de mage devenait faible après avoir utilisé cette magie seulement deux fois ?

Sentir la quantité de pouvoir magique que cette invocation d'une Clé d'Or du Zodiaque prenait à la mage céleste l'impressionna. Il pensa que si les autres de la guilde pouvaient sentir le puits de pouvoir de Lucy, ils ne lui donneraient plus jamais les surnoms idiots de Reine du Cosplay ou de Pom-pom Girl.

La timide jeune femme du bélier se présenta déjà toute embarrassée, mais elle rougit davantage en voyant Gray. Il se demanda bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il se regarde. Quand avait-il put enlever son manteau et sa chemise ?

**« Je suis désolée »** commença-t-elle immédiatement.

**« Je ne suis pas en colère, Aries »** l'assura Lucy. **« J'ai besoin de savoir : Loki est-il actuellement dans le monde des Esprits ? »**

L'Esprit laineux acquiesça et baissa le regard, embarrassée. **« Il est gravement blessé et aura besoin de temps pour guérir, puisqu'il s'est permis de rester aussi longtemps dans le monde des Humains. Je me suis occupée de lui tout ce temps. Je suis désolée. »**

**« Non, je te fais confiance. Vous deux avez fait un long chemin ensemble. »**

Aries se mit à rougir et hocha la tête. **« Il a toujours veillé sur moi, alors maintenant je veux lui rembourser ma dette. Il avait une demande : que je veille sur vous. Et je le ferai, Maîtresse, je le jure. Pour Leo, je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal. »**

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Lucy posa la question la plus importante. **« Sais-tu s'il sera capable de revenir ? »**

Aries trembla d'avoir à répondre. **« Je suis tellement désolée ! Je… je ne sais pas. Il est détenu par le Roi des Esprits pour raison de trahison. Son jugement a été reporté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour assister à son procès. Cependant, je me suis renseignée un peu partout, et on dirait que ça se présente mal. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Roi des Esprits et lui sont en conflit. »** Aries s'inclina profondément. **« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je promets de continuer à me renseigner, et j'en parlerai à tous vos Esprits pour que nous puissions tous vous tenir informée. C'est ce que veux Léo, et c'est ce que je ferai. Je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. J'aime beaucoup Léo, et si être avec vous le rend encore plus heureux, alors je me battrai pour ça. »**

Gray baissa le regard avec culpabilité. Il aimait aussi Lucy, mais était-il prêt à se battre pour qu'elle et Loki soient réunis ?

**« J'apprécie vraiment, Aries, mais ne fais rien qui pourrait te causer des problèmes. Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Quand tu le reverras, dis-lui que je me sens beaucoup mieux. »** Puis Lucy ferma la porte.

Gray vit Lucy fixer un point, le regard vide. Une horloge marquait les secondes qui passaient. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais dans son esprit tourbillonnaient le doute et la culpabilité. **« Au moins il est vivant »** dit-il enfin. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

Lucy tomba soudainement sur le côté et contre sa poitrine. Gray se raidit quand il l'entendit sangloter. Il regarda autour d'eux, mais Wendy était partie pour donner à Lucy un peu d'intimité. Incertain, Gray mit un de ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Il la sentit trembler sous les émotions qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer. Il comprit à quel point elle avait été courageuse jusqu'à présent, souriant alors que la crainte de ce qui allait se passer avait dû la hanter au cours des derniers mois. Il la tira tout contre lui, la serrant et posant sa joue contre la tête de la mage céleste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

**« Je n'aurais jamais dû me donner à lui »** gémit-elle. **« Je savais que c'était contre les règles. Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuis, et pourtant j'ai… je suis la pire des coupables ! »** cria-t-elle avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

**« Vous étiez amoureux »** dit doucement Gray. **« Les personnes, qu'elles soient Humaines ou Esprits, font des choses stupides quand elles sont amoureuses. Nous ne suivons pas la logique ou les lois. Nous suivons seulement notre cœur. »**

Bien que son ton chaleureux fût réconfortant, la culpabilité de Lucy restait trop profonde.

**« Et s'il mourrait ? »** murmura-t-elle, redoutant de seulement évoquer à haute voix quelque chose d'aussi terrible. **« Ca serait comme si je l'avais tué moi-même ! »**

**« Non, ne t'avise pas de penser ça »** dit-il sévèrement, la serrant plus près de lui.

**« Je finirai toute seule. »**

**« Tu ne seras pas seule »** lui promit-il. **« Tu as moi, et Natsu, et Erza, et Lévy… Toute la guilde sera présente à tes côtés. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, tu pourras compter sur chacun de nous. Nous essayerons de le faire revenir. Le Maître peut demander à d'autres guildes, d'autres constellationnistes, pour essayer de trouver un moyen pour le faire revenir. Mais, Lucy, à cet instant il a besoin de guérir, et toi aussi. »** Il la prit dans ses bras étroitement et lui caressa les cheveux **« Simplement, repose-toi. Laisse tes amis prendre les choses en main. Nous allons le faire revenir pour toi, je te le jure. Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner aussi facilement. Il est un membre de Fairy Tail, et nous allons nous battre pour lui ! »**

Voulait-il se battre pour réunir ces deux personnes ?

Oui ! Jusqu'à la mort !

Lucy ressentit une vague de soulagement et de réconfort. **« Gray »** soupira-t-elle, se fondant dans les bras protecteurs du mage de glace.

Il la regarda et sourit en voyant les craintes de la jeune femme s'envoler. Il voulait juste le retour de l'ancienne Lucy, la Lucy dont le seul souci était l'argent du loyer, la Lucy qui a le rôle du _tsukkomi_ en opposition avec le rôle de _boke_ de Natsu et lui-même, la Lucy qui furetait toujours auprès des autres pour avoir des informations croustillantes à utiliser dans son roman, la Lucy qui agissait de façon inconstante et idiote un instant, puis le suivant de façon loyale et audacieuse. Il voulait que cette Lucy revienne parce que… c'était la Lucy qu'il aimait !

**« Laisse-moi prendre tes craintes pour que tu puisses te reposer plus facilement »** chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Lucy, lui envoyant des frissons dans les bras comme s'il avait utilisé sa magie de glace sur la jeune femme. **« Loki m'a laissé la tâche de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. »** Il lui caressa le visage et lui inclina le menton de telle sorte qu'elle puisse voir à quel point il était sérieux. **« Je ferai tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, je ferai tout ce qu'il aurait fait. Je nettoierai la maison, cuisinerai tes repas, je serai ton coach quand le moment sera venu pour le bébé. Tout ce qu'il aurait fait, je le ferai à sa place… et j'espère que je le ferai mieux que lui »** ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cela la fit rire un peu. **« Merci Gray, c'est vraiment gentil, mais… peux-tu mettre quelques vêtements et après me serrer dans tes bras ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant, intrigué par son visage rougissant. **« Ne me dis pas que tu es tentée juste parce que ma chemise est retirée. »**

**« Ton pantalon l'est aussi »** souligna-t-elle. **« Et ta… chose… ressort à travers. »**

**« Hein ? Argh ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »**

Alors qu'il se dépêchait de retrouver ses vêtements, Lucy se mit à rire. **« Merci Gray, vraiment. »** Il avait sa chemise à moitié enfilée et déboutonnée. Il s'arrêta dans sa quête de son pantalon et la regarda avec curiosité. **« J'ai vraiment besoin d'un soutien. Je suis si faible et inutile en ce moment. »**

Gray revint vers elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lucy pour l'encourager. **« Tu n'es pas inutile, Lucy. Tu es… »** Il interrompit sa phrase et la laissa en suspens de façon maladroite.

**« Je suis quoi ? »** le taquina-t-elle.

Son regard bleu profond tourna lentement dans celui de la jeune femme. **« Tu es magnifique. »**

Il se détourna soudainement et se précipita hors de la chambre. Lucy entendit un cri perçant venant de Lévy et une voix disant **« Pourquoi es-tu **_**encore**_** nu ? »**. Gray se hâta de revenir sur ses pas, attrapa son pantalon et il ressortit en courant. Cependant, durant cette brève réapparition, Lucy vit le visage de Gray, ses joues roses vives, la honte dans ses yeux, et l'angoisse de lui avoir dit quelque chose de si compliqué dans un moment pareil.

**« Oh Gray… »** Elle soupira en entendant le bruit des pas du mage descendant le couloir du dortoir. **« S'il te plaît… ne me fais pas ça maintenant. Pas maintenant. »**

**Fin du chapitre 13**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

**Boke**et**Tsukkomi**_ :_Comédie japonaise manzai en duo avec un homme drôle et un homme sérieux. Dans l'épisode 29, Gray essaie de faire de Lucy le Tsukkomi et il échoue.

_Note de la traductrice :_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Rendez-vous le weekend prochain pour un autre chapitre ;)


	14. Une étoile au milieu des ténèbres

**Lion's Pride**

_« Quand ils sont entourés par les ténèbres, les hommes voient les étoiles. » Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 :<span>

**Une étoile au milieu des ténèbres**

Ici, il n'était pas Loki. Ici, il était Léo du Lion. Ici, il n'était pas un membre de Fairy Tail, et n'avait pas de marque apparaissant dans son dos. Ici, il était le chef des Esprits du Zodiaque.

Quelle condition pathétique pour quelqu'un tel que lui d'être dans une situation comme celle-ci !

Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Même après avoir repris connaissance, il restait toujours sur son lit dans la prison des Esprits, luttant pour conserver sa petite sphère de paix encore un instant de plus. Il écoutait autour de lui le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans la fente d'une fenêtre au-dessus de son lit, l'écho des gouttes d'eau quelque part au loin dans un couloir de pierre, Columba la Colombe chantant joyeusement à la lune, des sons qui seraient paisibles dans un environnement adéquat, mais depuis la prison moisie où il reposait, ce n'étaient que de tristes rappels de la manière dont il était totalement séparé du monde.

**« Je sais que vous êtes réveillé, mon vieil ami »** dit une voix basse.

**« Vieil ami, hein ? »** marmonna Léo. Résister au destin n'était plus possible. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de la cellule de prison. **« Nous étions des amis autrefois, de proches amis. Vous étiez été comme un oncle, voire même un frère pour moi. Est-ce là la face cruelle****que vous montrez à votre famille ? »** Il se retourna et fixa la créature massive de l'autre côté de la barrière transparente et chatoyante. **« Roi des Esprits ! »**

L'esprit céleste aux yeux marron et à la moustache gigantesque le fixa en retour, impassible. **« Libra m'a dit que tu es assez rétablit pour entendre ta sentence. »**

Léo jeta un rapide regard meurtrier à l'Esprit debout derrière le roi. Tous les autres du Zodiaque étaient présents pour témoigner, même si la plupart donnaient l'impression d'avoir été contraint à faire acte de présence. Aries en particulier semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf dans ce corridor.

**« Pour avoir désobéis aux lois du monde des Esprits, et avoir potentiellement mis en danger non seulement votre maître, Lucy Heartfilia, mais aussi le monde des Humains et le monde des Esprits, vous êtes par la présente placé en détention jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions si vos actions justifient une peine plus lourde. »**

**« Vous aviez besoin que je sois guéris juste pour que je vous entendre me dire cela ? »** fit Léo avec toupet. **« Où est le procès ? Où est le jury ? Je n'ai pas le droit de témoigner ? Et moi qui m'entraînais à crier **_**'Objection'**_** d'une façon vraiment dramatique »** dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

**« Votre témoignage est inutile. Crux nous a donné une analyse détaillée – trop détaillée, en fait – de vos actions. »**

**« Fichu papy ronflant »** grommela Léo. **« Pourquoi ne pas simplement me jeter dans le monde des Humains afin d'être tranquille pour de bon ? »**

Le roi des Esprits pencha la tête sur le côté. **« Ce serait cruel. »**

**« Moins cruel que cela ! Moins cruel que de nous séparer, comme vous l'avez fait dans le passé avec Naomi. »**

**« Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir, mon vieil ami. »**

**« Souffrir ? »** cria Leo en bondissant rapidement dans une position assise. **« Je **_**veux**_** souffrir. J'étais prêt à rester là-bas trois années si je devais le faire. » **Léo montra du doigt la fenêtre minuscule de sa cellule. **« La femme que j'aime est là-bas, et l'ennemi qui en est après elle est redoutable. Piscis Austrinus est de retour, et tous les pouvoirs de Fomalhaut sont à son entière disposition. »**

Le roi des Esprits se pencha légèrement en arrière, et les autres Esprits du Zodiaque murmurèrent entre eux. Taurus en particulier paraissait sidéré. **« Poissy ? »**

**« Notre Père ? »** demandèrent ensemble les Poissons, semblant tout aussi troublés que pleins d'espoir.

**« Qui ? »** demanda Scorpio. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de cette époque étant donné qu'il avait réprimé tous ses souvenirs.

Aquarius s'appuya tristement à l'épaule du Scorpion. Piscis Austrinus : un nom que la Porteuse d'Eau avait espéré ne jamais entendre de nouveau… son ancien amant !

**« Vous savez tous combien il est dangereux, même affaiblis »** continua Léo. Tout ce temps passé seul à penser lui avait assuré que c'était la seule façon de gagner sa liberté, et il devait se dépêcher. Si un jour dans le Monde des Esprits correspondait à trois mois dans le Monde Humain, il n'avait que quelques minutes. Il avait déjà perdu une demi-heure allongé ici, ce qui signifiait deux jours humains. **« Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, il est pratiquement impossible à stopper. J'en ai été le témoin, et il a réellement regagné la puissance de Formalhaut. » **Leo leur adressa un sourire rusé.** « Si vous allez le pourchasser, vous aurez besoin du Lion. »**

**« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous » **répondit immédiatement le Roi des Esprits.

Leo ricana tristement devant le fait qu'il puisse prendre une telle décision d'une façon si inconsidérée, et il cria :** « Qui d'autre peut lui tenir tête ? Maintenant que Piscis Austrinus possède le pouvoir de Fomalhaut, même vous ne pourrez le vaincre, **_**Ô Roi**_**. »** Il ajouta la dernière partie avec une note sarcastique, mais le regretta un instant plus tard.

**« Léo »** le prévint Aries, mais elle tremblait devant le roi des Esprits. **« Je suis désolée. »**

Le roi des Esprits se mit à rire, et le sol tremblait au son qu'il produisit. **« Impossible de le vaincre, dites-vous ? Alors comment comptez-vous le faire ? »**

Léo le fixa silencieusement et garda un visage parfaitement neutre. Il savait que le seul moyen était de s'abaisser aussi bas que l'Homme-poisson l'avait fait. Le roi des Esprit se pencha plus près de Léo, qui fut repoussé par la seule force de sa présence. **« Pensez-vous que nous puissions vous permettre de regagner la pleine puissance de Regulus ? Les Etoiles Royales s'en sont allées. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de puissance destructrice à nouveau. » **Taurus baissa le regard vers la cloche qu'il portait, la toucha légèrement avec un de ses doigts, et écouta le son bas qu'elle produisit. **« Si Piscis Austrinus utilise Fomalhaut dans un acte de guerre, alors nous considérerons un sursis par lequel vous pourrez être libéré pour nous rejoindre dans notre lutte, comme ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois avec Zeref. En effet, mon vieil ami, même tel que vous êtes, vous êtes puissant. Je respecte vos compétences pour le combat. Vous serez un précieux atout si jamais la guerre se déclare. Si Piscis Austrinus n'utilise pas Fomalhaut, nous le laisserons vivre pour l'instant. »**

**« Comment ? »** rugit furieusement Léo. Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita directement contre les barreaux. Ils se mirent à briller alors que ses doigts les martelaient furieusement. **« Comment pouvez-vous me garder emprisonné simplement parce que j'aime une humaine, alors qu'un traitre comme lui, un Esprit Céleste qui a enfreint une loi beaucoup plus ancienne et potentiellement destructrice, serait libre ? »** Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'Esprit debout derrière le Roi. **« Dis-moi, Balance »** demanda-t-il avec un brin de respect, **« comment trouves-tu cette justice ? »**

Le roi des Esprits apparut encore plus grand. **« Ne vous adressez pas aux autres ! »** explosa-t-il. **« Libra a déjà consulté les livres des lois, et a examiné les preuves. »**

**« Nez en patate »** grommela Léo.

**« Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que nous déterminions si le bébé est une menace »** déclara le roi des Esprits. **« Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous serez libéré et autorisé à rentrer, mais s'il est dangereux, alors vous serez celui qui devra y mettre un terme. »**

Leo fut bouche bée. Un frisson douloureux ondula à travers lui, circulant de son cuir chevelu à ses orteils, seulement pour remonter encore le long de sa colonne vertébrale. **« Vous ne voulez pas dire que… »** Il pouvait à peine respirer, et son estomac en était retourné. La simple pensée d'un tel ordre… ça lui donnait envie de vomir. **« Je ne pourrais **_**jamais**_**… »**

**« Alors vous mourrez. C'est une leçon que vous devriez avoir apprise la première fois. »**

**« Ce n'était pas contre les règles à l'époque ! » **cria Léo, se sentant réellement furieux à présent. **« Vous aviez décidé de façon aléatoire que vous n'aimiez pas l'idée que nous fondions une famille avec des êtres humains, et vous m'avez retenu contre ma volonté, sans même un simulacre de procès de ce genre. Si j'avais été là, si j'avais pu élever Zeref, le guider, l'aider à prendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, les choses auraient été différentes. Sa déviance vers le mal****n'était pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de **_**vous**_** »** l'accusa-t-il avec indignation. **« Vous êtes celui qui l'a abandonné, tout comme vous abandonnez Lucy. Vous êtes le seul qui ait la capacité d'arrêter ces évènements, sachant ce qu'était Zeref, sachant que des gens seraient après lui à cause de sa puissance, et pourtant vous n'avez rien fait. Vous m'avez même empêché de savoir ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. C'est **_**impossible**_** que je sois la cause de sa déviance vers le mal, car grâce à vous **_**je n'étais même pas là**_** ! » **rugit-il, martelant de ses poings la barrière des Esprits avec fureur. **« C'était la faute de votre attitude impitoyable envers les Humains, de votre propre insécurité, de votre peur de moi, de votre conscience que **_**vous**_** », **cria-t-il, **« n'étiez **_**pas**_** le roi légitime du monde des Esprits ! »**

Une étincelle de cette ancienne noblesse brûlait à travers ses yeux émeraude, tandis qu'un sourd grognement grondait au fond de la gorge du Lion. Les Esprits du Zodiaque eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant qu'il avait finalement osé le dire après tous ces siècles. Ariès se couvrit la bouche et secoua la tête rapidement, souhaitant que ces mots puissent disparaître à tout jamais de l'histoire. Par contre, Aquarius ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait qu'il ait enfin le cran de le dire. Le Roi des Esprits leva un seul doigt, et une lumière bondit du sol, engloutit Léo et le propulsa contre le plafond de la prison. Il hurla de douleur tandis que l'énergie menaçait d'écraser son essence même. Ariès se détourna et cacha son visage dans la poitrine du Cancer. Quelques-unes de ses pattes de crabe la tenaient de manière réconfortante. Les jumeaux Gemini se cachèrent derrière la fratrie du Poisson. Virgo frissonnait à ses cris, et Taurus lui caressa l'épaule, le regardant avec peur et colère. Capricorn regardait de côté, tristement. Lorsque l'attaque se termina, Léo retomba si durement sur le sol que même Aquarius en tressaillit.

Les autres membres du Zodiaque le regardaient avec des visages troublés. Certains avaient de la sympathie pour Léo, d'autres estimaient qu'il avait eu tort d'enfreindre les règles, et d'autres encore n'avaient pas d'avis tranché, mais une chose était sûre : aucun d'entre eux n'appréciait de voir leur noble chef réduit à cela.

Le roi regarda froidement Léo.

**« Pendant que vous êtes là, considérez le fait de réfréner votre fierté, et corrigez vos manières rebelles »** dit-il, puis il se détourna. **« Soyez reconnaissant envers l'orientation des Etoiles. »**

**« Non, attendez… s'il vous plait, attendez ! »** essaya de dire Leo, mais sa voix faible lui râpait trop la gorge. Un jour équivaut à trois mois humains. S'il était retenu prisonnier ici même pour une semaine, deux ans seraient passés pour Lucy. **« Je dois la retrouver… s'il vous plait »** le supplia-t-il.

**« Je plains sincèrement Lucy »** soupira le Roi des Esprits. **« C'est une bonne amie. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Je souhaiterais, Leo »,** murmura-t-il, **« que tu ne sois jamais tombé amoureux d'elle. » **Puis il sortit en marchant du donjon.

Leo inclina la tête sous la défaite. Les autres Esprits étaient hésitants, mais à la fin ils suivirent leur Roi. Seuls Ariès, Virgo, Taurus, Scorpio et Aquarius s'attardèrent.

**« Léo » **sanglota Ariès.** « Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Léo ? »**

Bien qu'il haletait lourdement à travers ce qu'il pensait être des côtes broyées, il roula des yeux vers elle pour lui jeter un regard maussade. **« Es-tu chagriné uniquement parce que tu n'es pas à ma place ? »**

Le Bélier haleta et se recula. Elle était choquée qu'il puisse dire une telle chose, et aussi effrayée par la lueur coléreuse dans ses yeux.

**« Elle ne faisait que de se préoccuper de toi »** le gronda Aquarius. **« Sois patient, Léo. Nous allons essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits****»** Ceci dit, elle partit à son tour. Scorpio regarda tristement Léo, puis il partit rejoindre sa petite amie, espérant qu'ils pourraient faire entendre raison au puissant Roi.

Virgo s'agenouilla tout contre les barreaux. **« As-tu besoin de quelque chose, mon Frère ? »**

Léo détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient ainsi, affalé sur le sol, battu et vaincu. Ca fit tiquer sa fierté.** « Ce dont j'ai besoin, Virgo, tu ne peux me le donner. »**

**« Je peux transmettre un message à la Princesse. »**

Il rit avec une pointe d'ironie désabusée. **« Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? 'Chère Lucy, je viens de me faire botter les fesses par le Roi des Esprits. Comment était ta journée ?' Ouais, ****excellent moyen**** d'échanger des lettres. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas »** insista Taurus avec loyauté. **« Nous allons protéger le joli corps de Lucy. »**

**« C'est exact »** acquiesça Ariès, espérant se racheter. **« Nous allons travailler très dur pour assurer sa sécurité. Je la tenais au courant de ce qui se passait, aussi. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. »**

**« Merci » **murmura-t-il impassiblement. **« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi dormir pendant un moment. Je suis encore assez faible. »**

**« Bien sûr, mon Frère » **répondit Virgo, tirant Ariès au loin. Les autres les suivirent.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, la poitrine de Léo fut prise de secousses. Cela blessait ses côtes brisées, mais il ne pouvait réprimer ces tremblements plus longtemps. Un souffle tremblant passa entre ses dents, et ressortit par saccades. Des larmes trahirent ses yeux et roulèrent de ses joues jusqu'au sol de pierre froide. Il serra fermement ses lèvres, essayant de commander à ses sanglots de se retirer. Son corps sentait manifestement qu'il n'était plus en position de commander quoi que ce soit… pas même ses propres émotions. Un autre sanglot s'échappa à travers ses défenses et fit écho à travers la pièce nue, suivit d'un autre qui sortit de sa gorge avec un faisant cri de douleur. Il pensa qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit resté dans le monde des Humains, enterré sous les décombres pour finir par mourir. Ainsi Lucy aurait pu s'en remettre et passer à autre chose, libre de vivre une vie heureuse. Pour autant que cette pensée le répugnait, il aurait pourtant préféré qu'elle épouse Gray ou Natsu, qu'elle élève une famille heureuse, et qu'elle vive sa vie pleinement. C'était mieux que d'être accablée par une courte vie à se languir misérablement de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le fait qu'il soit prisonnier comme cela la torturerait autant elle que lui.

**« Va te faire voir, roi des Esprits ! »** rugit-il avec fureur.

Finalement, les sanglots gagnèrent la bataille. Leo était prisonnier de leur domination sur sa respiration irrégulière, et sur ses yeux qui coulaient à flot. Il voulait s'échapper en rampant comme un animal blessé, se cacher dans une grotte et disparaître de la planète. Il pensa alors brièvement que c'était ironique car, dans un sens, il était réellement dans une grotte, un gouffre de solitude, lui interdisant d'interagir avec aucun des deux mondes qu'il avait appris à aimer.

**« Piscis… non, Haftorang… tu avais raison »** soupira-t-il dans la défaite, avec colère. **« Le Roi des Esprits n'est allé dans le monde des Humains qu'une poignée de fois. Il ne sait pas comment ils sont. Il ne comprend pas la mortalité, ni la vitesse avec laquelle le temps des humains se déroule. Il n'essaie même pas de comprendre ! Il n'est vraiment… qu'un dictateur. »** Léo regarda par la minuscule fenêtre. **« Ca ne se passait pas comme ça quand j'étais roi. Je n'ai jamais enfermé l'un des Esprits. Je gardais un maître humain, en dépit du fait que j'étais le roi des cieux. Je ne me suis jamais séparé du reste, pas comme il l'a fait. Merde, Haftorang, tu avais raison ! »**

Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il vit que les étoiles étaient encore plus lumineuses dans ce monde que dans celui des Humains. Il se traîna sur le sol, et se hissa douloureusement plus près de cette petite fente vers la liberté. Il avait si rarement pris la peine de regarder les étoiles d'ici. Elles étaient énormes, elles brillaient dans toute leur gloire, bien qu'elles n'aient pas le scintillement d'Earthland. Seule une étoile possédait cette pulsation dans ce ciel du monde des Esprits. Une étoile rouge que Leo connaissait bien, son chez soi, le siège de son pouvoir, et la plus large de ces orbes était le Cœur du Lion : Regulus. Elle battait d'une pulsation régulière à travers le silence.

La main de Léo se cramponna à son cœur, puis s'abaissa et caressa le creux à son doigt où, pendant des siècles, il avait porté sa bague. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir ce pouvoir, mais il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

**« Lucy » **murmura-t-il. **« ****Formules-tu toujours tes vœux à Regulus ****? Il est puissant. Son étoile brille encore même après que son esprit s'est transcendé. Tu possèdes à présent tout ce qu'il reste de lui… tout ce qui reste de mon cœur. Tu peux probablement sentir sa force, Lucy. Si tu lui fais un souhait, peut-être qu'il t'entendra. Peut-être que si nous faisons tous les deux un souhait, il nous accordera un rêve impossible. »** Léo ferma les yeux. **« Ô Regulus, accorde-moi ta force. Donne-moi la patience de ne pas agir avec folie, et donne-moi la chance de revoir ma bien-aimée Lucy à nouveau. S'il te plaît, Regulus. »** supplia-t-il, et un autre sanglot trahit sa douleur intérieure. **« Laisse-moi être en mesure de voir notre fils ! »**

Sur Earthland, Lucy était assise à sa fenêtre et regardait les étoiles.

**« S'il vous plaît, Regulus, faites qu'il soit en mesure de voir notre fils. »**

Elle espérait que Loki pouvait voir les étoiles là où il était. Elle regarda l'anneau qu'elle conservait maintenant accroché à un collier en argent. La chaîne reposait entre ses seins et pendait juste au-dessus du renflement massif de son estomac. Dans l'argent du clair de lune, la pierre rouge brillait comme si elle sentait la vie en elle et y répondait. Lucy sentait vaguement la puissance de cet anneau, une énergie vacillante qu'elle savait appartenir à Loki. C'était comme si une partie de lui était avec elle, veillant sur elle et le bébé.

Elle se mit à sourit quand elle sentit l'anneau calmer son esprit et alléger son cœur. Ça lui donnait l'espoir de revoir Loki un jour.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

Oui, je trouve que le Roi des Esprits est un con. Il a fallu que Lucy le menace avec presque toutes ses clés, dont quatre en or, pour qu'il lève la sentence de mort de Léo venant de la stupidité suicidaire de Karen. De plus, il a punit Loki d'une façon horrible, le faisant souffrir durant trois ans.

« Sois reconnaissant envers l'orientation des Etoiles » étaient les mots d'adieu du Roi des Esprit envers Léo et Lucy après qu'il a accordé une seconde chance à Loki. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un adieu intéressant et formel.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les Poissons et la Balance sont apparus ici alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait leur apparition dans le manga, c'est pourquoi j'ai soigneusement évité leurs descriptions, voire leur sexe.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue !


	15. Nuances de Gray

**Lion's Pride**

_« Je crois fortement que quand il est question du désir, de l'attirance, les choses ne sont jamais blanches ou noires, mais plutôt en nuance de gris. » Brian Molko_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 :<span>

**Nuances de Gray**

_ Chère maman,_

_ Cela fait une semaine que Loki a disparu. Je ne peux pas dire que je m'y suis habituée, mais mes amis m'aident à avancer jour après jour. Wendy m'a finalement enlevé mon traitement hier. Je me sens encore faible, mais je vais bien mieux qu'avant. Je peux marcher seule, mais je m'affaiblis toujours après seulement quelques minutes. J'ai non seulement perdu beaucoup de graisse, mais aussi beaucoup de tonus musculaire. Bien sûr, le drame de toutes les femmes est qu'il est bien plus difficile de regagner du muscle que de la graisse. Natsu m'a dit que je devrais soulever des poids avec lui, mais c'est un vrai mastodonte. Je ne pouvais même pas soulever ses poids avant de tomber enceinte, alors ne parlons pas d'essayer maintenant !_

_ Natsu est toujours contrarié que Gray soit le parrain. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il va attendre le retour de Loki pour qu'il choisisse officiellement lequel sera le parrain. L'écouter me fait espérer que Loki reviendra bientôt. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Natsu, il donnerait probablement un bon coup de poing au Roi des Esprits et trainerait Loki jusqu'ici par les cheveux… et je devrais certainement l'embrasser pour le remercier d'être aussi téméraire !_

_ J'ai l'impression que les autres membres de la guilde m'offrent ma chambre et me traitent avec beaucoup de précautions. Seules Erza et Lévy viennent me voir tous les jours. Erza escorte généralement Gray – cela vient du fait que Ruchio ne lui fait plus confiance après l'avoir vu sortir de ma chambre sans pantalon – et Lévy passe après dîner. Wendy me rend visite deux fois par jour pour des contrôles. Cependant, Gray…_

_ Gray semble être tout le temps ici. Il vient me voir chaque jour, arrivant habituellement avant le petit-déjeuner et ne me quittant qu'après le dîner. C'était un peu gênant les premiers jours après qu'il m'a dit que j'étais belle, mais il fait des efforts pour aller au-delà de cette petite confession. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé. Heureusement, il agit comme avant, sans être embarrassé quand il doit me tenir pour m'aider à marcher dans la chambre, sans être bizarre ni pervers._

_ Certains jours, Gray agit de façon claire et chaleureuse, de façon énergique, très loin de son caractère habituel. Puis il y a des jours où il reste tranquillement assis en lisant un livre, et des heures peuvent passer sans que nous échangions un seul mot. Parfois, je le prends à me regarder un peu trop intensément, mais quand je lui retourne son regard il sourit passivement, ce qui me rend gênée. Dernièrement, il a beaucoup plu, mais pourtant il se montre toujours tous les matins et ne repart qu'après le dîner, afin qu'il puisse nettoyer la vaisselle. Une fois, il a été pris dans une averse soudaine et a dû prendre une douche ici. C'était très bizarre, mais il a gardé une ambiance chaleureuse autour de moi… un peu trop chaleureuse. Je peux même dire que c'était l'une des fois où il s'est forcé._

_ Maman, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec lui. Je suppose que ce qui me fait me sentir aussi mal vient d'une question que je me suis posée hier soir. Si Loki et moi n'avions jamais été ensemble, est-ce que j'aurais voulu sortir avec Gray ? Cette question me hante à présent parce que mon cœur a répondu un peu trop rapidement… oui !_

_Toutefois, Loki a fait le premier pas, et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Nous sommes sur le point d'avoir un enfant, et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. J'aime tellement Loki ! Il est là quelque part, maman. Mon cœur tremble de douleur quand je repense à ce qu'Aries m'a dit, qu'il serait détenu indéfiniment. 'Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent si le bébé est dangereux.' C'est une pensée effrayante. Est-ce que ce bébé pourrait vraiment être le prochain Zeref ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ? _

_On a déjà eu cette discussion avec Loki, et il m'a prévenue que le Roi des Esprits ne serait probablement satisfait que le jour de la mort de l'enfant. S'il périt ! S'il ne vit pas pendant des siècles comme Zeref. De toute façon, je crains que Loki et moi soyons séparés pour très longtemps, si ce n'est pour toujours. Non, je ne peux pas penser à ça ! Il doit me revenir un jour ! Mais en réalité maman, c'est juste trop cruel que le Roi des Esprits nous fasse ça. Même les criminels ont la chance de voir leur famille, mais il n'y a pas de visites conjugales pour un Humain et un Esprit. Ça me donne envie de pleurer._

_ Gray fait de son mieux quand je commence à pleurer, mais je me sens triste pour lui. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, et j'ai peur de le lui demander. Gray n'est pas le genre de personne qui se réjouirait cruellement du fait que Loki et moi soyons séparés. Il a dit qu'il se battrait pour le faire revenir. Pourtant, maintenant je sais que Gray m'aime, et je suppose… que peut-être je l'aime un peu aussi. _

_Je vais probablement brûler cette lettre après l'avoir écrite, maman. Si Loki revenait et lisait cette lettre, il serait triste et jaloux. Si Gray tombait accidentellement dessus… et bien, je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Je vais encore attendre Loki. Je dois croire qu'il trouvera un moyen de me revenir. Je dois le croire ! Je continue de souhaiter à Regulus de me donner la force. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en donner aussi, maman. Le bébé devrait naître dans une semaine environ, donc j'aurai besoin de toute la force que je pourrais obtenir._

_ Maman, tu vas bientôt être grand-mère !_

_ Gros bisous de la part de ta fille qui t'aime,_

_Lucy_

* * *

><p><strong>« Lucy ? »<strong>

La future maman plia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Contrairement à ses autres lettres où elle signait « Pour maman », elle laissa sur celle-ci un champ vide. Gray sortit de la cuisine, portant le tablier à froufrous de Lucy avec le chat trop mignon. En le voyant ainsi Lucy eut un petit rire doux.

**« Erza a frappé tout à l'heure. Natsu est dehors et nous attend. Devons-nous encore aller au magasin pour bébé aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Oui » **répondit-elle, se levant doucement de son bureau en faisant attention à son énorme ventre. **« Quelque chose que j'ai commandé est arrivé, mais le magasin ne le livre pas à domicile. »**

Gray soupira et secoua la tête. **« Lucy, tu as juste à me demander et je vais le chercher pour toi. Ca n'est pas si difficile. »**

**« Je veux aussi sortir un peu. Je ne suis pas allée marcher dans la ville depuis un long moment. Ça me manque de ne plus sortir avec Natsu et toi. »**

Gray se mit à rougir un peu, et il en était presque trop adorable avec ce tablier à froufrous. **« Ce temps-là me manque aussi »** admit-il. **« Je pense que nous prenions vraiment cette époque pour acquise. »**

**« Mais nous nous sommes bien amusés, et c'est ce qui compte »** dit-elle en souriant. **« Et nous allons encore nous amuser. Mais Natsu et toi, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous battre autour de moi, sinon j'appelle Taurus qui vous fracassera jusqu'à faire de vous de la glace pilée. »**

Gray se mit à rire, puis il lui prit galamment le bras tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, si cette tête brûlée passe à l'action, je lui rafraîchirais les idées. Et, Lucy »** dit-il doucement, **« c'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau. »**

Elle rigola à son tour et lui offrit un sourire extra-large. Elle soutint son gros ventre alors qu'ils quittaient le dortoir. Natsu bavardait avec Happy, tandis que la logeuse Ruchio gardait la porte en le dévisageant sévèrement. Natsu bondit joyeusement en voyant Lucy sortir.

**« Wow, ton ventre est encore plus gros que la dernière fois où je t'ai vue. »** Il se pencha vers son estomac et appuya légèrement dessus avec son doigt. **« Comment les femmes peuvent étirer leur ventre ainsi ? »**

**« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons une peau aussi douce et souple. Et arrête de me piquer, idiot ! » **lui cria-t-elle en tapant sur sa main.

Gray prit la main de Natsu. **« Essaie plutôt plutôt. » **Il mit la main de Natsu à plat sur le ventre rebondis de la jeune femme.

Les yeux du Dragon Slayer s'éclairèrent. **« Est-ce que… ce sont des coups de pieds ? C'est le bébé, non ? » **s'écria-t-il avec étonnement. **« Il tape fort. »**

**« Ouais, et ça fait mal »** grimaça Lucy.

Gray commença à masser les épaules de Lucy, ce qui la fit soupirer de plaisir. **« Cela signifie que c'est un garçon en bonne santé. Il sera fort comme son père et beau comme sa mère. »**

Elle retint un peu son souffle. Il l'avait encore complimentée, même si c'était fait de façon subtile. Les mains du mage de glace sur ses épaules étaient fraîches, ce qui lui envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et pourtant elle aimait la sensation de cette peau fraîche sur elle.

Soudain, le bébé donna un coup de pied particulièrement fort. Lucy cria et frotta à l'endroit du coup de pied.

**« Merde alors ! »** cria Natsu. **« Il y a vraiment quelque chose vivant en toi. »**

Happy inclina la tête sur le côté. **« C'est un peu bizarre. » **

**« Ce n'est pas bizarre ! » **éclata Lucy dans une fureur maternelle.

Gray secoua la tête devant l'immaturité de Natsu. **« Allons-y. »**

**« Oh ! D'abord, Natsu… » **Elle sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe contenant la lettre qu'elle avait écrite plus tôt. **« Brûle cela. Considère que c'est un goûter. » **

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Gray d'un air inquiet. Il avait reconnu la lettre que Lucy écrivait un peu plus tôt.

**« Quelque chose que j'ai besoin de brûler. »**

**« C'est l'heure du goûter ! » **fit Natsu en souriant. Il mit joyeusement le feu à la lettre et mangea les flammes.

**« Oh hé, Lucy » **dit Happy, tout excité alors qu'il volait au-dessus d'eux. **« Maître Makarov m'a donné le plus délicieux des poissons. Je l'ai déjà mangé, mais c'était tellement bon ! »**

Lucy écouta leurs bavardages, bien souvent au sujet de choses stupides, passant par des tangentes qui menaient à des anecdotes bizarres, et des arguments banals qui la faisaient rire. Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau avec ses amis. Pendant un bref moment, elle pouvait oublier son chagrin et faire comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

**Fin du chapitre 15**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note de la traductrice :

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à l'auteur ;) A bientôt pour le chapitre 16


	16. Préparer la venue d'un bébé

**Lion's Pride**

_« Au moment où un enfant nait, la maman nait également. Elle n'existera jamais avant. La femme existait, mais la mère jamais. Une maman est quelque chose de totalement nouveau. » Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 :<span>

**Préparer la venue d'un bébé**

Les demoiselles de Fairy Tail avaient prévu une fête pour la naissance du bébé dès l'instant qu'elles entendirent que Lucy et Loki attendaient un bébé. Les cadeaux étaient emballés, l'approvisionnement était assuré, mais à présent personne ne savait s'ils devaient faire cette fête. Après tout, Lucy ne quittait sa chambre que très rarement ces derniers jours.

Et puis, la vieille du jour de la fête, alors que Mirajane était prête à annuler le traiteur, Lucy se décida à rejoindre les autres filles de Fairy Hills dans le quartier des bains communs. Levy roucoulait sur la taille du ventre de la future maman et essayait de sentir les coups de pied du bébé. Bisca rougissait en admettant qu'elle avait toujours voulu une grande famille. Evergreen essayait de les ignorer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un demande à quoi pourrait bien ressemblait un bébé d'Elfman et d'elle-même. Erza dû exiger qu'elle libère Cana, qui passait simplement par là, de sa métamorphose en statue de pierre.

**« Et alors, la fête de demain ?... »** demanda doucement Mirajane à Lucy, tandis que ses grands yeux bleus guettaient la moindre réaction émotionnelle de la jeune fille.

Lucy se mit à rire et frotta l'arrière de son cou. **« Vous êtes tous si impatients de la faire, je n'aimerais pas vous décevoir. »**

**« Lucy ! »** gronda Erza, et les autres se figèrent en craignant qu'elle soit en colère. **« C'est ta fête. Si tu ne te sens pas d'humeur à t'amuser, nous pouvons la reporter. »**

Lucy baissa les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle portait sur elle dans le bain était une chaîne en argent sur laquelle se trouvait l'anneau de Loki. **« Selon les estimations de Polyussica, le bébé devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas si sept jours ou sept années changeront les sentiments que j'éprouve en ce moment. C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois apprendre à vivre. »** Pourtant elle déglutit difficilement, et toutes les autres filles présentes dans le bain virent son combat émotionnel sur son visage. **« Le perdre a toujours été une possibilité dans un coin de ma tête. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait se passer dans trois ans, mais… eh bien, au moins il est vivant, non ? »** dit-elle avec un rire forcé. **« C'est mieux que ce que je craignais. »**

**« Lu-chan »** dit Lévy en faisant la moue. Elle toucha le bras de son amie pour lui assurer qu'elle avait son soutien.

**« D'ailleurs, ce bébé aura besoin de vêtements à porter et d'un lit pour dormir. J'ai déjà un certain nombre de choses, mais tout le monde attendait cette fête pour me donner un cadeau pour le bébé. Peut-être que ça va me remonter le moral. Ca ne me ferait pas de mal »** admit-elle avec un sourire stressé.

Mirajane frappa dans ses mains, heureuse. **« Laisse-nous faire ! Nous nous assurerons que ce sera la meilleure fête d'accueil d'un bébé que Fairy Tail aura jamais vue. »**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Novembre : une semaine avant la date prévue de l'accouchement<strong>

**« Mais je veux venir ! »** se plaignit Natsu en gémissant avec obstination. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup c'est uniquement pour les filles ? »**

Faisant son froncement de sourcil le plus tenace, Erza montait la garde devant le hall de la guilde alors que les femmes se précipitaient dedans mais aussi dehors, apportant des boîtes de cadeaux énormes et des plats délicieusement odorants. Les hommes de la guilde se tenaient dehors, et la plupart d'entre eux bavait à l'arôme savoureux des plats qui passaient devant eux.

**« Je suis désolée, Natsu »** s'excusa Erza. **« Oui, au début nous avons dit que ce serait ouvert à tous les membres de la guilde, mais c'était à l'époque où nous pensions que Loki serait présent. Les fêtes de naissance sont en général pour les femmes uniquement, mais nous ne voulions pas que Loki se sente exclu, alors nous avions pensé que l'ouvrir aux hommes serait mieux. Lucy était au courant de notre arrangement. Mais maintenant que Loki a disparu, ce serait trop dur pour elle. »**

**« Mais je lui ai fait un cadeau vraiment cool. Je veux voir la tête qu'elle fera quand elle l'ouvrira »** geignit-il.

Cana s'arrêta en entendant leur conversation, alors qu'elle apportait une boite cadeau presque aussi grand qu'elle, lié par un nœud massif. **« Hé, espèce d'idiot insensible ! Peux-tu t'imaginer comme elle serait triste si un groupe d'hommes était autour d'elle à cette fête mais que Loki n'était pas parmi eux ? Si tout le monde est invité, Lucy se rappellera douloureusement que Loki n'est pas présent, alors que s'il n'y a que des filles elle pourra être capable de s'amuser. »** Elle marcha devant eux en secouant la tête. **« Imbécile ! »**

Gray s'approcha et tira un grand coup Natsu en arrière.** « Erza, si cela peut remonter le moral de Lucy, on te laisse t'en occuper. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas à Natsu à voir si Lucy aime nos cadeaux puisque c'est moi le parrain. »**

Natsu se dégagea brusquement. **« Ca c'est ce que tu dis ! Comment je peux savoir que c'est réellement ce qu'il a dit ? »** Il croisa les bras et détourna obstinément le regard. **« En ce qui me concerne, la concurrence n'est pas terminée jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne et le confirme. Je le **_**ferai**_** revenir, s'il le faut. Je suis déjà allé moi-même dans le monde des Esprits une fois, non ? Je vais simplement m'accrocher à Virgo encore une fois, attraper Loki et l'obliger à revenir ici. »**

Soudain Gray plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Natsu, et de la glace se forma sur le visage du Dragon Slayer, du bas de son nez jusqu'à son menton. Natsu se débattait face au bâillon et luttait entre essayer de l'enlever et essayer de frapper Gray. Le mage de glace acceptait les coups alors qu'il entraînait Natsu au loin.

**« Dites à Lucy que nous espérons qu'elle s'amusera »** dit Gray en agitant la main, tirant Natsu par son écharpe. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Gray lui retira le bâillon de glace.

**« Bastard ! »** fut le premier mot qui sortit de la bouche de Natsu, et avec lui vint des étincelles de flammes.

**« Es-tu vraiment aussi idiot ou quoi ? »** s'écria Gray en réponse. **« Lucy aurait pu t'entendre. »**

**« Et alors ? Je veux aller à la fête. »**

**« Je veux dire à propos du retour de Loki. »**

Natsu fit la moue, confus. **« Mais je le pensais. Je veux vraiment qu'il revienne. »**

Gray soupira et se frotta le front. **« Comme nous tous, mais sais-tu seulement ce qui se passe pour lui ? »**

Natsu réfléchit et remonta dans ses souvenirs. Quelqu'un lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention. **« Quelque chose au sujet du Roi aux grosses moustaches et du fait d'être enfermé. »**

**« Exactement. Il est prisonnier. »**

**« Alors nous allons le libérer ! »** cria énergiquement Natsu.

**« Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas survivre dans le monde spirituel sans habits célestes, et nous n'en avons aucuns. Personne ne sait vraiment comment tu as réussis, même pendant quelques secondes. Et qui sait si nous aurions de la magie une fois sur place. Pour ce que nous savons, ça pourrait être le même principe que pour Edolas. En outre, tu sais à quel point Aquarius est incroyablement forte, et Taurus, Scorpio et Caprico sont immensément puissants aussi. Sagittarius est le meilleur archer qui existe. Même Cancer, Gemini, Ariès et Virgo sont très bons dans un combat. Si l'ensemble des douze membres du Zodiaque ne peut pas délivrer Loki, alors comment des humains – qui ne peuvent pas survivre dans leur monde – sont censés faire quelque chose ? Si tu parles sans réfléchir comme ça, tu ne feras qu'encore plus blesser les sentiments de Lucy. Elle aura peur que nous essayions quelque chose de stupide et que nous finissions par mourir. »**

Gray soupira et regarda vers le bâtiment de la guilde au moment où Erza posait son épée sur la gorge de Nab, le menaçant de rester dehors, bien que le mage insistait sur le fait qu'il voulait juste aller voir le tableau des missions.

**« Je veux aussi le sauver, Natsu »** dit doucement Gray. **« Chacun de nous veut le faire. Loki fait toujours partie de Fairy Tail. Mais à présent, cela se joue entre les Esprits Célestes. Il a aussi des amis là-bas. Il est même le leader des douze membres du Zodiaque. J'ai parlé à Ariès et Virgo quand elles sont venues rendre visite à Lucy. Le Zodiaque ne va pas laisser passer ça. Aquarius fait apparemment des ravages dans le monde spirituel en signe de protestation et pour la libération de Loki. Scorpio et Caprico sont allés argumenter avec le roi des Esprits pour lui demander de punir Loki autrement. Virgo et Ariès le tiennent informé et elles font pression sur le roi aussi. Nous devons les laisser gérer ça. Ici, nous devons prendre soin de Lucy. Si ça signifie lui donner un jour où elle ne pleurera pas Loki, et si lui donner ce répit signifie ne pas aller à une fête, ce n'est pas trop demander, non ? »**

Natsu n'appréciait toujours pas d'avoir été laissé de côté, mais il céda face aux arguments de Gray. **« Je suppose que je peux aller voir ce que fait le vieux schnock. »**

Une veine sautilla sur le front de Gray. **« Il est là-bas… »** dit-il en montrant du doigt l'entrée de la guilde.

Makarov pleurait tout son saoul dans un geyser de larmes tandis que Mirajane essayait désespérément de le consoler.

**« Mais je voulais voir le visage de Lucy en ouvrant mon cadeau ! »** gémit le maître de la guilde. **« Lucy-chaaaan ? Je peux participer aussi, pas vraiiiii ? Lucy-chaaaaan ! »**

**Fin du chapitre 16**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;)**  
><strong>


	17. Notre amour durera, éternel

**Lion's Pride**

_« Le ciel peut s'écrouler, et les étoiles aussi,_

_Mais notre amour durera, éternel. » Rhov, 'Ephemeral, Eternal'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>

Notre amour durera, éternel

Cana frappa ses mains sur le comptoir du bar. **« Quoi ! Pas de bière ? Mirajane, tu es sérieuse ? »**

La barmaid aux cheveux blancs leva les mains en signe de paix. **« C'est pour la sécurité de Lucy. Elle est enceinte donc elle ne peut pas boire d'alcool. Ne serait-ce pas grossier si tout le monde buvait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? »**

**« Pas tout le monde. Juste moi ! »** hurla Cana.

Mirajane soupira mais ne perdit pas son sourire. **« S'il te plaît, ne tape pas du poing. »**

Pendant ce temps là, Evergreen regardait vers Laki. **« Ce poulet grillé est fabuleux ! »** s'écria-t-elle la bouche pleine et les doigts graisseux en tenant une aile de poulet.

**« Ca vient de la recette de sauce de Bisca, mais le secret est dans le bois que tu utilises »** dit-elle en repoussant bien sagement ses lunettes sur son nez. **« Nous devions cuisiner souvent pour la guilde, toutes les deux, quand Mirajane et le reste****de l'équipe Tenrou avait****disparu. Après sept ans, nous avons appris quelques trucs. »**

Lucy était assise dans un fauteuil capitonné et mangeait un bol de fruit. Wendy s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à lui masser ses chevilles très enflées, et les autres femmes de Fairy Tail discutaient tout autour d'elle.

**« Vous comprenez »** dit Lucy en avalant difficilement sa nourriture **« je dois manger constamment. Le bébé grandit si vite que mon corps a du mal à conserver les nutriments essentiels. Le seul jour que j'ai passé sans manger a été terrible, j'ai perdu neuf kilos. Je dois compenser à présent. Honnêtement, c'est en quelque sorte grossier de manger tout le temps. »** Malgré le fait qu'elle dise cela, elle déposa son bol de fruits vide et s'empara d'une assiette de charcuterie.

**« Mais n'est-ce pas formidable ? »** soupira Laki, clignant des yeux rêveusement derrière ses lunettes. **« Porter un fruit comme celui-là. »**

**« Porter un fruit ? »** demanda Lisanna en riant nerveusement. Les expressions de Laki étaient toujours un peu farfelues.

**« C'est un vrai miracle »** admit Lucy, posant sa main à l'endroit où le bébé donnait des coups de pied. **« Quand vous y réfléchissez, une vie qui grandit en vous… c'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. »**

**« Juvia a eu Gray-sama à l'intérieur de son corps »** se vanta la mage de la pluie. **« Mon corps, pas le tien. »**

Les sourcils de Lucy tiquèrent. **« Hum, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. »**

**« Juvia se réjouit que Lucy soit enceinte »** dit-elle avec un sourire suffisant. **« Comme ça Lucy n'est plus une rivale en amour. »**

**« Ouais, ça n'a jamais été un problème ça » **murmura Lucy.

Juvia se pencha soudain droit sur elle avec un regard furieux. **« Mais maintenant Gray-sama est le parrain. Gray-sama reste toute la journée avec Lucy et ne parle jamais à Juvia. Lucy ferait mieux de ne pas utiliser ce bébé pour éloigner Gray-sama de Juvia. »**

Lucy recula devant la rage et la jalousie de Juvia. Elle était sur le point de la rassurer que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais soudain elle se rappela le jour où Gray lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Elle avait vu la tendre mélancolie dans ses yeux avant qu'il fuit honteusement, et elle savait qu'il se retenait quand il était avec elle. Chaque jour, il venait l'aider pour les corvées : la cuisine, la vaisselle, la lessive, faire les poussières, balayer le plancher. Il vivait pratiquement avec elle, sauf qu'il partait toujours après le dîner. Peut-être qu'elle devenait trop sensible à présent, mais elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'il s'était confessé il lui faisait de plus en plus de compliments. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit ces choses-la avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

**« Hé Juvia ? »** demanda Wendy en levant les yeux des pieds de Lucy calés sur elle. La mage d'eau se redressa et sembla soudainement normale, ne ressemblant plus à un démon obsédé. **« Comme ton corps est entièrement composé d'eau, je me demandais si tu pourrais avoir des enfants ? »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. **« Juvia… ne sait pas. Ça devrait être possible, mais… mais… »** Elle se mordit les doigts, terrifiée. **« Que faire si Juvia ne peut pas ? Que faire si Gray-sama veut trente bébés ? »**

**« Une femme normale ne peut pas en avoir autant »** dit Lisanna en rigolant.

**« Hé Lucy ! »** dit Lévy d'une voix pétillante. **« Pourquoi ne pas appeler Lyra pour qu'elle nous chante une chanson ? »**

Lucy termina de mâcher son mini sandwich et déglutit. Elle arrivait à peine à cesser ses crises de boulimie, même pour parler. **« Ah oui, je pourrais l'appeler aujourd'hui. »** Elle atteignit son trousseau de clés et sortit la clef d'argent avec une harpe à l'extrémité. **« Porte de la Lyre, ouvre-toi ! Lyra ! »**

L'Esprit Céleste toute mignonne et angélique apparut dans un nuage de fumée dans le hall de la guilde, en gloussant d'excitation. **« Lucyyyyy, vous m'avez enfin appelééééée ! Vous voulez une autre berceuse pour le bébé ? J'en ai appris de nouvelles juste pour vous »** fit gaiement l'Esprit musical.

**« Une autre fois, Lyra. Nous sommes en pleine fête pour la naissance du bébé, as-tu quelque chose d'approprié ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! »** dit-elle en rayonnant, s'emparant aussitôt de sa lyre. **« Laissez-moi faire. »**

Alors que Lyra commençait, les femmes se rapprochèrent d'elle. Les pensées de bière ou de rivaux en amour furent oubliées dans cette douce mélodie. Dehors, les hommes qui essayaient d'écouter ce qui se passait à travers les portes verrouillées sourirent chaleureusement tandis qu'ils entendaient les notes délicates. Makarov se mit à se dandiner au rythme de la musique. Même Natsu oublia un instant ses projets d'entrer par effraction sans alerter Erza, et il sourit à la voix enchanteresse de Lyra.

_Qu'il était doux, ce baiser d'antan_

_Sous les cerisiers éphémères._

_Cet amour grandit toujours, et cela tu le sais,_

_Je resterai à tes côtés, éternellement._

_Car ce n'est pas un simple rêve entre amants._

_La vie en moi est bien réelle._

_Notre amour grandit dans cet enfant qui est le nôtre,_

_Un signe durable, éternel._

_Alors si tu sors seul au-dehors_

_Je sais que tu reviendras dans ce foyer._

_Le ciel peut s'écrouler, et les étoiles aussi,_

_Mais notre amour durera, éternel._

_Cet amour grandit toujours à l'intérieur de moi._

_Chaque jour et chaque nuit je me souviendrai_

_De ce tendre baiser sous les arbres._

_Nous resterons à tes côtés,_

_Cet enfant et moi,_

_Nous resterons à tes côtés, éternellement._

A la fin, Lucy était en larmes. Lévy lui étreignit les épaules, mais Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer tout son saoul.

**« Loki ! »** gémissait-elle.

**« Oh mon dieu ! »** s'écria Lyra. **« Je suis… je suis tellement désolée. »** Elle paraissait choquée que sa chanson eut exactement l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle avait prévu. **« Quelque chose d'autre, peut-être ? Quelque chose comme… Ah, oui ! »**

Elle commença à chanter une chanson joyeuse, cadencée, qui donnait envie aux femmes de danser.

_Dans les bois, un enfant courut,_

_« Attrape-moi, attrape-moi si tu le peux ! »_

_Il courait si vite, et sans le moindre souci._

_Il courait partout juste avec sous-vêtements._

_A l'intérieur du bois, il trouva un arbre._

_Autour de lui volait une fée de lumière._

_La fée jouait un air dansant._

_Ils dansèrent toute la nuit et jusqu'à midi._

_Danse, oh fée, danse et chante_

_Pendant que nous oublions tout._

_Ecarte mes craintes, danse dans la joie._

_Danse, douce fée ! Danse, cher enfant !_

_Il dansa trop près du feu si vif,_

_Et alors ses sous-vêtements s'enflammèrent._

_Il les lança au loin et le voici qui se tenait debout,_

_N'étant plus un petit garçon avec une telle virilité._

_La fée resta bouche bée, la fée rougit._

_La fée s'envola vers lui, ô combien pressée !_

_En une jeune fille elle se transforma,_

_Et elle l'aima toute la nuit et jusqu'au matin._

_Danse, oh fée, danse et chante_

_Pendant que nous oublions tout._

_Ecarte mes craintes, danse dans la joie._

_Danse, douce fée ! Danse, cher enfant !_

Lucy essuya ses larmes et se mit à rire avec tout le monde. Cette ballade lui rappelait un peu trop sa propre histoire, mais elle voulait paraître heureuse pour les autres femmes de Fairy Tail. Ce petit air dansant lui avait bien remonté le moral. Il y eut d'autres chansons encore, et un gâteau. Wendy dansait d'une façon toute mignonne avec Bisca, tandis que Mirajane et Lisanna montraient toute la coordination que deux sœurs Take-Over pouvaient avoir ensemble. Laki créa un mannequin de bois pour être son partenaire de danse. Erza se rééquipa dans une robe moulante et monta sur scène pour un numéro en solo qui impressionna tout le monde. Cana réussit à convaincre Lucy de se lever pour faire une danse calme mais rigolote avec elle.

**« Les Cadeaux ! » **cria soudain Mirajane. Evergreen et elle apportèrent une charrette roulante recouverte de paquets cadeaux empilés.

**« Je n'ai pas assez de place dans le dortoir pour mettre tout ça ! »** s'écria Lucy, mangeant à présent une assiette de fromages.

**« Les boîtes sont toujours plus grosses que le cadeau à l'intérieur »** lui assura Mirajane.

**« Premier cadeau ! »** annonça Evergreen en ajustant ses lunettes pour lire l'étiquette. **« Laki ! »**

La mage de bois aux cheveux violets battit des mains, toute excitée. La boîte était massive mais quand Lucy tira sur l'énorme ruban, les quatre pans de cette dernière tombèrent facilement. A l'intérieur, il y avait une chaise à bascule en bois.

**« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon enfance »** admit Laki. **« Mais je me souviens qu'à chaque fois que j'étais triste, ma maman me berçait dans son fauteuil. Je l'ai fait moi-même, j'espère qu'il poussera sur toi. »**

**« Pousser sur elle ? »** interrogea Juvia.

Lucy s'assit dessus et se balança doucement. **« C'est confortable »** fit-elle, élogieuse.

**« Cadeau suivant ! »** annonça Evergreen. **« Mirajane ! »**

La boîte était petite mais faite dans un joli papier-cadeau. Lucy le déchira pour l'ouvrir et vit un petit écrin de satin noir. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un minuscule bracelet, assez petit pour tenir au poignet d'un nouveau-né.

**« C'est un charme de protection »** expliqua Mira. **« Il s'ajuste magiquement à la taille du poignet de son porteur, pour qu'un enfant en pleine croissance n'ai pas besoin de le remplacer. Tant que ton bébé le porte, le bracelet créera un bouclier si quelqu'un essaie de le toucher avec de mauvaises intentions, et tu seras immédiatement avertie par télépathie si cela arrive. »**

**« C'est incroyable et vraiment attentionné »** dit Lucy en souriant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avec la reine Kéfira et Haftorang toujours en fuite, elle aurait sûrement besoin de ce genre de protection pour son bébé.

**« Cadeau suivant… »** Evergreen revérifia l'étiquette du cadeau. **« Lévy et… Gajeel ? »** s'écria-t-elle, incrédule.

Cana s'étouffa avec le punch aux fruits qu'elle buvait. **« Vous achetez vos cadeaux tous les deux ? »**

**« Vous avez l'air intimes »** rigola Mira.

**« C'est… c'est pas du tout ça ! »** assura Lévy en agitant les mains, toute rougissante. **« Ouvrez-le, vous verrez. »**

Il y avait deux boîtes. La plus petite contenait des livres : des histoires pour enfants, des comptines, _comment élever un enfant pour les nuls_ et une douzaine d'autres.

Lucy resta bouche bée. **« Je n'ai pas ****d'étagère ****pour conserver tout ça ! »**

**« C'est ce que je me suis dit »** répondit Lévy avec un clin d'œil malicieux. **« C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'aide de Gajeel, puisqu'il ne voulait pas t'offrir de cadeau du tout. »** Lorsque Lucy ouvrit la seconde boîte, elle vit que c'était une grande étagère en fer forgé. **« N'est-ce pas magnifique ? »** s'écria Lévy.

**« Il y a une note. »** Lucy décolla la feuille de papier mise sur le côté de l'étagère. Elle plissa les yeux devant les gribouillis désordonnés. **« ''Yo la reine des pom-pom girl ! J'ai fait ça. ****Tu peux être sûr que ça ne pas s'effondrera ****sous le poids de tous les livres de Lévy, parce que je sais qu'elle va t'en offrir une tonne, comme d'habitude. De la part de Gajeel. P.S : Dépêche-toi de terminer ton putain de roman que Lévy arrête de me bassiner avec.'' Oh, euh… peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû le lire à voix haute »** réalisa Lucy, mais Lévy ne paraissait pas du tout bouleversée par le ton bourru de la lettre. Au contraire, elle avait un large sourire et rougissait.

**« Ce sera problématique de le déplacer »** se dit Erza pensivement.

Lévy bondit d'excitation. **« J'ai mis un lacrima sous l'étagère, et le bouton d'activation se trouve sur le côté. Tu le presses et… » **Elle appuya sur un bouton décoratif sur le côté de l'étagère de métal, et cette dernière se mit à léviter. **« Voilà ! Tu peux la déplacer sans avoir à retirer tous les livres. »**

**« C'est incroyable »** s'écria Lucy. **« Je rêverais que tous mes meubles soient comme ça »** dit-elle en donnant une énorme accolade à Lévy.

**« Le cadeau suivant est de Fried. »**

Lucy regarda tout autour d'elle. **« Mais aucun des garçons n'est ici ? »** Elle prit le sac-cadeau et en sortit un livre.

**« Un autre livre ? »** demanda Lévy avec intérêt.

**« Le journal d'une maman »** réalisa Lucy en le feuilletant. **« J'ai déjà vu des livres comme celui-ci. Tu peux y inscrire toutes les **_**premières fois**_** de ton bébé. Comme c'est ****prévenant ****! »**

**« Evidemment »** déclara Evergreen d'un ton arrogant. **« Je l'ai aidé à choisir. Maintenant mon cadeau. »** Lucy prit la boîte et elle fut surprise par son poids. A l'intérieur se trouvait de un petit pot en pierre. **« Pour lui apprendre à aller sur le pot. La pierre est plus hygiénique que le plastique »** expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire suffisant, fière de sa petite création.

**« C'est… gentil »** dit Lucy avec un sourire crispé. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce truc si lourd.

**« Et ceci vient de Nab. »**

**« Un porte-bébé ! Et c'est d'une très bonne marque. »**

**« Et celui-là… vient de Jett et Droy. »** Evergreen regarda Lévy. **« Pourquoi offrent-ils leur cadeau dans le même paquet ? »**

**« Parce que j'ai refusé d'emballer deux cadeaux séparés »** déclara Lévy d'un ton grincheux. **« Ces deux-là sont désespérants. »**

**« Un tambour et un xylophone pour bébé ? »** s'interrogea Lucy. **« Ouille, ça promet d'être bruyant ! »**

**« Mais peut-être que ton bébé aura l'oreille musicale ? »** dit Lyra en souriant. L'Esprit Céleste tapota sur le xylophone et continua de jouer des berceuses sur le jouet pendant que Lucy ouvrait les autres cadeaux.

**« Voici le cadeau de Wakaba. »**

**« Un anneau pour les poussées de dents ? »** s'étonna Lucy, constatant que c'était un cadeau tout aussi utile qu'étrange.

**« Au moins il n'a pas la forme d'une pipe… »** marmonna Cana.

**« Maintenant le cadeau de Macao. »**

Encore une fois, ce fut un cadeau normal qui la surprit. **« Un bavoir de bébé en tissu, avec un sac assorti pour les couches. Eh bien, c'est un père donc je suppose qu'il sait quoi acheter d'utile. »**

**« Et à côté du sien, le cadeau de Roméo. »**

**« Oooh » **dit Lucy en souriant et en acceptant la petite boîte. **« Il grandit si vite. »** Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit lentement la plus laide des poupées en chiffon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, l'ensemble étant mal cousu et avec un visage asymétrique. **« Je suppose que c'est l'intention qui compte. »**

**« Suivant : Reedus. »**

Lucy ouvrit le cadeau. **« Des crayons ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le bébé soit en mesure de les utiliser avant un certain temps, mais ça lui ressemble bien ! »**

**« Celui-ci est de Lisanna. »**

Le sac argenté tout mignon était et recouvert de rubans. **« Une peluche ! » **s'écria la jeune maman. **« C'est tellement… tellement… mignon ! Un doudou en forme de dragon. »**

Mirajane se pencha vers Cana. **« Ca ne ressemble pas un peu à Natsu ? »**

**« Maintenant le cadeau de Wendy et Shalulu. »**

Lucy souriait alors qu'elle s'emparait du cadeau. **« Une autre peluche, et en forme de chat cette fois. »** Elle embrassa la petite fille. **« Je pense que je ferais mieux de les prendre pour moi, non ? »**

**« Je suis contente que tu l'aimes »** dit Wendy en riant.

Cana se pencha vers Mirajane. **« Cette poupée de chat ne ressemble-t-elle pas énormément à Shalulu ? »**

**« Ensuite vient le cadeau de notre couple nouvellement marié : Arzack et Bisca Connell. »**

La pistolero tourna au rouge vif. **« Mariée… »** Elle adorait intérieurement chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait la femme d'Arzack, ou s'adressait à elle en tant que madame Connell.

Lucy regarda la mariée rougissante avec un peu d'envie. Comme ça doit être agréable d'épouser l'homme qu'on aime ! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et ouvrit son cadeau. **« Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas un vrai »** la rassura rapidement Bisca. **« C'est juste un pistolet à eau. Oh, je lui avais bien **_**dit**_** que ce n'était pas approprié ! »**

Lucy tint le révolver miniature si réaliste dans ses mains. Il y avait avec un étui en cuir avec des fentes pour les 'balles', qui étaient en fait des lacrimas d'eau. Puis elle sortit aussi un chapeau de cow-boy et des chaussons pour bébé en cuir.

**« Eh bien, c'est adorable ! Mon bébé sera un ravissant petit cow-boy. »**

**« Ah, et voici le cadeau du parrain. Une grosse boîte venant de Gray. »**

**« Je le connais déjà »** dit Lucy en riant. Elle ouvrit tout de même la boîte, et dans une montagne de flocon de conditionnement se tenait un landau.

**« Aww, c'est vraiment bien pensé »** dit Mirajane en souriant. **« Dire que Gray arriverait à faire quelque chose comme ça. »**

Lucy le poussa légèrement. Les roues ne grincèrent pas et il glissa sans heurts. Il a été créé de sorte qu'il puisse être comme un landau pour les nourrissons, ou redressé comme les poussettes pour enfant. La gorge de Lucy se serra un peu, et la conversation de l'époque lui revint en mémoire.

* * *

><p><em>Gray : « Est… est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous deux ? Un berceau ? »<em>

_Loki : « Natsu achète déjà le berceau. »_

_Erza : « Il est déjà en compétition pour le rôle de parrain, hein ? »_

_Gray : « Quoi ? Compétition ? Et un landau ? Un bébé a besoin d'être transporté, hein ? Natsu ne pensera jamais à quelque chose comme ça. Et une poussette. Et… et une chaise haute. »_

_Erza : « Il n'en aura pas besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'assoir tout seul._

_Gray : « Un landau, alors. Comme ça vous pourrez, toi et Loki, marcher autour de la ville en poussant le bébé, le montrer aux autres mères, et vous pourrez aller au restaurant avec le bébé, ou marcher le long de la rivière comme une famille. »_

_Lucy : « Gray, c'est vraiment gentil de penser à nous comme ça. »_

_Gray : « Te voir sourire, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Loki, je pense que tu feras un très bon père. Ne la quitte pas, d'accord ? Tu ferais mieux d'être à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. »_

* * *

><p>Même à l'époque, Gray pensait obstinément à ce qui était le mieux pour elle et Loki. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit la dernière phrase ? Gray avait-il déjà réalisé que le temps de Loki était limité ?<p>

**« Celui-ci vient de… oh, d'Erza ! »**

La guerrière aux cheveux rouges détournait les yeux, mais elle se mordillait le poing en anticipant la réaction de la future maman. **« J'espère que ça ira. J'ai vraiment essayé de trouver quelque chose de bien. »**

Lucy essuya une larme errante et se concentra de nouveau sur la fête. Elle avait des amis comme Gray, Natsu et Erza pour l'aider dans le long sentier chaotique de la vie. Elle ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un pyjama de bébé. Il était de couleur orange et crème avec un chaton trop Kawaii (mignon) sur la poitrine.

**« Erza, c'est adorable ! Je cherchais une tenue comme celle-ci mais ils étaient en rupture de stock partout. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? »**

**« Dans le royaume de Bosco. »**

Lucy ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. **« Tu as voyagé hors de Fioré juste pour acheter ça ? »**

**« C'était lors d'une mission, et j'étais à côté de toutes manières. Ca a été une véritable lutte pour l'obtenir. J'ai dû combattre trois autres femmes. »**

Lucy serra les dents et vérifia la tenue une fois de plus pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des tâches de sang.

**« Ce cadeau est d'Elfman. »**

Lisanna gloussa bruyamment, ce qui surprit les femmes autour d'elle. **« Il m'a dit ce que c'était. Je suis impatiente de le voir. »**

Lucy ouvrit le cadeau et en sortit un ours en peluche noir avec le museau et les oreilles gris, et portant un nœud-papillon violet. **« Eh bien, c'est plutôt mignon pour un homme porté sur la virilité masculine. »**

**« Non non non, lis la carte »** l'exhorta Lisanna, ayant l'air de ne pas pouvoir retenir des gloussements excités.

Lucy assit l'ours en peluche sur ses genoux et sortit une carte, qui s'avérait être un manuel d'instruction. **« Protecto-Ours : le premier garde du corps d'un enfant. Lors de l'achat de Protecto-Ours, demandez à votre enfant de faire un câlin à l'ours ou tenez-le sur votre ventre en cas de grossesse. L'ours s'activera en sentant la vie de l'enfant et, pour la durée de vie du jouet, il protègera l'enfant de tout mal. Attention : en cas de grossesse multiple, ne pas enlacer un seul ours. Faites câliner à chaque enfant son propre Protecto-Ours. Pour des jumeaux, veuillez vous référer à l'étiquette d'avertissement intérieure. »**

**« Câline-le, câline-le ! »** la pressa Lisanna.

Lucy haussa les épaules, dubitative, et serra l'ours contre son ventre. Soudain, l'animal en peluche s'anima. Il se recula et leva la tête vers Lucy, la regardant avec ses yeux en bouton.

**« Félicitation, future maman, pour votre enfant à venir. Protecto-Ours a maintenant identifié l'aura de votre enfant et est en phase avec lui. L'enfant est en bonne santé et n'est pas en danger. L'enfant a-t-il un prénom ? »**

**« Un prénom ? » **demanda Lucy en clignant des yeux, surprise. **« Euh… non, pas encore. »**

**« Vous pouvez définir l'option prénom à tout moment. Veuillez regarder le manuel d'instruction. Dois-je rester actif ? »**

**« Eh bien, je doute que nous soyons en danger ici… »**

**« Nooooon » **bouda Lisanna. **« Je veux jouer un peu avec lui. »**

Lucy eut un petit rire devant le cœur joyeux et léger de Lisanna. Elle était si parfaitement assortie à Natsu, Lucy était contente que son ami ait quelqu'un pour lui… bien que Natsu ne soit pas encore vraiment conscient des sentiments de Lisanna.

**« Celui-ci… »** Evergreen vérifia l'étiquette du cadeau de plus près. **« L'écriture est assez fantaisiste, mais… je pense qu'il vient de Juvia. »**

La femme de la pluie renifla avec dédain. « **Juvia a appris la parfaite calligraphie. »**

Lucy ouvrit la boîte qui contenait de nombreux emballages souples. **« Des couches ? »**

**« Les bébés ont besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup de couches, et les meilleures sont très chères »** acquiesça Juvia bien sagement. **« Celles-ci sont de qualité supérieure, avec des capacités d'absorption maximales. Juvia les a testées personnellement ! »**

Tout le monde resta silencieux, et une aura d'incertitude flotta dans l'air tandis que toutes les femmes la regardaient fixement. Lentement, le visage de Juvia vira au cramoisi.

« **Avec ma magie de l'eau, avec de l'eau ! »** cria-t-elle frénétiquement. **« Le corps de Juvia est composé d'eau. Juvia les a testées avec de l'eau. Seulement de l'eau ! »**

**« Bien… bien sûr »** dit Lucy en riant nerveusement.

Evergreen toussa un coup. **« Bien, bien ! Celui-ci vient de Bickslow. »**

**« Oh Oh… »** Cana fit la moue.

**« Il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas une poupée »** marmonna tout bas Bisca.

Lucy regarda la boîte emballé rapidement, puis elle regarda le Protecto-Ours. **« Cet ours va vraiment me protéger de n'importe quoi, pas vrai ? »**

L'ourson noir et gris acquiesça. **« Protecto-Ours protège l'enfant. Si l'enfant est encore dans le ventre de la maman, alors Protecto-Ours protègera la maman. Telle est ma programmation. »**

**« Euh… très bien. »** Lucy ouvrit lentement la boîte et y jeta un coup d'œil. **« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment une poupée ! »**

Erza attrapa la boîte des genoux de Lucy et la jeta sur une table. Les autres femmes se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

**« Est-ce qu'elle parle ? »**

**« Non, ça ne bouge pas encore. »**

**« Pousse-la du doigt pour voir si ça réagit. »**

**« Je ne veux pas la toucher ! Toi, touche-la ! »**

**« Dois-je tirer dessus ? »** demanda Bisca.

Erza leva prudemment la poupée et la sortit de sa boite. C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, portant un chapeau de paille et avec un énorme – quoique légèrement terrifiant – sourire. Le tenant avec précaution du bout des doigts, Erza le secoua. Rien ne se passa. Elle le secoua dans tous les sens, de haut en bas et de droite à gauche. Toujours rien. Elle enfonça un doigt dans l'estomac, fit rebondir la tête, tira sur le gilet rouge, vérifia à l'intérieur de l'entrejambe du short en jean coupé.

**« Pourquoi tu vérifies à cet endroit ? »** s'écria Cana.

**« On ne sait jamais »** répondit froidement Erza. **« J'en suis choquée, mais honnêtement… il semble que cette poupée soit parfaitement normale. »** Elle l'amena à Lucy. **« Proto »** dit-elle à l'attention de l'ours.

**« Proto ? »** l'interrogea Lucy.

**« Sens-tu une quelconque hostilité du jouet envers Lucy ou l'enfant ? »**

L'ours en peluche secoua sa tête molle. **« Négatif. L'enfant est en bonne santé. L'enfant n'est pas en danger. »**

Erza hocha de la tête et remit la poupée grimaçante à Lucy. **« J'ai vu ces ours au magasin pour bébé. Ils sont exceptionnels pour pressentir un danger, même à travers des déguisements magiques. S'il dit que la poupée n'est pas une menace, c'est que tu es en sécurité. »**

**« Eh bien, c'est un soulagement »** soupira Lucy. **« C'est une jolie poupée quoiqu'un peu bizarre. Elle me rappelle un peu Natsu, mais avec des cheveux noirs. Et un chapeau de paille. »**

**« Cadeau suivant ! Celui-ci est de Cana. »**

**« Hah ! »** aboya la buveuse. **« Enfin mon tour. »**

Lucy arracha le papier cadeau et ouvrit une petite caisse remplie de paille d'emballage. Lentement, elle en sortit un biberon en verre **« Je… ressens de la magie. »**

Cana sourit en voyant qu'elle avait deviné. **« Ouais ! Tout ce que tu mets dedans prend le goût de la bière. »**

**« Quoi ? »** Lucy resta bouche bée d'indignation. **« Je ne peux pas donner une chose comme ça à mon bébé. »**

**« Ca ne **_**devient**_** pas de la bière, idiote. Ça a juste le même goût qu'elle. Et de la bonne bière, en plus. Pas de la pisse de flotte que vendent les magasins. Fouille un peu plus, il y a un cadeau pour toi. »** Lucy fit ce que Cana lui dit et en ressortit une bouteille de verre teinté. **« Le petit assistant des mamans »** rigola Cana. **« Un whisky scotch, 12 ans d'âge. Donne-toi trois semaines de test, et tu seras en manque après. »**

**« Euh… Merci »** lui répondit Lucy avec une goutte de sueur.

**« Le prochain cadeau est de Natsu. Il est assez large, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas encore trop exagéré »** soupira Lucy tandis que l'énorme boite était trainée devant elle.

Elle s'ouvrit facilement, et à l'intérieur se trouvait un berceau superbement sculpté. La tête de lit en bois avait un bas-relief sculpté représentant un bébé dragon recroquevillé et assoupit. Il berçait doucement, et les barres de protection pouvaient être abaissées ou relevées.

**« Il… a fait quelque chose de normal »** déclara Lucy avec crainte et admiration. **« C'est parfait ! »**

Lisanna eut un sourire éclatant. **« Natsu fera un bon père un jour, non ? »**

Lucy essuya une larme et acquiesça joyeusement, heureuse d'avoir des amis aussi incroyables.

**« Maintenant… Gildarts ! »**

**« Oh non. »**

**« Un autre cadeau de cinglé. »**

Lucy manipula de nouveau le cadeau avec prudence. La boîte en carton plate s'ouvrit, et sous une couche de papier de soie il y avait une couverture pour bébé tricotée. La future maman la sortit de son emballage et la tint devant elle. Travaillé dans le tricot se trouvait l'insigne de Fairy Tail.

**« C'est… c'est vraiment magnifique ! »** déclara Lucy en pleurant.

**« Qui se doutait que Gildarts était ce genre de personne ! »** dit Bisca en rigolant.

**« Eh bien »** dit doucement Cana. **« **_**C'est**_** un père. Il en sait probablement suffisamment ****pour garder un minimum de pratique. »**

**« Mais… tricoter ? »** demanda Laki. **« C'est comme choisir un citron et mordre dans une pomme. »**

Lévy secoua la tête à cette analogie. **« Jusqu'à quel point est-il comme ça, exactement ? »**

**« Attendez, il y a quelque chose sous la couverture »** réalisa Lucy. Elle regarda la petite boîte puis ouvrit la carte de félicitations. **« Chère Lucy : J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin à partir de maintenant. Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. Sincèrement, Gildarts. »**

Elle se demanda ce que ça pourrait bien signifier, puis ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle referma vivement la boîte.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda Cana, inquiète.

**« Est-ce mauvais ? »** ajouta Juvia.

**« Dois-je tirer dessus ? »** proposa Bisca avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Lucy devint rouge vif. **« Non, c'est… très pratique, pour sûr. Très intelligent. C'est juste que… qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? » **murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

**« Juvia ne comprend pas. »**

Mirajane jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lucy. **« Oh ! Il a réussit à avoir des contraceptifs magiques. Cela a dû être un véritable défi de les obtenir. »**

Cana regarda sur le côté amèrement **« Il couche assez à droite et à gauche pour savoir où en trouver. Mon Dieu, j'ai besoin d'un verre ! »**

**« J'ai gardé le cadeau du Maître pour la fin »** dit Evergreen. **« Il n'en a pas donné qu'un seul. Voyons, nous allons commencer par celui-ci. »**

Lucy ouvrit la première boîte. C'était un tapis de jeu autonettoyant et matelassé. Le second était un siège qui passait magiquement de porte-bébé à siège rehausseur, puis à chaise pour enfant, éliminant ainsi le besoin d'acheter de nouveaux meubles lorsque l'enfant grandira. Le troisième cadeau était une réplique du train qui traversait Magnolia, qui faisait tchou-tchou et rejetait même de la vapeur. Le dernier était un oiseau multicolore et magique chantant des berceuses et tournoyant au-dessus du bébé pour le divertir. Il attendrit et fit rire toutes les filles présentes.

**« Eh bien, c'est tout »** déclara Evergreen.

**« Pas tout à fait ! »** Mirajane remit une enveloppe à Lucy. **« Un cadeau spécial de dernière minute venant du Maître. Il m'a dit de te le donner à la fin comme tout dernier cadeau. »**

Lucy repoussa l'oiseau arc-en-ciel qui avait commencé à tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle accepta l'enveloppe, se demandant bien ce que Makarov pouvait bien lui offrir de plus. Elle brisa le sceau de cire frappé de la croix des dix Magiciens Saints, le sceau personnel de Makarov qui ne pouvait être rompu que par le destinataire. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une lettre ordinaire pliée.

**« Lis-la, lis-la ! »** l'exhorta Wendy, toute excitée. Toutes les filles se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que Makarov fasse une demande si spéciale.

**« Chère Lucy, **

**A présent tu as vu de tes propres yeux à quel point cette guilde te soutient. Nous continuerons à te soutenir toi, ton enfant, et tout ce que tu feras à l'avenir. J'ai élevé une famille, donc je sais à quel point les années à venir seront difficiles. Je comprends que partir en mission te sera impossible pour un certain temps à venir. Cette lettre est une assurance que tu n'es pas seule. Peu importe les problèmes qui t'arrivent, peu importe à quel point c'est fatiguant, ou frustrant, ou effrayant… »** Elle renifla, remplie d'émotions, et essuya ses yeux. **« … tu as tes amis. Tu as une guilde qui t'acceptera toi et ton enfant, et cela peu importe ce qui arrivera dans ce futur imprévisible. Lucy-chan, tu seras bientôt une maman, mais… »**

Lucy s'arrêta et hoqueta un sanglot. Lévy lui pressa le genou, et les autres filles lui sourirent pour lui montrer leur soutien.

**« … mais… tu seras toujours ma petite morveuse. N'oublie jamais ça. Même lorsque tu élèveras ton enfant, tu feras toujours partie de Fairy Tail. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes forces et que ton enfant sera assez grand pour être laissé à un tuteur, si tu souhaites revenir à ta fonction de mage, nos bras te seront toujours ouverts. Démarrer ta propre famille n'annulera pas les liens de _notre_ famille. Jusqu'au jour où tu seras prête, voilà mon cadeau pour toi, s'il te plaît reste dans le dortoir de Fairy Hills entourée de tes amis – non, de ta famille ! Tes 300.000 Jewels de loyer de ce mois-ci seront couverts à mes frais, et peu importe le nombre de mois ou d'années que cela peut durer, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter du loyer. J'espère, Lucy-chan, que cela allégera ton esprit et que tu pourras te concentrer à cent pour cent sur ton bébé. Donne-lui tout l'amour que tu possèdes, et nous lui donneront aussi, ainsi qu'à toi, notre amour et notre soutien. Nous sommes la guilde de Fairy Tail, et nous sommes plus forts lorsque nous sommes soutenus par nos amis. Puisse-ton enfant grandir avec cette force et, un jour, devenir un mage fier et noble… comme son père et sa mère ! **

**Signé avec un amour paternel, Makarov Dreyar. »**

Lucy échappa la lettre et pleura tout son saoul. Erza sourit devant un bonheur si écrasant. La lettre faisait pleurer Wendy doucement. Même Evergreen déplaça légèrement ses lunettes sur le côté pour essuyer ses yeux.

Lévy se mit à rire et étreignit Lucy. **« Tu vas rester ma voisine. Je suis si heureuse ! »**

**« Aye ! »** survint un cri.

Ils regardèrent tous vers la voix familière et virent Happy volant en l'air. Puis, elles remarquèrent une foule d'ombres au deuxième étage.

**« T'as vu ça ! »** cria triomphalement Natsu. **« Elle a dit que mon cadeau était **_**parfait**_**. Je gagne ! »**

Gray le railla doucement, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. **« Si quelqu'un devait gagner, c'est le Maitre. Il a obtenu la meilleure réaction. »**

Elfman se leva fièrement. **« Mon cadeau était plus viril ! »**

**« Les gars »** renifla Lucy, heureuse.

Makarov descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers elle. Les dames se mirent sur le côté pour laisser la place au Maître de la guilde. Il sortit un mouchoir, tendit le bras jusqu'au visage de la future maman et essuya les larmes de cette dernière. **« Lucy-chan… »** dit-il doucement avec un sourire paternel. Soudain il se mit à sourire joyeusement. **« **_**J'ai gagné !**_** »**

**« C'est pas juste, le vieux ! »** cria Natsu. Il sauta du balcon et atterrit lourdement sur une table. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur le vieil homme. **« Tu lui as donné plus d'un cadeau. C'est de la triche ! »**

**« Nya-nya-nya ! »** se moqua Makarov en lui tirant la langue.

Alors que les hommes de Fairy Tail descendaient pour rejoindre les femmes, Lucy haleta et sourit. Son cœur se sentait comme s'il allait gonfler et éclater de fierté. Certains hommes vinrent l'embrasser et la féliciter. Les autres restèrent à l'écart, mais souriaient tout de même de joie.

**« Bastard ! »** cria soudain Natsu, prêt à se battre contre Gray. **« Toi et ta stupide poussette-chariot-bidule. Le mien était mieux. Il était **_**parfait**_**. »**

**« Je parie que c'est Happy qui l'a choisi dans un catalogue pour toi »** sourit narquoisement Gray. **« Une tête brûlée comme toi ne pourrait jamais acheter quelque chose comme ça. »**

**« Pourquoi tu… »** Il était prêt à donner une bonne droite à Gray, mais le mage de glace fit apparaitre une grande barre glacée qui repoussa Natsu, le faisant voler vers Lucy.

**« Oh non ! »** réalisa Gray, trop tard. « **Ice Make… »**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu créer un bouclier, le Protecto-Ours surgit et décocha un terrible coup de pied dans le dos de Natsu. Le pauvre Dragon Slayer fut projeté dans la direction opposée avec une force incroyable. Natsu vola complètement à travers le hall de la guilde et percuta le mur opposé, laissant une fissure énorme, avant de glisser lentement vers le sol en un tas informe. Tout le monde observait, en état de choc, dans un premier temps Natsu qui marmonna des mots indistincts, puis l'ours qui était toujours en position de combat.

**« Vous avez vu »** rayonnait Elfman. **« Mon cadeau est de loin le plus viril ! »**

Le Protecto-ours se redressa, tira sur son nœud papillon mauve pour le remettre en place, se tourna vers Lucy et s'inclina profondément. **« Menace potentielle éliminée. L'enfant est en bonne santé. L'enfant n'est pas en danger. »**

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent. **« Cet ours est assez extrême, il est pire que Natsu ! »**

La guilde entière se mit à rire. Lisanna accourut et étreignit Proto – comme les autres membres de la guilde l'appelaient à présent – et le balançait joyeusement. Lyra commença à chanter une autre chanson, et maintenant les hommes et les femmes se mélangèrent. Arzack et Bisca se rapprochèrent immédiatement et se mirent à danser. Gildarts apporta à Cana un baril d'alcool, et cette dernière étreignit son père de joie. Happy s'assit à côté de Proto, semblant se demander s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau rival. Roméo s'approcha timidement de Wendy, lui tapota l'épaule et l'invita à danser. Shalulu avait les poils hérissés en les voyant ensembles, mais Panther Lily lui attrapa la queue pour l'empêcher d'aller écraser le jeune homme. Puis Shalulu fut bientôt distraite en réalisant qu'elle devait arrêter Happy avant que l'ours en peluche ne le considère comme une menace. Lucy sourit en regardant autour d'elle. C'était mieux comme ça ! C'était la guilde un peu folle, sauvage et loyale qu'elle aimait tant.

Mirajane finit de mettre les cadeaux de côté et alla voir Lucy. **« Alors »** commença-t-elle avec un sourire agréable **« cet ours m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. As-tu choisis un prénom pour le bébé ? »**

Lucy baissa les yeux et réalisa que c'était un autre sujet qui l'embêtait. **« Loki voulait vraiment Regulus ou Venant, mais j'étais contre cette idée. »** Elle caressa l'anneau à son collier. **« Je suppose que si nous le surnommons Reggie ou Venny, ça ira. »**

**« Je peux comprendre pourquoi Loki voulait un prénom qui soit spécial pour lui. »**

**« Oui, mais je voulais un prénom qui commence par un L. Tu sais, 'Loki', 'Lucy' et 'L-quelque-chose'. »**

**« Ooooh, c'est tellement mignon »** dit Mia en souriant chaleureusement. **« Quel type de prénom ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il en a énuméré quelques-uns. Léontos, Lejonet, Léon… »**

**« Ce sont des prénoms à consonance puissante. »**

**« Et Lévy a suggéré Aslan… quelque chose à propos d'un livre qu'elle a lu sur un lion. Ou alors j'avais envisagé quelque chose comme ça : prendre les deux premières lettres de mon prénom, et les deux dernières du sien. L-U-K-E. Luke. »**

**« Je pense que c'est très mignon aussi. C'est un prénom commun, mais il montre votre union. Regulus, Venant, Léontos, Lejonet, Léon, Aslan, Luke… C'est encore une longue liste. »**

Lucy soupira et se pencha en arrière. **« Je ne peux pas décider toute seule. J'avais espéré… qu'**_**il**_** déciderait. Mais le bébé devrait arriver dans une semaine. Je suppose que je dois me dépêcher et en choisir un. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 17<strong>

_Coin de l'auteur Rhov :_

C'est vrai, le bébé sera bientôt là, et le besoin de lui trouver un nom aussi. J'ai dressé la liste des prénoms actuels choisis par l'auditoire :

Luke, Regulus, Lejonet, Léontos, Venant, Aslan, Léon

* * *

><p>J'ai fais une vidéo de moi, expliquant et chantant la chanson de Lyra, <span>Ephemeral, Eternal<span>. Cette chanson a une jolie mélodie, et je l'ai chantée pendant des semaines depuis que je l'ai écrite. Hé, j'ai passé un diplôme de musique à l'université, c'est un peu « mon truc à moi ». Je ne suis pas la meilleure des chanteuses, j'ai tendance à parler pour ne rien dire, mon chat a décidé de faire l'idiot, mais vous pourrez en apprendre un peu sur les coulisses de cette chanson, et sur La fierté du Lion en général. Et vous m'entendrez chanter. Houlà !

**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=xJC7Od1RDWw** (supprimer tous les espaces)

Et une autre vidéo sur l'autre chanson de Lyra : Danse, douce fée.

**http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=2Vaz0Du_M20** (supprimer aussi tous les espaces)


	18. Le lion et l'étoile du matin

**Lion's Pride**

_« Debout sur ses pattes postérieures, et se précipitant sur une proie,_

_La noble constellation du Lion salue la Majesté du jour. » Aratos_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>

Le Lion et l'étoile du matin

Léo ferma les yeux. Parfois, s'il se concentrait fortement, il pouvait sentir des choses à propos de Lucy. Il savait toujours quand elle était en difficulté, mais parfois il ressentait d'autres émotions. Il se sourit à lui-même. Aujourd'hui, Lucy était heureuse. Il l'entendit rire comme dans un écho lointain.

**« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, mon amour »** murmura-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Parmi les étoiles, il vit Regulus briller fièrement et fermement. **« Ô Regulus ! Fairy Tail est sa famille. Fais qu'ils prennent bien soin d'elle jusqu'au moment où je pourrai être à nouveau à ses côtés. »** Il baissa tristement la tête. **« Et puisse ce jour venir rapidement. »**

Il entendit derrière lui des sabots claquer **« Penses-tu qu'il t'entende, Léo ? »**

Le visage du lion se ferma. Il reconnaissait les pas de Caprico sans avoir besoin de regarder. **« Si je prie sans cesse, Regulus finira bien par m'entendre. »**

Les pas claquants s'arrêtèrent près de lui, mais hors de sa portée. **« Regulus-sama s'en est allé. Ainsi que les autres. Le prier ne servira à rien. »**

Léo gronda de colère en montrant les dents. **« Qu'en sais-tu, vieux Bouc ? Je fais appel à Regulus quand je me bats. Je ressens sa puissance. Tu l'as ressentie aussi. Il n'a pas complètement disparu d'entre nous. »**

Caprico soupira et croisa les bras. **« Certes, tu m'as accordé l'utilisation de la puissance de Regulus-sama une fois, alors je te dis… tout ce que tu sens est le fragment qu'il a abandonné derrière lui. Tu m'as parlé de ton combat contre Piscis Austrinus-sama, et il avait raison. Ce n'est pas la vraie puissance de Regulus-sama. Regulus-sama s'en est allé. Tout le monde l'a accepté, tout le monde sauf toi. »**

**« Et le Poisson Austral ? »** foudroya Léo. **« Je l'ai vu, Caprico. J'ai vu lorsque ce fichu Poisson a fusionné ses pouvoirs avec Fomalhaut. C'était Formalhaut. De tous ceux d'ici, je le connais mieux que quiconque. C'était définitivement lui. Les Etoiles Royales n'ont pas complètement disparu. »**

**« Fomalhaut, le nom actuel de l'ancienne Etoile Royale d'Haftorang. ****Il faisait partie des ****Etoiles Royales des temps anciens : Aldébaran, Antarès, Fomalhaut et Regulus. »** Caprico secoua la tête. **« Notre monde a été ****mis sens dessus dessous ****quand elles nous ont quittés. Tu ne nous as vraiment pas aidés ! »**

**« Je sais »** reconnut à regret Léo. **« C'est le péché que je dois porter. »**

**« Et penser qu'elles pourraient être de retour ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela au roi des Esprits. »**

Léo avait envisagé cette possibilité. **« C'était ma seule carte à jouer. » **

**« Et ça a échoué. Misérablement ! Si Fomalhaut-sama est vraiment de retour, et s'il est aussi désireux de ramener Regulus et de te rétablir… crois-tu sincèrement que le Roi des Esprits veut que ça se produise ? Ce serait le même bouleversement qu'il y a 400 ans, et à une époque où nous devons être prudents. »**

**« Prudents ? »** demanda farouchement le lion. **« Tu veux dire à cause de mon fils ? »**

**« Précisément ! »**

**« Pourtant tout se passe exactement de la même manière que la première fois ! »** rugit Léo, sautant sur la barrière brillante qui le séparait du Bouc. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et ses cheveux orange en bataille avaient l'air encore plus l'air indisciplinés depuis son incarcération. **« Il m'a gardé loin de Naomi malgré les projets de Kéfira. Il m'a enfermé pour trahison, tout en ne tenant pas compte de la menace directe venant de Piscis Austrinus. Et à cause de ces deux-là, à cause de leur intervention, et parce que le Roi des Esprits n'a **_**rien**_** fait pour les arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard, »** cria-t-il en tremblant d'émotion, **« Zeref est devenu le mage le plus sombre de l'histoire. »** Leo frappa la barrière, et elle grésilla autour de son poing. **« Ce qui se passe maintenant est **_**l'exacte**_** réplique de ce qui s'est passé avant ! »** hurla-t-il de rage.

**« Sauf que cette fois, »** dit fermement Caprico, **« nous allons tous protéger Lucy-sama. »**

Léo recula. Sa rage fondit devant la sincérité du visage du Bouc.

**« Elle est vraiment précieuse pour toi »** réalisa Caprico. **« Je ressentais la même chose envers Layla-sama ****lorsque je lui ai juré de protéger les générations futures de sa famille****. Non, tu as encore plus de sentiments pour Lucy. »**

**« Elle… me rend plus fort »** répondit doucement Léo en se laissant retomber sur le lit de sa cellule.

Caprico acquiesça pensivement. **« Je sais exactement comment tu te sens. Tu aurais ressentis la même chose avec Layla si elle t'avait possédé à l'époque. »**

**« Je me souviens que vous m'aviez parlé d'une charmante humaine qui vous rendait plus forts. Je pensais que toi, Taurus, Cancer et Verseau étiez fous. Aucun humain depuis Cheveyo ne m'a jamais fait me sentir plus fort. Layla… et maintenant Lucy, hein ? »**

**« Je n'ai jamais pu exactement faire de recherches, mais je crois qu'elles sont de lointaines descendantes de la fille de Cheveyo-sama. »**

**« Ah, elle était également assez forte d'après mes souvenirs. »**

**« Alors, »** demanda Caprico en appuyant son dos contre le mur et en croisant les bras, observant le long couloir de la prison, **« quand as-tu remarqué pour la première fois la force de Lucy ? »**

Léo rechercha dans ses souvenirs. **« Je crois que je l'ai remarqué le premier jour où elle est entrée à la guilde. Après trois années dans le monde des Humains, je testais tout ce qui me détournerait d'esprit de la douleur que je ressentais : les femmes, l'alcool, les missions. Je voulais juste me sentir brumeux, perdu. Je portais des lunettes teintées car le soleil était trop lumineux, et un manteau l'été car je ressentais toujours un froid glacial. Tous les sens dans le monde des Humains se ressent dix fois plus fort, en particulier la douleur.**

**« Ce jour-là, je me sentais horriblement mal, alors j'avais deux de mes plus jolies conquêtes avec moi pour me distraire de l'agonie croissante. Ca ne marchait pas, quand soudain quelque chose changea en moi, comme si un médicament dont j'avais désespérément besoin se mettait finalement à marcher. Cela agissait comme un aimant, mes yeux se rivaient sur la porte d'entrée, mais je ne pouvais rien voir derrière la bagarre qu'avait déclenchée Natsu. Et finalement je l'ai aperçue au travers de la bataille. Elle paraissait timide et choquée, un peu comme tous les nouveaux arrivants réagissent… et elle était si belle ! Je me sentais instinctivement attiré par elle. Je la désirai ! Pas de la manière dont je séduisais simplement les autres femmes, mais… plus. Beaucoup plus ! C'était un besoin, un désir instinctif ! Je voulais qu'elle me remarque, mais tout ce qu'elle a vu était un playboy avec une femme à chaque bras. Quand elle nous a quittés pour trouver un logement, ce sentiment d'accomplissement partit avec elle.**

**« Il était enfin là, mon remède ! J'étais déterminé à faire d'elle ma partenaire, à la garder à mes côtés. Puis j'ai vu pourquoi il y avait cette résonnance entre nos âmes. Elle était un mage des Esprits Célestes. Ses autres clés chantaient pour moi, me rappelant à la maison… un chez-moi où je savais que je ne pourrais pas retourner. Cela a rendu ma nostalgie encore plus forte.**

**« Je l'ai su dès que je suis venu près d'elle… Lucy est forte, plus forte qu'elle ne l'imagine ! Je savais que si j'allais trop près d'elle, elle finirait par me sentir. Si elle appelait un de ses Esprits, il saurait instantanément qui j'étais. Pourtant, je l'ai observée et je me suis battu pour elle. Le simple fait d'être près d'elle m'a aidée à tenir quelques semaines de plus que ce que j'avais prévu, et pourtant j'étais terrifié par elle. Non, pas d'elle, »** réalisa-t-il, **« mais de vous autres, les Esprits. J'avais trop honte, j'étais trop fier pour vous laisser me voir »** admit-il amèrement. **« Léo le lion : le leader des douze Esprits du Zodiaque, réduit à cette coquille faible et mourante. Alors je suis resté loin d'elle, redoutant qu'elle invoque un Esprit et que je sois découvert !**

**« Mais quand la guilde des Phantom Lord attaqua, je l'ai sentie… au plus profond de moi. Elle résonnait juste ici, » **dit-il, le poing posé sur sa poitrine,** « droit au cœur. Je n'avais pas ressentis une telle sensation depuis quatre cents ans, depuis le temps où j'étais avec Regulus. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être ses clés, mais j'ai réalisé qu'elle les avait perdues. Ce n'était pas ses clés qui chantaient encore pour moi, mais son âme. Et je le ressentais si fort… »** soupira-t-il dans un sourire, qui baissa lentement quand il s'est souvenu de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. **« Cependant, j'étais trop faible. Je ne prenais que des missions faciles pour conserver mes forces. Utiliser Regulus pour combattre Gajeel… même avec Lucy à proximité, j'ai ressentis la douleur, et c'est ce qui m'a fait perdre. J'ai réalisé alors à quel point j'étais pathétique !**

**« Après que ce fut terminé, j'ai suivi l'écho des voix que j'entendais, et j'ai trouvé ses clés sur le sol dans la rue. Des artefacts aussi précieux tombés alors qu'elle était capturée. J'étais vraiment terrifié de les toucher, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser là les clés de mes anciens amis pour être perdues, ou pire, pour être ramassées par quelqu'un de cruel. Je savais trop bien ce que c'est qu'un mauvais maître, et je pouvais voir que Lucy était un bon maître, donc je me suis forcé à les ramasser. C'était une agréable sensation de chaleur au toucher, mais la nostalgie s'accentua davantage. A ce moment, je m'étais presque éteint. Le combat contre Gajeel m'avait retiré toute l'énergie que Lucy m'avait redonnée inconsciemment. J'avais l'intention de donner ses clés à ses amis et de filer discrètement.**

**« Et puis… elle était là, ce jour. Je savais que ce serait ma dernière mission. J'avais été un imbécile envers tant de femmes, dans ma quête pour me détourner de la douleur et pour oublier Karen, que j'avais l'impression que je pourrais me racheter en pourchassant quelques petits pervers. Je ferais ma dernière bonne action dans ce monde, puis je m'éclipserais furtivement comme un chat qui s'isole pour mourir. Pourtant Lucy était là, comme victime de ces hommes ! Ironie du sort, elle était celle que je devais sauver. **

**« J'ai de nouveau sentis cette connexion. Je sentais dans mon cœur la puissance, la force qui venait d'elle. Je voulais l'étreindre et ne jamais la laisser partir. Je venais d'accepter la mort, et soudain je voulais vivre. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras et exister avec elle… pour toujours ! Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais je ne voulais pas devenir un fardeau pour elle. J'ai finis par lui avouer mon état terminal, mais je ne voulais pas que ça la rende triste. A la place, j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide et ça l'a mise en colère.**

**« Mais j'ai été négligent. Le Nikora qu'elle a appelé Plue de façon rigolote, m'a vu lorsque Lucy a envoyé mes lunettes de soleil voler au loin. » **Léo fit une pause et rit pour lui-même. **« C'était comme un déguisement stupide de super héros, de mettre des lunettes et d'espérer que personne ne me reconnaitrait. Mais Nikora m'a vu sans elles, et il a su immédiatement qui j'étais. Je n'ai vu son visage que brièvement : la surprise, la joie, l'inquiétude, le tout mélangé sur sa tête un peu niaise. Heureusement, il ne pouvait rien dire à Lucy. De toute manière, il avait probablement réalisé… à ce moment-là, il ne me restait que très peu de temps. **

**« Malgré le fait d'avoir essayé de la repousser, elle m'a poursuivi et me sauva la vie. Elle s'est presque sacrifier pour un type misérable comme moi. Je suis alors littéralement tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était comme si je savais que tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'était que de simples passades, mais à cet instant, alors que je voyais sa détermination et que je sentais cette réserve de pouvoir cachée, je compris que cette même résonnance que j'avais sentie lors de notre première rencontre… c'était l'amour, l'amour vrai et sincère !**

**« Alors le Roi des Esprits a fait d'elle mon maître. Tu sais, »** dit Leo en riant gaiement tout en s'allongeant sur son minuscule lit, **« ce vieux schnock peut être un abruti autoritaire, mais à cet instant je savais qu'il avait ressenti l'amour dans mon cœur. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de s'excuser pour ces trois années de torture. » **Il regarda par la fenêtre. Les étoiles s'étaient effacées, et seule l'étoile du jour brillait. **« Je souhaiterais presque que Lucy puisse venir ici et lui montrer de nouveau, lui montrer la force de notre amour. Tu aurais dû la voir ce jour-là ! Je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance depuis Cheveyo. »**

**« Etre capable d'appeler les douze signes du Zodiaque »** dit Caprico en hochant de la tête. **« Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment sa descendante. »**

**« Lucy n'est même pas totalement entrainée, et elle est encore trop jeune pour posséder sa pleine puissance »** mentionna le lion, se sentant vraiment fière d'elle. **« Encore cinq ou dix années et je pense qu'elle atteindra le niveau de Cheveyo, voire même qu'elle le surpassera. »**

**« Elle est douée, mais pourtant je pense que tu lui accordes trop de crédit. »**

Léo se sourit à lui-même.** « Tu n'es pas avec elle depuis assez de temps. Elle est immensément puissante, mais sa puissance est cachée. Elle peut appeler plusieurs Esprits en même temps. Elle sait même à présent comment lancer le sort Urano Metria. » **Cela fit lever un sourcil à Caprico derrière ses lunettes de soleil. **« Elle a la capacité de lancer de la magie de haut niveau. Elle pourrait faire tellement plus encore mais elle manque juste de connaissances. En ce qui concerne la quantité de puissance magique potentielle de son corps, je dirais qu'elle est à égalité avec Natsu. La magie de Natsu vient de son apprentissage avec le dragon Igneel. Si Lucy pouvait être formée… si je pouvais la former… »**

Il laissa cette pensée en suspens avec regret. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé à la former ? Même Caprico lui avait donné des exercices d'entrainement à travailler. Il n'arrêtait pas de vouloir l'entrainer, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Si elle avait pu être aussi forte que le célèbre mage Constellationniste du passé, Cheveyo, qui avait aidé à vaincre Zeref, alors peut-être que rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit. Peut-être qu'elle aurait été assez forte pour passer au travers de la barrière magique de cette prison, comme Cheveyo pouvait le faire.

**« Le bébé devrait naître bientôt »** réalisa Léo, détournant la conversation de ce regret particulier. **« Et une fois encore je manque une occasion si importante. »** Le lion fixa fermement le Bouc. **« Je te fais confiance, mon vieil ami. Continue de la protéger… je t'en supplie ! »**

Caprico acquiesça solennellement. **« Comme je l'ai juré à Layla-sama, je veillerai sur sa famille à présent et pour toutes les générations à venir. »**

Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher. Léo sentit la forte présence et s'assit rapidement. Il essaya d'arranger sa cravate et son costume, et se prépara mentalement pour ce qu'il pensait être une autre séance de torture. S'il devait à nouveau être battu, il l'accepterait sans perdre sa dignité.

Le premier Esprit qu'il vit fut les gémeaux Gemini avançant avec impatience en sautillant, main dans la main. Puis vint l'Esprit du Verseau, flottant sur le chemin avec sa queue relevée avec arrogance. Un peu cachée à côté du Porteur d'Eau se trouvait Ariès, qui fit un sourire timide mais heureux à Léo. Finalement venait le Roi des Esprits, les yeux rouge brillant. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, ce qui inquiéta un peu le lion.

**« Vous avez des alliés fidèles, mon vieil ami »** commença le roi des Esprits. **« Caprico et Scorpion ont argumenté avec véhémence pour votre défense. Ariès a affronté sa propre terreur de me parler, et a même osé me crier que j'étais, je cite, un ****vieux con têtu****. »**

**« Je suis désolée »** dit en tremblant le timide Bélier.

**« Virgo m'a proposé un peu trop volontiers de prendre sur elle votre punition au centuple. Cancer m'a menacé de me raser la moustache. Taurus a saccagé ma chambre privée et il est temporairement puni en étant enfermé pour détérioration et entrée par effraction. Les dommages que le Verseau a causés prendront du temps pour être réparés. »**

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces conduites d'eau étaient rouillées » **soutint-elle obstinément, et pourtant une lueur dans les yeux de la sirène montrait son espièglerie.

**« Presque chaque Esprit du Zodiaque, et de nombreux Esprits mineurs, sont venus plaider en votre faveur. Gemi et Mini ont été les plus convaincants. Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour vous mais pour votre propriétaire, Lucy Heartfilia. C'est une femme honnête, un noble mage, aimée de tous ses Esprits… même d'Aquarius. »**

**« Pardon ? »** rugit le porteur d'eau, mais elle fit rapidement marche arrière. **« Je veux dire, **_**j'estime/je pense**_** que cette garce honore au moins mes demandes de vacances. »**

**« Nos amis »** poursuivi le roi des Esprits, **« peuvent parfois être plus convaincants que nos propres mots. Aries m'a dit que peut-être la dernière fois Zeref a mal tourné parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de figure paternelle. Si son intuition féminine est correcte, alors le fils que vous avez inconsciemment engendré a besoin d'un père. Par conséquent, je vous accorde une libération conditionnelle de courte durée. »**

Léo sourit immédiatement à cette nouvelle et eut envie de rire de soulagement.

**« Vous pourrez passer votre porte librement durant cette période, mais lorsque vous rentrerez vous retournerez dans cette cellule. Vous n'êtes autorisé à aller nulle part ailleurs dans le monde des Esprits. Assistez à la naissance de votre enfant. Soignez votre femme pendant qu'elle se repose er récupère. Montrez-lui votre soutient. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas encore libre. Au moment de la nouvelle année humaine, lorsque le dernier pétale des cerisiers arc-en-ciel tombera dans la ville de Magnolia, les douze Esprits du Zodiaque se réuniront à nouveau. A cet instant il faudra décider de votre sort : soit vous permettre de séjourner ici en tant qu'Esprit Céleste mais limiter vos contacts avec votre propriétaire, soit vous permettre de vivre avec votre famille au détriment de votre statut d'Esprit du Lion. »**

**« Je vais vous le faire savoir dès maintenant »** glissa Léo. **« Je préfère vivre quelques décennies et mourir de vieillesse que d'être séparé à nouveau de Lucy. »**

**« Il n'est pas uniquement question de votre immortalité »** l'avertit le roi des Esprits. **« Vous serez également dépouillé de vos pouvoirs. Vous n'aurez plus aucune magie. »**

Léo hésita, désemparé par cette menace. Sans magie, il ne serait pas en mesure de protéger facilement Lucy. Il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner en missions. Il ne serait pas en mesure d'apparaître à ses côtés au moindre signe de problème. Bien sûr, elle aura toujours ses autres Esprits, mais il serait un énorme obstacle pour elle, un fardeau impuissant qui la ralentirait.

**« Vous avez six mois pour peser le pour et le contre »** clama le roi des Esprits. **« Aussi, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous dire cela, mais si vous cherchez Piscis Austrinus pendant cette période, ou la Clé du Cœur du Lion, votre vie vous sera ôtée. »**

**« Et s'il vient à moi ? »** demanda Léo avec scepticisme. **« Lui et la reine Kéfira sont toujours après Lucy et le bébé. »**

**« Nous sommes déjà à la recherche de ce monstre déloyal. S'il s'approche de vous, ou si vous vous approchez de lui, nous le saurons avant même que vous vous rencontriez. S'il y a une erreur de notre part… j'espère que dans ce cas de figure vous serez prudent, et ne l'affronterez plus seul à nouveau. Même si un seul autre esprit est avec vous – tous sauf Taurus et Scorpio – alors ça devrait bien se passer. »**

Léo savait pourquoi il avait ajouté cette clause. Taurus et Scorpio avaient été eux-aussi alignés avec les Etoiles Royales. Voilà ce que craignait le roi des Esprits, tout comme Caprico l'avait dit. Si les quatre constellations alignées avec les Etoiles Royales se révoltaient, cela créerait un autre énorme bouleversement dans le monde des Esprits. Seulement, au lieu d'une place vide laissée derrière lorsque les Etoiles Royales sont parties, ce serait un coup d'état contre le roi des Esprits.

**« Vous avez ma parole en tant que Lion que, sur mon honneur et ma fierté de leader du Zodiaque, je ne chercherai pas cet ancien pouvoir » **acquiesça Léo.

**« Très bien. Vous avez six mois, mon vieil ami. Après la chute du dernier pétale de cerisier, il sera décidé de votre sort. Mettez vos affaires en ordre, et prenez soin de votre famille du mieux que vous le pourrez dans ce laps de temps. Soyez reconnaissant envers l'orientation des étoiles. »**

* * *

><p>Lucy sortit du hall de la guilde en bâillant. Le soleil se levait, mais les volutes brumeuses couleur lavande du fleuve cachaient ce disque enflammé. La guilde avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Lucy avait plus mangé en un jour que ce qu'elle mangeait normalement en une semaine. Elle avait même gagné un concours du plus gros mangeur de viande contre Natsu.<p>

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était alors réveillée sur un lit de l'infirmerie de la guilde, se demandant d'un air endormi qui avait bien pu la porter lorsqu'elle reconnut le manteau blanc drapé sur elle. Gray veillait vraiment sur elle, et elle appréciait le soutien qu'il lui apportait. Elle sourit devant les ombres argentées présentes dans Magnolia, et devant le calme qui semblait être étouffé par le brouillard, ressemblant à la vapeur d'un cuiseur à riz. Derrière elle, elle entendit les autres commencer à s'éveiller, certains avec la gueule de bois, d'autres avec les pieds douloureux d'avoir dansé toute la nuit. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus liée à eux. Fairy Tail combattait comme une famille et faisait la fête en famille. Cette pensée la réchauffa dans le matin morne.

Le brouillard lui laissait de l'humidité sur les joues, et ainsi elle avait l'air parsemée de poussière de fée. Elle resserra le manteau de Gray autour d'elle et décida de sortir. Mais d'abord elle s'empara de ses clés.

**« Ouvre-toi, porte du Petit Chien ! Nikora ! »** La jolie… chose… blanche apparut. **« Tu vas me raccompagner à la maison, n'est-ce pas, Plue ? »** gloussa-t-elle en commençant à avancer.

**« Puu-Puun ! »** répondit-il en commençant à la suivre. Puis Plue s'arrêta et émit un son qui ressemblait à un questionnement. **« Puun ? »** Il mit son espèce de patte au-dessus de ses yeux noirs et loucha à travers le brouillard. Puis il haleta. **« Puun ! Puu-puun, Puu-puun ! Puuuun ! »**

Lucy s'arrêta et le regarda s'agiter. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle »** l'appela une voix séductrice, **« mais je crois qu'il vous faudrait bien plus qu'un petit chien pour vous protéger lorsque vous rentrez chez vous. Que diriez-vous d'un Lion ? »**

Elle haleta et couvrit sa bouche. Le soleil transperça le brouillard, les volutes de brume pourpre fondirent, et le monde s'illumina d'un éclat doré. Au milieu de la lumière jaune éblouissante, une forme sombre s'avança, une grande et mince silhouette avec une démarche calme, les cheveux en bataille, et des chaussures qui claquaient sur le sol d'une semelle dure. Comme un voile se retirant pour laisser passer un roi, le brouillard s'écarta sur le côté, et le noble Lion s'avança. Loki eut un sourire qui ferait s'évanouir toutes les femmes, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa lionne.

**« Léonita… Pardonne-moi d'être en retard pour la fête. »**

Lucy s'élança dans un cri. Le manteau de Gray tomba de ses épaules et flotta jusque sur le trottoir tandis qu'elle sautait dans les bras de Loki. Il a failli la soulever d'un coup pour la faire tournoyer comme dans les films, mais il réalisa que ça serait mauvais pour le bébé. Au lieu de cela, Loki serra Lucy contre lui et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait désespérément besoin de leur goût. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était réellement là. A l'embrasure de la porte, Erza, Wendy, Shalulu, Happy, Natsu et Gray les regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Je suis content qu'il soit de retour »** dit Gray en soupirant de soulagement.

Natsu pourtant n'était pas satisfait. **« Oi, Loki ! »**

Erza essaya de l'attraper alors qu'il s'élançait. **« Imbécile ! Laisse-leur au moins le temps de se retrouver. »**

**« Ce que j'ai à lui demander est plus important ! »** Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il avançait vers le couple. Loki fit face à Natsu, mais il ne pouvait pas déjà quitter les bras de Lucy. Natsu s'arrêta en face d'eux. **« Une bonne fois pour toutes »** cria-t-il, **« c'est moi ou lui ? »** Son doigt pointa Gray. **« Qui est le parrain ? »**

Loki rit doucement à la question. **« Eh bien, Natsu, j'ai effectivement réfléchis longuement et profondément à cette question. Ce sera un bébé spécial. Il aura besoin de deux fois plus d'amour et de protection. Par conséquent, je pense qu'il devrait avoir deux parrains… et deux marraines. Toi et Gray, Erza et Wendy. »** Il regarda vers Lucy. **« Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Elle était encore trop émue pour pouvoir parler, alors elle hocha juste la tête et se pencha vers lui.

**« Je vais devenir une marraine ? »** demanda Wendy, choquée. Elle se couvrit la bouche et rigola. **« Je suis comme sa marraine la bonne fée. »**

**« Les deux, hein ? »** réfléchit Natsu. **« Eh bien… je pense que c'est pas mal. Mais je devrai porter des habits trop cool et m'occuper du chat. »**

**« Aye ! »** intervint Happy. **« Et moi ? Je n'aurai pas quelque chose à faire de spécial ? »**

Natsu eut un grand sourire. **« Tu devras être mon chat ! »**

Happy fit la moue. **« Plus que **_**ça**_**. »**

**« Bien sûr que si »** dit Loki en souriant. **« Tu devras être le parrain-chat. »**

**« Parrain… chat ? »** Happy eut des étoiles plein les yeux. **« J'aime ce titre. Parrain-chat ! Hé, Shalulu, tu as entendu ça ? Je suis le parrain-chat. »**

**« Hum, le ''mauvais parrain-chat'', peut-être »** dit-elle dans un calme exaspéré.

Il vola vers elle et lui sourit avec embarras. **« Je vais partager avec toi. Tu pourras être la marraine-chat, si tu veux. »**

Le titre piqua son intérêt, et son visage tiqua tandis qu'elle tentait de réprimer un sourire. **« Ce titre sonne… plutôt de façon attrayante. »**

**« Hé Loki ! »** l'exhorta Natsu. **« Tu dois venir voir les cadeaux que Lucy a reçus. Elle a dit que le mien était **_**parfait**_**. »**

Loki leva la main pour calmer l'adolescent hyperactif. **« Attends un peu, Natsu. Je voudrais d'abord regarder le lever du soleil avec Lucy. » **Il la prit par la taille et l'emmena en direction du dortoir de Fairy Hills.

Gray attrapa Natsu par l'épaule et le força à s'arrêter. **« Donne-leur un peu de temps seul à seul »** fit-il en connaissance de cause.

**« Mais je voulais… »**

**« Natsu »** dit fermement Gray. **« Tu es vraiment un idiot sans cervelle. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de bâtard givré ? »** cria-t-il, prêt à se battre.

Gray poussa juste un soupir d'exaspération. **« Donne-leur un peu de vie privée. Aller, va demander à Mira de faire un bon petit-déjeuner pour Loki. »**

Le dragon slayer cria tout haut. **« Je ne ferai pas ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire. »**

Erza tapa du pied devant lui. **« Natsu ! Petit-déjeuner ! Maintenant ! »**

Il s'écarta d'elle en tremblant. **« A-a-aye sir ! »** Puis il courut à l'intérieur annoncer à tout le monde que Loki était de retour.

Erza tapota l'épaule de Gray, qui trébucha sous la force du coup.** « Tu as vraiment mûri, Gray. Je suis impressionnée. »**

**« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de mûrir »** dit-il avec une moue, en réfléchissant. **« Je me suis assis à ses côtés et je l'ai soutenue pendant tant de nuits, tandis qu'elle pleurait. J'étais prêt à me battre pour le récupérer, et à partir de maintenant je vais me battre pour m'assurer qu'il restera à ses côtés. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et c'est tout (ce qu'il y a à en dire). En plus… » **Il se mit à rire doucement tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son manteau blanc au sol. **« … ils font un joli couple. »**

**« Aye ! »** acquiesça Happy.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu moi je l'ai trouvé très rigolo ^^ a bientôt pour le prochain ^^


	19. Le cadeau du ciel

**Lion's Pride**

_« Les cadeaux du ciel apparaissent comme des étoiles filantes_

_Disséminés à l'intérieur d'autres tous, dans leur cocon propre,_

_Ont été fixés et rassemblés dans notre âme et alors_

_Ils brillent à travers notre corps, avec une douce chaleur _

_Diffusant leur splendeur de sorte que les bras nous en tombent,_

_Et l'image toute entière rendue en devient céleste. » John Dryden_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>

Le cadeau du ciel

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans la chambre du dortoir que l'attaque commença. Lucy mettait trop de temps à fouiller pour trouver la clé de sa chambre, et Loki ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il lui tournait autour, et en un instant ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amour, la dévorant comme une bête affamée. Ce n'étaient plus les doux baisers d'avant, mais des baisers voraces, exigeants et fous de passion pour elle. Et Lucy adorait ça !

**« Laisse-moi juste… mhmm… »** essayait-elle de dire, mais la bouche du lion refusait de lui rendre ses lèvres.

Ses mains avaient déjà commencé leur lente traque à travers son chemisier. Incapable de formuler la moindre protestation, elle se hâta de trouver la bonne clé à tâtons. Les clés c'était son domaine, après tout. Elle pouvait même reconnaître la clé de sa chambre au toucher. Elle sentit les stries familières des dents de métal et enfourna la clé dans le verrou. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois, laissant une trace sur la poignée de la porte pendant un essai, mais finalement la clé se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. Lucy enfonça la clé dans le verrou, tourna ce dernier et tous deux trébuchèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le lion referma la porte derrière lui avec le pied, ne se souciant pas du trousseau de clé qui était toujours dans la serrure. Lucy essaya de protester, mais il la prit dans ses bras, l'emporta dans une course folle jusqu'à la chambre, et ne s'arrêta pas avant que tous deux se soient écroulés sur le lit.

**« Tu m'as manqué »** grogna-t-il alors que sa bouche relâchait celle de Lucy assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.

Le lion embrassa avidement la gorge de Lucy, laissant apparaitre une traînée rose sur sa peau. A hauteur de la courbe de son épaule, il la mordilla avec ses dents. Lucy cria et frissonna en même temps. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi rude vis-à-vis d'elle, et son côté sauvage lui avait manqué. Elle tira sur sa cravate et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il enleva son corsage et tripota l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Finalement il l'enleva, et la grossesse de Lucy lui sauta aux yeux, mais il ne voyait que sa poitrine élargie. Il jeta son dévolu sur l'un de ses mamelons, lui envoyant des frissons accompagnés de gémissements. Il le lécha, le pinça, le taquina avec ses doigts, mais quand il l'aspira, il goûta à quelque chose d'inattendu.

**« Hein ? »** Il se retira, surpris, et se lécha les lèvres en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette saveur inhabituelle. **« Est-ce… du lait ? »** demanda-t-il. Sa langue parcourut ses lèvres encore un peu plus. **« Le goût est bizarre. »** Puis il vit une légère fuite. **« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est jaune ! Est-ce du pus ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » **cria-t-il, terrifié.

Lucy se mit à rire et regarda ses seins engorgés. **« C'est ce qu'on appelle le colostrum. C'est une sorte de pré-lait pour le bébé. Il s'échappe de temps en temps. C'est plutôt ennuyeux quand ça arrive, honnêtement. »**

**« Oh »** soupira-t-il, se calmant aussitôt, puis il se mit à rire de la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était mis à paniquer. **« Je pense que je ne devrais pas faire cela. Je ne veux pas manger le premier repas de mon fils. »**

C'est alors qu'il vit encore plus de changements qui s'étaient opérés sur elle. Elle avait un peu grossis durant leur séparation. Sa poitrine avait à présent une taille énorme. Son estomac semblait prêt à exploser. Sa faim insatiable s'était apprivoisée alors que le lion caressait le ventre bombé. Soudain, il se pencha en avant et colla son oreille contre le ventre. Lucy était assise et le regardait, toute émue par l'émerveillement dans les yeux de son amant.

**« Il m'a manqué, lui aussi »** chuchota-t-il doucement. Sa joue se frotta contre le nombril de la future maman, se serrant contre l'enfant à l'intérieur. Lucy eut les larmes aux yeux en observant ce côté doux de son lion fidèle.

**« Je ressemble à un éléphant »** se plaignit-elle.

**« Non ! Tu es la gloire de la mère, la femme fertile, la prophétesse prolifique, la donatrice de vie, la féminité qui s'épanouie, une déesse qui créée la vie en son sein. »** Loki passa une main sur ses courbes plus que généreuses avec un sourire plein de fierté. **« C'est un cadeau du ciel. Ce n'est pas un péché… et je me fiche de qui dira le contraire »** déclara-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Elle vit brièvement l'éclair de douleur qui erra devant ses yeux. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir souffert lors de son incarcération, et elle lui caressa la joue. **« Loki »** chuchota-t-elle, inquiète.

Il était à genoux devant elle, tandis qu'elle était assise sur le bord du lit. Il enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur la table de nuit, et leva les yeux vers Lucy avec beaucoup de sérieux. **« Je me moque de ce que les autres diront ou de ce qu'ils feront de moi, nous allons être une famille »** jura-t-il avec une intense détermination dans la voix. **« Je veillerai sur vous deux. Je vais me battre pour rester à vos côtés, et je protègerai notre enfant, à n'importe quel prix. »**

Il pensa à l'ultimatum du roi des Esprits. Dans six mois son sort sera décidé. Soit il perdra sa magie et son immortalité mais il sera autorisé à vivre librement ses jours, soit il conservera son pouvoir magique pour protéger Lucy mais il sera restreint dans ses visites. Alors que devra-t-il choisir : la liberté de rester à ses côtés, ou la capacité de les protéger tous les deux ?

**« Je t'aime trop pour te perdre à nouveau… mais je t'aime trop pour ne pas me battre pour toi. »**

Encore une fois il fut hanté par le choix : rester avec elle ou la protéger. Ce genre de question devra attendre. Il vit sur son visage qu'elle avait remarqué son conflit intérieur. Il allait l'inquiéter à nouveau, et il détestait faire ça. Même s'il devait lui mentir, il ne voulait plus jamais être un fardeau pour elle. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de la voir sourire. Il leva sa main jusqu'à atteindre sa joue et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

**« Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu revenir à temps. »**

**« Moi aussi »** soupira-t-elle, se sentant à présent soulagée au lieu de préoccupée.

**« Et nous avons au moins un peu de temps pour prendre du plaisir. »**

Il embrassa son genou, leva un regard narquois vers elle, arqua un de ses sourcils, puis soudain il lui lécha le long de la cuisse. Lucy recula et frissonna, puis elle se mit à rire en voyant qu'il pouvait encore lui donner la chair de poule ainsi. Oui ! C'était le sourire qu'il aimait tant !

**« Léonita »** ronronna-t-il.

Il se leva sur ses genoux et grimpa sur le lit, l'invitant à s'allonger en arrière alors qu'il l'embrassait. Leur précédent désir ressurgit, lequel n'était que légèrement dompté à présent. Il y eut une rapide bousculade où ils firent la course pour enlever la partie inférieure de leurs habits. Lucy gagna, enlevant sa jupe avant qu'il ne puisse abaisser son pantalon. Ensuite, ils se glissèrent sur les oreillers.

**« Puis-je ? »** demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle ronronna à ses caresses s'aventurant de plus en plus bas. **« Sois juste doux »** murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle fit la moue en disant qu'elle se sentait comme une baleine échouée sur une plage, mais Loki lui caressa les jambes tandis qu'il les écartait. Il se pencha entre ses cuisses et embrassa l'entrée de cette grotte féminine sacrée.

**« Notre fils va bientôt sortir par ici »** réalisa-t-il avec un respect mêlé de crainte, mais il donna un coup de langue qui fit trembler Lucy. **« Peut-être que je devrais l'embrasser pour lui porter chance. »**

Lucy sentit sa langue la frotter. Elle appuya sa tête en arrière contre les coussins en haletant à cette sensation. Quand il se mit à ronronner contre elle, elle se mit à hurler dans un halètement.

**« Oui, ronronne comme ça ! »** cria-t-elle sous le plaisir.

Son ronronnement vibrait à travers elle, rendant Lucy totalement sauvage. La langue de Loki tournoyait, rôdait et l'attaquait. Le son de ses halètements, l'odeur de sa peau et son goût, qui étaient carrément 'Lucy', lui avaient manqué. Il pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle appréciait ça, et ça le faisait sourire et ronronner encore plus fort, ce qui rendait Lucy encore plus déchaînée. Même pas cinq minutes après, ses cuisses s'activaient et elle criait son prénom.

Il ralentit la cadence alors qu'elle haletait avec lassitude. Enfin il se leva pour essuyer l'humidité impressionnante sur son visage. **« Est-ce vraiment aussi sensible ? »** dit-il en riant. **« Ca va être amusant ! »** Il se mit sur ses genoux et se positionna à l'entrée de Lucy. Elle le sentit se presser juste un peu contre la grotte, s'alignant sur son entrée. **« Préviens-moi si j'en fais trop »** lui dit-il doucement, puis il se glissa en elle avec précautions. Lucy gémit bruyamment alors qu'il avançait en elle. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête. **« Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu besoin de ça. Mon Dieu, cette grossesse m'a rendue toute excitée ! »**

Loki sourit en voyant son visage devenir rouge. **« Ca ne sera pas facile de me contenir, mais je te promets d'essayer. »**

Ses mouvements étaient incroyablement lents. Loki luttait vraiment pour se contrôler et ne pas lui faire mal. Ils virent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser sa position favorite mais il était heureux de pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir. En plus maintenant, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter au sujet des préservatifs inefficaces. Ils pouvaient faire l'amour librement, sans barrière entre leurs deux corps. Peut-être était-ce les hormones ou la pression du bébé sur son utérus, mais Lucy avait l'impression que leur ébat était beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude. Elle commençait à crier et frémir après seulement quelques minutes. Les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractèrent. Elle s'inquiéta un peu, mais la sensation était bien trop dominante et euphorique pour que ses doutes subsistent longtemps.

**« ****Tu en es déjà rendue là ****? » **la taquina-t-il. **« Veux-tu bien me laisser le temps ****de progresser**** ? »**

**« Tais-toi »** souffla-t-elle, vexée par sa première remarque, dans un dernier frisson.

**« Je crois que quelqu'un a toujours faim »** gronda-t-il. **« C'est bien ! Parce que ce Lion meurt de faim ! » **

Il continua, et elle se mit à haleter d'un ton las. Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements. Bien qu'il se soit rappelé mentalement d'être doux, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Heureusement, les cris de Lucy ne furent jamais des cris de douleur. Elle l'encourageait à continuer, en implorant plus, encore et encore. Loki changea soudain de position et incita Lucy à se mettre sur le côté. Lucy soupira tandis que la pression sur son bas-ventre diminuait. Loki s'allongea en cuillère derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, et il mordilla ses épaules.

**« Tu es tellement sexy comme ça »** soupira-t-il chaleureusement alors qu'il lui caressait la poitrine.

**« Je suis grosse ! »**

**« Ceci »** dit-il mettant une main sur l'estomac de Lucy **« n'est pas de la graisse. C'est de l'amour ! C'est la preuve ultime de notre amour, un enfant dans ton ventre. Pour moi, cela te rend incroyablement sexy ! »**

Il prit le dessus sur ses hanches et, lentement, se rappelant de nouveau d'être doux, il s'immisça en elle. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit entrer en elle.

**« Hé Lucy »,** dit-il d'un ton légèrement taquin, **« tu te rends compte qu'avec moi dans cette position »** et il lui donna une petite poussée **« cela signifie qu'il y a deux hommes en toi en même temps. C'est la seule fois que je permettrais une telle chose. »**

**« Tais-toi »** rougit-elle, choquée qu'il puisse dire une chose aussi perverse.

Il rigola et commença de nouveau à glisser en elle avec douceur, fredonnant pour lui-même alors qu'il la sentait s'activer contre lui et trembler de désir. **« Deux hommes en toi »** lui fit-il remarquer en fredonnant. **« Quelle jeune fille active ! »**

**« J… je t'ai… dis de… te taire »** dit-elle en frissonnant, commençant à haleter.

Lucy étant dos à lui, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. **« Est-ce que tout va toujours bien ? »**

Elle acquiesça rapidement. Pour Lucy, cette position lui faisait tout ressentir encore mieux. **« Encore plus, Loki ! »** dit-elle intensément.

**« Plus ? » **dit-il en souriant d'un air satisfait. **« J'essaie de me retenir, et toi tu en veux encore plus ? Vilaine fille !... »**

**« J'ai besoin que ça aille… plus vite… Je vais être… »**

**« Dans ce cas… »**

Dans un grognement, la bouche de Loki mordit soudainement la base du cou de son amante. C'était son instinct de lion de la mordre et de la tenir ainsi. Lucy tressaillit à sa rudesse. Loki accéléra finalement, et sa compagne cria dans un tremblement. Loki sentit les spasmes de Lucy et poussa un cri.

**« Lucy… J-je t'aime… »** réussit-il à dire juste avant de se crisper et de se libérer dans un rugissement.

Cette fois, Lucy sentit son fluide la remplir. La sensation était si différente d'avec un préservatif. Elle aimait la texture, le son mouillé, et la pression douce jaillissant en elle. Elle voulait qu'il reste en elle, qu'il la complète, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un et qu'il ne la laisse plus jamais se sentir vide à nouveau.

Loki la garda contre lui. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait rester pour toujours dans cette euphorie. Il voulait sentir Lucy autour de lui, le protégeant, il voulait se sentir engloutit par elle, dévorant son désir. Il voulait se rappeler pour toujours la sensation de la peau moite de sa compagne, et l'odeur musquée de leurs ébats.

**« Je t'aime tellement, Lucy »** dit-il en tressaillant, s'accrochant à ses épaules et ne voulant plus les lâcher. **« Je t'aime tellement… si fort ! »**

Elle fut finalement la première à se dégager, déconnectant leurs deux corps. Elle se retourna face à lui et regarda intensément son sourire exténué. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, puis à l'arrière de ses oreilles. Il ronronna fortement quand elle le caressa à cet endroit.

**« Je t'aime aussi… idiot de lion »** sourit-elle. **« Devons-nous retourner à la guilde ? Tout le monde attend sans doute de te montrer les cadeaux qu'ils ont offerts pour le bébé. »**

Il l'attira vers lui pour la faire reposer sur son torse, et il caressa les cheveux blonds en désordre de Lucy. **« Pas encore. Je n'ai pas terminé de profiter de **_**mon**_** cadeau. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 19<strong>

_Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :_

Donc le sujet brûlant du jour est : Le sexe « en étant enceinte » est-il sans danger ?

Eh bien cela dépend de comment vous le faites. Lors d'une grossesse difficile (fausses couches antérieures, grossesse de jumeaux, infection par une MST), un médecin pourrait interdire les relations sexuelles, mais lors d'une grossesse saine, c'est quelque chose de bien tant que vous n'êtes pas trop – hem – vigoureux ! Vous aurez peut-être besoin de changer de positions, et une pénétration superficielle est recommandée, mais à part les problèmes d'ordre émotionnels (peur de faire mal au bébé, peur d'avoir l'air grosse), physiquement votre corps tiendra la route. Certains médecins disent de se retenir pendant certaines périodes de la grossesse, d'autres disent que SI (un grand si) il n'y a pas eu de complications, les relations sexuelles sont une bonne chose jusqu'à ce que vous perdiez les eaux. Les contractions que ressent une femme lors de l'orgasme ne sont pas en lien avec celles qui servent à faire sortir l'enfant lors de l'accouchement. De plus, selon des amies à moi qui ont des enfants, la grossesse peut rendre une femme incroyablement excitée.

Personnellement, je classerais la grossesse de Lucy comme une grossesse difficile. Elle n'a eu aucunes complications, mais le bébé grandit plus vite que la moyenne. Plus qu'une semaine de grossesse, ce qui signifie que Lucy est dans son dernier mois de grossesse souvenez-vous que le bébé se développe trois fois plus vite. J'ai fait mes recherches malgré tout (sérieusement, je recherche des trucs vraiment bizarres), et la position de la « cuillère » est la meilleure position quand vous avez une relation au cours du dernier trimestre. En outre, en raison d'un gonflement dans les régions féminines basses, la femme peut avoir de multiples orgasmes plus facilement. Ce qui signifie plus de plaisir pour moins de travail !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ a bientôt pour le prochain<p> 


	20. Etoile filante de larmes

**Lion's Pride**

_« __Nagareboshi nagarete kimi no_ _namida wo nugutte onegai_  
><em>tada koko de odayaka ni<em> _hohoendeite hoshii_  
><em>~ Arashi (Aiba's solo), "Namida No Nagareboshi" —<em> 涙の流れ星_ – __"L'étoile filante des larmes"_

Traduction :

_« Etoile filante, tombe au loin, et essuie tes larmes s'il te plait._

_Au moins, en ce lieu si calme, je veux te voir sourire tendrement. » _

_~ Arashi (Aiba's solo), "Namida No Nagareboshi" —_ 涙の流れ星_, _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>

**_Etoile filante de larmes_**

Au fil des jours suivants, Lucy et Loki ne pouvaient pas se séparer. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son appartement, il était à ses côtés. Quelques fois elle se rendit à la guilde pour être avec ses amis, et à chaque fois Loki et Proto étaient tous deux avec elle, tels deux étranges gardiens. Cependant, il arriva que Natsu engage un combat contre Elfman, et la seule chose qui empêcha Lucy de se faire écraser dans la bataille fut un coup de poing éclatant de Loki qui abasourdit Elfan, tandis que le Protecto Ours immobilisa d'une certaine manière Natsu avec une clé de bras. Personne ne savait exactement comment l'animal en peluche réussit cela, mais ça semblait douloureux. Après ça, Loki décida que Lucy avait vraiment besoin de passer sa dernière semaine de grossesse au calme.

Les filles de Fairy Tail donnèrent un coup de main pour la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Le berceau de Natsu fut accolé à un mur, les jouets furent posés sur un coin vide de la bibliothèque, et les vêtements furent pliés soigneusement et rangés dans une petite commode. Le landau fut rabattu dans un coin de la pièce tandis que le mobile de glace fait par Gray pendait au-dessus du berceau en étincelant dans la lumière du jour. Enfin, la couverture de laine tricotée par Gildartz avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail était posée sur le lit, prête à recevoir le précieux enfant. Evergreen lui assura que tout avait été fait selon les règles du Feng Shui.

Souvent, Lucy se tenait debout sur le seuil de la chambre, regardant autour d'elle alors qu'elle était submergée par la réalité. Elle était sur le point de devenir maman ! D'une certaine façon, le fait de voir cette pièce rendait tout l'ensemble encore plus réel. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Il n'était pas surprenant que les femmes aient besoin de neuf mois pour se faire à l'idée ! Elle, elle n'en avait eus que trois.

Pourtant, il semblait toujours que, dès que la gravité de cette responsabilité commençait à s'éveiller en elle et lui écrasait les épaules, Loki se glissait derrière elle, enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il était passé de membre de la guilde à Esprit gardien du zodiaque, puis à compagnon de confiance, à petit ami secret, à amant, et enfin maintenant…

Maintenant, ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un enfant ! Une partie d'elle frissonnait encore, se demandant si elle pouvait le faire, si elle était prête à relever le défi. Seule, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais avec Loki… elle se sentait convaincue qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour la soutenir, tout comme il l'a toujours fait !

* * *

><p>Loki souhaitait ne jamais avoir à la quitter. Que ce soit dans le lit, sous la douche, pendant les repas ou juste assis paresseusement sur le canapé, il voulait rester constamment aux côtés de Lucy. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où il sentait la douleur revenir. Il essayait de prévoir ses disparitions pour les moments où elle était occupée. Quand elle s'éclipsait pour la salle de bain, il ouvrait sa porte céleste et rentrait pour un bref répit.<p>

Et il revenait toujours dans cette petite cellule sombre. Cela lui rappelait durement qu'il n'était pas libre d'être avec Lucy. Il était en liberté conditionnelle, rien de plus. Il devrait lui dire la vérité un jour, mais il voulait attendre, au moins jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde. Ses allers et retours entre le monde des Esprits et le monde de Lucy étaient toujours brefs, un peu comme s'il reprenait son souffle après une longue apnée, avant de se replonger aussitôt dans le monde suffocant des Humains. C'était pour lui une nécessité, mais c'était également un supplice qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas humain comme Lucy. Qu'ils étaient issus de deux mondes différents.

Qu'ils auraient toujours cette séparation entre eux.

A moins qu'il ne choisisse de devenir Humain. Mais dans ce cas il perdrait toute sa magie. Il serait faible, et deviendrait de plus en plus faible, et un jour il mourrait. Par le passé, il avait été prêt à périr pour expier la mort de Karen. A présent il était prêt à vieillir et à mourir pour l'amour de Lucy. En réalité, c'était la peur de perdre ses pouvoirs qui le faisait hésiter.

Son anneau était de nouveau à son doigt. Lucy le lui avait rendu le jour de son retour auprès d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il devait battre en retraite vers sa cellule, il regardait sa bague, puis regardait à travers son étroite fenêtre, et il voyait Regulus scintiller à travers le ciel du monde des Esprits. Pendant ces instants, les mots d'Haftorang résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit. Il y avait un moyen de rester auprès de Lucy sans perdre tous ses pouvoirs. Un moyen répugnant ! Le péché ultime pour un Esprit Céleste, celui qu'un millier de renaissances ne suffiraient pas à expier.

Puis Loki revint juste au moment où Lucy faisait un pas dans la chambre. Il regarda sa démarche lente et traînante alors qu'elle se déplaçait avec le poids du bébé tirant sur son ventre. Il voulait voir son doux sourire et ses yeux bruns chatoyants. Pendant un bref instant, Loki sentit une volonté calme l'envahir. Il le ferait ! Il irait voir Haftorang, et tant pis pour le moindre Esprit qui se mettrait en travers de sa route ! Pour rester avec elle pour l'éternité, il ferait n'importe quoi !

Puis elle se roula dans ses bras, il frotta le ventre de la future maman, sentit de minuscules coups de pieds, et renonça à sa conviction. En faisant _ça_, il les condamnerait tous les deux à une éternité dans la clandestinité. Lucy ne serait bien évidemment plus en mesure d'utiliser le moindre de ses Esprits Célestes, limitant ainsi sérieusement ses capacités magiques. Elle pourrait même avoir à quitter Fairy Tail. Pouvait-il vraiment lui imposer de choisir entre lui et sa « famille » ?

Rester éternellement avec Lucy au risque de lui faire perdre toutes ses clés et abandonner sa famille de Fairy Tail… ou vieillir avec Lucy au risque de perdre ses pouvoirs magiques et ne jamais revenir auprès de sa famille dans le monde des Esprits…

Les deux chemins vacillaient devant lui, et aucun ne semblait plus séduisant que l'autre. Loki n'était certain que d'une seule chose. Il ne renoncerait jamais à Lucy !

* * *

><p><strong>17 Novembre<strong>

**« Lu-chan, tu vas venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »** lui demanda Lévy avec de grands yeux de chien battu. **« C'est la nuit de la pluie de météores des Léonides. Tu ne peux pas la manquer ! »**

Lucy était assise et semblait effondrée. Le bébé n'avait pas arrêté de bouger de toute la journée. Il se positionne pour sortir, lui avait dit Wendy. Tout le monde avait remarqué à quel point son ventre bombé était descendu bas au cours des derniers jours. L'enfant à l'intérieur s'apprêtait à naître.

**« Je ne sais pas »** murmura Lucy. **« D'après les estimations de Polyussica, le bébé devrait arriver à tout instant. »**

**« Les femmes sont tout le temps en avance ou en retard »** s'exclamait Lévy en s'agitant. **« Tu ne peux pas simplement rester dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne. J'ai lu que la marche aide beaucoup, et peut soulager les douleurs durant le travail. Et peut-être que Polyussica s'est trompée. A moins que tu ne saches **_**précisément**_** le moment où tu as conçu ce petit gars »** gloussa-t-elle malicieusement.

Lucy rougit, troublée. **« Eh bien, je suis plutôt ennuyée. Observer les étoiles… Je ne l'ai pas fais depuis un long moment. »**

**« Parfait ! Le ciel est dégagé, et c'est la nouvelle lune ce soir, donc tout est idéal pour observer une pluie de météores. »**

Loki réapparut soudain, ayant l'air rafraîchit. Lucy se rendit compte qu'il avait aussi changé de vêtements dans le monde des Esprits.

**« Quoi de neuf, jolies demoiselles ? »** demanda-t-il en souriant. Puis il alla vers Lucy et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. **« Vous savez ce qui va se passer ce soir ? »**

**« Oui, la pluie de météorites des Léonides. »**

Loki s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. **« C'est vrai ? »** Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage, et son regard s'éloigna comme pour réfléchir à une pensée perdue depuis bien longtemps.

**« Wow, c'est **_**ta**_** pluie de météores, Léo le lion »** fit Lévy, donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes du lion et le secouant hors de ses pensées.

Loki se frotta l'arrière de la tête, grattant ses cheveux ébouriffés. **« C'est bien ça ! »** dit-il avec un rire hésitant. Pourtant, elles le virent grimacer tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine.

**« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »** chuchota Lévy à Lucy.

**« Il pensait probablement plutôt que cette nuit était celle prévue pour la naissance du bébé, et non la nuit de cette pluie de météores. Il a été impatient toute la semaine. »**

**« Je l'aurais parié ! C'est tellement merveilleux qu'il soit de retour à temps pour la naissance. Bien que, pour être honnête »** murmura Lévy, **« j'ai du mal à m'imaginer Loki en tant que père. Peut-être à cause de ces trois années qu'il a passées dans la guilde, où il ramenait toujours de nouvelles filles et… oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça »** dit-elle en se mettant à rire nerveusement, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de dire un peu trop tard.

**« Il avait ses raisons » **soupira Lucy. **« D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il fera un très bon père. Il est fidèle et protecteur. »**

**« Pas de doutes là-dessus ! »** acquiesça fermement Lévy. **« Viens, viens, tout le monde se dirige déjà vers le point d'observation. »**

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, tous les membres de la guilde étaient assis sur une colline un peu en dehors de la ville, allongés sur des couvertures, enveloppés fermement pour les protéger contre le froid de l'automne, chacun montrant du doigt les traînées que laissaient les météores traversant le ciel d'un éclat incandescent.<p>

Alors que Loki regardait ce spectacle avec les autres, il ressentit les différences distinctes entre lui et ces êtres humains. Quand il voyait une étoile filante, il pensait à quel point la vie pouvait être brève mais brillante. Quand une étoile tombe, bien sûr elle brille de toute sa gloire pour impressionner le monde, mais elle se consume tellement vite. Ce n'était pas une mort calme ni noble, mais plutôt une mort choquante, douloureuse, et exposée au monde. Contrairement aux étoiles éternellement fixes, ces météorites ne sont que de pauvres objets condamnés à disparaître.

Les Esprits Célestes voyaient les étoiles filantes comme un mémorial pour leurs amis tombés au combat. Loki savait que le symbolisme allait dans les deux sens. Une étoile tombée du ciel ne peut jamais y retourner, mais ces brefs éclats de gloire sont aussi semblables à des vies humaines. Elles brûlent avec une stupéfaction qui impressionne le monde entier, mais elles s'éteignent si rapidement.

Toutes ces Fées… Certes, elles rayonnent aujourd'hui. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza… Loki regarda chacun d'entre eux, tous dans la fleur de l'âge, tous en train d'atteindre l'apogée de leur potentiel. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à l'apogée de leur force, mais ils se trouvaient à une période où ils pouvaient se battre sans relâche. Dans dix ans, ils auront besoin de se reposer et de reprendre leur souffle après une dure bataille. Dans vingt ans, un seul combat pourra les épuiser pour des semaines. Dans cinquante ans…

Si doués et glorieux, mais si brefs. Dans combien de temps tout sera-t-il fini ?

Loki entendit une toux, et il regarda Makarov siroter un chocolat chaud pour se protéger du froid. Erza et Mirajane étaient assises de chaque côté de lui, et la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs se permit de réajuster la couverture posée sur les épaules du Maître. Vraiment, un homme de son âge ne devrait pas être dehors par une nuit comme celle-ci ! Il avait presque quatre-vingt-dix ans ! Quatre-vingt-dix ! Loki pourrait facilement se rappeler quatre-vingt-dix années en arrière. Il pouvait se souvenir d'il y a neuf cents ans, neuf milles même !

Et Lucy… dix-sept ans, elle vivra encore sept ou huit décennies, peut-être. L'idée de la perdre si vite lui vint à l'esprit, de rester là et la regarder alors qu'elle se consume avec toute sa gloire seulement pour s'estomper comme une traînée d'étoile filante…

**« Hey, Loki ? »**

Sa voix de Lucy le sortit de ses songes mélancoliques. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais elle devinait toujours quand l'un de ses amis n'allait pas bien.

**« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement regarder les étoiles filantes, mais ce soir tu sembles encore plus triste que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ? »**

Il caressa ses cheveux d'or. Etait-ce si important d'être seulement sept ou huit décennies avec elle ? Même une étoile filante peut accorder un vœu et on peut se souvenir d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. **« Je vais bien »** lui dit Loki avec une voix tendre et calme.

**« Menteur. »**

**« Oy, Loki ? »** l'appela Natsu d'un peu plus bas sur la colline. **« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle ça la pluie de météorites des Léonides ? C'est d'après toi, non ? »**

**« Aye ! Parce que tu es un chat adulte ! »** dit Happy en souriant.

**« Hé, c'est vrai »** réalisa Mirajane. **« Toutes ces étoiles filantes semblent provenir de la constellation du Lion. »**

Toute la guilde se retourna en direction de Loki. Ce dernier leur sourit. Ces fées brillaient d'un tel éclat… **« Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps… »**

**« Oooh, une histoire ! »** s'exclama Wendy en applaudissant.

**« Il y avait quatre étoiles, quatre étoiles très… spéciales. Les Etoiles Royales. »**

Lucy sursauta quand elle l'entendit prononcer ce terme.

**« Royales ? »** demanda Jubia, surprise.

**« En effet »** acquiesça Loki. **« Ces quatre étoiles gouvernèrent comme les rois du royaume des cieux pendant bien des âges, mais un jour ils décidèrent que l'heure était venue de passer à autre chose, de transmettre les rênes à la génération future. Ce jour-là, il y a bien longtemps, ces quatre étoiles quittèrent les cieux à jamais. Leurs étoiles demeurent… mais pas leur esprit »** dit-il en soupirant.

Ses yeux regardèrent tristement Regulus pulsant comme un cœur dans le ciel étoilé. Une étoile filante passa devant, entaillant ce cœur en éclats incandescents qui brûlèrent puis s'affaiblirent pour former une cicatrice.

**« Toutes les étoiles et constellations pleurèrent… Toutes sauf une. Le signe du Lion refusa de faire son deuil, car il fit le choix de brûler avec fierté plutôt que de rester là et de regretter. Il rassembla toutes les personnes en deuil dans sa demeure et les consola. Alors que leurs larmes tombaient sur la Terre, elles sillonnèrent le ciel, émanant de la constellation du Lion comme si le cœur du Lion lui-même saignait. Une de ces Etoiles Royales qui était tombée ce jour-là était effectivement le Cœur du Lion, Regulus, l'étoile du Roi. Parce que le Lion avait perdu son cœur ce jour-là, les autres pensèrent qu'il ne pleurait pas car il avait perdu la capacité d'éprouver des sentiments. Mais ils avaient tort »** murmura-t-il, le regard lointain. **« Chaque année depuis ce jour, le Lion pleure. Les larmes qu'il ne pouvait autrefois montrer à ses amis strient aujourd'hui les cieux, ainsi le monde entier peut voir avec quelle intensité il pleure. »**

**« Loki »** murmura Lucy, lui prenant la main dans un geste de réconfort.

Il lui sourit et pressa ses doigts. **« Ou du moins c'est ce que la légende dit. »**

**« Ce sont des larmes étoilées ? »** demanda Wendy en regardant le ciel avec un visage triste.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. **« Cela rend le spectacle un peu triste à regarder. »**

**« Hé ! »** dit Loki en essayant de rire. **« C'est juste une histoire, d'accord ? Les étoiles filantes… Elles peuvent aussi être quelque chose de splendide. Et les étoiles qui sont tombées, je me demande parfois… Voudraient-elles être pleurées, ou voudraient-elles plutôt être admirées ? »** Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucy et lui sourit.** « Ne serait-ce pas mieux si d'autres profitaient de cette courte vie ? En célébrant la gloire du moment au lieu de s'inquiéter de la fin. »**

Lucy se sentait un peu triste pour lui, se demandant comment un Esprit éternel la voyait, elle, un être humain, un esprit éphémère. Il lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Il pouvait voir la préoccupation sur son visage comme si elle avait prononcé tout haut ces mots qui obscurcissaient son cœur.

**« La vie est éphémère, mais l'amour est éternel »** chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser. Lucy se mit tout à coup à crier, en attrapant son ventre. Les yeux du lion s'agrandirent. **« En parlant de la vie… Wendy ! »** cria-t-il avec insistance, commençant déjà à paniquer.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? »** se tracassa Lisanna.

Happy rigola en se cachant la bouche. **« Lucy vient de faire pipi dans sa culotte. »**

**« Je n'ai pas fait ça ! »** cria-t-elle.

**« A-t-elle perdu les eaux ? »** demanda Wendy alors qu'elle se précipitait vers Lucy.

Gray s'écarta de Jubia pour se précipiter vers la future maman. Natsu escalada également la colline dès qu'il entendit Lucy crier de douleur. Loki, Gray et Natsu aidèrent ensemble Lucy à se mettre debout sur ses pieds. Sa jupe et la couverture sur laquelle elle était assise étaient trempées.

**« Oy, ça sent bizarre »** dit Natsu en fronçant des sourcils.

**« C'est du pipi ! »** rigola Happy.

**« Mais non ! »** hurla Lucy en un cri perçant.

Shalulu souffla avec dédain. **« Idiot de chat mâle ! Sa poche des eaux s'est rompue. Le bébé arrive. »**

**« Bisca, Arzack »** aboya Erza. **« Vous savez où est la maison de Polyussica, dépêchez-vous d'aller là-bas et de la prévenir que Lucy a commencé le travail. Natsu, Jubia et Mirajane, allez en avant jusqu'à la guilde et préparez de l'eau chaude. »**

**« Je peux le faire ! »** s'exclama Natsu en saluant avant de se précipiter à la guilde avant tout le monde.

Alors qu'Erza continuait de crier ses ordres comme un général qui préparerait une bataille, Gray et Loki aidèrent Lucy à avancer accompagnés de Wendy qui les suivait en disant des mots d'encouragement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Loki avait l'air nerveux et craintif. Il savait que Lucy était sur le point de traverser un long moment douloureux, un traumatisme qu'il avait causé par inadvertance. Il se souvenait, un peu trop bien, de la façon dont Gray l'avait menacé le jour où ils avaient découvert que Lucy était enceinte. Sa poitrine lui fit mal tandis qu'il se souvenait lorsque Gray l'avait transpercé d'une lance glacée.

* * *

><p><em>« Pour chaque douleur dont elle souffrira, je t'infligerai dix fois pire. Pour chaque larme qu'elle versera alors qu'elle traverse un véritable enfer angoissant, tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu garder ton pantalon en place, je prendrai trois gouttes de ton sang. Et si – le ciel nous en préserve – si elle meurt en couches, si elle meurt parce que ton bâtard démoniaque est trop puissant pour son corps fragile, si elle meurt parce que certaines fichues règles ont été brisées – une règle que tu connaissais – à ce moment tu me serviras ainsi : je te traquerai dans tout le royaume même si tu t'enfuis loin de moi, et je te torturai tous les jours le restant de ma vie. Soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt années seront sûrement une goutte dans l'océan de l'immortalité d'un Esprit comme toi, mais je ferai de chaque minute un cauchemar tel que tu souviendras, peu importe le nombre d'ères que tu vivras. »<em>

* * *

><p>Malgré le souvenir de cette menace bourdonnant dans les oreilles de Loki, Gray lui fit un sourire joyeux.<p>

**« Tout va bien se passer pour vous deux »** assura-t-il au futur père nerveux. **« Tu as été mon partenaire pour l'examen de rang S, alors je serai ton partenaire pour cette épreuve-ci. Nous allons tous les deux aider Lucy à s'en sortir. »**

Loki sourit avec reconnaissance et hocha la tête. Il se sentait soulagé de voir que Gray le soutiendrait.

**« Tant mieux »** souffla Lucy sous la douleur. **« Comme ça je pourrai vous écraser la main à chacun. »**

**Fin du chapitre 20**

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

Le récit de Loki sur la pluie de météores des Léonides est de ma propre invention. J'aime inventer mes propres légendes, et celle-là s'inscrit bien dans l'histoire. Est-elle réelle ? Est-ce une simple histoire ? Qui sait ? ^^

_Note de la traductrice_ :

Toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard :s mais ma correctrice et moi avons été assez occupés ces temps ci et on a pas pu vous offrir ce chapitre avant... Nous espérons néanmoins qu'il vous plaira assez pour nous pardonner ce retard ^^

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	21. Le signal d'arrivée du lionceau

**Lion's Pride  
><strong>

Note de la traductrice : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'on a prit ma correctrice et moi pour publier ce chapitre mais bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que je vais pouvoir publier le chapitre 22 juste après celui-là ^^ alors j'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : REGALEZ-VOUS !**  
><strong>

_Anzuru yori umu ga yasashi_

Traduction :

_« Donner naissance à un bébé est plus facile que de s'en inquiéter. » Proverbe Japonais_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>

**Le signal d'arrivée du lionceau**

**« Ne pousse pas encore, Lucy ! » **

**« Faites-le sortir ! »**

Loki grinça des dents sous la poigne écrasante qui menaçait de rompre tous les os de sa main. **« Aïe, aïe, aïe. »**

Le visage de Gray se plissa d'agonie alors que Lucy lui comprimait aussi la main. **« Tu aurais pu… te couper… les ongles… Lucy. »**

Wendy et Shalulu étaient aux pieds du lit d'accouchement. **« La contraction est presque terminée »** l'encouragea la petite fille aux cheveux bleus. **« Accroche-toi. »**

**« Ce n'est pas le moment de pousser »** la prévint brusquement Shalulu. **« Si tu n'écoutes pas ce que te dit Wendy, tu finiras par te blesser. »**

**« Faites-le sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! »** hurla Lucy.

Gray se boucha l'oreille la plus proche de la jeune maman de sa main libre. **« Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait apporter des ****bouchons d'oreille****. »**

Soudain, Lucy attrapa la cravate de Loki et le tira d'un coup sec vers le bas, face à elle. Il manqua de s'étouffer et commença à virer au cramoisi. **« Toi, écoute-moi bien, espèce de matou excité bourré de sperme. Plus **_**jamais**_** je ne revivrai ça, compris ? Je préfère m'abstenir de sexe pour le reste de ma vie plutôt que d'avoir un autre enfant. »**

Elle repoussa Loki d'une poigne étonnamment forte faisant perdre l'équilibre au lion qui s'affala au sol, puis elle hurla et broya deux fois plus fort la main de Gray. Le mage de glace se mit lui aussi à crier et se saisit de son poignet comme s'il pouvait geler la douleur avant que les messages nerveux n'atteignent son cerveau.

Loki se releva sur ses pieds, desserra sa cravate pour se libérer de la pression étouffante qu'elle exerçait, et il essaya de réajuster sa chemise.

**« Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes pour le sexe, pas vrai ? »**

**« Plus jamais de sexe ! »** cria-t-elle. **« Et plus jamais de bébé. Lorsque tout ça sera terminé, je me ferais ligaturer mes maudites trompes ! Gaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ca fait mal, ça fait mal ! »**

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur de la chambre d'accouchement, Natsu se tenait dans le couloir, appuyé contre la porte séparant les cuisines de la guilde de l'infirmerie. Même avec la porte de cette dernière fermée, il entendait les cris de Lucy. Son front se tendit sombrement, et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine comme s'il devait se retenir de se précipiter à l'intérieur pour la secourir.<p>

Mirajane lui jeta un coup d'œil depuis la cuisine. **« Natsu, nous avons besoin de plus de feu pour faire bouillir l'eau. »**

**« Euh… ouais »** dit-il en faisant la moue. A travers le couloir, ils entendirent un autre cri. Natsu eut un sourire aigre et commença à se pencher en avant comme s'il allait accourir là-bas, mais pourtant il se contint, avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Mirajane vint à ses côtés. « **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Natsu ? »**

Son visage affichait un air grave tandis que le gémissement de Lucy s'estompait. **« Je n'aime pas entendre Lucy souffrir »** murmura-t-il. **« Ca me donne envie de me battre pour la protéger, de faire disparaitre sa douleur, ****lui épargner toutes ses larmes.**** Sauf que… »** ironisa-t-il en ravalant ses soucis. **« … ce n'est pas une bataille à laquelle je peux participer. Je ne peux rien faire. Tout ce que je peux faire est de m'assoir ici, impuissant, alors qu'elle est là-bas en train de souffrir. »** Il fronça davantage les sourcils. «** Ce n'est pas juste. »**

Mirajane lui fit un sourire compatissant. **« Les femmes ont des bébés ****depuis la nuit des temps****. »**

**« Je sais »** grommela-t-il avec humeur. **« C'est pas pour autant que j'accepte que Lucy doive souffrir juste pour avoir un bébé. »**

**« Lucy est une femme forte. Elle sait prendre soin d'elle toute seule. Mais t'inquiéter pour elle montre que tu es un ami sur qui elle peut compter. A présent viens, nous devons faire bouillir de l'eau pour stériliser plusieurs objets. Tu ne peux peut-être pas lui ôter sa douleur avec tes poings, mais tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle et le bébé restent en bonne santé en leur offrant un environnement sain. »**

**« Roméo peut entretenir le feu »** murmura-t-il. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans le couloir, mais il tenait pourtant à rester à proximité, protégeant Lucy comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le sourire de Mirajane se pinça légèrement. **« Roméo est encore parti déclencher l'un de ses feux jaunes malodorants. »** Elle soupira, et seuls ceux qui connaissaient ce démon au beau sourire pouvaient dire qu'elle était contrariée. **« On ne changera jamais un garçon. »**

* * *

><p>Lucy réussit finalement à se rallonger et à se reposer un peu. Wendy appliqua une autre compresse chaude pour aider à soulager la douleur de son bas ventre. Gray essuya un peu de sang à l'endroit où Lucy avait planté ses ongles, et il enveloppa sa main avec un bandage. Loki tenait Lucy contre lui, souhaitant pouvoir lui apporter de son énergie comme elle pouvait le faire pour lui.<p>

Soudain, Virgo apparut. **« Princesse, je suis ici pour apporter mon aide ****de toutes les manières dont je suis capable****. »**

Lucy leva les yeux vers elle, confuse. **« Virgo ? Es-tu venue là par ton propre pouvoir ? »**

**« Comme Princesse est ici, j'ai la force nécessaire pour le faire mais je ne pourrai pas être là très longtemps. Serai-je punie ? »**

Wendy leva les yeux vers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. **« Nous avons besoin de plus de serviettes stérilisées, et Lucy aurait besoin d'un peu de thé au gingembre pour conserver ses forces. »**

**« Compris. »** Virgo fora le sol pour quitter la pièce.

Shalulu soupira avec frustration. **« Et voilà, maintenant on se retrouve avec un trou dans le plancher. Humpf ! Gray, comble ce trou avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dedans, puis cours à la cuisine rattraper cette fille aux cheveux roses pour lui dire d'utiliser la porte la prochaine fois. »**

Gray se leva tout en continuant de se secouer la main. Putain, Lucy avait une sacrée poigne ! Il combla le trou de Virgo avec sa glace, et il plaça un tapis par-dessus. **« As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Loki ? »**

**« Demande à Virgo si elle a du thé **_**seirei**_(du thé des Esprits)**. »**

**« Ca marche. »** Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine.

Lucy regarda Loki, inquiète. **« Est-ce que tu te sens déjà faible ? »**

**« Pas vraiment »** dit-il en souriant pour qu'elle reste calme. **« Mais je n'ai pas envie de manquer un seul instant de ce qui se passe. A présent, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et repose-toi. »**

**« La douleur revient. J'ai besoin de marcher »** dit-elle avec exaspération. Loki l'aida à sortir du lit et lui frotta la zone endolorie.

Il y eut un autre bruit annonçant une apparition ainsi que de la fumée rose, et Ariès regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. **« Je… j'ai sentis que Lucy souffrait, d-donc je me suis débrouillée pour v-venir. Je suis désolée »** dit-elle avec embarras en se frottant les genoux l'un contre l'autre dans un tremblement.

Lucy leva les yeux vers elle, heureuse. **« Tous mes Esprits sont inquiets pour moi. »**

**« Bien sûr que nous le sommes »** dit Loki en souriant, et il lui embrassa le front.

Ariès acquiesça joyeusement. **« Nous voulons tous vous aider. Cancer a déjà demandé s'il pouvait couper le cordon ombilical. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit ? »** bêla-t-elle.

Lucy réfléchit et considéra les capacités du Bélier. **« Pendant que je vais aller marcher, pourrais-tu me faire un lit plus doux ? Et je pourrais vraiment avoir besoin d'un meilleur oreiller. »**

Ariès sourit avec joie. **« Bien sûr. Laissez-moi faire ! »**

* * *

><p>Gray entra dans le hall principal de la guilde et demanda à Mirajane de préparer du thé au gingembre. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir du bar, et il frotta inconsciemment sa main endolorie bandée. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Juvia était à ses côtés.<p>

**« Est-ce que Lucy ****vous ****a fait mal, Gray-sama ? »** demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'inquiétude.

**« Nan, c'est rien »** murmura-t-il. **« Elle a juste une sacré poigne, c'est tout. »**

La femme de la pluie eut un regard mauvais. **« Juste pour cette fois, Juvia permettra à Lucy de tenir la main de Gray-sama. »**

Lévy avança en sautillant jusqu'à Gray. **« Comment va Lu-chan ? Est-ce que le bébé est déjà arrivé ? On peut même entendre ses cris depuis là. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »**

Gray soupira d'ennui devant toutes ces questions, mais ensuite il vit que tout le monde dans la guilde le regardait anxieusement. Pas un seul n'était rentré chez lui pour la nuit. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour leur nakama (camarade).

**« Le travail avance vite »** admit-il. **« Wendy est inquiète que cela puisse être trop rapide pour le corps de Lucy. Elle ne se dilate pas assez vite. »**

Lévy se couvrit la bouche par peur. **« Est-elle en danger ? »**

Gray détourna les yeux, mais il vit Natsu debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, le fixant du regard. Il comprit la signification du regard dur que lui assénait le tueur de dragon. Il ressentait la même chose dans son cœur. Tous les deux, ils avaient toujours protégé Lucy, mais à présent elle était au beau milieu d'un combat pour lequel ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Au lieu de répondre honnêtement à la question de Lévy, Gray demanda :

**« Où est Polyussica ? »**

Warren posa deux doigts sur le côté de sa tête pour communiquer avec Arzack et Bisca. **« Ils sont presque arrivés. »**

**« Bien »** dit-il avec lassitude. Mirajane lui tendit le thé au gingembre, et Gray commença à retourner dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de Natsu. Le mage de glace savait qu'il avait besoin de parler, et il comprenait ce qui le tracassait.

**« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit ? » **demanda Natsu, sa voix tombant progressivement dans le désespoir

Gray lui jeta un coup d'œil et se demanda si ses propres yeux avaient l'air aussi tourmentés que les siens. **« Les compresses chaudes apportent vraiment du soulagement à Lucy. ****Ce petit bain dans le jacuzzi bien chaud ****lui a aussi soulagé un peu de douleur. Wendy essaie de conserver sa magie pour la guérir après l'accouchement, alors la chaleur et le thé l'aident beaucoup. »** Il tapota l'épaule affaissée de Natsu. **« C'est une bataille qu'elle doit affronter seule, mais nous la soutiendrons, d'accord ? »**

Ils entendirent un autre cri dans le couloir. Natsu gronda dans un instinct protecteur, mais Gray lui prit le bras pour le retenir. Alors à la place le tueur de dragon se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers les cuisines. Gray soupira et se dirigea en direction des cris de Lucy.

Erza, elle, montait la garde devant la porte, surtout pour s'assurer que les membres inquiets de la guilde n'encombrent pas le couloir entre l'infirmerie et les cuisines. Son dos était rigide tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se précipiter également dans la chambre et aider Lucy à lutter contre sa douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Quand Gray ouvrit la porte, un cri à vous glacer le sang lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

**« Lucy, ne pousse pas encore ! Tu n'es pas prête »** cria nerveusement Wendy.

**« Je veux le faire sortir ! »**

**« Respire ! Souffle plus rapidement. Ne force pas, tu n'es pas encore suffisamment dilatée. »**

**« Ca fait maaaaaaal ! »**

Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Gray, et il sursauta. Virgo le regardait d'un air dénué d'expression. Elle avait un plateau en argent avec une bouilloire d'eau fumante, une tasse de thé et un petit fouet, tandis qu'elle tenait de l'autre bras un paquet de serviettes fraîchement nettoyées.

**« Si vous gelez le thé de la Princesse, je vais devoir vous punir »** le mit en garde la jeune fille.

**« Hein ? »** Gray baissa les yeux vers la tasse. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à utiliser sa magie de glace comme s'il allait se battre. **« Ah, désolé. »**

Virgo entra dans la chambre, posa les serviettes sur une table et commença à préparer le thé pour Loki. Gray entra également, déposa le thé au gingembre sur le côté, et prit la main de Lucy pour l'aider à faire passer l'insoutenable contraction. Cette fois, ça lui était égal qu'elle lui plante ses ongles dans la peau. Il lui tint fermement la main, content d'être au moins un peu utile.

* * *

><p>A peine cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Polyussica n'arrive. Lucy était entre deux contractions, elle se sentait plus calme et elle sirotait son thé au gingembre tandis que Loki buvait à petites gorgées le thé des Esprits. Gray faisait à Lucy un massage frais et apaisant des épaules. Ariès ajoutait quelques peluches roses à son oreiller, et Virgo se tenait droite dans un coin, attendant ses ordres. Wendy se détendait, essayant de conserver son énergie et de calmer ses inquiétudes, pendant que Shalulu lui tapotait la jambe pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait.<p>

Polyussica commença immédiatement à lancer ses ordres d'un ton sec. **« Tout d'abord, il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici. Faites sortir le chat. Pas de poil d'animaux ici. C'est non hygiénique. »**

**« Humpf ! »** souffla Shalulu avec indignation. **« Il se trouve que j'ai une très bonne hygiène de vie. »**

**« Idem pour les Esprits. Seul le père reste ! »**

**« Lucy ? »** demanda Ariès en tremblant.

**« Vous avez été d'une grande aide »** dit Lucy en souriant à la fois au Bélier et à la Vierge. **« Suivons les ordres du médecin à présent. »**

**« Très bien. Je suis désolée... »**

**« Vais-je être punie ? »**

**« Dehors ! »** hurla Polyussica, et les deux Esprits disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

**« Qu'en est-il de moi ? »** la défia Gray.

**« Mettez une chemise et vous pourrez rester. Vous, buvez ça. »** Elle fourra une flasque sous le nez de Lucy. **« Ca va accélérer votre dilatation. Buvez tout. »** Elle s'installa sur le tabouret que lui offrit Wendy, et regarda avec attention entre les genoux de Lucy. **« Ce petit lionceau est impatient, n'est-ce pas ? Comme un seigneur lion se précipitant sur sa proie »** marmonna-t-elle, citant un vieux proverbe. **« Je vois que vous avez utilisé des bains chauds c'est une bonne technique. Et des compresses chaudes, bien, bien. Je sens également du gingembre et du ****raisin ****noir. »** La vieille guérisseuse baissa les yeux vers Wendy. **« Vous avez bien étudié, petit Dragon du ciel. »** La jeune fille sourit fièrement. **« Bien, maintenant passons à la partie difficile. »**

**« Difficile ? »** cria Lucy, terrifiée. « **Pas moyen ! Ca ne peut pas devenir plus difficile. »**

Bisca entra et alla s'assoir calmement à côté de Lucy. **« Ca ira Lucy. J'ai moi aussi eu un enfant et tout s'est bien passé. Comme on dit : Il est plus facile de donner naissance à un enfant que de s'inquiéter pour lui. »**

**« Sans vouloir offenser les sages du passé »,** souffla-t-elle, **« l'abruti qui a dit ça n'a jamais poussé un rocher hors de son vagin-… **_**aaaah**_** ! »** Elle se tendit soudain vers le haut, agonisante. Immédiatement, Gray et Loki lui attrapèrent ses mains.

**« Bien, le médicament commence déjà à faire effet »** observa Polyussica. **« Huit centimètres de dilatation. On est prêt pour commencer à pousser. »**

**« Merci mon Dieu ! »** grogna Lucy.

**« D'accord. A trois, vous êtes prête ? Un… deux… trois… »**

**« Aïe ! »** Elle se tendit davantage que la précédente fois, broyant les mains de Gray et Loki. **« ****Putain de merde****, ça fait un mal de chien ! »**

Gray fut choqué que Lucy utilise ce genre de langage.

**« Aïe, bon sang, ça ****brûle****! C'est quoi cette foutu-aaaaaaaaaaaïe ! »** hurla-t-elle. **« Non, c'est encore pire. Ça fait mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal ! Aïe ! »**

**« Dragon du ciel, essuyez le sang et guérissez ça »** commanda Polyussica.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **cria Loki, terrifié.

**« C'est presque terminé »** dit la guérisseuse en réfléchissant. Comme si c'était un signal, Lucy s'effondra sur l'oreiller super moelleux. **« C'était une déchirure périnéale, c'est tout. C'est fréquent, ça arrive quand la peau ne peut plus s'étirer. »**

Lucy se retourna vers Loki avec des sanglots de fatigue. Il la serra contre lui d'une manière protectrice, souhaitant pouvoir prendre sur lui toute sa douleur. **« Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça »** gémit-elle.

Bisca lui massa les épaules. **« C'est bientôt fini, essaie de rester concentrée. »**

**« Est-ce que tu vas bien Lucy ? »** demanda Gray tandis que la magie de Wendy brillait entre les genoux plié de Lucy.

**« Dites-moi juste quand ça sera terminé »** dit-elle en riant de fatigue. **« J'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Quelle heure est-il ? »**

**« Onze heures passé. »**

**« L'heure de dormir pour maman »** chantonna-t-elle avec un faible tremblement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se reposer, elle eut de nouveau des spasmes. **« Aïe ! Pas encore. Je n'ai pas le droit à un peu de repos ? »**

**« Est-ce que les contractions arrivent trop vite ? »** demanda Loki, confus.

**« Un peu vite »,** songea Polyussica tandis qu'elle restait concentrée sur le canal de naissance, **« mais nous approchons de la fin. Très bien, la tête du bébé est en position. Il ne reste plus qu'à pousser. »**

**« Vraiment ? Vous pouvez voir la tête ? »** Tout agité, Gray bondit sur ses pieds et se pencha pour voir.

Loki se mit en colère. **« Comment oses-tu regarder Lucy vers son… »**

Toutefois, au moment où Gray aperçut le spectacle, son visage pâlit. Il avait l'air aussi malade que Natsu dans un train, puis il s'évanouit.

Polyussica soupira d'exaspération. **« Voilà pourquoi je déteste quand les humains procréent. Que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici. »**

**« Erza ! »** cria Bisca. La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Erza, la main sur la garde de son épée, prête pour la moindre bataille. **« Gray s'est évanoui, peux-tu le sortir s'il te plaît ? »**

La femme guerrière se détendit. **« Oh, c'est tout ? »** Elle baissa les yeux sur le corps de Gray à moitié nu et vautré sur le sol. **« Sérieusement, tu es totalement inutile. »** Tandis qu'elle avançait, Lucy poussa un nouveau cri et recommença à nouveau à pousser. Par pure curiosité, Erza jeta un coup d'œil et vit ce qui se passait. **« Qu'est… ce que c'est ? »** dit-elle en frissonnant, les yeux grands ouverts.

**« Ceci »,** répondit Polyussica d'un ton cassant, **« est la tête d'un bébé sur le point de sortir du corps d'une femme. »**

**« Oh mon Dieu ! » **dit Erza en ayant un mouvement de recul, l'air presque aussi malade que Gray. **« Les femmes peuvent faire ça ? Ce n'est physiquement pas possible. »**

Bisca se mit à rire quand elle vit que Titania la guerrière sans peur avait pâlit de plusieurs degrés. **« Nos corps sont conçus pour ça. »**

**« Mon corps ne l'est pas ! »** cria Erza, bouche bée sous le choc. **« N'allez-vous pas, genre, le faire sortir en découpant, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »**

**« On pourrait »** ricanait Bisca.

**« Aïe, aïe, ooooooh ! »** hurla Lucy. **« Bon sang, ça fait mal ! »**

**« Les contractions viennent de plus en plus vite. Dragon du ciel, essuyez ce sang. »**

**« Lucy ! »** cria Erza en voyant le sang et en entendant les cris de sa camarade. **« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle va mourir ? »**

**« **_**Quoi**_** ? »** demanda Lucy dans un cri perçant.

**« Faites-la sortir d'ici ! » **ordonna Polyussica. **« Tout le monde dehors, à part la sage-femme et le père. Vous, la fille aux cheveux verts, vous avez dit que vous avez un enfant. Vous jouerez le rôle de la doula (****l'assistante****). Le reste d'entre vous, humains bruyants et malodorants, **_**dehors**_** ! »**

**« Arzack ! »** appela Bisca, et l'homme au poncho avança. Il avait regardé la scène avec un certain amusement depuis la porte. **« Prends Gray, et moi je vais m'occuper d'Erza. »** Elle mit son bras autour de la femme en armure. **« Ca ira, Lucy est forte. »**

**« Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant ! »** jura Erza en frissonnant.

**« Je reviens tout de suite pour t'aider, Lucy »** promit Bisca. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est vraiment pas si mal que ça. »**

**« Ouais c****'est ça ****»** grogna Lucy.

Arzack attrapa Gray en dessous des épaules et le traîna pour le faire sortir. **« Ca me rappelle des souvenirs »** dit-il en riant doucement. **« J'ai faillis m'évanouir aussi quand Bisca a eu la petite Asuka. »** Il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui avec un sourire d'encouragement pour Loki.

Polyussica soupira tandis que Lucy haletait doucement, épuisée. **« Enfin ! Sales humains puants ! »**

**Fin du chapitre 21  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :<span>_

Sage-femme par rapport à doula : en raison de certains problèmes médicaux, si j'ai des enfants ils passeront forcément par la voie naturelle, donc j'ai fait des recherches sur les sages-femmes, les doulas, les techniques d'accouchements alternatives, les herbes, les thés, etc… Alors qu'est-ce qu'une sage-femme et une doula ? Les sages-femmes sont qualifiées pour pratiquer des accouchements dans des milieux naturels plutôt que dans les hôpitaux froids. Une doula est essentiellement une coach dont le travail consiste à rassurer la mère avant, pendant et après la naissance : calmer une mère nerveuse, faire des massages, utiliser l'aromathérapie, apprendre à la mère comment s'occuper de son bébé, etc…

Les sages-femmes traitent de l'aspect médical, les doulas s'occupent de l'aspect émotionnel.

Maintenant vous savez la différence. ^^


	22. Le petit d'un lion est un lion

**Lion's Pride**

_« _獅子の子は獅子。 - _Shishi no ko wa shishi. » __Chanakya_

_**Traduction :**_

_« Le petit d'un lion est un lion. » (variable du proverbe japonais sur une grenouille)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 :<span>

**Le petit d'un lion est un lion**

Dans un ryokan (auberge) de luxe dans le nord du pays de Fiore, Haftorang prépara soigneusement une tasse de thé chaud et l'apporta à Kéfira entre ses nageoires translucides. L'ancienne reine aux cheveux de jais était assise près d'un foyer et regardait le feu, bien que son regard soit fixé au-delà des flammes vacillantes, jusqu'à des souvenirs datant des temps anciens. La neige était courante si loin au nord, en particulier à cette période de l'année. Mais un froid glacial descendait des montagnes avoisinantes, rendant la tempête extérieure encore plus féroce. Pour elle, cela ressemblait presque à cette affreuse grotte dans les montagnes de Kohinur où elle fut contrainte de vivre pendant bien trop longtemps tandis qu'elle attendait son heure.

**« C'est bientôt l'heure, maîtresssse »** lui dit Haftorang.

Elle acquiesça solennellement. **« Oui, et c'est un jour opportun pour la venue en ce monde de l'enfant du Lion. »**

**« La pluie d'étoiles filantes des Léonides »** murmura le Poisson avec un air triste et une lueur lointaine au fond de ses yeux ronds.

Haftorang se remémora ce jour, il y a plus de quatre cents ans. La légende raconte que le Lion est le seul Esprit Céleste qui ne pleura pas quand les Etoiles Royales partirent, mais il y en avait un autre qui avait aussi retenu ses larmes. Ce jour-là, Piscis Austrinus, le Poisson Austral, quitta le royaume des Esprits avec colère, ne revenant que rarement, et il ne reparla plus jamais au Lion jusqu'à la bataille fatidique où ils se tinrent dans des camps opposés. Kéfira se mit à rire.

**« C'est le jour où le Lion perdit son Cœur, et à présent il acquiert un nouveau cœur, une famille, une raison de continuer à vivre. Je me demande comment il réagira quand tout ceci lui sera reprit. La destinée est assurément une maîtresse bien cruelle. »**

**« Est-ce que vos plans seront voués à l'échec si l'enfant nait dans ce monde sans notre présence ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Pas le moins du monde. Nous laisserons la petite jouvencelle avoir son lot de bonheur pour l'instant. Bien que nous ne devrons pas attendre trop longtemps, pas comme nous l'avions fait avec Zeref. Ce fut une erreur. »**

**« Nous n'avions aucun moyen de connaitre l'existence d'un tel être en ce monde »** lui rappela-t-il. **« Nous l'avons simplement découvert trop tard. »**

**« Cela est vrai. Et sans ton aptitude à déceler les Esprits Célestes, je l'aurais probablement abattu avec sa mère. A présent nous savons ce que nous recherchons, et savons avec exactitude où le trouver. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Nous accorderons à la jouvencelle une demi-année. L'enfant aura suffisamment grandit d'ici-là. Pendant ce temps… comment est ta force, Haftorang ? »** demanda Kéfira, sincèrement préoccupée.

**« Elle revient rapidement, maîtresssse. Je m'excuse pour m'être tant affaiblit après mon combat. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de fusionner ainssssi avec Fomalhaut depuis des ssssiècles. J'en ai pressssque oublié à quel point ccccela pouvait être exaltant. »**

La reine au teint pâle se mit à sourire. **« Ce fut sublime à contempler, exactement comme lors des jours anciens ! J'espère toujours que Léo acceptera de nous rejoindre. Cela me manque de voir la puissance qu'il dégageait quand il fusionnait avec Regulus. Vraiment merveilleux ! »**

**« Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrions être… plus persuasifs. »**

Elle réfléchit et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres. **« Je l'espère assurément ! »**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au sud de Magnolia, le ciel était clair et frais, idéal pour regarder les étoiles filantes qui étincelaient comme de minuscules feux d'artifices dans le ciel. Cependant, dans le hall de la guilde de Fairy Tail, tous les membres attendaient qu'un autre miracle très différent apparaisse ce soir-là.<p>

« **Hahahaha ! Tu t'es évanoui ? »** dit Natsu de façon taquine, frappant du poing la table jusqu'à ce que sa boisson se renverse. **« Quel imbécile ! »**

Gray se tenait toujours la tête pendant qu'il sirotait un thé que Mirajane lui avait offert. **« Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Je ne penserai plus jamais que la moindre femme est faible. »**

**« T'es qu'une mauviette, yeux tombants ! »**

Mirajane sourit gentiment. **« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Natsu. Erza s'est presque évanouie elle aussi. »**

Natsu regarda vers l'endroit où Lévy et Lisanna essayaient d'aider Erza à surmonter son traumatisme et ses frissons. Il grimaça en voyant que même une personne aussi courageuse que Titania pouvait mal réagir. Mais à quel point l'accouchement d'une femme pouvait-il être horrible alors ? Il se figurait que les femmes faisaient juste sortir le bébé, mais les hurlements de Lucy, l'évanouissement de Gray et la terreur d'Erza lui faisaient comprendre que c'était beaucoup plus difficile. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas du tout avoir dû sentir l'odeur du sang de Lucy.

**« Hummm »** murmura Juvia en pressant nerveusement ses deux index. **« Cela signifie-t-il que Gray-sama ne veut pas d'enfant ? »**

**« Je sais pas »** songea le mage de glace. **« C'est pas une chose à laquelle j'ai déjà vraiment réfléchis. Je suppose que ça dépendra si ma future femme veut devenir maman ou non. Après tout, c'est elle qui devra passer par tout ça, alors je m'en remettrai à elle. Les filles doivent probablement plus réfléchir à ce genre de choses que les garçons de toutes façons, pas vrai Juvia ? »**

Elle sursauta sous le choc. **« Qu-quoi ? »**

**« Eh bien, tu es une fille » **dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule paresseux. **« Est-ce que tu penses des fois à des trucs bizarres comme avoir des enfants ? »**

Les joues de la mage d'eau devinrent lentement rose vif. **« Ou-oui, Juvia a déjà pensé à ça. Juvia veut une grande famille un jour. »** Elle se couvrit les joues de ses mains et se précipita à l'extérieur avant d'être trop embarrassée. **« Juvia et Gray-sama parlent déjà de fonder une famille. Oh mon dieu ! Je… je ne suis pas prête pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Il faudrait nous marier d'abord. Oh Gray-sama ! »** soupira-t-elle rêveusement en imaginant une douzaine de bébés aux cheveux bleus et noirs tout autour d'elle et de Gray. Et ils se tiendraient tous deux dans les bras de façon romantique, en se parlant à voix basse.

* * *

><p><em>« Et si nous essayions d'avoir encore un autre bébé, Ju-Ju-chan ? »<em>

_« Oh Gray-sama, tu avais dit que ce serait le dernier la dernière fois. »_

_« Est-ce que cela signifie que tu ne veux plus de bébés ? »_

_« Non ! J'en veux beaucoup, beaucoup plus, autant que Gray-sama voudra ! »_

* * *

><p><em>« Ce que je veux vraiment c'est uniquement toi, Ju-Ju-chan. Après tout, <em>essayer_ de faire des bébés est le plus intéressant. »_

**« Oooh, Gray-sama ! »** soupira Juvia à voix haute, en se prenant dans les bras sous la joie.

Cana abaissa son tonneau de bière et leva un sourcil en voyant la femme de la pluie. **« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »**

**« Et toi, qu'en dis-tu Cana ? »** demanda Macao. **« As-tu déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »**

Gildarts s'étouffa avec sa bière et éclaboussa toute la table devant lui. **« Toi, le vieux bouc lubrique, tu demandes ça à ma fille ! Tu as une centaine d'années d'avance pour penser à ce genre de choses. »**

Macao leva les bras en l'air en transpirant sous la nervosité. **« C'était juste une question innocente. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par une centaine d'années d'avance ? J'ai aussi un enfant, tu sais ! Je veux dire, tu n'as pas envie d'être grand-père Gildarts ? »**

**« Je suis trop jeune pour ça »** répondit-il obstinément.

**« Je veux pas d'enfants » **insista Cana. **« Maintenant que je sais que les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas boire d'alcool, je veux aucun enfant. »**

La bouche de Gildarts s'ouvrit en grand, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de tristesse. **« Mais… mais comment je ferai pour pouvoir jouer avec mes petits enfants pendant mes vieux jours ? »**

Macao se mit à rire dans sa chope de bière. **« Oh, alors maintenant tu en veux ? »**

**« J'adopterai »** lui rétorqua Cana.

Lisanna sourit rêveusement. **« Je veux un garçon et une fille. Et je sais déjà comment je vais les appeler. »**

**« Ah ? »** demanda Lévy avec intérêt. **« Tu as déjà tout prévu, hein ? »**

**« Uh-huh ! Jane pour la fille, d'après le prénom de ma sœur Mirajane. »**

**« Comme c'est mignon ! Et pour le garçon ? »**

Lisanna rougit et secoua la tête.** « Je ne peux pas le dire. »** Elle se couvrit la bouche pendant qu'elle gloussait, toute timide. **« C'est un secret. »**

Max se pencha vers Warren. **« Je parie qu'elle veut nommer le garçon Igneel. »**

Laki réfléchissait avec un sourit béat. **« L'expansion de multiples ramifications est la plus grande des joies pour les femmes. »**

**« De ramifications ? »** demanda Droy, perplexe. **« Comme des pousses de bambou ? »**

**« Je parle de germination »** rétorqua Laki. **« Tu sais, les étamines et les pistils. »**

**« Des pistolets ? »** demanda Jet, confus.

**« Hein, on parle de pistolets ? »** Alzack leur jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en entendant parler de son second sujet de discussion préféré… juste après Bisca et Asuka, bien sûr ! **« Vous parler de quoi à propos des pistolets ? »**

Laki soupira de frustration. **« Vous les hommes êtes vraiment sans espoir. C'est un miracle que je ne me sois pas encore enfuie vers Blue Pegasus. »**

Mirajane apporta un autre thé calmant à la table d'Erza et le déposa devant cette dernière. **« Et toi alors, Erza ? As-tu déjà réfléchis si tu voulais avoir des enfants un jour ? »**

**« Au-aucune idée »** répondit Erza en frissonnant, faisant cliqueter son armure. **« Et maintenant que j'ai vu ce ça ! Comment ? Comment les femmes peuvent-elles faire ça ? L'horreur de… »**

**« Qu'en penses-tu, Lévy ? »** demanda Lisanna avec intérêt.

**« Hein, moi ? Bien sûr, je voudrai une famille un jour, mais je ne suis pas pressée »** sourit le rat de bibliothèque aux cheveux bleus. Quelques personnes remarquèrent que Gajeel poussa un petit grognement et eut un très mince sourire.

Elfman frappa sa table et déclara : **« C'est viril d'avoir des enfants. »**

Evergreen lui lâcha : **« Si c'est si viril, alors c'est plutôt les hommes qui devraient supporter la douleur. »**

Fried jeta un regard furtif vers la barmaid. **« Qu'en dis-tu, Mira ? »**

Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent tandis qu'elle sourit gaiement devant tous les membres présents dans le hall, et elle leur déclara : **« J'ai toujours voulu une très, très grande famille ! »**

Au moment où elle dit ça, Lucy poussa un hurlement qu'ils entendirent très clairement, suivit d'un cri sanglotant. **« Je veux mouriiiiiir ! »**

Cana déposa son baril d'alcool et déglutit difficilement. **« Es-tu sûre de ça, Mira ? »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs hésita avec inquiète.

Erza murmura pour elle-même. **« Horrible… du sang… ce que j'ai vu… impossible pour une femme… »**

Lisanna réfléchit. **« Pensez-vous que Lucy devrait ****prendre sa retraite ****? »**

Natsu sursauta en entendant ces paroles. **« Quoi ? ****Prendre sa retraite ****? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? »**

**« Eh bien, »** raisonna-t-elle, **« maintenant elle aura un bébé à élever. »**

**« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit renoncer à faire partie de Fairy Tail »** cria-t-il.

**« Mais Natsu, »** grimaça Lisanna, **« Lucy va devoir**** y aller plus doucement ****pendant un certain temps, et votre équipe prend toujours des missions très difficiles. »**

**« Nous pouvons en prendre de plus faciles »** insista-t-il.

Gray acquiesça en accord. **« Nous prendrons uniquement les missions que Lucy pourra faire. »**

**« Elle peut toujours prendre des missions faciles et laisser le bébé à une baby-sitter »** dit Alzack au groupe. **« C'est ce que fait Bisca à présent après avoir pris une année sabbatique pour élever Asuka. »**

**« Une année entière ? »** gémit Natsu. **« Je ne peux pas que Lucy nous quitte durant une année entière. La Team Natsu ne serait plus la même sans elle parmi nous. »**

**« Ca serait peut-être plus pratique si elle intégrait une autre équipe pendant quelques temps »** réfléchit Fried.

Bickslow éclata de rire, la langue pendante. **« Lucy pourrait nous rejoindre. L'équipe des Raijin pourrait faire appel à une jolie pom-pom girl. »**

Evergreen jeta sur lui un regard tueur. **« Avoir affaire à vous deux ne sera pas plus facile pour elle. »**

**« Si Loki reste plus longtemps parmi nous, »** raisonna Mirajane, **« c'est naturel qu'elle préfère plutôt partir en mission avec lui. »**

Les yeux de Natsu s'embrasèrent sous sa volonté féroce. **« On peut prendre Loki avec nous. C'est un bon combattant, et je veux toujours me battre contre lui maintenant qu'il a retrouvé toute sa force. Hé Gray, qui penses-tu être le vainqueur du combat : le Lion ou le Dragon ? »**

**« Il y a un dicton à ce sujet, »** l'avertit-il. **« Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'était… ils vont mourir tous les deux. Bien sûr, tout ce que j'aurais à faire est de dire à Loki que tu trouves Lucy trop grosse et tu vas te faire défoncer. »**

Des flammes jaillirent des mains de Natsu. **« Répète un peu, bâtard glacé ! »**

Mirajane lui donna une tape sur sa tête aux cheveux roses, et il leva les yeux, surpris qu'elle se tienne juste à côté de lui. **« Je pense que tu justifies le point de vue de Lisanna. Tu dois calmer le jeu auprès de Lucy et du bébé, mais ce n'est pas dans ta nature, Natsu. »**

Le tueur de dragon s'effondra, déprimé, et il laissa ses flammes s'éteindre. Pendant ce temps là, Alzack réfléchissait au problème.

**« Mira a marqué un point au sujet de Loki. C'était facile pour moi et Bisca de nous adapter à notre condition de parents. Nous étions déjà coéquipiers, donc je suis juste parti en mission en solo jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse me rejoindre à nouveau. Nous avons tous les deux décidé, quand Asuka a été assez grande, de la laisser chez une ****nourrice****. Etant donné que je vis avec Bisca, je remarque tout de suite quand elle est trop épuisée et je m'adapte. Ça serait plus facile pour Lucy si elle reprenait les missions uniquement avec Loki… euh, au moins pour un certain temps » **ajouta-t-il quand Natsu lui lança un regard enflammé. **« Désolé Natsu, mais Erza, Gray et toi ne devriez pas diminuer votre niveau juste pour accueillir une autre personne. Ça nuirait à Fairy Tail de perdre trois mages puissants. »**

**« Je ne laisserai pas Lucy de côté »** cria fidèlement Natsu. **« Je l'aime bien, elle est drôle, et elle rend les voyages plutôt supportables. Je me fiche des conséquences, je veux pas briser notre équipe. »**

**« Hé ! »** le prévint Lévy. **« Tu n'en demandes pas un peu trop, là ? Lu-chan va avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer de son accouchement, et puis elle va devoir s'occuper d'élever le bébé. »**

**« Mais je… »**

**« Natsu »** l'interrompit sèchement Gray. **« Nous devons simplement travailler dur pour elle. On peut très bien faire des missions en solo ou en équipe sans elle. Nous allons travailler dur pour devenir encore plus forts, comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts quand elle reviendra en missions avec nous. En attendant, nous pourrons l'aider financièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à revenir. »**

Natsu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. **« Les bébés sont vraiment gênants. Je pense que je n'en voudrai pas. »**

**« Oh, ne dis pas ça »** dit Lisanna en riant. **« Tu as déjà Happy, et il t'aide pendant les missions maintenant, non ? »**

**« Aye ! »** dit Happy en souriant avec un poisson dans la bouche.

**« Mais tu te souviens quand c'était un œuf ? »** continua Lisanna en rougissant faiblement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs d'enfance. **« Nous avons dû couver l'œuf pendant une longue période pour le maintenir au chaud. Et puis, quand il a éclot, nous avons dû le nourrir, le laver, lui apprendre à être propre et… »**

**« Lisanna »** la coupa rapidement Happy avec une grimace mortifiée. **« Ne ramène pas ce sujet ! C'est gênant ! »** Puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de Shalulu pour voir si elle avait entendu.

Heureusement, la chatte blanche se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte conduisant à la salle d'accouchement, et elle écoutait attentivement au cas où Wendy aurait besoin de son aide.

**« Mais c'était très amusant »** poursuivit Lisanna avec un doux sourire. **« Les bébés sont pareils : ****un peu de tracas ****mais ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »**

Roméo se redressa. **« Et nous les enfants nous pouvons aider nos pères quand nous sommes assez grands. »**

**« C'est vrai ! »** acquiesça fièrement Macao à l'attention de son fils.

**« Nous pouvons même être plus fiables qu'eux »** ajouta le garçon.

Macao continuait à acquiescer. **« C'est… »** Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa ce que venait de dire son fils. **« Dis donc, sale petit morveux ! »** Roméo sourit en voyant qu'il marquait un point.

**« Je veux juste que Lucy revienne »** cria Natsu en frappant si fort la table de ses poings que toutes les boissons se renversèrent.

**« Hé ho, la tête brûlée »** aboya Gajeel. **« Lucy est pas le genre de fille à rester assise sur son cul sans rien faire. Elle reviendra dès qu'elle le pourra, alors arrête de pleurer et de râler. C'est agaçant. »**

Natsu n'avais plus aucune envie de se plaindre après que Gajeel l'a rabroué, mais il continua à bouder. Il se rendit compte que son équipe ne serait plus jamais la même. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit dans le couloir, suivit par un son de pas rapide. Tout le monde se retourna vers le couloir en retenant son souffle. Les pas pressés se rapprochèrent, et soudain Loki apparut au coin du couloir. Dans ses bras reposait un minuscule paquet enveloppé dans une couverture bleue.

**« J'ai un fils ! »** dit-il en rayonnant de fierté.

La guilde toute entière se mit à applaudir. Les femmes se précipitèrent vers le bébé tandis que les hommes commencèrent à rire, danser et fêter la naissance.

Lévy poussa un petit cri. **« Oh mon Dieu, il a les yeux bruns de Lucy. »**

**« Mais la forme du visage de Loki »** acquiesça avec enthousiasme Lisanna. **« Il est si mignon ! »**

**« Il est chauve » **remarqua Natsu en plissant les lèvres.

**« La plupart des bébés sont chauves à la naissance, idiot »** lui rétorqua Gray, puis il se tourna vers Loki. **« Comment va Lucy ? »**

**« Elle est en parfaite santé, elle doit seulement se reposer. »**

**« Comment se nomme ce petit bout de choux ? »** demanda Mirajane avec enthousiasme.

La guilde tout entière se tut en écoutant avec impatience. Même Cana, qui était près du tableau où les gens avaient déposé leurs paris sur le jour de naissance du bébé, avait arrêté de distribuer l'argent aux gagnants. Makarov baissa les yeux depuis le deuxième étage où il discutait avec son petit-fils Luxus. Reedus avait cessé son croquis de Loki arrivant triomphalement avec son enfant dans les bras. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience d'entendre le prénom de l'enfant.

Alors que Loki posait son regard sur le nouveau-né tout rose, les larmes s'accumulant abondamment derrière ses lunettes aux nuances bleutées. Puis il releva la tête, sourit à tous ses amis qu'il considérait, ainsi que Lucy, comme sa seconde famille. Il savait que dans une guilde comme celle-ci, son fils grandirait avec beaucoup d'amour et des amis sincères. Son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil et il annonça :

**« Son nom est… Luke Regulus Heartfilia ! »**

**Fin du chapitre 22**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Note de la traductrice : J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plus ^^ On essayera de faire notre maximum pour mettre le prochain en ligne plus rapidement ;)


	23. Elever le lionceau

**Lion's Pride**

_« La chose excellente qui s'apprend d'un lion est que quel que soit ce qu'un homme entend faire doit être fait par lui avec un effort sans réserve et éprouvant. » Chanakya_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 :<span>

**Elever le lionceau**

**15 Décembre**

Lucy se réveilla au bruit d'un ronronnement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil d'un regard trouble et vit une silhouette devant la fenêtre se balancer doucement. Une voix d'homme chanta une douce berceuse.

**« Na no hana batake ni irihi usure / **Le soleil couchant se fane dans le jardin fleurit

**Miwatasu yama no ha / **surplombant la montagne

**Kasumi fukasshi / **tel un voile de fumée

**Harukaze soyofuku sora wo mireba, / **et si tu regardes de ce jardin la brise du printemps siffler dans le ciel

**Yuuduki kakarite nioi awashi / **il te faudra le ressentir dans la mise en place de cette soirée

**Satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo, / **ainsi l'Hokage demanda quelle était la couleur de la forêt

**Tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo, / **et certaines personnes suivirent le chemin de Tanaka

**Kawazu no naku ne mo, kane no oto mo, / **mais il ne put acheter le bruit de l'or

**Sanagara kasumeru oborozukiyo. / **pourtant, je l'ai aimé sans un regard obscur. »

Lucy sourit, se remémorant l'époque où sa mère lui chantait cette berceuse. La voix de ténor de Loki était apaisante, et Lucy aurait pu se rendormir rien qu'en l'écoutant. Puis il se dirigea vers le berceau, y déposa délicatement l'enfant à l'intérieur et se pencha afin d'embrasser doucement le minuscule front.

**« Dors bien, mon fils »** murmura-t-il avec fierté. Quand il se retourna, il vit que Lucy le regardait avec un drôle de sourire. **« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules avec bonheur **« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour m'habituer à l'idée que tu sois un aussi bon père. »**

Il avança d'un pas arrogant. **« Pensais-tu que je mangerais mon enfant ? »**

**« Non, mais je pensais que tu renoncerais à changer les couches sales au bout d'une semaine. »**

**« Une couche bien pleine signifie que notre fils mange bien. »** Loki s'assit au bord du lit et passa les doigts dans les cheveux blond foncé de la jeune maman. **« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

**« Beaucoup mieux. Polyussica m'a dit que je devrais prendre un mois de plus pour récupérer, mais la magie de Wendy m'a beaucoup aidée. Je me sens parfaitement bien. »**

**« Est-ce que tu es prête pour faire la fête ? C'est aujourd'hui que Makarov annonce les candidats pour l'examen de rang S. Il y a toujours une fête après. Certains de nos amis n'ont pas revu le bébé après le jour de sa naissance. »**

**« Je suis prête, mais est-ce que tout se passera bien pour Luke ? »**

**« Je vais faire en sorte qu'il reste au chaud, et puis nous emmènerons Proto au cas où Natsu lance une bagarre générale. Savais-tu qu'il est terrifié de cet ours en peluche ? »**

Lucy se couvrit la bouche et eut un petit rire. **« Je ne le lui reproche pas ! »**

Loki lui embrassa le front. **« Je vais commencer à faire le petit-déjeuner. »** Puis il partit vers la cuisine.

Lucy soupira de bonheur. Ils se sont vraiment insérés dans le rôle de parents avec tant de facilité qu'elle ne fut pas du tout choquée ou horrifiée quand les autres filles de la guilde lui demandèrent quand elle allait demander Loki en mariage. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était contre ! Pourtant elle pensait que, selon la tradition, c'était à l'homme de faire sa demande. Bisca lui avait assuré que c'était très bien aussi pour une femme de faire la demande, mais Lucy se demandait en plus si épouser Loki ne lui attirait pas encore plus d'ennuis. Elle le laissa s'occuper de ce détail, et savoura simplement leur vie à deux.

Elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre. Au moins ses formes étaient de retour. Elle s'exerçait tous les jours à perdre le poids qu'elle avait pris durant la grossesse. La jeune maman s'approcha du berceau et sourit à son bébé Luke. Déjà, après seulement quatre semaines, des cheveux apparaissaient sur sa tête, mais il était difficile de dire s'ils seraient blonds ou orangés. Quand Luke avait les yeux fermés, il avait exactement la forme de ceux de son père, mais quand il les ouvrait, ils avaient la riche couleur brune de ceux de Lucy.

**« Hé maman, papa, est-ce que vous le voyez ? »** pria-t-elle à voix basse. **« Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver d'un meilleur enfant. Il fait ses nuits, et il pleure rarement. »** Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Soudain le bébé remua brusquement dans son sommeil, et il donna son premier coup de poing. Le poing était faiblement illuminé d'une lueur, et l'impact était assez puissant pour lui faire mal sur le côté du nez. **« Et… il a la force de son père ! »**

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi là, Lucy et Loki enveloppèrent chaudement Luke et sortirent sous la neige, parcourant le chemin jusqu'au hall de la guilde tout en poussant Luke dans le landau que Gray leur avait acheté. Lévy fut la première à s'élancer vers eux. Même si elle leur rendait visite presque tous les jours à Fairy Hills, elle voulait quand même voir le bébé tout bien habillé, mais surtout être la première à lui pincer les joues.<p>

**« Waouh ! Il a beaucoup grandit »** s'écria Nastu en se frayant un chemin à l'avant de la foule qui s'amassait autour de Lucy. **« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette chose était dans ton ventre. »**

Les yeux de Lucy s'enflammèrent de frustration. **« Arrête d'appeler mon bébé une **_**chose**_**. »**

**« C'est vrai » **déclara Elfman**. « C'est un homme ! »**

Proto se dressa, et ses yeux noirs faits de perle fixèrent dangereusement Natsu. **« Le nom de l'enfant est Luke. Mais vous avez raison. Luke a grandi de cinq centimètres depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. »**

Natsu fit un bond en arrière. **« Proto ! Je… euh… c'est… je… **_**Je n'ai rien fait**_** ! »** cria-t-il en rampant loin de la peluche.

Proto acquiesça froidement. **« Vous avez raison. Luke est en bonne santé. Luke n'est pas en danger. »**

Avant que Lucy ne puisse se moquer de Natsu à propos de sa peur de l'ours en peluche, elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa longue jupe. Elle baissa ses yeux et vit Happy tenant un biberon.

**« C'est du lait. Mira m'a appris comment le faire à bonne température pour les bébés. »**

**« Happy, c'est trop gentil. »** Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas aveuglément le chat, alors elle testa la température du biberon en versant quelques gouttes sur son bras, puis elle le goûta un peu. Etonnamment, tout était parfait.

**« Oooh, je peux lui donner à manger ? »** s'écria Loki. **« D'habitude tu l'allaites, donc je ne peux pas le faire. »**

Elfman se mit à rire bruyamment. **« Mais je parie que d'habitude tu t'amuses bien avec ses sei… »**

Soudain, une poêle à frire verglacé traversa la salle pour venir frapper l'arrière de la tête d'Elfman. **« Aïe ! Gray, espèce d'enfoiré ! »**

Le mage de glace avait le regard foudroyant. **« Ne t'avise pas de parler de cette façon à propos de Lucy »** l'avertit-il.

Alors que Loki était assis dans un fauteuil et donnait à manger au bébé, Lucy s'avança avec lassitude jusqu'au bar et demanda une tisane.

**« Hey Lucy, »** s'exclama Cana en rigolant, déjà rouge et occupée à engloutir un baril entier. **« Un concours de boisson ! Un concours ! »**

**« Désolée »** répondit-elle en souriant, faisant un signe de négation de la main à l'offre alléchante. **« Puisque j'allaite, je ne peux plus boire d'alcool. Je dois aussi faire attention à la caféine et à ce que je mange. »**

**« Houlàààààà ! »** s'écria Cana qui s'affala **« Après ça, je suis certaine de ne pas vouloir d'enfants ! »**

Gray alla s'assoir auprès de Lucy et sourit. **« Tu as bonne mine. »**

**« Merci »** répondit-elle en souriant, heureuse de ne pas ressentir ce sentiment de gêne d'il y a quelques temps. **« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Parfois, je sens presque que je pourrais repartir de nouveau en missions. »**

Il posa une main sur son bras et la regarda sérieusement **« Prends soin de toi, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Natsu et moi allons attendre que tu sois prête à rejoindre l'équipe. »**

**« Merci »** dit-elle en souriant, heureuse. Un peu inquiète, elle se retourna vers l'endroit où Loki était assis. Il semblait que, comme c'était un homme qui tenait le bébé, les autres hommes de Fairy Tail décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'être tout aussi curieux que leurs homologues féminines. Loki répondit à plusieurs questions au sujet de la croissance du bébé, et sur les signes de magie apparaissant.

**« Oh oui, il a une magie étrange, un peu semblable à la mienne même si elle ne vient pas de Regulus. Nous ne saurons probablement pas de manière sûre ce que c'est avant qu'il ne soit plus âgé. »**

Gray sembla préoccupé après avoir entendu Loki parler. **« Il affiche déjà des signes de magie ? »**

**« Ouais, en particulier avec ses poings »** grimaça Lucy en se frottant le nez à l'endroit où le bébé l'avait frappé. **« Euh… pourquoi est-ce tu as l'air si bouleversé ? »**

**« Non, je ne suis pas bouleversé, c'est juste que… je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec mon professeur, Ul, et sa fille Ultear. »**

**« Ah ! Cette fille avec le drôle de ballon et sa magie bizarre de déformation temporelle ? »**

**« Ultear est née avec trop de magie à l'intérieur d'elle. Du coup, ça la rendait malade. Ul l'a emmenée auprès de médecins, mais ils l'ont tout simplement kidnappée et ont averti Ul que sa fille était morte. Puis, dans l'ombre, ils ont élevé Ultear essentiellement pour faire des tests sur elle. Je suppose que j'ai seulement peur que Luke ait le même problème. »**

**« Eh bien, s'il commence à avoir de la fièvre, Wendy peut s'occuper de lui avec sa magie de Dragon Slayer, et si cela empire, personne n'est meilleur que Polyussica. Par ailleurs, »** remarqua-t-elle en faisant la moue, **« l'emmener voir un docteur régulier ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je veux dire, et s'il découvrait que c'est un enfant à moitié Esprit ? Et s'il était différent physiquement de nous ? Wendy m'a dit qu'il semblait tout à fait normal, mais peut-être qu'un docteur pourrait le voir ? »** Elle soupira et but une gorgée de sa tisane. **« Même après qu'il soit né, il y a des problèmes. J'imagine que je vais devoir m'y habituer. »**

A travers la pièce, elle entendit Natsu crier. Il se bouchait le nez et courait à l'opposé de la pièce, le teint vert et les joues gonflées comme s'il allait vomir. Loki rigola, souleva le bébé et commença à lui tapoter le dos pour lui faire faire son rot.

**« Et ouais, les bébés font certains dégâts eux aussi. Lucy, »** appela Loki à travers la foule, **« je vais aller changer la couche. »**

**« Très bien, merci ! »** le remercia-t-elle en souriant et en lui faisant un petit signe.

Mirajane appuya son menton sur ses mains et poussa un soupir. **« C'est si mignon ! Dire qu'il aide même à changer les couches. Je suis sincèrement impressionnée. Loki ****a l'air de se montrer très utile****, et il accepte même les mauvais côtés de la paternité. »**

Lucy acquiesça joyeusement en accord. **« Il est très déterminé à faire tout son possible, alors c'est vrai que parfois il monopolise le bébé pour lui tout seul. Mais je trouve ça mignon et ça ne me dérange vraiment pas qu'il change les couches tout le temps. J'ai déjà essayé et j'ai pratiquement vomi. »**

Après quelques minutes, Makarov demanda l'attention de la guilde. Tout le monde était là ce jour-ci, tous impatients d'entendre l'annonce de l'examen de rang S. Lucy tapota l'épaule de Gray, lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis elle prit sa tasse de thé et se retira dans le fond de la salle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans la course, et elle ne pouvait pas être la partenaire de qui que ce soit cette année, pas avec le bébé. Au lieu de ça, elle observait la tension palpable et l'empressement de ses camarades. Loki revint finalement, et le bébé était presque rendormi, babillant tout seul dans un bonheur somnolant. Lucy remarqua Proto en train de les suivre, ressemblant à un videur flou en noir et gris, prêt à protéger le bébé Luke de tous ces voyous. Loki plaça soigneusement son fils dans la poussette, s'assit à côté de Lucy et entoura ses épaules de son bras tandis qu'ils écoutaient les noms des candidats être énumérés.

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, après avoir bruyamment fait la fête avec les nouveaux candidats, Lucy décida de rentrer au dortoir avec un groupe de filles. Wendy était toute excitée d'avoir été prise, mais elle était tout aussi inquiète car cela signifiait qu'elle ne serait pas présente pour aider Lucy avec le bébé.<p>

**« Que faire si Luke tombe malade ? Que faire si le froid lui donne une pneumonie ? Que faire s'il a de nouveau la diarrhée ? »**

Erza posa une lourde main sur la frêle épaule de la jeune fille. **« Wendy, c'est seulement pour quelques jours. »**

**« Ouais, tout ira bien »** lui assura Lucy. **« Concentre-toi sur l'examen. »**

Elles allèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective, et Lucy changea le bébé avant de le mettre au lit. Loki, lui, était déjà installé dans les draps, portant seulement un boxer. Lucy savait qu'il ne restait au lit avec elle que jusqu'au moment où elle s'endormait, puis il retournait dans le monde des Esprits pendant qu'elle rêvait. Et à moins qu'elle ne se réveille trop tôt, il était normalement de retour quand elle ouvrait les yeux, prêt à l'accueillir avec un baiser du matin. Elle était vêtue d'une nuisette séduisante, et alla se blottir contre lui dans le lit. Bien sûr il parcourra sa peau nue de baisers pour la taquiner un peu, mais ils éteignirent la lumière et ils s'installèrent sereinement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**« Hey, Lucy »** murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité alors qu'il regardait la lune d'hiver.

Elle acquiesça en questionnement, à moitié endormie.

Loki vit le scintillement de la constellation du Lion dans le ciel. Il regarda la tête et la crinière en forme de faux, et le cœur rouge brillant du Lion, Regulus. Ça lui fit penser à son chez-lui. Il n'était pas retourné dans sa demeure depuis un long moment. A présent, quand il retournait dans le monde des Esprits, il allait directement dans cette minuscule cellule où il était détenu. La lueur cristalline des magnifiques ponts recouvrant les cieux lui manquait. Le confort qu'offrait sa maison, et assister à des banquets lui manquaient. Le simple fait de rire avec Aries lui manquait. Il voulait enfin annoncer à Lucy qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois. Deux journées dans le monde des Esprits : c'était sa « visite conjugale », égalant la durée de six mois dans le monde Humain. Il pouvait à peine croire que tout un mois s'était déjà écoulé, si vite, et qu'il ne lui avait pourtant toujours pas avoué la vérité.

Il le devait. Tenir la vérité éloignée ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

**« Lucy, je… je n'ai que… »**

Un ronflement l'interrompit. Il baissa les yeux, surpris, et il vit que Lucy s'était complètement abandonnée au sommeil. Il eut un sourire triste, heureux qu'elle soit capable de s'endormir aussi facilement, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Peut-être était-il préférable de la laisser dans l'ignorance encore un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient y changer quoi que ce soit ! Il disposera de six mois, mais passé ce délai les dés seront jetés.

**« Je t'aime Lucy »** murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. **« Dors bien. »** Puis il s'évanouit, et les couvertures redescendirent tout autour de Lucy.

La jeune maman soupira dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

**Fin du chapitre 23  
><strong>

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;)<p> 


	24. Obstiné comme un lion

**Lion's Pride**

Et voici le chapitre 24 tant attendu et de ce fait je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ;)

_« Celui qui s'oriente sur l'étoile ne se retourne pas. » Léonard de Vinci_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 :<span>

**Obstiné comme un lion**

A la fin du mois de décembre, Makarov et les mages de rang S emmenèrent les candidats à l'examen et leur partenaire pour les tester. Lucy et les autres se tenaient sur les quais pour les regarder prendre la mer. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord cette fois-ci, dans un refuge de montagne où Erza, Mirajane, Laxus et Gildarts avaient mis en place une sorte de parcours du combattant. Bien sûr, Gray était le grand favori dans cet environnement enneigé, mais d'autres notèrent que le feu de Natsu et la capacité à voler de Happy pourraient également être un avantage dans la neige. La pauvre Wendy ressemblait à un agneau perdu, bêlant qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez puissante pour participer à cet examen, tandis que Shalulu la réprimandait en lui disant de s'affirmer plus. Wendy avait choisi Roméo pour partenaire, et il y eut beaucoup de sourires en coin parmi les membres de la guilde quand le jeune garçon avait accepté en rougissant.

Une fois que les candidats furent hors de vue, Lucy soupira et se tourna vers la guilde. Loki portait Luke dans un porte-bébé, le tenant ainsi près de sa poitrine, et il fredonnait pour maintenir le nourrisson endormi. Les parents décidèrent de faire une petite promenade le long de la rivière. Lucy, comme à son habitude, sauta sur le petit muret pour marcher en équilibre dessus, mais Loki lui prit la main. Il la trouvait gracieuse lorsqu'elle faisait ça, mais bien sûr, comme les bateliers de passage sur la rivière, il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall de la guilde, cette dernière était étonnement calme. Lucy dut se préparer toute seule sa boisson au bar. Nab s'approcha de ce dernier pour commander un gin tonic, que Lucy prépara avec plaisir. En voyant quelqu'un derrière le comptoir, d'autres membres approchèrent. Wakaba voulut une bière brune, Macao commanda un whisky avec de la glace, et Arzack demanda une Tequila sunrise. Lucy se mit à rire et à plaisanter avec les autres membres de la guilde. Elle préparait les boissons, et tout le monde la félicitait. L'espace d'un moment, elle comprit pourquoi Mirajane ne se plaignait jamais de son travail. Ca la maintenait constamment occupée, mais elle put apprendre tellement de choses de membres qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine.

Loki s'assit à l'écart pour donner au bébé son biberon de lait, et il sourit en voyant le bonheur de Lucy à travers ses joues colorées. Tout le monde l'appréciait, elle était tout simplement une personne qu'il était facile d'aimer. Bien sûr, elle commença à paniquer quand Jett et Droy menacèrent de déclencher une bagarre. La façon dont elle les frappa tous les deux sur la tête avec une aura sombre terrifia toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. Mais au final elle sourit, les aida à se relever et leur prépara chacun une bière. Elle était le genre de personne qui, peu importe ce qui se passe, reste toujours souriante. Loki se demanda si lui dire la vérité au sujet de sa liberté conditionnelle allait faner ce sourire qu'il affectionnait tant. Si elle découvrait qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq mois parmi eux, serait-elle capable d'être tout bonnement heureuse avec lui, ou cette nouvelle l'attristerait-elle ? Il ne voulait pour rien au monde la rendre malheureuse, mais il savait que cette douleur serait inévitable.

Loki regarda son fils. Certaines personnes dans la guilde lui avaient fait remarquer que Luke grandissait très rapidement, et Loki en avait vraiment conscience. Les cheveux de son fils poussaient blonds sauf à la racine, où ils étaient de la même couleur orangée que ceux de son père. Le nourrisson prenait du poids chaque jour, et il mangeait beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ce fut Bisca qui remarqua que, bien que Luke ne soit âgé que d'un mois, il possédait les mensurations d'un enfant de trois mois. Cela signifiait que, non seulement la grossesse de Lucy avait été plus rapide que la normale, mais la croissance de son fils était elle aussi plus rapide. Cela rendait Loki un peu triste, parce que l'enfance de son fils passerait beaucoup trop rapidement. En un rien de temps il saurait marcher, parler et…

Le poing de Luke s'illumina et alla frapper le torse de son père. Le coup fut assez fort pour expulser l'air des poumons de Loki.

**« Ca c'est bien mon fils ! »** dit fièrement Loki en souriant.

La fête ne dura pas très longtemps, et tout le monde fut rentré chez soi avant minuit. Laki et Bisca se proposèrent pour tout nettoyer, et Lucy les laissa faire pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et reposer ses pieds meurtris. Elle était épuisée, mais heureuse.

**« ****Je me sens tellement bien à Fairy Tail que je voudrais en faire partie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours**** ! »** s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient la colline menant à Fairy Hills.

Loki se mit à rire et lui embrassa la tête. **« Moi aussi. »**

Une fois rentrés chez eux ils allèrent se coucher et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Loki attendit que Lucy s'endorme avant de retourner dans le monde des Esprits. Cela le faisait passer d'un confort chaleureux et familier à la froideur d'une cellule. Cela le fit soupirer, mais au moins il pouvait sentir son énergie revenir rapidement.

**« Comment va Lucy-sama ? »**

Léo le Lion se retourna, surpris, et il aperçut le Capricorne debout de l'autre côté de la barrière spirituelle. Il se dirigea vers lui, posa la main sur cette dernière et sentit l'énergie chatoyante qui l'emprisonnait.

**« Elle va bien. Son énergie est complètement revenue, et elle sourit beaucoup. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas que le bébé soit un tracas pour elle, mais je crois qu'elle est complètement rétablie. »**

**« Je suis heureux de l'entendre »** sourit faiblement le Capricorne. **« Layla-sama était fragile même avant de concevoir Lucy-sama, mais Lucy-sama est une jeune femme forte et dynamique. Vous êtes le genre d'homme dont elle a besoin. Jude-sama… »** Il y eut un petit rictus de colère, et peut-être même de la jalousie sur le visage du Capricorne. **« Ce fut un homme bon au début, mais la cupidité l'a rendu froid. Je n'étais pas là quand Lucy-sama est née, mais j'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé de son éducation. »**

**« C'est vrai »** grimaça Léo. **« Sa relation avec son père n'a jamais été très bonne. Il ne l'a appréciée qu'à la toute fin, après qu'elle a disparu durant sept années. »**

**« Alors elle doit être encore plus heureuse de vous avoir auprès d'elle pour donner de l'amour à l'enfant. »**

**« Je te remercie. Caprico… »** Léo jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir de la prison pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. **« As-tu eu des nouvelles, entendu des rumeurs ? » **

**« Seulement que le Roi des Esprits est en train de réunir un tribunal pour le procès. Nous avons fait de notre mieux uniquement pour le convaincre de te laisser cette petite permission, ces six mois pour passer du temps avec ton enfant. Il est impossible d'exiger plus de sa part. Crois-moi, nous avons essayé ! Mais Léo-sama »** La chèvre fronça les sourcils, soucieux. **« Es-tu réellement prêt à abandonner ta position ? Sachant ce que cela implique : plus aucun pouvoir magique, vieillir, et pour finir une mort certaine. »**

**« Tant que je ****vieillis ****au même rythme que Lucy et que je peux vivre et rester à ses côtés, la mort est une chose que j'accepte »** répondit-il solennellement, les yeux rivés au sol. **« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux particulièrement, mais si c'est ma seule option pour rester auprès d'elle, alors je n'aurai aucun regret. »**

**« Des options ? »** songea Caprico. **« Crux-sama est à la recherche d'éventuelles autres options. Il a volé quelques livres de droit à Libra-sama et est à la recherche d'un compromis possible. »**

**« Je vous serais reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous pourriez faire »** soupira le Lion. **« Le temps passe. »**

**« C'est vrai, nous n'avons que deux jours. »**

**« Je suis heureux que cela représente presque six mois pour moi. »**

**« C'est une bénédiction en soi, Léo-sama. »**

Soudain une arche dorée se forma dans la cellule, et la voix de Lucy se fit entendre avec une pointe de désespoir.

**« Ouvre-toi porte du Lion ! Léo ! Dépêche-toi ! »**

**« Merde ! »** grimaça Léo, et il courut à travers le portail.

Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté le fit s'arrêter. C'était déjà le matin, il n'avait pas réalisé que son entretien avec le Capricorne avait duré aussi temps. Ils étaient dans une des avenues principales de Magnolia. Des cercles de magie étaient allumés, et la cacophonie des batailles résonnait à travers les rues.

**« Où est Luke ? »** fut la première chose que Loki lui demanda.

Lucy avait sortis son fouet, et elle avait déjà une coupure sur son bras qui saignait abondamment.** « Laissé à la maison avec Ruchio, la Propriétaire de Fairy Hills. La ville est attaquée ! Ils ont attendu que tous les mages de rang S soient partis, les bâtards ! »**

**« D'accord. Lucy, je vais retourner dans le monde des Esprits et revenir avec ma propre énergie. Caprico est prêt à venir, nous allons tous les deux nous battre pour toi. »**

**« Compris »** acquiesça-t-elle, et la porte de Léo se ferma.

Il fut de retour dans sa cellule au moment où la Chèvre allait s'en aller.

**« Caprico ! Fairy Tail est la cible d'une attaque. Prépare-toi à être appelé pour combattre. »**

**« Et vous, Léo-sama ? »**

**« Je vais… »** Une douleur lancinante le frappa soudain en pleine poitrine et se répercuta dans tout son corps. Les yeux de Loki s'agrandirent sous le choc alors qu'il agrippait son cœur, tombant à genoux et haletant.

Le Capricorne s'approcha aussi près de la barrière qu'il put. **« Vous n'avez pas encore entièrement récupéré. **

**Vous avez passé trop de temps dans le monde des Humains. ****Si vous persistez ainsi, vous allez mourrir****. »**

**« Lucy est en difficulté »** l'interrompit-il. **« Je vais ouvrir ma propre porte. »**

**« Vous êtes trop faible. Je vais demander à Virgo-sama de venir s'occuper de vous. »**

**« Non ! »** Il grinça des dents à cause de la douleur palpitant dans sa poitrine. **« Au moment où Virgo arrivera, la bataille sera déjà terminée. Lucy a besoin de toi maintenant ! »**

Une autre arche d'or apparut. **« Porte de la Chèvre, ouvre-toi ! Caprico ! »**

**« Vas-y ! »** cria Léo.

**« Mais Léo-sama… »**

Dans ses yeux verts passèrent un éclair de colère et de désespoir. **« En tant que leader des douze Esprits du Zodiaque, je t'ordonne de rester à ses côtés jusqu'au moment où je pourrai la rejoindre. Maintenant dépêche-toi ! »**

Le Capricorne s'arrêta un instant, puis il hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension et il franchit sa porte. Elle s'estompa en plusieurs milliers d'étincelles dorées.

Léo se mit à grogner et il serra sa poitrine. **« Espèce de stupide douleur désagréable ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en inquiéter maintenant. Elle a besoin de moi, rien d'autre ne compte. »** Il ferma les yeux, étendit ses mains, réunit autant de magie qu'il pouvait et serra les dents face à l'immense énergie qu'il lui fallait. **« Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion ! »** L'arche brilla en face de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, semblable à un nageur sur le point de plonger dans de l'eau profonde, puis il traversa la passerelle magique.

Loki fit son apparition aux côtés de Caprico. De la fumée étouffante obstruait sa vision. Il vit Lucy affalée dans la rue avec un chiffon sur la bouche, toussant douloureusement pendant que la Chèvre la protégeait des morceaux de pierres et d'arbres pulvérisés.

**« Caprico, que lui est-il arrivé ? »** demanda Loki avec colère.

**« Un mage noir a vaporisé quelque chose dans l'air. Lucy-sama et plusieurs civils ont été incapables de bouger après ça. Je vais la protéger. Vous êtes meilleur combattant, Léo-sama. »**

**« Compris »** acquiesça le Lion, et il se précipita dans le combat vers les mages de Fairy Tail contre les mages noirs.

**« Loki »** essaya d'appeler Lucy, mais elle toussa si fort qu'elle dut s'allonger sur le sol.

**« Vos poumons sont gravement blessés »** la prévint doucement Caprico, protégeant son corps des retombées du combat. **« Conservez vos forces de sorte que vous puissiez nous appeler le cas échéant. »**

**« Caprico… »** Lucy soupira et baissa les yeux de honte. **« Après tout ça, je suis toujours aussi faible. »**

**« Non Lucy-sama, vous avez été frappée par surprise, c'est tout. Insister pour rester sur le champ de bataille en dépit de ses blessures est vraiment courageux. Bien que votre corps soit fragile, votre volonté est solide et votre réserve de magie ****importante****. De même que votre amour pour vos nakama. Vous êtes une puissante Constellationniste, ainsi qu'une femme au grand cœur. Sincèrement, vous êtes exactement comme votre mèr… »**

Une explosion de magie frappa tout à coup Caprico. Ce dernier se crispa sous la douleur tandis que l'explosion forma un trou dans sa poitrine. Des particules incandescentes se mirent à flotter tandis que son corps disparaissait.

**« Caprico ! »** hurla Lucy.

**« Appelez… Sagittarius…–sama »** dit-il en serrant les dents.** « Nous allons… vous protéger… Lucy. » **Puis il disparut.

Lucy fut secouée émotionnellement de voir la terrible blessure de son ami. **« Sagittarius ? Je ne peux pas… »** Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre de ses amis ne se blesse, mais peut-être que Caprico savait quelque chose. Elle sortit ses clés et, en dépit de la douleur qui lui râpait la gorge elle s'écria : « **Ouvre-toi, porte de l'archer ! Sagittarius ! »** Elle ne l'avait pas dit avec beaucoup de conviction cette fois-ci, et elle réalisa que son appel paraissait pathétique.

L'homme-cheval apparut dans un nuage de fumée. **« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, moshi-moshi ! »** dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, son arc prêt en main.

Les flèches jaillirent, frappant chaque ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse approcher de trop près Lucy. Pas une seule flèche ne rata sa cible. Lucy se mit à tousser et du sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, puis se pencha sur le côté pour cracher. Elle jeta un œil aux marques rouges sur le sol et grinça des dents.

**« C'est pas bon du tout, ça. »**

**« Que quelqu'un attaque ce cheval ! »** ordonna un ennemi.

Le Sagittaire était difficile à toucher, tirant le premier, mais l'ennemi commença à se focaliser sur lui.

**« Sagittarius ! »** toussa Lucy, inquiète.

Il continua à tirer ses flèches sans faillir. **« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'avantage, pour ainsi dire. »**

Lucy sourit et se mit à rire faiblement. **« J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. »** L'Esprit lui rendit son sourire.

L'ennemi commençait à désespérer. « **Oubliez le cheval ! Visez la constellationniste, et tuez-la ! »**

**« Lucy-dono ! »** cria le Sagittaire alors qu'une douzaine de coups avait pris Lucy pour cible. Il se jeta devant elle, et prit tous les coups à sa place. Lucy sentit uniquement la chaleur d'une petite boule de feu.

**« Non ! » **cria-t-elle en voyant l'agonie sur le visage de l'Archer.

Les yeux de l'Esprit s'ouvrirent, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lucy, et il lui sourit tandis que son corps se désagrégeait. **« Nous avons juré… à Léo-dono… que nous vous… protègerions… moshi-… »** Puis il disparut également.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Lucy. Elle voulait se lever, s'emparer de son fouet et se battre contre ces salauds aux côtés de ses Esprits, mais elle eut une autre quinte de toux qui avait un goût de sang. Elle pouvait à peine bouger.

**« Lucy ! »** Elle entendit la voix de Loki venant de très loin, presque perdue au milieu du bruit de la bataille. **« Appelle Ariès, son mur de laine peut te protéger, et essaie de partir d'ici. Tu es beaucoup trop blessée. Va-t'en ! »**

Elle secoua la tête. **« Je n'utilise pas mes Esprits comme de vulgaires boucliers. Je ne… »**

Virgo apparut en sortant du sol. **« Caprico m'a demandé de venir. Vais-je être punie ? »**

**« Virgo ? »** Lucy soupira difficilement, réalisant que Loki avait raison : sa blessure était trop sévère. Rester sur place aurait seulement mis ses amis en péril. **« Aide-moi juste à aller quelque part où il y a de l'air frais. Mes poumons… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont utilisé, mais ça brûle mes poumons. »**

**« Compris. »** Elle prit Lucy dans ses bras et se mit à creuser le sol. Une minute plus tard, Virgo sortit de terre dans l'un des parcs de Magnolia. **« Est-ce suffisant ? »**

Lucy épousseta les saletés sur ses vêtements. Le parc était silencieux, désert en raison du climat froid et de la bataille furieuse d'à côté. **« Ca va, même si maintenant je ne peux plus aider personne… » **Elle s'allongea contre un arbre et essaya de respirer lentement. Chaque inspiration la brûlait comme du feu. **« Ca fait si mal »** gémit-elle en grinçant des dents, serrant fort sa poitrine.

**« J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous »** dit Virgo avant de disparaître.

Lucy attendit, se pencha en arrière et écouta les sons de la bataille se passant environ à un kilomètre de là. Elle avait le terrible besoin d'être là-bas, de soutenir ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Loki se battait là-bas, et pourtant elle était là, à se reposer dans un parc.

**« Je me sens si mal »** murmura-t-elle, bien que le simple fait de parler soit une torture. Elle toussa et expulsa du sang, tachant sa chemise. **« Oh mon Dieu, ça fait mal ! »**

Virgo réapparut en tenant une boîte avec un masque en plastique. **« J'accepte le châtiment pour avoir tant tardé. Ceci est un médicament rare, destiné à être utilisé au cas où un Humain soit accidentellement aspiré dans le monde des Esprits. Il guérit le corps contre les effets. Nous ne l'avons utilisé qu'à quelques reprises, alors il se peut qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Je souhaiterais être punie si ça échoue. »**

Lucy grogna, puis elle prit la boîte. Virgo pressa un bouton sur celle-ci, et de l'air enfumé passa dans le masque en plastique. Lucy le plaça sur sa bouche et se mit à respirer lentement. Instantanément, elle sentit la douloureuse sensation de brûlure partir. C'était comme si de l'énergie pure coulait de nouveau en elle. Sa douleur s'évapora, ses poumons guérirent, et même les picotements de brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans son nez et sa gorge disparurent. Après quelques minutes, Lucy éteignit le masque, tendit le tout à Virgo, puis elle se leva. Elle se sentait revitalisée, prête à se battre.

**« Yosh ! Retournons là-bas ! »** déclara-t-elle. **« Je vais me battre avec mes amis, et ne pas me cacher lâchement derrière eux. Lucy Heartifilia ne se cachera plus ! Je vais leur montrer, à ces salopards, ce qu'une constellationniste est capable de faire. »** Elle brandit son poing en l'air. **« Battons-nous pour Fairy Tail ! » **

Virgo se tint bien sagement derrière elle, et regarda la détermination de sa maîtresse. **« Vais-je être punie ? »**

Le poing de Lucy chuta et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quel meilleur moyen pour casser l'ambiance !

**« Hum… ramène-moi juste au milieu de la bataille. »**

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Lucy fut de retour dans la bataille avec Scorpio à ses côtés. Entre ses attaques de sable et les coups de fouet de Lucy, l'ennemi fut peu à peu repoussé hors de Magnolia. Les autres membres de la guilde, exténués et presque à court de magie, l'acclamèrent. Pour une fois, Lucy sentit que peut-être – mais juste <em>peut-être<em> – elle était une mage puissante après tout. Elle jetait parfois des coups d'œil alentours, essayant de retrouver Loki. Elle finit par voir une lueur jaune et ressentit la magie de Regulus, cette chaleur familière qui émanait de Loki chaque fois qu'il combattait. La jeune maman soupira de soulagement en sachant qu'il était toujours là. Elle savait que s'il prenait un mauvais coup, il pourrait tout simplement retourner dans le monde des Esprits, mais elle avait déjà vu deux de ses amis Esprits blessés, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A ce moment-là, elle le vit sauter en arrière, évitant de justesse le coup d'un marteau géant qui créa un gouffre énorme dans une rue de Magnolia, et qui démolit un magasin à proximité. Un géant avança en avant d'un pas lourd, soulevant le marteau pour une autre frappe.

**« Merde, celui-là n'est pas facile à avoir »** dit-il en tressaillant, remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

**« Loki ! »** cria Lucy.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, inquiet, mais il sembla soulagé de la voir saine et sauve. Il s'était terriblement inquiété pour elle. Après tout, c'était son premier combat depuis des mois. Elle n'avait plus l'entrainement, et elle n'avait pas ses coéquipiers habituels pour surveiller ses arrières. Lucy était habituée à se battre aux côtés du dragon slayer Natsu et du créateur de glace Gray, mais en ce moment elle luttait contre ses ennemis majoritairement toute seule, juste avec ses Esprits pour combattre à ses côtés. Elle avait déjà été bien blessée il pouvait toujours voir le sang sur sa chemise. Il était absolument terrifié pour sa sécurité. Lui était immortel, après tout, tandis que si Lucy était gravement blessée…

_Elle risquait de mourir !_

Il s'était battu dans de nombreux combats, avait participé à de nombreuses guerres, vu de nombreux décès. La vie des êtres humains était si courte, surtout pour les Esprits qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans leur monde. Au cours d'une seule année dans le monde des Esprits, les humains avaient le temps de naître, de vieillir puis de mourir. Leur existence était si éphémère ! Il avait vu de nombreux maîtres venir puis repartir dans une seule de ces « années ». La seule façon pour avoir réellement assez de temps pour se faire des amis était de rester plus longtemps dans le monde des Humains, mais peu d'Esprits s'embêtaient de ça à cause de la douleur que ça occasionnait.

Loki avait généralement ignoré la plupart de ses anciens maîtres et ne venait que lorsqu'il était invoqué, remplissant simplement son contrat sans avoir d'autres interactions. Mais certains de ses maîtres avaient été gentils, et il essaya de passer du temps avec eux lorsqu'il était appelé, ainsi ils devinrent amis. Bien que rares, les amitiés avec les Humains étaient quelque chose de précieux : leur courte durée de vie le peinait tant. A peine un an, et ils avaient disparu ! Au cours des siècles, il apprit à simplement accepter leur triste sort.

_Ce qu'il vivait à présent était bien différent._

Il ne pouvait imaginer son monde sans Lucy. Malgré le fait qu'il savait à quel point sa vie serait brève, il refusait d'accepter la mort comme faisant partie du cycle de la vie. Une part de lui voulait la faire sortir de là, la protéger, préserver son corps si fragile aussi longtemps que possible. Il refusait de la perdre, et il était prêt à donner jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son pouvoir magique pour la protéger.

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Jamais !_

L'ennemi repéra Lucy.

**« C'est la maudite constellationniste avec les clés du Zodiaque. Molot, écrase-la ! »**

Le porteur du marteau leva son arme gigantesque. **« Molot smash ! »** Il écrasa son marteau au-dessus de Lucy.

Loki et Scorpio bloquèrent tous les deux son élan. Loki afficha un sourire carnassier sur son visage, comme un lion jouant avec sa nourriture.

**« Prêt à montrer à ce gars un peu du pouvoir des Esprits, Scorpio ? »**

**« We are ! »** cria l'Esprit du Scorpion. **« Unison Raid, baby, yeah! »**

L'anneau de Loki s'illumina. **« Regulus… »**

Scorpio prit appuis sur ses mains au sol et braqua sa queue en avant. **« Sand… »**

**« Les amis »** Lucy eut le souffle coupé en voyant le mélange de leur magie.

Et ensemble ils crièrent : **« Golden Haboob ! »**

Molot pencha la tête sur le côté. **« Les seins de qui ? Ses seins à elle ? Elle a de jolis seins. »***

Lucy couvrit sa poitrine et cria : **« Ne regarde pas mes seins ! »**

Un puissant jet de sable sortit de la queue du Scorpion se combina à une rafale d'or venant de l'anneau de Loki. Le sable refléta la lumière dorée, ce qui le rendit plus lumineux, et ils tourbillonnèrent droit vers le géant. L'éclat l'aveugla tellement qu'il ne put voir ce qui arrivait et le sable lui percuta le visage.

**« Mes yeux ! »** brailla Molot en laissant tomber son marteau pour tenir son visage ensanglanté.

Wakaba en profita pour envoyer vers lui un panache de fumée, et il alla s'enrouler autour des poignets du géant, les liants comme des menottes.

**« Vous avez réussi ! » **se mit à applaudir Lucy.

**« We are ! Yeah ! »** cria Scorpio en tendant son poing vers Loki, qui le heurta en riant.

**« J'adore ce mot 'haboob' »** fit Loki en ricanant.

**« Je l'ai eu ! »**

Le cri de l'ennemi fut suivi par un éclair de magie bleue. De la glace commença à se former autour des pieds de l'Esprit du Scorpion, remontant rapidement sur ses jambes.

**« Pas les Esprits, triple idiot ! Vise la constellationniste ! »**

**« Scorpio ! »** cria Lucy.

Loki donna des coups de poing et de pieds sur la glace, mais cette dernière refusa de se briser. Le Scorpion se raidit sous la douleur, mais il visait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa queue.

**« Un… dernier… tir. »** Un petit jet de sable jaillit et alla briser un tonneau d'eau vers un magasin proche. L'eau se répandit partout et trempa Lucy. **« Utilise ça »** fit Scorpio avec un clin d'œil, puis il s'évapora juste avant que la glace ne recouvre complètement son visage.

Lucy regarda l'eau, confuse, puis elle comprit soudain l'idée de Scorpio. **« Je peux avoir assez de magie pour un de plus. »** Elle dégaina une Clé et la plongea directement dans l'eau boueuse de la rue. **« Ouvre-toi, porte du porteur d'eau ! Aquarius ! »**

L'eau s'éleva en l'air, tourbillonna, et de ces flots la sirène apparut en s'arquant gracieusement. Puis elle se retourna en soulevant sa cruche d'eau d'un air menaçant.

**« Comment oses-tu m'invoquer dans une grossière flaque de boue, petite garce ! »**

Lucy l'esquiva et lui répondit aussi vite que possible.** « C'est Scorpio qui a tiré dans un tonneau d'eau parce qu'il voulait que je fasse appel à toi. »**

La personnalité du Verseau changea instantanément. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et s'exclama d'une petite voix : **« Scorpio a fait ça juste pour moi ? »**

Lucy marmonna dans sa barbe. **« En fait, il l'a plutôt fait pour moi. »** Heureusement Aquarius était trop occupée à rêvasser de son scorpion pour l'entendre. **« Nous avons presque réussi à repousser l'ennemi hors de la ville. Peux-tu balayer le reste d'entre eux ? »**

**« Humpf ! »** répondit le porteur d'eau d'un sourire méprisant. **« Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je vais le faire uniquement parce que c'est ce que mon petit Scorpio d'amour voulait. »** Elle éleva sa cruche, et l'eau se mit à envahir les rues de Magnolia.

Les quelques membres restants de la guilde noire furent emportés par le raz de marée jusqu'au port.

**« Bravo Lucy ! »** s'exclama Laki en applaudissant.

**« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Lucy »** sourit Macao, battu et épuisé.

Nab boita vers eux. **« Nous avons de la chance que tu sois restée parmi nous cette année. »**

Lucy commença à rougir sous toutes ces acclamations. **« Mais non, c'est rien les amis… »**

**« Humf ! »** souffla Aquarius avec dédain. **« Lucy, Lucy, Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à part agiter une clé en l'air ? Qui a fait le plus gros du travail ici à votre avis, satanés Humains ? Ce sont nous, les Esprits Célestes ! »** Son aura devint menaçante. **« De plus, mon Scorpio chéri a été blessé à cause de vous, bande d'idiots, alors je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur. »**

**« Oh oh… » **dit Max en frissonnant.

**« Ca sent mauvais ! »** réalisa Droy en reculant hors du chemin. **« Lucy, tu ferais mieux de forcer la fermeture de sa porte. »**

**« Forcer la fermeture ? »** rit Aquarius d'un air hautain. **« De ****ma**** porte ? Je vais vous montrer à quel point votre **_**précieuse**_** Lucy est faible ! »**

Elle leva sa cruche et se prépara à lancer un nouveau raz de marée. Lucy était trop faible pour tenter ne serait-ce que de s'enfuir. Elle ferma les yeux, retint son souffle, et se prépara à recevoir la douloureuse claque de l'eau qui allait inévitablement (mais pas totalement) la noyer.

Soudain, l'eau qui se précipitait vers elle s'illumina. Une explosion de lumière dorée contraignit la vague massive à s'élever dans les airs où elle explosa pour redescendre en une fine pluie. Lucy ouvrit les yeux et vit Loki, debout devant elle, son costume et ses cheveux trempés. Son corps tout entier était illuminé d'un or vif et ses yeux étaient aussi intenses que des émeraudes tandis qu'il fixait le Verseau. Cette dernière recula loin de lui en tressaillant.

**« Tu as pu harceler Lucy par le passé, »** dit-il sombrement, **« mais je ne le permettrai plus. Si jamais tu l'attaques à nouveau, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris, Aquarius ? »**

Elle se raidit impérieusement, et des flammes bleues frémirent dans ses yeux. Puis la colère s'estompa et à la place Aquarius sourit de façon hautaine. **« Oh bien sûr que je comprends. Cependant, je me demande si Lucy comprend seulement la situation à propos de toi. Je me demande si tu lui as tout raconté à propos d'un certain sujet… »**

Loki fixa le porteur d'eau silencieusement.

« **Cacher ses secrets à son amant ! Scorpio et moi ne nous sommes jamais rien caché l'un à l'autre. Nous avons ce que l'on appelle une **_**relation de confiance.**_** Vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas ce genre de relation avec Lucy. Mais après tout tu es un Lion, et tout ce que les lions savent faire c'est rugir, se battre et se reproduire. Tu es peut-être notre leader, Léo, mais comparé à mon Scorpio tu n'as aucun sentiment humain. »**

Lucy se sentait fatiguée à cause de sa perte de sang, et étourdie par l'épuisement de sa magie, ainsi elle réussit tout juste à comprendre ce qu'Aquarius disait. **« Quoi ? Des secrets ? »**

Après un rire moqueur, Aquarius retourna dans le monde des Esprits. Loki resta debout sans faire le moindre geste, laissant la pluie l'arroser. Ceux qui pouvaient voir son visage virent une ombre passer sur ce dernier, sa tête était légèrement baissée, ses yeux étaient ombragés, et ses cheveux trempés pendaient sur son visage sévère. Tout ce que Lucy pouvait voir de là où elle était située était la raideur de ses épaules, et ses poings serrés.

**« Loki ? »** murmura-t-elle.

Il commença à se tourner lentement, mais quand il lui fit face il arborait un sourire radieux. **« J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne t'embêtera plus à présent. Fais-le-moi savoir si ça arrive de nouveau, d'accord ? »** dit-il vivement.

Lucy fit la moue devant ses paroles trop joyeuses à son goût. Elle savait que c'était le genre de sourire qu'il lui donnait quand quelque chose le troublait vraiment fort. Avant qu'elle ne pût le questionner, ses forces la lâchèrent littéralement et elle s'écroula au sol, ses yeux fixés sur le ciel.

**« Plus… de… magie. »**

* * *

><p>Elle dérivait vers l'inconscience quand elle sentit son corps s'élever. Loki la tenait tout contre sa poitrine et l'emportait vers Fairy Hills. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'il avait de nouveau cette expression grave. Toutefois, sa vision devint de plus en plus noire, alors elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de son amant et se laissa aller au pays des rêves.<p>

Il faisait nuit quand Lucy se réveilla. Elle sentit le confort de son lit et entendit la douce respiration de son fils à proximité. Quand elle bougea sa tête avec une légère plainte, une main vint se poser sur sa joue, se déplaça tendrement jusqu'à l'autre, puis elle tâta son front. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer qui c'était, mais la chaleur que libérait la main lui était familière.

**« Loki ? »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Tu as eu de la fièvre toute la journée, nous avons fait venir un médecin ici. Il a dit que tu avais juste besoin de te reposer et de récupérer ta magie. »**

Elle s'allongea contre lui, se sentant à l'aise à ses côtés. **« Et le combat ? »**

**« Aquarius a balayé avec succès tous les ennemis jusqu'au port, et l'armée à réussit à les repêcher au large de la baie. Magnolia est à présent en sécurité. Un message a été envoyé à Makarov, mais comme les combats ont cessés, ils vont poursuivre l'examen. »**

**« Hey Loki »** fit Lucy en fronçant les sourcils. **« Que voulait dire Aquarius à propos du fait de garder ses secrets ? Es-tu en train de me cacher quelque chose ? »**

Il ouvrit sa bouche sous la surprise. Il avait tendrement espéré qu'elle oublierait cette partie. **« Je… eh bien… tu vois… »** A ce moment, Luke se réveilla difficilement et se mit à pleurer. Loki se dirigea rapidement vers le berceau et leva le bébé. **« Oh, est-ce que notre petit lionceau a sa couche mouillée ? »**

En réponse à sa question, le nourrisson lui envoya de la bouillie de framboise au visage. Loki eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant que l'enfant ne lui crache un liquide sur tout le visage et sur ses lunettes de soleil.

**« Merci beaucoup, mon fils » **murmura-t-il. **« Je vais nettoyer tout ça. Dors un peu plus. »**

**« Mais Loki… »**

Il marcha jusque vers Lucy, se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. **« Je ne pourrais jamais te mentir, Lucy. Ne t'inquiète pas. »** Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna.

Il sentait le poignard de la culpabilité lui transpercer la poitrine. Peut-être qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais, mais il ne lui disait pas non plus toute la vérité. Pendant un instant, il jeta un regard derrière lui. Il devait lui dire ! C'était devenu inévitable. Capricorne a même déclaré que le Roi des Esprits ne changerait pas de position. Il était sûr qu'il devrait la quitter pour assister à son stupide procès et entendre la décision finale. Il savait ce que son seul et unique choix pouvait être : renoncer à sa magie et devenir mortel pour rester aux côtés de Lucy. Pourtant, après le combat d'aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu compte que s'il n'avait pas été Léo le Lion faisant appel au pouvoir de Regulus, Lucy aurait pu mourir.

_Comment pourrait-il la protéger s'il était impuissant ?_

_Est-ce que demeurer à ses côtés tous les jours était la meilleure chose à faire ?_

_Peut-être devait-il rester le simple Esprit qu'elle appellerait de temps en temps…_

**Non !**

Il ne voulait pas la voir uniquement quand il y aurait une bataille. Il voulait rester avec elle tous les jours, tous les soirs, sans aucune restriction. Il voulait élever leur fils ensemble. Il voulait la serrer contre lui au fil des années. Et peut-être, comme ils avaient déjà un fils, qu'il achèterait une bague et lui demanderait de… Peut-être que c'était trop important à demander, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait tout au fond de lui. Il voulait appartenir à Lucy, corps et âme… même si cela signifiait sacrifier tout ce qu'il était.

Il priait pour que ses amis du monde des Esprits trouvent une sorte d'échappatoire, car sinon, le jour du procès, il ne pourra pas permettre à sa volonté d'être ébranlée. Il devra s'accrocher à sa décision et ne pas s'en éloigner.

Lorsque le moment sera venu, il devra être obstiné comme seul le Lion pouvait être.

**Fin du chapitre 24**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* l'auteur a voulu faire un jeu de mots avec le mot « Haboob » qui est expliqué plus bas et le mot « boob » qui signifie 'sein' en français.<strong>_

_Le coin de l'auteur Rhov :_

**Haboob** est un puissant mur de poussière et de vent chaud. Je vous l'accorde, c'est un drôle de mot, mais c'est impressionnant voire même effrayant à observer dans le désert !

**Molot** est le mot russe pour marteau. J'aime balancer des mots comme ça. ^^


End file.
